Cristalización
by Aloysius Baco
Summary: Equestria, una civilización escondida entre las nubes, guarda un secreto escalofriante inconscientemente, pero ¿Que pasaría si un grupo de humanos descubriera el mundo? ¿Desatarían la furia de un misterioso enemigo? Y una grande pregunta ¿Quien realmente esta con Luis?
1. Prologo

_**Recomendacion antes de leer la historia: Ahora, estamos en una historia de Misterio, lo que les recomiendo desde mi punto de vista es leer cada frase con detenimiento ya que mucho del futuro de la historia esta va a ser narrado INCONSCIENTEMENTE, lo que significa que va a haber frases específicas las cuales tienen un gran valor, Léanlo bien y disfrutaran más mi lectura ;) (Con el respeto que todos ustedes se merecen claro) Otra recomendación, les sugiero desconfiar en cada uno de los personajes en esta historia, no les puedo decir más pero les recomiendo no confiar en nadie, aun que el Protagonista lo haga, den sus conclusiones y espero verlas :D**_

 ** _Y sin nada más que decir, Disfruten de la Lectura Compañeros :)_**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Dentro de un paraíso verde, lleno de paz y alegría también tenía sus contrapartes lejos de Canterlot, junto a la frontera que separaba a mundos desconocidos de Equestria, había demasiados pueblos en un caos extremo, vivían en casas de madera indecorosas y nocturnas, y pocas veces les llegaba la luz del día ya que vivían en un terreno boscoso, para evitar ser descubiertos por las bestias que residían en esos terrenos peligrosos colocaban murallas que rodeaban totalmente los pueblos.

También se encontraban leyendas y mitos únicos del lugar, se decía que podían ver OVNIS en una parte del bosque, también se contaba que si te perdías por el bosque tenías la probabilidad de encontrarte una criatura con forma homínida que si te encontraba, jamás volvías, y si días después de la captura volvías al bosque y te decidías a ir a la zona más obscura se podían escuchar los gritos que se creen, era del ponie secuestrado.

Una noche triste con un cielo estrellado, en uno de esos pueblos, que la desorganización era un derecho, había una pequeña familia que se encontraba en su hogar, parecían estar asustados y estaban escondidos en un mueble de madera junto a un pequeño que parecía ser un alicornio,

 **-Tranquilo chiquito, no te va a pasar nada-.** La madre del pobre alicornio intentaba consolarlo mientras este temblaba del terror

 **-¡Amor!-.** El padre del alicornio exclamo **– ¡Necesito que te lleves al niño ya, si no salimos de aquí…!-.**

Fuera del hogar de esta familia se encontraba una muchedumbre con antorchas en la mano, todos gritaban frases como "Es el hijo del demonio" o "Traerá el caos a Equestria" y muchos insultos más, la oleada de groserías no dejaba de llover sobre la pobre familia mientras los padres intentaban ver la forma de salir de ahí. Lamentablemente esto no duraría mucho ya que empezaron a lanzar las antorchas contra la casa, haciéndola una hoya express,

 **-¡Dios!-.** El padre tosía desesperadamente mientras se tapaba la nariz intentando no respirar **-¡Listo!, ¡Salgamos de aquí!**

El padre con mucho esfuerzo hiso un hoyo en la madera de la parte trasera de la casa, uno en el cual todos podrían salir a salvo… o eso pensó

 **-¡Agh!-.** Un tronco cayó sobre las patas traseras del padre, dejándolo atrapado contra el piso y el fuego que no se apaciguaba y se acercaba poco a poco al padre **-¡Salgan!**

 **-¡Papa!-.** El pequeño corrió descontrolado para intentar salvar a su padre

 **-¡No!-.** El pequeño se asustó por la reacción del padre **– ¡Salgan de aquí, no se preocupen por mí!**

 **-¡Pero papa…!**

 **-¡Váyanse de aquí!-.** El padre interrumpió al pequeño potrillo para luego mirar a la madre, ella estaba destruida pero sabía qué hacer, la madre agarro al pequeño del casco y lo llevo fuera de la casa,

 **-¡Pero!, ¡¿Que va a pasar con papa?!-.** El pequeño descontrolado le gritaba a su madre, pidiéndole salvar a su padre moribundo

 **\- No mires atrás hijo, vámonos de aquí-.** La madre corrió fuera de la parte trasera mientras tranquilizaba al pobre potrillo, que no dejaba de llorar

Al salir de la parte trasera, se encaminaron silenciosamente hacia la salida del pueblo, mientras se podía escuchar a la lejanía los gritos de furia de los ponías, al saber que el "demonio" no había muerto,

 **-¡BUSQUENLOS!-.** Uno de ellos que se encontraba en la marea de ponies frito y todos se dividieron en grupos para buscarlos.

La mama y el potrillo se encontraban escondiendo entre las sombras mientras veían ponies con antorchas pasar y buscar entre hogares, los guardias se lograban distraer un poco y se movían hacia la entrada y así hasta que algo paso…

Todos fueron distraídos por un golpe fuerte en el muro,

 **-¡Hey!-.** Uno de los ponies grito al guardia **\- ¡¿Está pasando algo?!**

El guardia no respondía pero parecía estar estático,

 **-¡HEY!, ¿! ME ESCU…?!-.** El ponie fue interrumpido con la caída del guardia, lleno de sangre en la parte de la boca y una cortada en la parte del cuello, este parecía haberse ahogado con sus propios fluidos,

 **-¡¿Q..QUE PASO?!-.** El ponie pregunto desesperado por el pequeño lago de sangre que estaba creando sobre la tierra

 **-¡¿CO...COMO ESPERAS QUE SEPAMOS?!-.** Uno de los ponies contesto dando enfoque en la lógica

La puerta volvió a estremecerse y todos dieron un paso atrás asustados, intentaron ver pero la muralla simplemente opacaba la vista de los ponies con piel de gallina, volvió a dar un golpe y los ponies seguían dando un paso atrás hasta que se chocaron con un hogar, la muralla paro y los ponies se tranquilizaron un poco,

 **-¡JA!, ¡Parece que solo fue una…!-.** Fue interrumpido por el azote de los troncos y la caída de la parte derecha de la muralla mientras todos gritaban descontrolados. Varios guardias se dieron cuenta y fueron galopando hasta el lugar de los hechos, antes de que pudieran preguntar, varios lobos, con piel de madera y ojos verdes entraron y empezaron a matar sin juicio, guardias con arcos empezaron a disparar pero fue en vano, formas humanoides a cuatro patas y con uñas extremadamente grandes haciendo una forma de media luna aparecieron entre los pasos que unían los torreones, donde exactamente se encontraban los guardias disparando,

 **-¿! Que cara…?!-.** El pobre guardia no alcanzo a decir nada, ya que termino empalado en las uñas de la forma humanoide, al matarlo la forma dio un grito chillón, haciendo una llamada que parecía de ataque, muchos de ellos empezaron a entrar por la abertura mientras los "lobos" descuartizaban a los pobres ponies que corrían por sus vidas, una campana sonó desde lo que parecía una iglesia alertando a todos los guardias del pueblo medianamente grande, todos hicieron posición en la calle principal ,las formas humanoides al darse cuenta corrieron hacia la formación como si fueran zombies, los que tenían espadas se encontraban al frente y los arqueros se posicionaron atrás , cargaron sus arcos y dispararon, no les sirvió de nada, las flechas rebotaban contra su cuerpo parecido al metal, volvieron a cargar pero fue demasiado tarde dos de estas bestias se lanzaron contra la guardia rompiendo la formación y dejando que el la armada de formas humanoides entrara, los que se encontraban en frente cortaron y enterraron varias de sus espadas, pero volvió a no tener efecto, sangre caía de sus cuerpos pero siquiera parecían heridos, la formación termino convirtiéndose en una fiesta de sangre.

Mientras tanto, la madre y el pequeño potrillo se encontraban asustados, no solo eso, si no que la casa en la que su padre había quedado atrapado no se había apagado, creando un incendió en todo el pueblo. Se escuchaban gritos de dolor por todo el pueblo haciendo un parecer a una película de terror, la madre intentaba calmar al pobre potrillo que se encontraba temblando,

 **-M… mama, ¿Qué está pasando?-.** La voz temblorosa del pequeño era demasiado notoria

 **-No te preocupes bebe, todo está bien-.** La madre lo dijo con una voz tranquilizadora, la cual consiguió su tarea, aunque sea por unos segundos. Un grupo de guardias paso por el escondite de los dos, pero en pocos segundos termino por ser su muerte. Los guardias voltearon con antorchas dejando ver a los dos,

 **-¡LA MADRE DEL DEMONIO ESTA AQUÍ!-.** Exclamo un guardia **-¡ANTRAPENSLOS!**

La madre se sorprendió y, junto a su hijo, corrieron con todo lo que podían hacia la entrada del pueblo, fuego y sangre era la atmosfera en la que se encontraban y por la adrenalina, no alcanzaron a ser conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al ver la entrada los dos galoparon para poder alcanzarla, pero cerca de una casa un guardia esperaba para emboscar a los dos y cuando llegaron a la salida, el guardia se lanzó contra la madre para enterrarla contra el piso con su espada, la madre escupió sangre y el potrillo volteo para ver la escena

 **-¡TENGO A LA MADRE DEL DEMONIO!-.** El guardia grito a los cielos **-¡SI LA ENTEREGAMOS A LAS BESTIAS, TAL VEZ NOS PERDONEN!**

El pequeño estaba en shock al ver a su madre en el piso, mostrando un charco de sangre,

 **-¡MAMA!-.** El potrillo lanzo un chillido, el guardia no pudo evitar escuchar el grito desviando la mirada

 **-Espera… ¡ESTO ES MEJOR!-.** El grupo de guardias que estaban persiguiendo al potrillo estaba a punto de llegar, el guardia intento quitar su espada de la madre pero esta lo agarro con su casco

 **-Vete…-.** La madre moribunda le dijo con una voz demasiada pequeña

 **-¡No mama, no te dejar…!**

 **-¡VETE!-.** El potrillo fue interrumpido por el grito de su madre, él se sorprendió ya que fue la primera vez que ella le había gritado, así que, con un lago en las mejillas, galopo fuera del pueblo,

 **-¡ATRAPENLO!, yo me encargare de este demonio-.** El guardia exclamo para agarrar a la pobre madre y llevársela dentro del pueblo mientras más de 10 guardias salieron galopando con antorchas.

El potrillo corrió sin mirar atrás, gritos se escuchaban dentro del pueblo mientras guardias galopaban para atraparlo, arboles obscuros se veían mientras el pobre galopaba con lágrimas cayendo como llovizna, los guardias cada vez se escuchaban más cerca pero menos, pareciera que por traer antorchas, algunas bestias se habían desviado para eliminarlos también a ellos, estuvo galopando por mucho tiempo, esquivando árboles y rocas grandes, al llegar a un precipicio se voleo y se dio cuenta de que ninguna antorcha se encontraba detrás de él, pero eso no era cierto, más tarde dos de luces aparecieron entre la obscuridad y se acercaban demasiado rápido, el potrillo al darse cuenta de eso se escondió detrás de una roca,

 **-Creo que lo perdimos…-.** El guardia sonó un tanto decepcionado

 **-¡Mierda!-.** Uno de ellos grito

 **-Mira, vamos a revisar en el precipicio, tal vez se haya caído por hay**

Los dos guardias se acercaban de poco en poco al precipicio mientras el potrillo empezaba a sudar demasiado, al estar ya cerca su corazón se aceleró, empezó a temblar, escuchaba los pasos y cerró los ojos,

 **-Lo siento mama…-.** El pequeño dijo en voz baja mientras esperaba por su destino que parecía ya estar decidido… pero no, los dos guardias fueron asesinados en cuestión de segundos mientras una forma de unicornio apareció en frente del potrillo,

 **-Ya puedes abrir los ojos pequeño-.** El potrillo estaba sumamente asustado pero los abrió, gracias a la obscuridad no se le podía ver nada, concluyendo así que era un color obscuro

 **-¿Q… Quién eres?-.** Sonaba muy asustado, nada raro ya que creía que lo iban a matar

 **-Mi nombré no importa ahorita pero…-.** La voz sonaba muy tenue y desconocida, pero como apenas era un potrillo, decidió confiar en el **-¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

 **-¿Mi… nombre?**

 **-Sí, tu nombre-.** El unicornio volvió a hablar con su voz misteriosa

 **-GreenLord-.**

 **-Muy bien GreenLord-.** El unicornio se acercó al potrillo **-¿Me podrías hacer una promesa?**

 **-¿Una promesa?-.** GreenLord dudo

 **-Sí, es una promesa muy simple…-.** El unicornio parecía estar consiguiendo su objetivo

 **-… Claro…-.** GreenLord acepto, ya que estaba en frente de un "héroe"

 **-Muy bien-.** El unicornio se arrodillo estando a la altura del potrillo **–Como yo soy un héroe…-.**

 **-¿! Eres un héroe?!-.** El pequeño sonó muy sorprendido

 **-Sí, y como lo soy quisiera pedirte esto…-.** Unos ojos azules aparecieron en frente del potrillo **–Que cuando este héroe te pida alguna cosa, vas a hacerla sin importar lo que los otros piensen-.**

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron, pensó que se convertiría en el pupilo de un héroe

 **-Y si me desobedeces-.** El unicornio sonrió **–Te puedo hacer lo que yo quiera-.**

 **-¡SI!-.** Ni siquiera se lo pensó un poco

 **-Muy bien-.** Una sonrisa tétrica aparición en donde antes era una amable **–Entonces acompáñame, te volveré más fuerte…-.**

 **-¿! Podre salvar vidas de personas?! ¡Que emoción!-.** El potrillo no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo…

 **-Vamonos-.** El unicornio agarro del casco al alicornio y se tele transportó, no sin antes dejar una sonrisa malvada en su rostro


	2. Capitulo 1: Humanidad Creciente(Intro)

**Capítulo 1: La Humanidad Creciente**

Dentro de un planeta con 2 lunas había una ciudad con edificios gigantes y blanquecinos, era de noche, exactamente las 12 PM pero parecía que el conglomerado de coches en la ciudad no desaparecía, dentro de un departamento un hombre con un ojo café y uno blanco usando lentes, un cabello corto negro y un tanto revuelto con una estatura alta, con un cuerpo bien formado se encontraba sentado en un sillón observando la televisión mientras comía un pedazo de pizza

"… **En otras noticias, un ataque terrorista en la estación espacial "Tierra para Todos" da la muerte a 47 personas con un ataque suicida dentro de la mismísima estrada a ella, un policía acepto en darnos una entrevista en vivo, adelante Julio "Intentamos detenerle, el carbón lo único que hizo fue correr y explotar enfrente de un montón de personas", el suicida ¿No dijo ninguna palabra? "No, lo empezamos a revisar pero él nos empujó y corrió hacia la entrada del vagón, si no hubiéramos activado la alarma el hijo de puta se hubiera llevado a todos dentro del vagón" Cuide sus palabras señor Julio, recuerde que está en vivo "Perdone, mis sinceras disculpas, pero la verdad el impacto que me dio…"**

 **-Vaya falsos…-.** El hombre exclamo mientras apagaba la televisión y volvía a masticar de su pizza

El hombre se paró y se estiro un poco mientras seguía con la pizza en mano hasta terminársela, después de eso reviso su reloj y vio que ya era demasiado tarde

 **-Rayos, ¿Tanto me tarde en llegar?-.** Su rostro mostro sorpresa

Un sonido vibrante llego de su consola, al voltear parecía provenir del celular ubicado en la misma y lo reviso,

 **-¿Hugo? ¿Qué quiere a estas horas?-.** El hombre dijo un tanto molesto

El presiono un botón y se dirigió el celular a la oreja izquierda

 **-¿Bueno?-.** La persona le dijo un poco dormido **-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Hugo? Es demasiado tarde…-.**

 **-Perdona Luis, sé que no debería hablar a estas horas pero…-.** Hugo mantuvo un silencio extraño, Luis observo el celular para hallar si había colgado

 **-¿Hug…?-.**

 **-¡NECESITO QUE LLAMES A DIEGO!-.** Los gritos de Hugo dañaron los oídos de Luis, lo cual despertó un poco a Luis

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a estas horas?-.** Luis guardo su enojo, pero aun así tenia curiosidad

 **-¡De hecho, necesito que tú, Diego, Fernanda y Jorge vengan de inmediato a la mi casa!-.** Hugo sonaba exaltado

 **-Espera, espera… ¿No te estas…?-.** Luis recordó que Hugo era su jefe de trabajo **-¿No crees que tu casa está un poco lejos?-.**

 **-Tienes razón…-.** Hugo le dijo a Luis

 **-¿Vez? Entonces mañana…-.**

 **-¡Tienes razón! ¡Todos iremos a tu departamento enseguida!-.** Hugo volvió a gritar, interrumpiendo a Luis

 **-No, eso no es a lo que me refe…-.**

 **-¡Es más! ¡Yo les llamare a todos! ¡Tú solo mantén preparada la cena! ¡Nos vemos!-.**

 **-No…-.** Un sonido múltiple empezó a salir del celular, había colgado

 **-¿Qué fue eso exactamente?-.** Luis se preguntó **–Y lo más importante… ¿! Por qué tengo que hacer comida para 5 a las 12 de la noche!?-.**

Luis se molestó un poco pero recupero la compostura de inmediato,

 **-Bueno… Podría ser peor…-.** Luis se dijo, intentando animarse un poco

Luis se dirigió a la cocina mientras intentaba preparar algo con su sueño, pero antes decidió prender la pantalla para tener un poco de entretenimiento

"… **la persecución se está siendo ubicada en la autopista principal Altiplano Norte –Peri norte, ahora le mostraremos algunas imágenes"**

Esta vez la pantalla cambio a una nave que perseguía con una cámara el evento que estaba sucediendo

" **Parece que el vehículo no cede y los policías hacen todo lo que pueden"**

Coches policiacos intentaban frenar al tipo loco, pero él se negaba y les pegaba con el vehículo para desviarlos

 ***¿Este es el mundo que querías? Padre…*** Luis pensaba mientras preparaba lo que parecía quesadillas de queso **–Se tendrán que aguantar con esto, no les vengo a hacer una comida de primera-.**

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y más de 10 quesadillas habían sido preparadas dejadas sobre la barra de la cocina, Luis en su caso se encontraba en el sillón dormido. La puerta empezó a dar sonidos múltiples, significando que estaban tocando a su casa

 **-¿! Que!? ¿Qué?... Oh ya voy…-.** Luis se levantó y se dirigió la puerta **-¿Quién es?-.**

 **-…-.** Nadie contesto

Luis al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y…

 **-¿! Que…!?-.**

Luis no pudo hablar ya que le taparon la boca y cerraron la puerta rápidamente, Luis no podía mirar al agresor, después de unos forcejeos, el agresor cedió y lo dejo

 **-¿! Que carajos!?-.** Luis se volteo rápidamente para poder ver a su agresor

Un hombre con pasamontañas negro estaba enfrente de Luis, lo cual no era nada normal

 **-¿! Quien eres!? ¡Tengo entrenamiento como soldado…!-.**

 **-No te tienes que poner agresivo Luis-.** El hombre se quitó el pasamontañas y revelo a un rostro con una marca de herida atravesando el ojo, los dos ojos parecían funcionales y color verde oliva, su cabello se había alborotado pero era café, no usaba lentes y era de una estatura parecía a la de Luis **-¿Me extrañaste?-.**

 **-¿Leonardo? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.** Luis miro a Leonardo muy confundido **-¿No deberías estar haciendo tus labores como Coronel? *Vaya noche más extraña…***

 **-De hecho estoy haciendo mi trabajo ahora mismo-.** Leonardo exclamo mientras se adentraba a la casa **-¿En serio termino así un soldado tan bueno?-.**

 **-Nunca te deje pasar-.** Luis le dijo un poco molesto

 **-Siempre que tienes sueño estas molesto, raramente hablas cuando estás bien-.** Leonardo le dijo mirándolo en forma de broma

 **-No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto…-.** Luis hablo un poco bajo **–Entonces, señor irrumpe hogares, ¿Qué necesitas de mí?-.**

 **-Sería bueno que siempre tuvieras sueño, serias un bromista de primera-.** Leonardo le contesto intentándole dar un cumplido a Luis

 **-No estamos hablando del Luis de día y noche-.** Luis lo miro enojado por su múltiple cambio de temas, como siempre **-¿Por qué entraste a mi hogar sin permiso Leonardo?-.**

 **-De hecho es ha lo que venían tus amigos a platicarte-.** Leonardo lo miro a los ojos, esta vez no estaba jugando con el

 **-Espera Leonardo, ¿Me han estado espiando todo este tiempo?-.** Luis pregunto con un tono molesto

 **-Vamos, no te molestes por eso-.** Leonardo intento calmarlo un poco

 **-Es fantástico, me retire hace 2 años y aún siguen molestando ¿Qué creen que voy a hacer? ¿Una conspiración y matar a todos?-.** Luis le contesto un tanto fastidiado de no tener privacidad

 **-Hay que tener medidas sabes, nos encontramos enfrentando a una rebelión-.** Leonardo le hablo seriamente

Luis dio un gran suspiro, él sabía en qué situación se hallaba la humanidad **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitan de mí?-.**

Leonardo se adentró más en la sala, hasta llegar al comedor **–Esto lo podemos discutir nosotros a solas-.** Leonardo se sentó en una silla, **-¿Vienes?**

Luis se acercó al comedor, se sentó y miro a Leonardo, que no parecía un coronel con la forma de sentarse

 **-Creo que tu crítica hacia mi puede también reflejarse hacia ti Leonardo-.** Luis miro a Leonardo **–Mírate, cuando estás en tu rol siempre firme y sereno, aquí pareces un adolescente-.**

 **-Hey, no insultes a un coronel, seré tu amigo pero sigo siendo rangos por delante de ti-.** Leonardo miro con gracia a Luis

 **-No te queda el papel eh-.** Luis se tranquilizó un poco, la verdad le dolía la cabeza y quería dormir, pero ahora estaba muy curioso **-¿Qué es lo que necesita el gran coronel del Imperio con un soldado retirado?**

 **-Muy bien, trae esas quesadillas porque esto va a ser largo-.**

Luis tomo el plato con quesadillas y se dirigió a la mesa, reviso su celular y ya era la 1 AM, no había podido dormir nada. Luis puso el plato sobre la mesa y se volvió a sentar, Leonardo tomo una quesadilla y le dio un mordisco, Luis no se quedó atrás

Leonardo se pasó la comida masticada **–Muy bien. ¿No tienes agua o algo para beber?**

 **-No soy tu sirvienta ¿Sabes?, ya cuéntame-.** Luis parecía desesperado

 **-Dios, el Luis de noche es muy maleducado-.** Leonardo sonrió, él sabía que también se ponía así de noche **–Mira, ¿Supongo que Hugo te hablo por celular no?-.**

 **-Sí y casi me revienta un oído, llega al punto-.** Luis parecía muy desesperado

 **-Bien, bien, tómatelo con calma-.** Leonardo le dio otro mordisco a la quesadilla y se lo paso **–Hable con ellos y les dije que yo iría por ti-.**

 **-¿Los conoces aunque sea?-.** Luis se sorprendió

 **-Hablamos hace unas horas, por eso les dije que te llamaras y a todos ellos, ya que parecían ser los más cercanos a ti-.** Leonardo le contesto mientras seguía comiendo de su quesadilla **–Y aquí viene lo importante-.**

Luis empezó a interesarse otra vez, aunque su humor nocturno le decía que lo echara a patadas por su mala educación

 **-Acabamos de encontrar un nuevo planeta-.**

El silencio permaneció mientras el humor nocturno de Luis se desvanecía

 **-P…Perdón, creo que no escuche ¿Qué dijiste?-.** Luis no podía creérselo, así que volvió a preguntar

 **-Como lo estás escuchando amigo mío, parece que no habíamos descubierto totalmente la galaxia, por lo menos la controlada por el Imperio-.** Leonardo le dijo más emocionado **– Y ¿Adivina quién es el encargado para investigarlo?-.**

Luis podría ver a Leonardo muy emocionado, estaba más que claro quién era **–No lo sé, tal vez ¿Tu?-.** Luis lo miro

 **-¡Correcto!-.** Leonardo sonrió **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-.** Leonardo estaba siendo sarcástico, él sabía que era demasiado obvio

 **-¡Vaya suerte amigo! Espero cuándo vuelvas del viaje me cuentes todo lo que trae de nuevo mundo-.** Luis se sentía feliz por su amigo, parecía que el Luis del día estaba despertando

Leonardo esta vez lo miro con una sonrisa extraña, Luis lo noto **–A no ser de que también tú puedas conocerlo…-.**

El rostro de Luis volvió a cambiar, esta vez al de uno emocionado pero silencioso. Pasaron segundos tal vez hasta minutos, y los dos seguían callados

Leonardo parecía verse un poco fastidiado de esperar una respuesta **-Vamos, di algo, es incómodo esto-.**

 **-¿Estás hablando en serio?-.** Luis le pregunto con emoción en la pregunta

 **-Claro, ¿Crees que estoy jugando?-.** Leonardo lo miro con una sonrisa

 **-No, pero…-.** Luis de repente abrió los ojos y miro seriamente a Leonardo **–Nunca me dijiste que es lo que necesitan de mi…-.**

 **-Muy bien, aquí va el monologo-.** Leonardo volvió a comer de la quesadilla **–Luis, no tenemos nada seguro de lo que hay dentro de ese sistema, y si bien hemos enviado drones para investigar la zona, ninguna ha vuelto o se habrán perdido en el basto espacio. Bien, el consejo me ordeno enviar una Fragata de investigación, tenemos miedo de que los rebeldes se estén preparando para el ataque dentro del sistema-.**

 **-Entonces ¿Para qué necesitan 5 científicos y uno de ellos siendo un soldado retirado? No tiene sentido-.** Luis podía ver por donde se dirigía la plática, y no le gustaba

 **-Porque realmente no los necesitamos a ellos, te necesitamos a ti Luis-.** Leonardo miro con seriedad a Luis **–O más bien, yo te necesito a ti-.**

 **-¿Sabes? No me retire de la armada sin ningún motivo, no pienso volver a ella sin ninguna razón -.** Luis miro molesto a Leonardo

 **-Oh, espera, que aquí viene lo bueno-.** Leonardo lo miro con seguridad **–Esto puede que beneficie a el imperio, pero puede que también nos beneficie a nosotros dos-.**

Luis miro serio a Leonardo **-¿Y cuál sería el beneficio?-.**

 **-Respuestas-.** Luis esta vez alzo las cejas **–Respuestas a lo que hemos buscado desde hace años, siglos podríamos decir-.**

Luis abrió los ojos como platos **-¿Puedes estar seguro de eso?-.** Luis parecía estar más convencido

 **-"El nuevo mundo abrirá las puertas a lo desconocido" o eso decía la carta que vimos hace tiempo-.** Leonardo le recordó un poco

Luis, aun que había sido convencido un poco, no parecía estar del todo seguro

 **-Luis, recuerda, hemos estado buscando pistas sobre él desde hace ya mucho tiempo, si llega a ser verdad…-.**

 **-¿Y si no?-.** Luis interrumpió a Leonardo

 **\- No hemos tenido noticias de nada sobre el tema, creo que es mejor arriesgarse a saber, ¿No eres un científico después de todo?-.** Leonardo le comento, cada momento parecía convencer más a Luis **–Si llega a ser verdad, tal vez la humanidad pueda reconstruirse, ¿No es lo que tu padre quería?-.**

 **-Lo sé, pero…-.** Luis miro sus manos por unos momentos

 **-Tal vez también te sirva como antídoto contra tu fobia-.** Fernando le dijo seguro **– Si vamos, lo más seguro es que encontremos las respuestas, puede que nos convirtamos en héroes, pero si nos quedamos aquí nunca lo sabremos ¿No fue Colon quien se aventuró a lo desconocido y termino encontrando un nuevo mundo?-.**

 **-Luego murió totalmente solo, pero entiendo el punto-.** Luis le contesto

 **-¿Y si nos convertimos en el Colon de la nueva etapa?-.** Leonardo intento inspirar a Luis

 **-Me estás diciendo que en el nuevo mundo hay…-.** Luis pregunto con mucha curiosidad

 **-Todavía no estoy del todo seguro, tendríamos que llegar con todos para poder confirmarlo, pero si, es una posibilidad-.** Leonardo le contesto, animándole a ir con el

Luis miro por algunos minutos al piso, mientras el recordaba cosas

 **-Entonces ¿Me estas pidiendo que vuelva a usar un arma?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Si…-.** Leonardo sonó algo profundo

Luis se mantuvo estático por unos segundos **-Sabes porque deje la armada, ¿O no?-.** Luis le pregunto con voz baja

 **-Tengo una idea, pero no estoy completamente seguro, en ese momento todavía no era un coronel, y jamás me quisiste contar-.** Leonardo le contesto con seriedad

 **-Pues entonces escucha con atención, era un noviembre 29 del año 2234, el alto mando me llamaba para una misión en cubierto sobre unos terroristas que habían secuestrado civiles y fueron llevados a sus instalaciones de la luna en Maragres, antes llamado planeta Kepler 11g, un planeta gaseoso del sistema Kepler 11; la misión era simple, eliminar a toda posible amenaza, rescatarlos e irse de ahí-.** Luis miro hacia abajo **–O eso pensábamos…-.**

(Flash Back) –Noviembre 29 2234 Calendario Terrestre- 10: 30 AM Tiempo Solar- Ostial, Margares-

Un espacio obscuro lleno de brillos tenues se veía, uno de esos brillos era grande parecido al del sol, era la estrella Kepler 11, y razón principal por el nombre del sistema planetario Kepler 11. Naves pequeñas salían de la atmosfera de Margares, extrayendo gases para su producción de electricidad, mas no sabían que trabajaban para el bando equivocado. Una nave invisible se acercaba a una pequeña luna de Margares, llamada Ostial, la cual concentraba toda la colección de gases para después enviarla al profundo espacio junto a una nave. Dentro de la nave, se encontraban dos soldados hercúleos, los cuales parecían estar escuchando una grabación con una voz ronca

" **Soldados, perdonen por no haberles contado dentro del cuartel la misión, pero necesitaba que entraran de inmediato al sistema. Bien como sabrán hace unos días el sistema Kepler 11 fue tomado por rebeldes con un capital llamado "Sergey Petrov", el perdió su grupo de naves al tomar el sistema , el sistema fue tomado por su gran cantidad de gas metano y están extrayendo todo lo más rápido posible, para evitar eso montamos una guardia de 2 Fragatas fuera del sistema intentando evitar que salieran de su madriguera y naves enemigas tomaran los gases, bueno las cosas se complicaron un poco, dentro de las instalaciones se encuentras dos civiles con familias prestigiosas y sobresalientes del Imperio Humano, los dos son llamados "Ester del Castillo" y "Esteban** **Kuchinsky", los encontraran ya que están los dos sentados en una silla amarrados con fuerza y una gran cantidad de rebeldes. Su misión, recatar a todos los civiles importantes y salir de ahí, tienen permiso de eliminar cualquier amenaza que se les interponga, recuerden que tienen que salvar únicamente a las personas prestigiosas, nosotros nos haremos cargo de los civiles sin importancia, hagan su trabajo, por la humanidad"**

La grabación términoy todos parecían un tanto incomodos

 **-Vaya hijo de puta es el comandante-.** Una voz varonil hablo **–Las personas no tienen valores-.**

 **-Se puede ir a la mierda-.** Una voz, un poco **–Todavía tiene la desdicha de decir "Por la Humanidad", ya veo porque los rebeldes están tan enfurecidos-.**

 **-¿Entonces aterrizaremos en la Luna, Luis?-.** Una voz de hombre le pregunto

 **-No lo sé Capitán Rosendo, ¿Usted qué piensa?-.** Luis le contesto mostrándole un mapa holográfico

El mapa señalaba la instalación de agrupación de gases, parecía una fábrica pero un millón de veces mejor protegida, y parecía estar en una situación complicada,

 **-Parece que el polvo de hierro esta dispersado a lo largo del planeta ahí abajo-.** Luis le señalo **–Tenemos que aprovechar el planeta-.**

 **-Tienes razón, prepárate en seguida, Piloto-.** Rosendo hablo con autoridad **–Déjenos a unos metros de la base, no se arriesgue a ser detectado-.**

 **-Entendido señor-.**

La nave empezó a moverse un tanto rápido hasta quedar dentro de la gravedad de Margares y muy cerca de Ostial, también se podían ver muchas instalaciones enemigas que apenas estaban en esqueletos

 **-Aprovechemos que todavía no pueden localizarnos, entre en la luna piloto-.**

La nave empezó a entrar dentro de la gravedad de la pequeña luna de Margares mientras se podía empezar se alcanzaba a ver una instalación un tanto grande, pero apenas se podía notar por la gran cantidad de óxido de hierro en polvo, Luis y Rosendo ya llevaban puesto trajes espaciales cubiertos por un camuflaje de desierto, su casco estaba unido al traje y tenía una cubierta de plástico en la parte del rostro para poder ver, también llevaban un francotirador con un silenciador gigante, y una pistola pequeña y con un silenciador, también tenían una especie de cuerda apretada en la cintura unido a algo parecido clavo grande y con camuflaje también **-Listo, aterrizare lo más cerca que pueda de la instalación, cuando necesiten extracción lanzan la bengala e iré a recogerlos-.** La nave se posiciono sobre la arena, y la compuerta empezó a abrirse, revelando la parte del interior de la nave **–Suerte chicos-.**

Los dos soldados salieron de la nave, que todavía se encontraba en invisibilidad y esta se elevó para después perder rastro entre las nubes de hierro rojizo

 **-Okey, ahora nos toca caminar un poco, Luis, mantente atento-.** Rosendo le comunico por un pequeño radio en el traje **–No podremos hablar así que mantente alerto, al entrar en la instalación seguramente hay un generador de oxígeno y gravedad así que podremos hablar con tranquilidad, mientras mantengámonos juntos-.**

Luis alzo su mano con su dedo pulgar, señalando que lo había recibido, entonces Rosendo empezó a caminar hacia adelante **–No te quedes atrás-.** Luis y Rosendo tenían las pistolas desenfundadas, sus francotiradores se encontraban en su espalda

Luis y Rosendo caminaron por algunos minutos durante la tormenta interminable de hierro, caminaron por senderos y algunos cuantos colinillas de óxido de hierro para después encontrarse con la base y un pelotón de 3 soldados

 **-Rayos-.** Luis se escondió en una roca, Rosendo hizo lo mismo **–Tienen Visión Nocturna-.**

Luis hablaba consigo mismo mientras veía a los soldados pasar muy cerca de ellos, pero desaparecieron en las estrechas nubes de hierro, Rosendo dio la señal para proseguir, ya estaban cerca de las instalaciones.

Al notar el muro, los dos hombres se escondieron rápidamente para evitar ser visto, luego escudriñaron en busca de enemigos y no parecía haber nadie, por lo menos en esa parte de la instalación **–Ahora ¿Cómo entramos?-.** Luis se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba pensar

Rosendo le señalo que fuera y saco un papel donde marcaban caminos hacia la instalación, un camino en especial era para entrar por la sala principal en la cual pasaban vehículos de carga espaciales cada 5 horas, Luis sabía por dónde iba el asunto, Rosendo en su caso saco un aparato que daba un flashazo potente hacia una dirección, era utilizado para distracciones ya que tenía la forma de una cristal plutoniano (Un cristal que hace lo dicho hace unos momentos), se pueden encontrar en todos los sistemas, pero como dice el nombre, se encuentra más en Plutón. Luis asintió y los dos se dirigieron al camino donde pasaban los camiones y se escondieron por las arenas mientras Rosendo ponía el aparato para segar al conductor.

Pasaron 2 horas y los dos seguían escondidos, entonces se pudieron ver dos luces tenues muy cerca de su campo de vista, los dos esperaron a que pasara y entonces…

 **-Vamos…-.**

Un flash segó a los conductores por completo y el camión se barrió un poco antes de detenerse. Luis y Rosendo corrieron discretamente, abrieron la puerta trasera del camión y entraron para después cerrarla con cuidado, también se escondieron entre las… ¿Telas? **-¿Telas? ¿Por qué hay telas aquí?-.** Luis se preguntó mientras veía, pero no había tiempo, además había que aprovechar así que se cubrieron bien con ellas y se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo mientras esperaban que volviera a moverse el vehículo.

Tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar, pero los soldados, que tenían los mismos trajes que nuestros personajes, abrieron la puerta trasera y lanzaron el aparato **–Gracias-.** Luis se habló a si mismo mientras veía como cerraban la puerta trasera y volvieron a conducir hacia la instalación.

Llegaron, tuvieron varias revisiones pequeñas pero ninguna logro localizarlos, después parecía que entraron a una gran sala con dos puertas, una de frente y una trasera por la cual habían entrado y se cerraba de poco en poco…

" **Гравитация активированный кислород может войти"** Se esperó un poco para después repetirlo en español **"Oxígeno y Gravedad activadas, Pueden Entrar"…** Para después repetirse lo mismo en una variedad de idiomas

Luis podía escuchar, su traje ahora se sentía mucho más pesado y con lo que había dicho la computadora estaba más que claro que habían entrado exitosamente a la instalación

 **-Biennnn-.** El soldado en la parte del conductor dijo **–Me estaba cansando de comunicarme por radio-.**

 **-Además casi nos matas, si no hubiera pisado el freno nos hubiéramos seguido-.** El soldado en el asiento de copiloto exclamo

 **-Vamos ¿Quién esperaría encontrarse un Cristal Plutoniano en medio del camino además de dar el flashazo al mismo tiempo? No es algo que se ve siempre-.** El soldado conduciendo le exclamo, intentando defenderse

El soldado de su lado se rio un poco, para después poner rostro serio **-Aun así, es muy extraño encontrarse un cristal de esos aquí, más en la superficie y que de el flashazo al mismo tiempo…-.** El soldado de copiloto dudo un poco

El conductor le dio un golpe al otro **-¿Por qué esa cara? Mientras más cosas llevemos más dinero va para nosotros, esta coincidencia puede ser nuestra gloria, ¿Sabes a cuanto se venden esos cristales?-.**

 **-Sí, tienes razón, es mucho mejor para nosotros-.** El soldado copiloto concluyó para que la puerta se abriera y entraran en la instalación

Luis, mientras llegaban a su objetivo, se puso a pensar ***Espera, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una instalación donde se llevan los gases o un mercado?*** Luis miro las telas y también analizo lo que decían los soldados

Tras unos minutos el vehículo freno en lo que parecía un aparcamiento privado dentro de la instalación

 **-Vamos, tenemos que vender todo esto-.** Un soldado exclamo

Los dos salieron del vehículo y lo dejaron solo, perfecto para Rosendo y Luis

 **-Vámonos, rápido-.** Rosendo dijo

Los dos soldados salieron del vehículo y se escondieron rápidamente en unos baños al lado del estacionamiento parecido a cualquier baño de supermercado

 **-Muy bien, parece que aquí esta solo-.** Luis exclamo **–Quitémonos estos trajes, me estoy muriendo de calor-.**

Los dos soldados se quitaron el traje espacial, guardándolo en baños diferentes, al quitárselos Luis y Rosendo tenían un traje negro, se pusieron un pasamontañas del mismo color, se pusieron un micrófono inalámbrico

 **-¿Me copias?-.** Rosendo hablo por el micrófono

 **-Todo correcto-.** Luis contesto

Rosendo salió del baño y Luis también **–Bien, todo parece ir de acuerdo al plan, ahora nos falta localizar a los VIP-.** Rosendo le contesto con seguridad

 **-Bueno, eso va a ser difícil…-.** Luis se dijo a si mismo

Voces fuera del baño empezaron a acercarse mientras abrían la puerta de él, Luis y Rosendo se escondieron en un baño cada uno

 **-Vaya día, me siento horrible-.** El soldado parecía haber abierto la llave del agua, también se escuchaba como se mojaba el rostro **–Si el retrasado de nuestro comandante nos sacara ya de aquí, tal vez podríamos descansar un poco-.**

Al confirmar que no había más personas, los dos saldados salieron de sus baños,

El hombre volteo mientras se secaba el rostro **–No sabía que alguien estaba…-.** No pudo decir nada más ya que recibió un puñetazo en el rostro.

(Fin de Flash Back)

 **-…También…-.**

 **-Deberías llegar al punto Luis, tenemos poco tiempo-.** Leonardo interrumpió

 **-Lo siento, tengo la costumbre de contar todo, entonces interrogamos a…-.**

(Flash Back) - Noviembre 29 2234 Calendario Terrestre- 14: 45 PM Tiempo Solar- Ostial, Margares-

Los dos hombres interrogaron al soldado y lo durmieron en seguida, les había dicho ubicación de armas, ubicación del centro de operaciones principal y lo más importante… la ubicación de los VIP. Para resumirlo, los dos soldados se escabulleron por más de dos salas, pasaron pasillos y eliminaron unos cuantos soldados enemigos, hasta que llegaron a los calabozos…

Estaban sucios, tenían un escudo de color azul y no estaban muy bien cuidados en una habitación en forma de L, lo único que se veían era dos soldados custodiando las 12 celdas que se encontraban,

 **-Luis, dos a nuestras 12, también hay una cámara de seguridad a tus 9 en punto, elimínala y luego tu eliminaras al de la izquierda, yo al de la derecha, ¿Listo?-.** Rosendo pregunto, en su caso Luis apunto su pistola

Rosendo apunto **-Dispara-.** Rosendo exclamo

Luis disparo primero, la cámara se destruyó asustando a los dos soldados, pero dos disparos salieron y dieron al par de soldados, sin dar tiempo a responder

 **-Tiros limpios, bien-.** Rosendo dijo mientras entraba al calabozo con cuidado **–Parece que no hay nade ya-.**

Luis y Rosendo revisaron el área y encontraron 12 civiles muy mal heridos

Rosendo se acercó a una celda **–Hey ¿Estas bien?-.** El cuerpo de una mujer destruida se levantó, lo vio y sin poder creerlo dijo **–Sus ojos…-.**

Sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, le habían hecho algo y la dejaron siega

 **-…! NO!-.** La mujer empezó a gritar descontroladamente **-¡DIJERON QUE ME DEJARIAN EN PAZ!-.**

Rosendo se sorprendió **\- ¡Señorita cálmese por favor! ¡Somos del Imperio! ¡Venimos a rescatarla!-.** El intento calmarla pero no parecía funcionar **-¡ALEJENE MONSTROS!-.**

 **-Mierda… ¡Luis!-.** Luis volteo a ver a Rosendo mientras él le lanzaba el rifle de asalto que tenían los soldados muertos **-¡Ten! ¡Cubre la entrada! ¡Yo buscare a los VIP!-.**

Luis tomo el arma con la mano izquierda **-¡Entendido!-.** Luis se dirigió a la entrada y apunto, también tiro el francotirador que no sirvió de mucho en la misión

Alarmas empezaron a sonar por todas partes, habían sido descubiertos

" **!Товарищи, пару в прошлом месяце были вырыты в наших объектов без разрешения, что волнует излюбленная пора матери России заслуживают быть уничтожены, научить их на эти отходы как вы борьбы, не дают ему помилования тех американцев!"**

 **(Español)**

" **! CAMARADAS, UN PAR DE CABRONES SE METIERON EN NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES SIN PERMISO, LOS QUE OSEN MOLESTAR A LA MADRE RUSIA MERECEN SER ANIQUILADOS, ENSEÑENLES A ESTAS BASURAS COMO SE PELEA, NO LE DEN PIEDAD A ESOS AMERICANOS!"**

Una voz gruñona y rasposa se presentó en todos los amplificadores de la instalación, lo cual dio un poco de miedo a los dos soldados, después de todo, los rusos dan miedo

Luis vio el amplificador **-¿Hablando en ruso? ¿Enserio? Unos de sus soldados hablaban español perfectamente así que no le veo el sentido…-.** Luis intento hallarle lógica

 **-Luis, recuerda que estamos en el espacio, aquí no hay fronteras, y por lo tanto, hay un batido de personas, aunque la mayoría son rusos-.** Rosendo le explico **–¡Por otro lado, de lo poco que aprendí del ruso, entendí la palabra "Aniquilados", así que mejor prepárate para cualquier cosa!**

Luis volteo a ver a Rosendo **-¡También necesito que te apures!-.** Luis exclamo

 **-¡Estuve calmando a la señora gritona! ¡Tampoco es muy fácil esto sabes! -.** Rosendo lo dijo mientras salía de la celda y la volvía a activar mientras empezaba su búsqueda **-¡Cúbreme soldado! ¡No dejes que pasen!-.**

 **-¡Hay dos entradas! ¿! Como piensa que lo voy a hacer!?-.** Luis le exclamo gritando, se escuchaban las pisadas de algo metálico

Rosendo volteo a ver a Luis **-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Tú revisa los de tu lado, yo revisare los del mío!-.** El hombre saco C4 de su mochila **– ¡Ten, detona la puerta, esto nos dará tiempo! ¡No pongas demasiada, no queremos morir aquí!-.**

Luis atrapo los C4, pero se sentía su preocupación **-¡Espera, ¿! No es un poco peligroso esto?! ¡Además nosotros quedaríamos atrapados también!-.** Luis exclamo

 **-¡Es eso o enfrentarnos a una armada de rusos locos con robots asesinos! ¡Tú decides!-.** Rosendo le exclamo

Luis miro el C4, vio sus posibilidades de salir, estaba claro cuáles eran las mejores **-¡Maldición!-.** Luis se acercó a la entrada y puso C4 sobre el piso, Rosendo no se quedó atrás

 **-¿! Listo!? -.** Rosendo pregunto

Luis se posiciono en una pared cerca de la esquina de la L **-¡Listo!-.**

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en las dos entradas, un cumulo de polvo se vio en las puertas para después verlas llenos de escombros, al revisar las celdas estaban en un moderado estado ***Aun siendo viejas, resisten mucho*** Luis pensó mientras las veía fascinado

 **-Muy bien Luis, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que entren por los escombros, ¡Busca a los VIP!-.** Rosendo exclamo mientras

Los dos hombres buscaron a los VIP mientras fuera se escuchaban sonidos metálicos, buscaron entre celda y celda, lo único que encontraban era personas débiles o prácticamente muertas

 **-¡Hey! ¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!-.** Luis exclamo, intentando salvar a todos

Rosendo seguía revisando puertas **-¡Si, sí que podemos! ¡Yo también quiero llevármelos pero ahora no tenemos tiempo! ¡Recuerda que hay 2 fragatas fuera del sistema, si conseguimos sacar a los VIP podremos salvar a todos los civiles!-.** Rosendo revisaba las celdas **-¡Busca a los VIP! ¡Entonces podremos salvar a estas personas!-.**

Luis quería salvar a los prisioneros, pero no tenía tiempo, y aun que le doliera, tenía que dejarlos atrás **-Volveremos por ustedes, lo prometo-.** Luis los dejo y se dirigió a otras celdas mientras seguía buscando a los VIP, en una de esas encontró algo sorprendente…

 **-¡LOS ENCONTRE!-.** Rosendo grito para que Luis fuera **-¿!Luis!? Tal vez está ocupado…-.**

Rosendo ignoro por unos segundos esto y abrió la celda para poder sacar a los VIP

Rosendo se acercó lentamente a los objetivos **-¿Me pueden escuchar?-.** Los dos asintieron **–Bien, nosotros somos el equipo de rescate, los venimos a sacar-.**

Con sus últimas fuerzas, uno de ellos hablo **–Pues apúrate soldadito…. Si no quieres perder tu trabajo…no tengo que salir de aquí herido….-.** El humano callo rendido al piso, el otro no parecía responder

 ***¿En serio nos mandan a salvar a estos tontos?*** Aunque no tenía opción realmente, Rosendo tomo al hombre **-¡Luis! ¡Venme a echar una mano!-.**

No obtuvo respuesta de Luis **-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-.** Rosendo dejo al hombre y se dirigió a la ubicación de Luis **-¡Luis! ¡No hay tiempo para juegos! ¿! Que rayos ha…!?-.**

Luis estaba inmóvil, viendo dentro de una celda y con los ojos completamente abiertos y sus manos en el escudo

Rosendo se acercó **-¿Luis? ¿Qué pasa?-.**

Al ver dentro de la celda, Rosendo dio el mismo rostro **-…No me digas que…-.**

Una mujer, en la adultez temprana, se encontraba encerrada en la celda, tenía los ojos de color café y cabello de Luis, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado pero se encontraba muy mal, como los otros prisioneros **-…Hermana… ¿Eres tú?-.** Luis exclamo con sorpresa en la voz

La mujer volteo, y al ver a Luis, empezó a llorar de felicidad y se acercó al escudo azul para poner sus manos junto a las de Luis **–Hermano… ¡Hermano!-.**

 **-Creí… Creí que estabas muerta Sara-.** Luis la miro, ella estaba muy feliz **–Rosendo, tenemos que sacarla de aquí-.**

Rosendo observo a Luis con tristeza **-Luis, sé que me vas a odiar por esto pero la tenemos que dejar-.**

 **-¿! Qué estás diciendo!?-.** Luis se levantó y lo miro con enojo, Sara estaba sorprendida **\- ¡No la podemos dejar…!-.**

 **-¡Luis! ¡Si la sacamos tendremos que llevar 3 personas! ¡Tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir aquí!-.** Rosendo miro con furia a Luis para hacerlo entender **–¡Hay un ejército de rusos esperando! ¡El tiempo se nos acaba y si no salvamos a los objetivos puede que ninguno de los 3 salgamos de aquí!-.**

 **-…-.** Luis mantenía un gesto de enojo, pero después cerro los ojos con fuerza

Rosendo puso su mano en el hombro de Luis **–Cuando salgamos de aquí, las dos fragatas vendrán a por los civiles, entonces podremos sacar a tu hermana-.**

Sara miro a Luis **–Luis… ven-.** Luis la miro y se acercó rápidamente **–Tranquilo… Déjame… me sentiría peor si… ninguno de los dos saliéramos…-.**

 **-Sara…-.** Luis la miro con tristeza

 **-Luis… Sal de aquí… por favor… -.** Sara le sonrió a Luis **– No te preocupes por mi… Yo estaré bien… -.**

Sonidos empezaron a sonar por las dos entradas, los rusos estaban a punto de entrar

Rosendo miro a Luis nervioso **-¡Luis!-.**

 **-Sara… prometo que te sacare de aquí… y entonces volveremos con Leonardo-.** Luis la miro con seriedad

Sara le sonrío **– ¡Sí!...Te esperare…-.**

 **-Vamos-.** Luis se levantó **–Saquemos a los objetivos-.**

Los dos soldados fueron con los objetivos, los levantaron y se movieron **-¿Cuál es tu plan?-.** Luis exclamo

 **-Bueno, al ver que los objetivos pesan menos de lo debido…-.** Rosendo saco una granada de concusión **–La lanzare por cuando hagan un hoyo por los escombros, entonces saldremos a toda velocidad y lanzaremos una granada pegajosa contra la pared, la cual producirá un hueco en la instalación y el aire se extinguirá, por consecuencia todos los soldados se verían desesperados más por sobrevivir que por matarnos, entraremos en la puerta y la sellaremos, es arriesgado sí, pero es lo único que tenemos-.**

 **-¿No le pasara nada a los civiles…?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Por suerte, cada celda tiene su propio generador de gravedad y oxígeno, por eso mantuve todas cerradas, mientras no desactiven el de toda la instalación estarán bien-.** Rosendo le contesto mientras esperaba a los rusos **–También tenía miedo de detonar las estradas, pero al parecer aquí hay más concreto por ser la prisión, lo cual me favoreció no sabes cuánto-.**

Luis miro a Rosendo **–Creo que nos favoreció mas a los dos-.** Luis le dio un pequeño golpe de amigo a Rosendo **–Dame la granada, yo la lanzare-.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?-.** Rosendo le pregunto preocupado

Luis lo miro con una sonrisa **–Vamos no quiero que te lleves tu toda la fama-.**

Rosendo cerró los ojos y sonrío con tranquilidad **–Rayos, siempre eres el mismo-.** Le dio la granada **–Recuerda para donde tienes que lanzarla-.**

Luis asintió y espero, los dos respiraron en calma y esperaron al momento exacto. Y sin ningún aviso, un gran martillazo sonó en los escombros y la granada de concisión atravesó la abertura

Los soldados miraron el objeto caer **– ¡Гранада! (¡Granada!)-.** Un soldado ruso grito

Todos los soldados quedaron destruidos de los ojos mientras se los tallaban, los dos soldados se habían tapado los ojos y al terminar de detonarse corrieron empujando a los mas que podían mientras se abrían paso a la salida del pasillo, consiguiendo llegar a la compuerta

 **-¡AHORA!-.** Rosendo grito

Luis lanzo la pegajosa a la línea entre la pared y techo, se pegó y los soldados al recuperar un poco la conciencia detono, los soldados empezaron a sufrir de dolores mientras intentaban respirar. Luis y Rosendo junto a los objetivos entraron al siguiente pasillo sin respirar y cerraron la puerta, consiguiendo respirar un poco **–Todo salió bien…-.** Luis se sentía aliviado

 **-Todavía no salimos de aquí-.** Rosendo le dijo **–Vámonos, antes de que lleguen más-.**

Los soldados corrieron, mientras esquivaban con sigilo todo tipo de adversidades, robots gigantes, soldados asustados, torretas automáticas y un grupo de soldados ultra pesados, hasta volver a llegar al estacionamiento

 **-Bien, ahora podremos salir…-.** Rosendo exclamo mientras estaban al estacionamiento

Luis y Rosendo se sorprendieron, la suerte estaba de su lado **–Bueno, los mismos que nos trajeron serán los que nos ayuden a salir después de todo-.**

Luis miro y el camión todavía se encontraba en su mismo lugar, y sin ningún soldado **–Muy bien, viste a los objetivos mientras yo voy por nuestros trajes, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que nos descubran-.** Rosendo exclamo mientras corría al baño

Luis volteo a verlos ***¿Por qué a mí?*** Suspiraba mientras iba a algo parecido a un ropero en la pared izquierda, lo abría y sacaba dos trajes espaciales ***Mientras quepan está bien***

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos y ya estaban vestidos los sujetos, pero Rosendo no salía del baño **–Se está tardando demasiado…-.** Luis se dijo preocupado **–Voy a ver-.**

Luis tenía en mano la pistola mientras entraba al baño **-¿Rosendo?-.** Y al entrar bruscamente lo vio totalmente equipado **-¡Rosendo! ¡No estamos en un supermercado! ¡Vámonos!-.**

Rosendo volteo a ver a Luis **-Ya iba a salir, espera…-.**

Luis se dio cuenta de que alguien atrás estaba apuntando con una pistola, entonces jalo a Rosendo **-¡Cuidado!-.** Dos disparos se escucharon, el enemigo murio, pero Luis quedo herido del pecho

 **-¡Carajo!-.** Rosendo miro a Luis **-¡Por eso me tarde un poco! ¡Escuche cosas pero…! ¡Mierda!, ¿Te puedes sostener?-.**

 **-Puedo caminar… solo dame el traje-.** Luis exclamo mientras Rosendo le daba el traje

Después de unos dolorosos minutos, Luis se puso el traje y se metieron al vehículo junto a los objetivos, Rosendo iba a manejar y Luis iba de copiloto, los dos dejaron todas sus armas en el vehículo, Rosendo le dio el francotirador a Luis por cualquier cosa y él se llevó el rifle de asalto, el cual estaba en el vehículo.

 **-Luis, pondré cargas C4 en la puerta, al detonarla pondré otras cargas y saldremos de aquí, resiste-.** Rosendo le dijo intentando calmarlo **-¿Listo?**

 **-Luz verde… Capitán-.** Luis contesto

Rosendo salió del vehículo y puso cargas para después detonarlas y crear un hoyo gigante en la puerta, rápidamente corrió y los puso en la otra, causando el mismo destino, dejando entrar el vacío del planeta sin oxígeno.

 **-Bien… ahora me toca volve…-.**

Una torreta automática se había activado en el techo del estacionamiento, y sin preguntas empezó a disparar contra Rosendo, el cual se cubrió y se mantuvo así **–Rayos… esto se está poniendo mal… si no salimos de aquí-.**

Entonces la torreta saco chispas y dejo de funcionar, al revisar la escena pudo notar que Luis había disparado con el francotirador mientras estaba ocupada con Rosendo **–Gracias…-.** Rosendo le dijo **–Vámonos… no tenemos tiempo-.** Luis le dijo

Rosendo entro rápidamente la vehículo **\- Agárrate bien-.** Rosendo aceleró el vehículo y condujo fuera de las instalaciones, atrás de él habían llegado enemigos que disparaban contra ellos, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos.

El vehículo salió bruscamente de la instalación y cuando creían que se habían librado, dos vehículos aparecieron detrás de ellos mientras disparaban contra Luis y Rosendo **-¡Luis, lanza la bengala a mi señal!** -. Luis tomo la arma de bengalas y la apunto hacia el cielo obscuro **-¡AHORA!-.**

Un brillo rojo ilumino el espacio, pero en vez de caer hacia abajo la bengala, se elevaba más y más **–Tiene que venir en na…-. "Aquí Nave Imperial, vimos su señal y sabemos en qué vehículo se encuentran, sigan adelante y nos encargaremos de ellos" –Bueno, eso fue rápido-.** Rosendo se alivio

Las grandes nubes de óxido de hierro no habían bajado, por lo que esta vez los soldados disparaban hacia las luces rojas sin mucha eficacia, hasta que **-¡Carajo! -.** La voz entre trabaja de Rosendo se escuchó ya que le habían dado a una llanta, esta vez estaban en problemas **"Listo, armas listas, láseres listos, déjenos esto a nosotros"**

Una nave apareció en la nada del conglomerado de nubes, y al darse cuenta los soldados dispararon contra la nave sin efectividad, en cambio la nave disparo sus láseres contra los vehículos los cuales dejaron de funcionar de inmediato, de pasada también disparo con ametralladoras pesadas, sin sonido, pero los coches quedaron totalmente destruidos junto a los conductores. Al confirmar la muerte de los conductores la nave aterrizo y salieron dos soldados

 **-¡Tenemos que irnos rápido! ¡Vamos!-.** Un soldado vino, y al darse cuenta de la herida de Luis lo saco del vehículo y ayudo **–Tranquilo, ya nos vamos-.**

En el caso del otro soldado y Rosendo, fueron por los objetivos y los metieron a la nave, la cual se cerró y pudieron quitarse los trajes, en especial a Luis para poderlo curar un poco **–Bien hecho soldados, resistieron bien, cualquiera no hubiera podido salir de ahí-.**

 **-Casi no salimos…-.** Rosendo exclamo

El soldado lo miro **–Pero lo lograron, eso ya es especial-.** Rosendo fue con Luis a verlo junto al soldado **–Las misiones de sigilo se volvieron más difíciles en el espacio, que alguien sea capaz de lograrlas es fantástico-.**

Y tenía razón, ya no podían entrar por diferentes zonas a alguna base, no hay sonido, disparar es difícil, y muchos otros elementos hacian las batallas y misiones de sigilo en el espacio muy difíciles

La nave despego, y sin ninguna explicación salió de la luna lo más rápido que se pudo, hasta salirse de la cercanía de la luna **–Hey, ¿Cuál es la prisa?, sé que teneos que salir de aquí rápido pero tenemos heridos-.** Rosendo le pregunto

 **-El Coronel Walter nos orden que saliéramos de inmediato-.** El piloto contesto

Luis, al escuchar esto, le empezó a dar un dolor de estómago muy fuerte, no le daba muy buena espina **–Contácteme con el coronel…-.**

El soldado lo volteo a ver **-No tenemos permitido…-.**

 **-¡Contácteme con el coronel, aho…!-.**

El radio empezó a sonar, era el coronel

" **Aquí al habla el Coronel Walter, ¡Apunten Fragatas mías! ¡Esta escoria rebelde no hace más que dar problemas a nuestra integridad como humanos! ¡Destruyan la Luna! ¡Que no vuelvan a tener la insensatez de atacar al Imperio Humano!"**

Las 2 Fragatas aparecieron y empezaron a cargar sus Láseres principales

 **-¡Díganles que se detengan! ¡Todavía hay civiles ahí!-.** Luis grito, aun con el dolor de la bala

Los soldados se miraron sorprendidos **–El Coronel nos dijo… ¡Abra el comunicador!-.** Un soldado exclamo, el piloto lo hizo, ellos confiaban en que Luis no mentía

…

 **-¡Coronel! ¡Todavía hay civiles dentro de la Luna! ¡Cancele los láseres!**

Las comunicaciones sonaron, los operadores tenían miedo de disparar **–Señor, el láser está listo para disparar, le recomiendo escuchar antes a los…-.**

 **-Disparen-.** El coronel Walker exclamo

 **-Pero señor… ¿No escucho lo que los soldados comunicaron? Puede que…-.**

Walker miro con furia al operador **-¡Disparen! ¿! Le van a hacer caso a un soldado o a un coronel!? ¡Si no me escucho claro se lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡ N!-.** El coronel se escuchaba enojado

 **-¡Pe… perdone señor! ¡Disparando!-.** El Operador exclamo mientras presionaba algunos botones, los otros operadores miraban al coronel con odio, pero aun así le hicieron caso

…

Y entonces, paso lo que tenía que pasar, las dos Fragatas dispararon contra la Luna, la cual empezó a estrellarse, el láser paro y la Luna estaba a punto de destrozarse

Luis lo único que hacía era ver la Luna **-Paren… Por favor paren…-.** Una pequeña lagrime le salía del ojo izquierdo

" **!Disparen!"**

Las Fragatas volvieron a disparar, y esta vez, la Luna no aguanto para terminar colapsando, dejando partes de la Luna por todas partes, algunas también fueron atrasadas por Margares y nunca volvieron

Los ojos de Luis estaban abiertísimos, y su corazón estaba parado, no se sentía muy bien **–Sara… No-.** Luis golpeo fuertemente en la pared de la nave **-¿! Por qué!? ¿! POR QUE!?**

 **-¡Luis, Cálmate!-.** Rosendo le exclamo

 **-Le dije… le dije que volvería… Le dije que la sacaría de ahí… ¡Se lo prometí!-.** Luis tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, los otros soldados no podían decir nada, más que lamentarse por no poder hacer nada.

La radio sonó, y entonces se escuchó al coronel

" **Hay cosas más importantes que la vida de unos cuantos civiles, regresen a la fragata, soldados"**

Estaba más que claro que era una conversación privada, los ojos de Luis ardían en furia, pero también en tristeza, no pudo hacer nada en el reencuentro con su hermana, que ahora estaba muerta

Un soldado miro con furia la nave **-¿Qué se cree que es el Coronel? Maldita basura de persona que es…-.**

 **-Tenemos que regresar soldados, nos vamos-.** El piloto empezó a dirigirse a la fragata, el cual también se encontraba furioso

Luis ya no podía aguantarse **-¡MALDICION!-.** Ese fue el último grito del soldado Luis, antes de regresar a la fragata

(Fin de Flash Back)

 **-… Horas después, nos obligó a retirarnos con amenaza de que si contábamos algo, se nos mandaría a silenciar, también Rosendo y yo nos dimos cuenta de la misión era para matarnos, le preguntamos a los soldados con los que compartimos nave ese día y nos contaron todo, el coronel ordeno que se fueran de inmediato cuando nos dejaron en la base, pero ellos se negaron a irse, unos buenos soldados…-.** Luis exclamo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza

Leonardo vio a Luis **-¿Qué le paso a los soldados?-.** Leonardo pregunto

 **-Quien sabe, seguramente el coronel los asesino por no seguir sus órdenes, conociéndolo, es una posibilidad muy alta-.** Luis le contesto

 **-Entonces por eso no me dijiste de la misión…-.** Leonardo supuso

Luis miro a Leonardo con una sonrisa, casi riéndose **–Claro que no, las amenazas de ese señor no me importan en lo más mínimo, ¡Que mande lo que quiera!-.** Luis lo dijo con confianza **–No te lo dije ya que me esperaba una reacción mala, digo, se murió Sara…-.**

Leonardo se entristeció otra vez **–La verdad si me duele… ¿Por qué dio esa orden? -.** Leonardo denotaba furia

Luis pensó un poco **-Sabes, quien sabe, el cabrón no sé cómo llego a Coronel, ahora hasta es General-.** Luis empezó a acomodarse en la silla **–Y esa es la razón de mi partida, tampoco es que me fuera a quedar mucho tiempo por lo que me hicieron pero, si, por eso me fui-.**

Leonardo miro a Luis con tristeza **–Tal vez el impacto sería mayor si estuviera haya…-.** Leonardo miro al piso, y se le soltó una lágrima del ojo izquierdo

Luis al ver a Leonardo sacar una lagrima, dijo **-No importa cuánto impacto de, el punto es que te duele… y no es algo malo en parte-.** Leonardo miro a Luis **–Mi padre una noche me dijo "El dolor es una forma de recordar a las personas" le pregunte" "¿Y que pasara cuando mueran todos papa? ¿Me quedare solo?" "No, las personas nunca mueren, si nos recuerdas, siempre estaremos contigo"-.**

 **-En ese caso…-.** Leonardo miro a Luis

Luis miro a Leonardo **–Sara no ha muerto, ella está aquí, con nosotros, todavía nos acompaña en nuestras aventuras-.** Luis exclamo **-¿O ya no la recuerdas?-.**

 **-Claro que la recuerdo…-.** Leonardo exclamo con una sonrisa

Luis miro a Leonardo **-Entonces ella sigue defendiéndote, como de pequeños ¿Recuerdas? Siempre la mujer te defendía-.**

 **-Vamos, no me lo recuerdes enfrente de ella, es penoso…-.**

Los dos hombres dieron algunas risas, hasta terminar viendo la mesa con las quesadillas ya frías

 **-¿Sabes? Parecemos locos-.** Leonardo exclamo

Luis volvió a levantar la mirada **-Si siempre hemos estado locos, Leo-.** Luis sonrío

Los dos sonrieron, se sentían bien, tal vez por volverse hablar en años, tal vez por recordar otra vez su pasado, pero en todo caso ellos estaban felices

Leonardo miro a Luis **-¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos de aventura?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

 **-No sé, déjame le pregunto a Sara-.** Luis exclamo

 **-Los dos sabemos que diría-.** Leonardo le dijo **–"Acompaña a Leonardo Luis, no se vaya a meter en más problemas, parece un niño pequeño"-.**

 **-Correcto-.** Luis afirmo **–Entonces, nos vamos de aventura, otra vez-.**

Leonardo sonrío **–No lo digas como si fuera aburrido, siempre nos ha gustado ir de aventuras-.**

Luis sonrío y se levantó **–Espérame abajo, iré a mi cuarto a recoger unas cosas-.**

 **-No te vayas a escapar, Luis-.** Leonardo lo miro con una seriedad sarcástica

 **-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?-.** Luis también hablo con sarcasmo **–Vamos, no me voy a lanzar del décimo piso de un edificio departamental-.**

Leonardo le dio una sonrisa y salió del departamento, Luis en su caso se dirigió a su habitación para guardar unas cosas, y entonces vio en su escritorio la foto de Luis, Leonardo y Sara enmarcada, la tomo y la miro por unos segundos, para después dejarla sobre el escritorio otra vez, termino de guardar las cosas y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear a ver su departamento

(Flash Back)

 **-¡Cuídate hermano!-.** Sara exclamo con una sonrisa **-¡Dicen que en Plutón hay unas serpientes que vuelan! ¡Qué miedo!-.**

 **-Tranquila, yo cuidare de Leonardo-.** Luis miro a su hermana con cariño

Sara se sonrojo un poco **–V…vamos, si yo nunca cuido de Leonardo…-.**

Luis le sonrío a su hermana pequeña, la cual no dejaba de sonrojarse mientras nombraba a Leonardo

 **-Entonces me voy, cuida bien del departamento-.** Luis le dio un beso en la frente

 **-¡Regresa pronto hermano! ¡Ya quiero ver las fotos de Plutón!-.** Sara tena una sonrisa de niña pequeña, y se despedía de su hermano mientras el hacía lo mismo y cerraba su puerta **-¡Nos vemos!**

(Fin de Flash Back)

 **-Cuida bien de nuestro hogar, Sara-.** Luis sonreía, mientras veía un fantasma de su hermana despidiéndose de él, como una alucinación creada a propósito por el hombre.

Al salir del departamento, Leonardo se encontraba apoyado en algo invisible a la mitad del estacionamiento

 **-¿Enserio tienes que poner la nave en medio del estacionamiento?-.** Luis le pregunto un tanto enojado por las horas

Luis sorprendió a Leonardo, que no se encontraba esperando una llegada tan rápida **–Todavía que te espero, te quejas-.** Leonardo le contesto sarcásticamente **–Vámonos, mañana partimos hacia el nuevo mundo-.**

 **-¡Ay, pero que nervios!-.** Luis le hablo sarcásticamente

 **-Déjate de bromas y súbete, no tenemos tiempo que perder-.**

Los dos hombres se subieron a la nave, esta se elevó a los obscuros cielos y se dirigió a la base principal del planeta que se encontraba, llamada como supondrán "Base Principal de Guerreros Dimidios" ubicada en el planeta Dimidio, Sistema Extrasolar Helvetios.


	3. Capitulo 2: Nuevo Mundo(Intro)

_**Vaya que me tarde un poco xD pero aquí esta, el Capítulo 2 actualizado y listo =D hubo partes que no cambie (GreenLord) o algunas con cambios pequeños (El Final del Capitulo), pero en general puse más historia de la humanidad, esperen ahora los capítulos siguientes más rápido, y sin nada más que decir, disfruten el Capitulo =)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevo Mundo**

Dentro de la nave, Luis y Leonardo se encontraban en silencio absoluto, y por el sueño de Luis no tardó mucho en caer dormido.

 **-…Luis-.** Una voz se escuchaba medio distorsionada, mientras Luis abría las ojos de poco en poco **-¡Luis!-.**

Luis abrió los ojos repentinamente **-¿! Que!? …¿Qué paso?-.** Luis parecía no recordar nada **-¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas…?-.**

 **-No me obligues a hacerlo…-.** Leonardo tenía una cubeta de agua preparada para ser lanzada contra Luis

Luis se levantó al instante **–Tranquilo, no hay que amenazar a nadie aquí-.** Luis vio que Leonardo no estaba manejado la nave **–Emm…. ¿Quién está manejando?-.**

 **-Nadie, piloto automático-.** Leonardo le contesto de inmediato

Luis quedo un poco sorprendido por la respuesta rápida **–Bueno… ¿Entonces porque?-.**

 **-Necesito hablar contigo sobre el viaje-.** Leonardo le dijo

Luis se vio confundido **-¿No sería mejor contármelo junto a todos?-.**

 **-Seria, pero necesito que tú, en especial, entres en la nave por cualquier cosa-.** Leonardo le contesto **–Necesito que revises conmigo la nave, no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar más que tu-.**

Luis se sentó y se acomodó **–Está bien, te escucho-.**

 **-Bien, hace unos meses atrás, hubo una gran lucha entre los ejércitos Humanos y rebelde batalla de la estrella marrón el 23 de enero de 2235, donde la Armada Imperial 9° fue destruida totalmente, bueno la única fragata sobreviviente fue "Into The Hell" la cual salto a un agujero de gusano mientras las Fragatas enemigas se distraían con sus aliados pero al no calcular bien salió del agujero en un espacio totalmente diferente, y no me refiero a una diferente dimensión, al salir del agujero pudo ver un cumulo de gases inmenso el cual no se encontraba en el mapa de la Vía Láctea, al principio pensó que se había salido de la galaxia pero estaba demasiado equivocado y al darse cuenta de eso vio algo extraño… un planeta rocoso salía de los vastos gases-.** Leonardo respiro un poco **–Entonces la fragata pensó en poner una base en el planeta, aun sabiendo que volvería a entrar a los gases en cualquier momento, la fragata no podía entrar dentro de los gases por sus daños al escudo y sería muy arriesgado intentarlo, por lo que dejo la base custodiando el sistema y cuando sus motores se recargaron volvió a casa-.**

Luis lo micro con curiosidad **-¿Nunca volvieron?-.**

 **-Volvimos, pero con drones para que la base nos informara sobre sus hallazgos, y como supondrás…-.**

 **-Nadie respondió-.** Luis comento

Leonardo asintió **–Tampoco regresaron los drones, por lo que no tenemos nada de información, y como las nubes no aparecían en los mapas dimos por cerrado el caso-.** Leonardo dio una pausa **–Pero, algo extraño fue enviado a las oficinas de inteligencia humana-.**

 **-¿Y ese algo fue?-.** Luis pregunto

Leonardo abrió una pantalla holográfica en la nave sostenida por un aparato unido a ella **–Esta imagen fue enviada en anonimato hacia la inteligencia humana, intentaron contactar, hasta rastrear la fuente, pero nunca se encontró nada-.**

Leonardo puso la imagen delante de Luis, para que pudiera contemplarlo,

Luis no podía creerlo **–No me digas que…-.**

La imagen parecía ser tomada muy rápidamente por lo que no estaba muy bien enfocada, pero había un planeta de color azul… y parecía que había nubes

 **-…¿Cómo es que consiguieron estas fotos?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Sacando datos de la imagen, podemos suponer que el planeta tiene una trayectoria por la cual pasa cerca del planeta azul-.** Leonardo contesto **–Aun que puede ser cualquier cosa, tendremos que ir para confirmarlo-.**

Luis se pudo ver pensativo, emitió un sonido confuso y luego volvió a ver a Leonardo **-¿Entonces cómo está el plan?-.**

Leonardo s limpió la garganta **–Es simple, nosotros nos embarcáremos a una aventura en el planeta azul durante una semana, mientras que la nave investigara el planeta en que se encuentra tomada la foto, ahora diferentes equipos serán llevados hasta el planeta azul ya que por lógica no podemos con todo, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de contactar con la posible especie, el equipo Gamma establecerá una base dentro del planeta y custodiara los cielos, y el equipo foxtrot se encargara de vigilar los alrededores de la base-.** Leonardo miro la ventana de la nave **–La base no será muy grande, es más, preferiría llamarla campamento, aunque podremos tener comunicaciones directas con la fragata, dos naves y un vehículo, no mucho más, dormir en el piso del nuevo planeta va a ser un poco difícil dependiendo del ecosistema-.**

 **-Espera… ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Estas insinuado en venir con nosotros?-.** Luis miro a Leonardo **-¿No es un poco peligroso? Digo yo soy un soldado retirado, pero tú ya eres un coronel, si desapareces será muy notorio-.**

 **-Tranquilo, me quedare un día, no hay mucho en que preocuparse mientras mantengamos los ojos abiertos-.** Leonardo le contesto

Luis seguía inseguro **–En un día puede masar mil cosas Leo-.** Luis miro a Leonardo, como si se estuviera refiriendo a algo **\- Sigue sin convencerme tu plan pero lo aceptare, solo ten cuidado-.**

 **-Vamos, ya no soy un niño, me pudo cuidar solo-.** Leonardo miro a Luis **–Creo que eso debería a decírtelo a ti Luis, llevas 2 años "retirado"-.**

 **-Sigo manteniendo mis habilidades frescas-.** Luis miro con convicción y seguridad a Leonardo **-¿Quieres ir a una galería de tiros y ver quién gana?-.** Luis lo dijo esta vez con sarcasmo, el sabia su estado actual

Leonardo miro algo confundido a Luis **-¿No le tenías fobia a los disparos?**

 **-Siempre he tenido fobia, tal vez meterme de soldado me ayudo en una gran parte, pero ahora que me retire parece que volvió-.** Luis miro al piso **–Pero aun así puedo usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo como un profesional-.**

 **-En esta época, usar una de esas es casi muerte segura…-.** Leonardo suspiro **-¿Por qué te diste cuenta de que tu fobia había regresado?-.**

 **-Antes, para no haber malentendidos, debo decir que no es fobia a los disparos, si no a jalar el gatillo-.** Luis cerro los ojos en convicción, para después volverlos a abrir **–Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas en el tiroteo en el que me vi envuelto?-.**

 **-Claro, como no acordarme -.** Leonardo le dijo

Luis se acomodó en el asiento **–Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, un policía real murió enfrente mía, rebeldes se acercaban y no tenía otra opción, tome la pistola y al quererla disparar, mis manos no respondían, casi logro que me maten-.** Luis miro a una ventana **–Si la guardia humana no hubiera llegado, seguramente no hubiera sobrevivido-.**

 **-Vamos, se te habría ocurrido algo, eres Luis después de todo ¿No?-.** Leonardo le dijo con confianza

Luis solo dio un una pequeña risa y se dedicó a ver la ciudad por la ventana de la nave, Leonardo no se quedó atrás, pero Luis fue el que rompió el silencio **-¿Crees que en ese mundo por fin encontremos algo?-.**

 **-Me gustaría, por esa misma razón voy a bajar al mundo… la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-.** Leonardo le dijo con voz seria

 **-¿Sabes? Por esta misma razón estoy demasiado emocionado… Si logramos encontrar algo por fin podremos descansar-.** Luis vio al horizonte obscuro **–Me voy a echar una siesta, despiértame cuando lleguemos-.**

 **-No creo que sea necesario, mira-.** Leonardo le dijo

Luis se acercó a Leonardo y miro por su parte, esta era una base normal, con naves sobrevolando el área o aterrizadas por todas partes ordenadas por números, soldados trotando o cargando equipamiento, radares y un amplio edificio, señalando ser el centro de operaciones de Dimidio

 ***Vaya coincidencia*-Hace mucho que no veo esta base-.** Luis la miraba con seriedad **-¿Tendré que ir a hablar con el General King? No vengo con ganas de gritos-.**

 **-Tranquilo, ya soy un coronel ¿Sabes?, yo me encargare de eso, tu entra a la nave con tus compañeros mientras le explicas-.**

 **-Me estas pidiendo cosas complicadas, no he dormido nada y pensar es complicado-.** Luis le dijo **-¿Aun así quieres que les explique?-.**

 **-En todo caso, el que está escoltando a tus compañeros ya le habrá informado, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse-.** Leonardo miro con una seguridad extraña a Luis

Luis miro la base **–Eso espero, yo solo quiero llegar a la sala de criogenización a descansar-.**

 **-¿No eras un soldado?-.** Leonardo pregunto

 **-Si lo único que tuviera que hacer fuera eso, estaría perfecto, pero hoy trabaje, me quede hasta noche, había tráfico y además tuve que hacer quesadillas para…-.** Luis recordó **-¡Las quesadillas! ¡Las deje en la mesa! ¡Carajo!-.**

 **-Bueno, esa fue tu culpa-.** Leonardo le dijo

Luis lo miro con tristeza **–Gracias, ahora me siento mejor-.** Luis volvió a recobrar rápidamente su seguridad **–Ahora, ¿Cuándo aterrizamos?-.**

Leonardo se dirigió a la cabina de la nave, para después revisarla con detenido tiempo para después tomar el control **-¡Luis! ¡Vamos a aterrizar! ¡Sostente!-.** Leonardo exclamo

La nave empezó a descender, un soldado estaba en la zona de aterrizaje para poder observar que aterrizaran bien, la nave se posiciono en la zona de aterrizaje y quito la invisibilidad

 **-Podemos salir, solo sígueme ¿Entendido?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

Luis miro a Leonardo **–Claro, claro, como ordene coronel Leonardo-.** Luis le dijo

Luis y Leonardo salieron de la nave, el soldado recibió a Leonardo con un saludo militar y el se lo devolvió,

 **-Coronel, la fragata está preparada y en órbita con Dimidio-.** El soldado dijo

 **-Gracias por la información-.** Leonardo le dijo con gratitud **–Avísele al General de mi llegada-.**

 **-¡A la orden, Señor!-.** El soldado exclamo

El soldado troto hacia el centro de operaciones, mientras tanto Luis y Leonardo se dirigían a una nave con tonalidades rojas, en el cual parecían estar tres hombres y una mujer junto a dos soldados y uno con mayor nivel

 **-Luis, espérame aquí, tengo que hablar con el General-.** Leonardo exclamo

Luis lo vio confundido ***¿El General escolto a todos? Vaya…*** Lo pensó mientras veía a Leonardo irse con el General

Hablaron de cosas normales, que tal estas, como te fue con ese, estás listo, ese tipo de preguntas. Después de un rato Leonardo se acercó, pero esta vez con los 4 se acercaron a Luis,

 **-¡Hey Luis! Que tal te va?-.** Un hombre rubio, con ojos azules y un cuerpo decente le dijo

Luis miro un tanto confundido **–Parece que ya estás acostumbrado a estar levantado a estas horas, ¿No Jorge?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-¡Ja! ¡Esto es poco para mí! ¡Fernanda puede confirmarlo!-.** Jorge exclamo presumido

La mujer, de cabello rubio igual que Jorge pero un poco más pequeño que él, lo miro enojada **–Es muy molesto en las noches, siempre trae a sus amigos para castrar-.**

 **-¡Oye Hermanita! No digas eso… es penoso-.** Jorge se sonrojo, pero de manera sarcástica

Los dos hermanos se empezaron a pelear, y Luis, con una sonrisa, miraba a los hermanos jugar entre si

(Flash Back)

 **-¡Devuélvemelo!-.** Sara exclamo

Luis estaba en su departamento con su hermana ubicados en la sala, Luis tenía un celular con una funda de color rosa con algunos corazones en ella, y su hermana intentaba recuperar su pertenencia

 **-Ohh, ¿En serio guardas fotos de Leonardo en tu celular?-.** Luis le dio una mirada picara

Esta vez, su hermana se sonrojo como un tomate **–¡D… Deja de ver lo que no te incumbe!-.**

 **-¿Entonces estas siguiendo el mito?-.** Luis le pregunto curioso

 **-…¿Cuál mito? No sé cuál mito…-.** Sara miro rápidamente hacia otro lugar

Luis la miro con felicidad **–Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, El mito que dice "Si guardas alguna foto de tu amante en el celular por más de un año, tu hombre o mujer se enamorara perdidamente de usted, entre más fotos tengas, mas son las posibilidades de que suceda su milagro"-.**

 **-…No es eso…-.** Sara estaba mirando al piso con un sonrojo enorme

 **-Soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mí-.** Luis miro con seguridad a Sara

Sara miro a Luis **-…¿Me lo prometes?-.** Le pregunto mientras levantaba un meñique

Luis dio un gran suspiro **–Claro-.** Luis puso su meñique junto al de su hermana **–Ahora dime, ¿Amas a Leonardo?-.**

Sara se sonrojo aún más **–Bueno…nada más un poquito… no es mucho-.** Sara miro hacia otro lado

 **-¿Un poquito?-.** Le pregunto mientras le enseñaba el celular con las fotografías de Leonardo

 **-¡BUENO YA!… Me gusta…-.** Sara le contesto con enojo y sonrojo combinados

Luis la miro con una sonrisa **-Por fin eres algo honesta contigo, era más obvio eso desde que nos encontramos hace 10 años-.**

Sara se sonrojo y miro al piso **-¿Crees que ya se haya dado cuenta?-.** Sara pregunto

 **-Conociéndolo, ni si quiera se ha percatado-.** Luis le contestó

Sara dio un gran suspiro, quitándole así el sonrojo **–Leonardo siempre es así… Me gustaría que fuera más atento-.**

 **-Pero así lo quieres-.** Luis le contesto **–Además, tienes a un hermano igual de distraído así que ya deberías estar acostumbrada-.**

Luis cerró los ojos por unos momentos, y al abrirlos el celular de su hermana había desaparecido

 **-Yo apruebo eso-.** Sara sonrió mientras sostenía su celular en su mano derecha **–Siempre igual-.**

Luis se sonrojo un poco mientras su hermana se reía un poco

 **-Luis… ¿Hace cuánto fue tu última aventura con Leonardo?-.** Sara le pregunto

Luis se puso pensativo **-Hace 3 años… cuando nos fuimos a Plutón-.** Luis le dijo

Sara se entristeció un poco **–Desde que se unieron a la Milicia Humana, ya no tenemos tiempos juntos-.**

 **-Bueno, en Plutón no fuiste, pero entiendo tu punto-.** Luis le contesto

 **-A ti te veo, pero a Leonardo…-.** Sara se entristeció un poco

Luis se puso a pensar y se le ocurrió algo **–Sara, tengo una idea-.** Sara lo miro **–Este Sábado, Leonardo tiene un día libre y pensábamos pasar tiempo juntos por primera vez en semanas, pero si me lo pides puede que me surja un problema-.**

Sara miro con esperanza a Luis **-… ¿Harías eso por mí?-.**

 **-Claro, todo por mi hermana-.**

Sara sonrió de manera repentina y abrazo a su hermano **-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-.**

Luis le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió mientras escuchaba a su hermana gritar de emoción

 **-¡Voy a preparar todo tipo de vestidos! ¡Luis mañana no estaré en casa, iré a comprar ropa! Y, y-.**

 **-Rayos, sigues pareciendo una niña-.** Luis le dijo **–Todavía faltan 2 días para el sábado, tienes tiempo-.**

 **-¿! Que dices!?-.** Sara le exclamo un poco enojada **-¡Eso es poco tiempo! ¡Tengo que entrar en dieta! ¡Mira esto!-.**

Sara se separó de su hermano y se apretó sus lonjas, las cuales no se podían ver o eran totalmente nulas **-¡Si voy así, no me van a quedar ningún vestido!-.**

Luis la miro confundido **–No crees que estas exagerando un poco…-.** Luis le dijo

 **-¡Claro que no!-.** Sara exclamo con un rostro enojado, pero sin intenciones de intimidar **-¡Voy a procurar comer menos estos días! ¡Me lavare cuatro veces al día los dientes! ¡No voy a comer chatarras!...-.**

Luis hablo en un tono pequeño **–Desde cuando las llamas chatarras…-.**

 **-¡Y me bañare dos veces al día! ¡Voy a ponerme hermosa para Leonardo!-.** Sara exclamo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

Luis miro al pasillo y sonrió **–Estas perdida hermana-.** Luis entonces se acomodó en el sillón y prendió la televisión

" **Hoy, miércoles 7 de Noviembre de 2232, una adolescente de 17 años con el nombre de Elena Colín fue secuestrada en el estado Altiplano Norte en el planeta Dimidio, la policía humanitaria está dando sus esfuerzos por investigar la situación, se espera que pronto…"**

Luis apago la pantalla y se rasco la cabeza **–Esta es la 4 en la semana… me estoy preocupando un poco-.** Lo dijo mientras veía al cuarto de su hermana **–No… no debo preocuparme, dejare que mi hermana disfrute de su príncipe-.**

Luis se tranquilizó y empezó a respirar hondo, entonces el bolsillo de Luis empezó a sonar, saco su teléfono y contesto

 **-¿Quién es?-.** Luis pregunto

Se mantuvo un silencio extraño, pero no duro mucho **–Hola Luis, tanto tiempo sin hablarnos…-.**

(Fin de Flash Back)

 **-¿Oye? ¿Luis? ¿Estás aquí?-.** Un hombre con ojos cafés, una estatura pequeña, cabello obscuro y algunas pecas le pregunto chasqueándole en frente de sus ojos

Luis recupero la conciencia **–Oh… Perdón Hugo, estaba algo distraído-.**

 **-¿En que estabas pensando mirando a los dos? ¿O es qué te gusta Fernanda?-.** Un hombre con cabello café, ojos negros, y un tanto alto de estatura, le pregunto con una mirada picara

Luis miro con seriedad a el hombre **–Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Diego-.** Luis le dijo, haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco

 **-¡B…bueno, eso no importa!-.** Diego intento calmarse **-¿Ya te explicaron que es lo que vamos a hacer?-.**

 **-Sí, creí que me tocaría a mí contarles toda la historia-.** Luis le dijo **–Ahora me siento más tranquilo-.**

Hugo miro a Luis **–Se ve que no estás en tus mejores estados, ¿Estás bien?-.** Refiriéndose a sus grandes ojeras

Luis entonces miro a Hugo, y un poco enojado, le pregunto **-¿No deberías ya tenerlo en cuenta tú?-.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Es mi culpa?-.** Hugo le pregunto

Luis lo miro seriamente, pero luego lo dejo **–Olvídalo-.**

Mantuvieron una plática normal, nada del otro mundo, pero Leonardo llego a interrumpir la plática

 **-Luis, vámonos-.** Leonardo le exclamo

Luis volteo a verlo **–Si, nos vemos chicos-.**

Luis y Leonardo se dirigieron a la nave de color rojo, y los 2 científicos se quedaron muy confundidos.

Los dos hombres se metieron a la nave junto a los soldados, pero en este caso, el general se quedó fuera,

 **-¿No va a pasar General?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

 **-Claro que no, usted será el guía en esta misión, y si usted va a ser el de mayor rango en esta expedición, necesita ver su nave-.** El general King le dijo **–Buena suerte en esta misión, Coronel Leonardo-.**

La compuerta se cerró y la nave empezó a despegar para después dirigirse a la Fragata

Leonardo miro a Luis **–Sabes, él se preocupa por ti aun siendo un soldado retirado-.**

 **-Él siempre ha sido un buen General, eso no se lo quito-.** Luis le dijo **–Pero sus ideales y los míos siempre han chocado, aun así le respeto -.**

 **-¿Eso no es un poco hipócrita?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

 **-Realmente todo lo que digo es broma, ahora mismo no me ha dicho ni hecho nada, es más me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, pero él y yo siempre nos peleamos al vernos, aun así le tengo mucho respeto-.** le dijo con los ojos cerrados **–Eso no le quita el hecho que es muy enojón-.**

 **-Pues parece que se llevan súper…-.** Leonardo le dijo

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-.** Luis le pregunto

Leonardo lo miro **–Bueno, cuando platique con el General él me hablaba mal de ti, pero aun así dijo que te cuidara-.**

 **-Como dije, siempre nos hemos llevado así, él y yo siempre hablamos de nuestros defectos, pero nos tenemos respeto como soldados-.** Luis lo miro **–Tal vez ya es una tradición nuestra-.**

 **-¿Cuántos años te lleva? ¿20?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

Luis desvió la mirada **–Mi memoria no está bien ahora mismo, pero tiene… ¿Tal vez 126 años?-.**

 **-No creo, en ese caso sería un poco más joven, le calculo unos 15 años más-.** Leonardo le contesto

 **-Cada vez me siento más viejo-.** Luis le dijo con una tristeza fingida **-¿Cuál es el promedio de vida de los humanos hodiernos?-.**

 **-En general los humanos del hoy mueren después de los 200 años en esta zona-.** Leonardo le contesto **–Pero depende más en qué lugar de la galaxia te encuentres, algunos pueden vivir más de 200 años-.**

 **-Siempre se aprende algo nuevo…-.** Luis miro al horizonte **-¿Sabes? Me encantaría celebrar mi cumpleaños-.**

Leonardo abrió los ojos mucho **–Espera, ¿Qué no era tú el que decía que un cumpleaños no significaba nada?-.**

 **-Si… pero pasar los anteriores dos años sin un cumpleaños es un poco… mal, creo que estoy empezando a extrañarlos-.** Luis lo dijo con tristeza a la ventana

Leonardo hizo lo mismo **–Parece que no has superado su ida…-.** Le dijo

 **-Creí que lo había superado, pero al contártela parece que volvió ese sentimiento de dolor…-.** Luis se mantuvo firme viendo las estrellas del cielo

Leonardo guardo por unos momentos silencio hasta que recordó algo **-Cuando me contaron sobre su desaparición hace tres años, me sentí por un lado destrozado…pero tenía la esperanza de volver a verla-.** Leonardo le dijo

Luis sonrió **–Si te escuchara decir eso, se volvería loca-.**

Leonardo lo miro con confusión, seguía sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba loca por el ***Creo que así es mejor***

 **-Al estar medio dormido digo tonterías, solo olvida todo-.** Luis le dijo

Leonardo miro a Luis **–Claro, claro... Igualmente soy medio olvidadizo, se me olvidara en unos días-.**

 **-¿Medio? Si de pequeño siempre olvidabas ponerte los calzones-.** Luis lo miro con una sonrisa

Leonardo se sonrojo de la vergüenza, los otros soldados no pudieron evitar sacar unas cuantas risitas **-¡N…No lo digas en frente de otros! ¡Además eso fue hace años, ya no tiene validez!-.** Leonardo miro enojado a Luis **-¡Y! ¿! Quien era el niño que le pedía a las niñas leche!?-.**

Luis se sonrojo **-¿Quién habrá sido?-.** Luis comento mientras daba algunas risitas forzadas

Gracias a Luis, la plática había tomado un camino menos… triste en el sentido literal de la palabra, los soldados estaban por primera vez experimentando a un diferente "Coronel Leonardo" el cual era sabido por ser el más callado y formal de todos.

Una fragata se encontraba en el espacio de Dimidio con el nombre de "Into The Hell" plasmado en la parte derecha de ella, la nave donde se encontraban todos se posiciono en la zona de aterrizaje dentro de la nave, la nave se apagó y la compuerta principal se abrió, dejando de ver totalmente la nave por dentro,

 **-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?-.** Luis pregunto

Leonardo vio a Luis **–Si quieres, puedes quedarte adentro-.** Leonardo seguía un tanto molesto

 **-Vamos, no te enojes, se me salió por accidente-.** Luis le dijo intentando alegrarlo

Leonardo dio un gran suspiro **–Está bien, nada mas no lo vuelvas a decir en frente del capitán-.** Leonardo le concluyo

 **-Confía en mí-.** Luis le contesto con una sonrisa y el ojo izquierdo cerrado

– **Por cierto, ten-.**

Leonardo le entrego un arma, en específico un rifle de asalto, parecido a la Thompson de la segunda Guerra Mundial pero con luces azules, una bayoneta y un cargador redondo

 **-Una Hell Storm M32, o también conocida como "El AK47 Moderna" de descendencia estadounidense , un arma de muy buena calidad, utiliza materiales baratos y muy eficaz en batalla, su primer uso fue en la Batalla por Galeolos (Tau Centi e) en el Sistema Tau Centi en el año de 2220; hay armas mejores pero entenderás que la mayoría del dinero se está yendo a la creación de Fragatas, Fragatas de Auxilio, Naves de Despedazamiento Planetario (NDP) y muchos otros tipos de naves; investigaciones súper costosas sobre armas y mejoramiento de ellas y mucho más… -.**

Luis le freno **–Espera, espera Leo, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? -.**

 **-Información necesaria, no me quiero guardar nada-.** Leonardo contesto

 **-Darme una biografía de la Hell no me parece necesaria-.** Lo dijo, Leonardo parecía que se molestó un poco **–Tranquilo, es mi humor de noche, la verdad es que mis neuronas se están destrozando unas a las otras, aun así gracias por la información, la verdad es que tenía un nulo entendimiento sobre el arma-.**

Leonardo se calmó **–Mira aunque sea eres agradecido-.**

 **-Siempre, solo depende en cuanto tiempo lleve despierto y cansado, y en este caso siento que me voy a morir-.** Luis le dijo con mucho sueño en las palabras

Leonardo entonces se puso serio **–Entonces tenemos que terminar lo más rápido posible, Luis, acompáñame, vamos a revisar la sala de operaciones, la sala de criogenización, motores y a hablar con el capitán de la nave-.**

 **-¿Por qué un coronel tiene que revisar sus salas?-.** Luis le pregunto seriamente

Leonardo miro a Luis **–En estos tiempos, todos pueden ser rebeldes, así que es mi deber como coronel revisar las salas más importantes de la nave, el compañerismo entre capitán- coronel o general es el único que importa aquí, ya han pasado muchas cosas por no revisar ninguna de esas salas así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, vamos-.**

Los 4 hombres se dirigieron a las 4 salas más importantes de la nave, operaciones, donde la mayoría de telecomunicaciones y tácticas son hechas además de otras cosas con mucha importancia, la mayoría de veces es ubicada cerca del panel de control que se encuentra en la parte alta de la nave pero en este caso era en la parte de la antena de comunicaciones ubicada a la derecha de la nave, criogenización, donde pasarían durmiendo y descansando su cuerpo mientras se acercan a su destino y siempre es mantenida en la parte central de la nave, motores, es donde los motores de energía de fusión y el generador de agujeros de gusano se encuentran, esta generalmente en la parte trasera de la nave junto a los tres motores , y lo más normal en las Fragatas de Clase –Armion.

Después de una serie de tele trasportaciones por las 3 salas, todo parecía estar correcto y listo, lo único que quedaba era platicar con el capitán **-¿Ya estamos en lo último?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Sí, pasamos por todas las salas importantes, y de pasada por la de tele trasportación, lo cual es un plus, sigamos-.** Leonardo le dijo, mientras los dos se metían a un tele trasportados de forma circular en una pared de la sala de motores **–Soldados, custodien la sala de motores-.**

 **-¡Señor si señor!-.** Los dos soldados exclamaron mientras se alejaban del tele transportador **-¿Listo Luis?**

 **-Como siempre-.** Luis contesto, y sonidos llenaron la sala hasta que los dos hombres desaparecer por completo

Al llegar, estaban ubicados en la parte de arriba de la nave con una magnifica vista a Dimidio, sus dos Lunas y su estrella, dentro de la sala habían computadoras por doquier y un centro con una computadora muchísimo más potente que las demás, y ahí se encontraba exactamente el capitán,

 **-Por fin llegaron, hombres-.** El Capitán dijo, se dio la vuelta y una humano con varias cicatrices de guerra apareció, tenía un uniforme lleno de estrellas, mantenía una postura firme y tenía un cabello café, como la mayoría de la parte este del sistema galáctico **-¿Terminaron su revisión?-.**

 **-¡Si Capitán Arturo!-.** Leonardo contesto

El Capitán entonces miro a Luis **–Entonces tú debes ser el soldado retirado Luis ¿No?-.**

 **-Sí, un gusto conocerlo, Capitán Arturo-.** Luis se presentó de manera formal

 **-Tienes decencia, me gusta, muy pocos soldados la tienen en estos tiempos al encontrarse con un alto mando-.** Arturo contesto **–Entonces Coronel Leonardo ¿Confía en este soldado retirado para esta misión?-.**

 **-Confió en el con toda mi persona, es como un hermano para mí-.** Leonardo le dijo, Luis le sonrió sinceramente

 **-Si cometiera alguna traición ¿Te arias responsable por sus actos?-.** El Capitán pregunto

Leonardo me miro, y al verme volvió a mirar al Capitán **–Si, capitán-.**

Arturo abrió mucho los ojos, después sonrió y los cerro **–Entonces tenemos aquí no solo a un soldado excelente, si no confiable, es un gusto trabajar con usted, Soldado Luis-.** El Capitán le extendió la mano

Luis recibió el saludo **–El gusto es mío, Capitán Arturo-.** Luis entonces separo manos junto al Capitán **–Capitán, ¿Me permite preguntarle algo?-.**

 **-Adelante soldado-.** Arturo dijo

Luis le miro a los ojos mientras permanecía confundido **-¿Por qué supone que soy un buen soldado?-.**

 **-Simple, hablamos con Leonardo sobre los peligros de bajar al nuevo mundo solo, entonces le ordenamos buscar un soldado capaz de defenderlo y con mucha confianza, no sabes la que armo tu amigo, al final término yendo con usted, que parecía haberlo tenido planeado desde el principio-.** Arturo le explico **–Es más , parecen ser hermanos; ahora bien, Leonardo me conto sobre su fobia, y por esa misma razón bajaremos a otro soldado para cuidar de ustedes, pero con las características que el coronel me dio, pienso que estas más que preparado para protegerlo-.**

 **-Entonces ¿Estoy aquí para proteger de Leonardo?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Correcto, y no lo tome a mal, encontrar a un soldado de tan buenas características y de confianza es muy difícil en la situación actual-.** Arturo dijo **–Le agradezco por haber aceptado el trabajo, también de parte de toda la humanidad, lamento mucho su perdida ese día-.**

Luis se quedó callado, Leonardo también hiso lo mismo, ¿Por qué el capitán sabia de su perdida?, ***No, tal vez hable de otra cosa***

 **-¿Cuál perdida Capitán?-.** Luis pregunto

Arturo lo miro **–Pues la de su hermana claro-.**

 **-… Espere Capitán, ¿Cómo es que sabe de eso…?-.** Luis le pregunto

Arturo sonrió **–Sabia que preguntaría eso-.**

En ese momento, Arturo se metió en su computadora y empezó a teclear rápidamente, y como la luz, desactivo todos los dispositivos que pudieran trasmitir su voz o grabarlos **–Muy bien, yo conocí a Rosendo, el me lo conto todo-.**

 **-Aun sin cámaras, ¿No piensa que los otros operadores hablen?-.** Leonardo le pregunto, Luis estaba demasiado curioso, y con su boca totalmente abierta

 **-Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que sospeche los Altos Mandos así que tengo que hacerlo rápido, no, todos son robots, ahora escuche Soldado Luis-.** Arturo lo miro **–El soldado Rosendo era un compañero muy cercano a mí siempre platicábamos en el parque central de Carlota (Gliese 667C c), un lugar muy hermoso, hasta ese día… el soldado Rosendo no aparecía, lo busque por todas partes, en el parque, en el bar de siempre, nada, así que decidí buscar en su hogar, estaba abierto, al entrar vi cosas por todas partes y sus muebles estaban destrozados, por suerte parecía que los guardias se habían olvidado de borrar la llamada así que la guarde enseguida antes de que desapareciera, la escuche, los Altos Mandos secuestraron a Rosendo y lo más seguro es que le estén haciendo cosas horribles en este momento…-.**

 **-Lavado de cerebro…-.** Luis contesto

 **-Es una posibilidad, pero el punto es ese, la llamada se guardó con las amenazas de los Altos Mandos sobre él, al final terminaron secuestrándolo, pero en una carta guardada, decía esto "Confía en Luis, él sabrá que hacer", no sabrá que me dio al ver que usted era Luis, entraremos en más detalles llegando al nuevo mundo pero recuerde, tenga cuidado, no solo con los rebeldes, si no con el Imperio Humano, no sabemos lo que traen entre manos con usted y con mi compañero, pero lo descubriremos si trabajamos juntos-.** Arturo le contesto **–Y en este momento se preguntaran muchas cosas, como por qué los ayudo, y esta va a ser la última respuesta hasta el nuevo mundo, les estoy ayudando ya que dentro de esa Luna, Ostial, estaba mi familia, murieron todos y yo desconocía el motivo hasta que entable contacto con Rosendo, no quiero venganza, quiero respuestas, y eso es todo-.**

Leonardo y Luis estaban con los ojos como platos, pero por las palabras del Capitán rápidamente la recuperaron, las comunicaciones volvieron, la nave volvió a desprender luz y todo volvió a la normalidad **–Soldados, el error con las comunicaciones esta solucionado, perdonen por las molestias-.** El Capitán exclamo por el comunicador, él se separó y miro a los dos hombres **–Entonces, ¿Listos para partir?-.**

Luis y Leonardo pusieron un rostro normal, y con seguridad afirmaron, pero antes de eso **-¿Todos ya están adentro?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Lo más seguro es que ya se encuentren en la sala de criogenización-.** El Capitán contesto **–Podrán revisarlos en unos momentos-.**

 **-¿No podemos ahora?-.** Luis pregunto

Arturo miro al espacio **–Me gustaría que se quedan a ver el cómo nos vamos-.**

Luis y Leonardo lo miraron, y con mucho gusto aceptaron su oferta, la nave entonces empezó a moverse en dirección a las estrellas lejanas

El Capitán Arturo tomo le micrófono y hablo **–¡SOLDADOS HUMANOS, HOY PARTIMOS HACIA UN NUEVO MUNDO, DESCONOCIDO Y MISTERIOSO, NOS AVENTURAREMOS A LOS CONFINES DEL ESPACIO PROFUNDO, CONFIENME SU CUERPO Y ARMADURA, SU ARMA Y CUCHILLO, QUE HOY NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN HISTORIA, Y CON NUESTRA FUERZA UNIDA, NADA NOS DETENDRA!-.**

Luis sonrió mientras miraba a Arturo ***Sí que se sabe sacar monólogos***

 **-¡POR LA HUMANIDAD¡-.** Arturo gesticulo emoción y perseverancia, todos en la nave estaban decididos y preparados para salir

El Capitán soltó el micrófono y miro a Luis **-¿Me haces los honores?-.** Lo dijo mientras señalaba un botón rojo holográfico en la consola

Luis primero se sorprendió, pero termino con una sonrisa **-¿Quién no presionaría un botón rojo?-.** Luis camino y posiciono su mano junto al botón **–Nos vamos de aventuras, otra vez-.** Y sin nada más que decir, lo presiono.

La nave encendió sus motores, una luz gigantesca se vio en los motores traseros de la nave mientras la nave se preparaba para irse **–Señor, agujero de gusano al 20%-.** Un operador, que estaba claro era un robot, le informo

 **-Salgamos de este planeta-.** El Capitán exclamo **–Quite la ancla espacial, operador-.**

Sin ninguna palabra, el Operador presiono varios botones hasta que la nave se movió repentinamente **–Cargado al 30%-.**

La nave aceleraba más y más, la estrella se hacía pequeña con el paso de un tiempo y esto pasaba de la misma manera en el planeta natal de Luis junto a estaciones de defensa y comercio, una gran obscuridad llena de brillos diferentes envolvía a la nave **-60%-.**

 **-Enciendan el escudo gravitacional-.**

 **-A la orden, Capitán-.** El Operador contesto

Un escudo de color blanquecino cubrió toda la nave, un brillo en la obscuridad **–Capitán, 80%, antena preparándose para disparar-.**

 **-Espere…-.** Arturo le dijo

La nave pasaba por mundos gaseosos, vecinos de Dimidio, todos llenos de luces en el espacio y vida humana **-95% Capitán-.**

El Capitán miro al denso espacio **-¡Cargué el Agujero Operador!-.**

La antena empezó a iluminarse de color blanco, igual al escudo, pero un color extremadamente potente, parecido al de una estrella **–Listo para lanzar, Capitán-.**

 **-¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos a un nuevo mundo!-.** El Capitán Arturo exclamo **-¡Láncelo Operador!-.**

 **-Lanzándolo, agárrense bien-.**

La antena dejo de brillar dejando el gran brillo desplazarse por el espacio, a una velocidad mayor de la nave. El agujero se posiciono delante la nave y se abrió un gran y hermoso agujero blanco, la nave se estabilizó y el agujero creció de forma circular para estar al tamaño adecuado de la nave y al terminar, varios brillos salían del agujero, como si estuviera trayendo la materia de la otra parte del mismo, y sin mucho tiempo en que reaccionar, la nave fue succionada hacia dentro, haciendo que el agujero desapareciera tan solo se adentraran los humanos, dejando una onda expansiva pequeña, y algunos desechos traídos de la otra parte del agujero.

La nave estaba en un espacio azuleado, y había un sonido agudo muy molesto fuera de la nave, pero dentro todo estaba normal. Mientras tanto, Luis, Leonardo y Arturo se tele transportaron a la Sala de Criogenización para por fin dormir **–Por fin podre descansar un poco-.** Luis dijo, pero se le notaba un malestar en la voz

Los dos hombres hablaron cosas normales y abrieron las capsulas de criogenización, se introdujeron en ellas, Arturo cerro la de Leonardo y presiono algunos botones para después llenarlo de un frio extenso y cerrar los ojos, Arturo se acercó a Luis y cerro la capsula

 **-Hablamos cuando despiertes-.** Arturo le dijo en una voz muy baja, pero entendible

Luis asintió, y quedo totalmente dormido.

….

El canto de los pájaros se podía oír en los cielos de Equestria, la Luna se escondía mientras que el sol iluminaba los cielos de este hermoso paraíso natural, lejos, muy a lo lejos, se podía ver una ciudad ubicada en una montaña, llena de edificaciones de color dorado y blanco con una estación de trenes, muchos guardias de armadura color dorado, custodiando con sus rostros serios, como de costumbre. Dentro de la metrópolis se encontraba un castillo que conectaba con una torre tan grande que parecía alcanzar el cielo, dentro de ella se encontraba una princesa alicornio con cabello parecido a la de una galaxia, brillaba y flotaba como una briza en primavera, su crin era de un color como la noche junto a la sombra del cielo triste, su cutie mark era el de una luna creciente con pequeñas manchas negras como la noche; ella yacía en una cama con una sonrisa radiante y hermosa, mientras alado de ella, se encontraba otro alicornio, su crin era verde brillante, sus ojos parecían estar llenos de vida y ternura, y su cabello mostraba un verde tan claro como los llanos paisajes de Equestria, su cutie mark por otro lado, era un el de un escudo obscuro con una lanza cubriéndolo, el alicornio miraba a la princesa con unas sonrisa tierna y dulce, mientras uno de sus cascos jugaba con su melena,

 **-Mi hermosa Luna…-.** El Alicornio lo dijo en voz baja

El alicornio no dejaba de mirar el zafiro que tenía en frente, cada vez se sentía como una pareja de cisnes bajo la luz de la luna, dejándose ver únicamente por el brillo del astro perloso. Un rato largo el alicornio se mantuvo viendo a la Princesa Luna que mientras inspirado se encontraba fue interrumpido por toques desde la puerta sumamente decorada,

 **-Perdone, ¿Se encuentra despierto?-.** Un guardia le llamo

 **-¿Qué es lo que requiere de nuestra presencia?-.** El alicornio pregunto muy confundido

Se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos **-La presencia necesitada es únicamente la de usted, GreenLord-.** Lo dijo con una voz un tanto tenebrosa

GreenLord entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería el guardia y su rostro que antes brillaba como el sol, se convirtió en una luna llena. Antes de irse, se despidió de su amada de un beso en la frente y se retiró tan silencioso como una jirafa,

 **-Necesito que me siga GreenLord, no hable si no le es necesario-.** El guardia le dijo con una voz amenazadora

Parecía no convencerle la idea, pero el asintió y no cambio de rostro, el cual reflejaba una tormenta. Al salir, nadie le cuestiono su ida repentina de la torre, si no que fue recibido con elogios y miradas alegres, parecían tenerle un tipo de respeto al alicornio, podría ser por ser pareja de una princesa, o por su pasado victorioso como caballero, pero nadie había sospechado nada que era lo importante.

Saliendo del castillo se dirigieron a un conjunto de calles con menos seguridad, donde se podía observar una cantina desagradable, que se diferenciaba de toda la ciudad por su aspecto obsceno y sucio, pero respetando los colores representativos de la metrópolis. Entrando a la cantina había ponies hablando con normalidad pero esta vez un poco más robustos, parecidos a gente del campo, al entrar la marea de miradas se centró sobre el brillante alicornio, también el olor de platos sucios y alcohol se encontraba presente en cada rincón de la cantina. El guardia se dirigió para compartir unas palabras con el cantinero, le mostro algo parecido a un pedazo de papel parecido a una hoja con pulgón, después de un rato el cantinero asintió y el guardia regreso a donde se encontraba el alicornio

 **-Acompáñeme, por favor-.** Le dijo el guardia

Las miradas de los ponies no dejaban de llegar, llenos de curiosidad llamaron al héroe varias veces pero jamás contesto, esto puso en duda la humildad que realmente tenía el caballero, pero ellos no sabían que se encontraba buscando estrellas, GreenLord acompaño al guardia dentro de una puerta empolvada que conducía a una antecámara que contenía varios sitiales ubicados donde se encontraba una camilla con un jarrón diamantino con rosas, nada comparado con la cantina que se encontraba al exterior. Los dos entraron y se acomodaron en los sitiales mientras GreenLord ponían sus cascos en sima de la camilla esperando a lo desconocido,

 **-Creo que aquí adentro podemos hablar más tranquilos, GreenLord…**

 **-Llegue al punto…-.** GreenLord interrumpió de manera repentina al guardia que lo dejo sorprendido, parecía que no se esperaba esa contestación del alicornio

 **-Está bien…-.** El guardia esta vez miro al alicornio amenazantemente **–Es sobre la promesa que usted hizo a nuestro señor…**

 **-Ya les dije suficiente, ahora dejen en paz a mi familia…-.** GreenLord sonaba muy enojado

El alicornio se levantó bruscamente del sitial y se decidió a irse, pero fue detenido por el casco del guardia…

 **-Yo creo que no…-.** El guardia le exclamo

 **-Déjeme ir, mi trato esta hecho, le dije todo lo que necesitaba…-.** GreenLord le explico intentando razonar con su enemigo

 **-Siéntese-.** El guardia miro al GreenLord con una mirada sombría **–O, ¿Quiere probar suerte con su niña?**

La mirada que antes reflejaba decisión y orgullo, cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al convertiste en un mar de fuego, pero reprimió todo su odio y se volvió a sentar, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara,

 **-Muy bien, esta vez escuche con atención porque no se lo voy a repetir-.** El Guardia enveneno a GreenLord con solo su mirada **–Hoy en unas horas, unos seres que se hacen llamar "Humanos" aparecerán en algún sitio de la abundante Equestria, ellos representan un riesgo para ustedes, necesito que los elimine…**

 **-¿Por qué tendría que eliminarlos?-.** GreenLord pregunto enojado

 **-Porque el señor lo dice, mejor cierre la boca y escuche-.** El caballero que siempre fue tratado con respeto ahora no era más que una simple basura… **-Espero y lo haga como nosotros lo decimos; así que para su eliminación tendrá que hacer esto**

La mirada del guardia cambio a la de una Luna Llena,

 **-Necesito que use a Luna para su eliminación…-.** El guardia le dijo

GreenLord abrió los ojos como platos, el jamás se atrevería a usar a su amada,

 **-¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!, ¡No hay necesidad de involucrar a mi familia!-.** Un león se podía observar en los ojos de GreenLord

 **-La nueva especie que está apunto de encontrar no es fácil de tratar-.** El fuego que antes yacía en los ojos de GreenLord se apaciguaba mientras el guardia hablaba **–Si usted solo intenta hacerlo puede quedar muerto, o peor aún capturado, y si deliberadamente revela toda la información que yo le he cedido, su Hija no va a sobrevivir…**

 **¡Yo jamás…!-.** En su cabeza el recuerdo de su hija junto a Luna apareció, su furia se convirtió en impotencia y bajo el casco, rindiéndose así contra el Guardia **–Entendido…**

 **-Muy bien GreenLord, recuerde que es lo que lo llevo a estar aquí, así que quiero que elimine a estos "Humanos" lo más rápido posible difamándolos -.** GreenLord se sentía como un monstro **–Y utilizando a Luna como ayuda, quiero que sea lo menos… notorio si le es posible y le recuerdo que esta conversación tiene que quedar en total secreto de la princesa y cualquier curioso, ahora, si me disculpa volveré con el Señor, hasta luego**

El guardia se levantó y retiro de la sala que conocía al silencio como amigo, GreenLord estaba destrozado, asustado y se sentía impotente, sus ganas de vivir seguían vigentes pero él quería que Luna y su hija lo acompañaran en su camino, sus sentimientos salieron después de unos segundos y golpeo la camilla con toda su furia, dejándola abollada y dejando caer el jarrón de rosas al piso, haciendo un sonido cristalino y chillón mientras el agua se repartía por una pequeña parte de la sala,

 **-¿Por qué…?-.** GreenLord lamentaba como una tormenta de fuego **-¿Por qué no pudo vivir en paz…?**

Impotente y desconsolado se arrodillo en la sala que volvió al silencio absoluto, únicamente dejando escuchar los lamentos del pobre alicornio que lo único que quería, era una familia feliz.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el alicornio recupero firmeza, se levantó y volvió a ser el de antes, un alicornio con un rostro tierno y amigable, él tenía entendió que estaba en un problema grave pero él no iba a rendirse, todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer era por la seguridad de su hija, y si se convierta en un monstro, que así sea.

El alicornio salió dela cantina y se dirigió directo a la torre, para poder ver a su hija, ya que tenía un presentimiento muy malo relacionado con esta tarea.

Llegando al castillo, fue recibido con los saludos de diferentes tipos de ponies, y este los correspondió agregando también una sonrisa sincera, entrando en el palacio dorado, fue recibido por guardias que lo recibían con halagos como de costumbre,

 **-Perdone, ¿Ha visto a mi hija?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Claro señor GreenLord, se encontraba jugando en el patio de atrás con las Princesa Celestia-.** El guardia le respondió

GreenLord se sorprendió, normalmente Celestia se encuentra haciendo trabajos de princesa y a veces se encuentra con su estudiante número uno, pero pocas veces tiene tiempo para jugar con su sobrina, aunque no la culpaba, él también había estado en el frente dando batallas por lo que sabe lo que es no tener tiempo.

GreenLord camino por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al patio con forma circular que tenía una fuente en forma de dos pegasos entrelazados con pinos rodeando el patio. Se podía ver una pequeña potrilla, si crin era de un color del cielo, tenía un cuerno pero no alas, su melena era del color de la noche con tonalidades perlosas sin ningún tipo de cutie mark, jugando con una pelota dando risas como una cascada y una alicornio mucho más alta que Luna, serena y orgullosa, su crin era igual que el de un diamante y su melena dejaba brotar los colores azul, verde y rosa dejando ver el brillo de estrellas de vez en cuando, tenía una corona dorada y en el medio, se encontraba una piedra parecida a la amatista, también destacaba el abalorio y zapatillas que eran parecidos a su corona exceptuando la amatista que estaba únicamente presente en el abolorio, por otro lado, su cutie mark representaba un sol con tono igualado al de un topacio, con tonos más brusco en las protuberancias. Ella yacía alegre mirado a la pequeña potrilla jugar hasta que se dio cuenta, que el padre se encontraba mirándolos,

 **-Buenos días GreenLord, ¿Qué es lo que lo trae a usted tan temprano?**

 **-Buenos días princesa-.** GreenLord sonrío a la princesa **–Realmente fui a arreglar unos problemas**

 **-¿Es preocupante?-.** Celestia sonó un tanto curiosa

 **-Tranquila Princesa-.** GreenLord se sentía mal por dentro **–No es nada de qué preocuparse**

Celestia no estaba muy convencida con GreenLord, pero le creyó, después del todo, ella confiaba en el…

 **-Está bien GreenLord-.** Celestia se posó a su lado **-¿Vienes a ver a tu hija?**

 **-Si… Parece que es alegre-.** GreenLord le exclamo con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-¿Por qué no lo seria? Mie hermana es muy buena madre y tú eres todo un ejemplo a seguir, siempre habla de ser tan fuerte como su padre y tan linda como su madre**

 **-Eso no lo puedo negar, Luna sí es linda…-.** GreenLord miro al cielo con una sonrisa irradiante

Celestia miro con una mirada solar a GreenLord, estaba alegre de que alguien como GreenLord fuera a ser el esposo de su hermana

 **-¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta?-.** Celestia le pidió con respeto

 **-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?-.** GreenLord parecía un tanto nervioso, deducía que iba a ser de los problemas

 **-¿Cuándo va a ser su boda?-.** Celestia le pregunto

GreenLord se tranquilizó demasiado, empezó a pensar que parecía una chica celosa, así que decidió no pensar más en el tema por hoy,

 **-Bueno, eso es lo que voy a arreglar con Luna esta noche, espero y sea lo más antes posible-.** GreenLord le contesto

 **-Si… también tengo que pedirle perdón Sir GreenLord-.** Celestia se escuchaba un tanto triste

 **-¿Cuál es la razón?-.** GreenLord sonó un poco curioso

 **-Bueno, hemos estado cancelando más de 2 veces su boda, creo que lo de menos es pedirle perdón, a usted y a mi hermana**

 **-No se preocupe Princesa, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, la vida está llena de cambios, solo hay que aprender a aceptarlos-.** GreenLord perdió la mirada en el cielo azul, mientras Celestia lo miraba curiosa, sabía que esos problemas no eran la poca cosa que él le había dicho

 **-Tiene razón GreenLord, pero creo que lo dejo solo con su hija-.** Los dos miraron a la potrilla y parecía algo aburrida **–Además tengo que ver a mi estudiante en unos minutos, tenga un bonito día GreenLord**

 **-Igualmente, nos vemos luego Princesa-.** GreenLord se despidió

 **-Celestia, por favor-.** Celestia interrumpió a GreenLord dejándolo confundido, lo más seguro era que por ser el esposo de Luna la llamará así, después de todo van a convivir mucho mas

 **-Nos vemos luego… Celestia-.** Lo dijo con un tono confundido

Celestia le sonrío a GreenLord y se retiró, mientras que la potrilla seguía jugando con la pelota, GreenLord se acercó y le sonrío a la pequeña potrilla,

 **-¿Qué tal te trato la tía Celestia amor?-.** GreenLord le pregunto con una tierna voz

 **-¡Muy bien!-.** La potrilla le dio una sonrisa a GreenLord que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera **–Es muy buena y amable, ¡Es la mejor tía del mundo!**

GreenLord dio unas pequeñas risas mientras la potrilla seguía alagando a Celestia de diferentes maneras,

 **-Papa…-.** El rostro de GreenLord se apeno mucho, eso siempre pasaba cuando ella le decía papa, aunque no lo fuera todavía **-¿Podrías jugar conmigo?**

 **-Claro amor-.** GreenLord le contesto

La potrilla y GreenLord jugaron varios minutos con la pelota un número variado de juegos, los dos terminaron cansados y se sentaron en el pasto verde,

 **-Papa-.** La potrilla lo llamo

 **-¿Qué paso amor?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-¿Soy igual de bonita que mama?-.** La mirada curiosa de la potrilla estaba centrada sobre su padre, esperando su respuesta

 **-Bueno…-.** GreenLord dudo intencionalmente para que la pequeña potrilla se molestara un poco

 **-¡Papa!-.** La pequeña le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, los golpes más tiernos que había sentido en toda su vida

 **-Tranquila-.** GreenLord dio unas pequeñas risas **-Claro que eres preciosa**

El rostro de la potrilla cambió a uno alegre, para después recargarse en su papa,

 **-Papa-.** La pequeña volvió a llamarlo

 **-¿Qué paso MoonLake?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-¿Me quieres?-.** La voz de gatito que daba la potrilla era demasiado para GreenLord

 **-Te quiero con todo mi corazón amor-.** GreenLord cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba el cómo hubiera sido su vida si nunca hubiera conocido a ese unicornio.

MoonLake empezó a bostezar de sueño, ella siempre dormía de día para ver a su mama, GreenLord noto esto,

 **-¿Nos vamos a tu cuarto?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Noooo…. Quiero pasar más tiempo con papa…-.** Su voz se desvanecía de poco en poco mientras sus ojos parpadeaban y su cabeza caía intentando permanecer despierta

 **-¿No quieres ver a mama también?-.** GreenLord hablo para intentar convencer a la pequeña potrilla de irse a dormir

 **-…Esta bien-.** La pequeña sonó un poco decepcionada **–Pero prométeme que despertaras junto a mama para platicar juntos…-.**

La pequeña puso su casco en frente de GreenLord con su rostro serio de niña,

 **-Está bien-.** GreenLord choco el casco con el de la niña **–Así que córrele, vete a dormir-.**

MoonLake emocionada salió del patio, no sin antes desearle buenos sueños a su papa.

GreenLord vio a su hija partir mientras él esperaba paciente a que se fuera del todo mientras miraba el cielo azul, después de unos 15 minutos se levantó y se dirigió al balcón del castillo, vio a Celestia esperando a alguien, pero evito llamar la atención de ella, entonces llego y desde el balcón se podía ver toda la metrópolis de Canterlot, con una vista al sol y el paisaje verdoso de Equestria,

 **-Entonces, ¿Hoy vienen esos "Humanos"?-.** GreenLord hablaba solo mientras miraba el alba,

 **-No creo que sea un problema eliminarlos, pero ¿Por qué?-.** GreenLord dudaba por qué tenía que eliminar a una nueva especie

 **-Espera-.** GreenLord sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces **–No tengo que preguntarme nada, la vida de mi hija está en peligro, no tengo porque preocuparme por una especie que no conozco, pero…**

GreenLord mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos mientras veía el sol topacio

 **-Espero y lo que voy a hacer no le traiga más problemas a mi familia…-.** GreenLord suspiro **–O a toda Equestria-.**

GreenLord dio una vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto junto a Luna, para poder tener unos momentos de paz.

….

Un gran círculo blanquecino se encontraba en un lado del espacio estrellado, y en él, apareció la punta de una nave de clase Armion, la nave salía de poco en poco hasta conseguirlo por completo, el agujero blanco desapareció de la misma manera en que desapareció su hermano.

" **La nave acaba de salir del espacio diferencial, desactive el escudo de inmediato y espere cuatro horas Terrenales para poder volver a usar un agujero de gusano, gracias"**

Luis parecía estar despertando, se sentían un tanto mareado y no se podía mover, se encontraba bien ***Parece que descanse bien, ya no me siento enojado***

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar los sentidos y entonces pudo mover las manos, se las miro y después vio fuera de la capsula, la cual estaba en una cuenta regresiva de 20 segundos, pero Luis parecía sentirse ya bien ***Bueno, a esperar***

Pasaron los 20 segundos y la capsula de Luis se abrió, el salió sin ningún problema pero vio que las demás capsulas estaban cerradas **-¿Abra sido un error?-.** Luis se pregunto

 **-Negativo, Soldado-.** Una voz le hablo

Luis volteo repentinamente y vio que era Arturo, el cual se acercaba lentamente hacia el

Luis entonces lo vio con seriedad **-¿Para qué me necesita, Señor?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-¿Qué? ¿No me diga que ya lo olvido?-.** Arturo le pregunto con una sonrisa

Luis no podía recordar bien, pero al pasar unos segundos pudo recordarlo todo **–P…Perdone señor, no fue mi intención olvidarlo-.**

 **-Tranquilo soldado, consecuencias del uso de criogenización, ya debería saberlo ya que uso por mucho tiempo en sus años de soldado-.** Arturo le dijo **–Entonces, ¿Me acompañaría a la sala de Operaciones?-.**

Luis asintió y los dos se dirigieron al tele trasportador más cercano, el Capitán eligió la sala de Operaciones y los dos fueron tele transportados a la sala en que se entraban antes, y los Operadores seguían haciendo su trabajo,

 **-Muy bien, aquí es la sala más privada de la nave, todas están un tanto pobladas-.** Arturo le dijo

Luis entonces sonrió **–Bien, entonces, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas-.**

Arturo lo miro con una sonrisa **–Adelante, contestare todo lo que tengas-.** El sonaba seguro, Luis lo percato

 **-Bien, empecemos, ¿Dónde conociste a Rosendo?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Día después de su misión, Marte, Zona de Asteroides, me encontraba triste por la muerte de mis familiares y estaba lamentándome en el rio café, entonces llego, platicamos y me conto sobre mi familia-.** Arturo respondió

Luis miro el espacio obscuro lleno de gases **-¿Los Altos Mandos sabían sobre su relación de amistad?-.**

 **-Eso creo, jamás supe pero siendo lógicos pienso que ellos sabían sobre mi relación de amistad con Rosendo-.** Arturo le contesto

Luis lo miro **-¿Cómo es que te uniste a la Milicia Humana si ellos tenían claro que eras su compañero?-.** Le pregunto

 **-La Milicia Humana está en un mal estado, están aceptando a cualquier idiota que tenga algún uso, yo me inscribí al Plan de Capitanes y salí con excelencia, me interrogaron y concluyeron que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Rosendo, así que me dejaron como capitán, pero no creo que sean tan tontos…-.** Arturo contesto

 **-¿Qué le paso al anterior Capitán del Into The Hell?-.** Luis le pregunto con seriedad

 **-Fue fusilado secretamente, me lo informaron por ser el sucesor, al creer que estaba llevándolos a una trampa y ya que los drones nunca volvían concluyeron que era un traidor, y sin misericordia lo mataron a quema ropa-.** Arturo contesto, otra vez con seguridad

Luis pensó por unos momentos **-¿Qué le paso a la tripulación que venía con el capitán? ¿No le ayudaron?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Cuando interrogaron al anterior Capitán, soldados humanitarios volaron a la nave y no se sabe nada más, lo más seguro es que los hayan secuestrado por traición, o los hayan matado-.** Arturo contesto

Luis lo vio **–Veo que no llama al predecesor de usted por su nombre…-.**

 **-Sí, borraron todos sus archivos y solo me hablaban del Capitán anterior, jamás lo nombraron, y al querer investigar me metí en unos problemas-.** Arturo le contesto

Luis cada vez tenía claro el propósito del Capitán, aunque seguía siendo algo nulo **-¿Qué le paso a los familiares de los desaparecidos, incluyendo al capitán? ¿No debieron haber hecho alguna manifestación o algo?-.**

 **-No lo sé, también espere ver algo, pero jamás apareció en las noticias, pensé buscar en el internet, pero nada, es como si las familias de ellos hubieran desaparecido también o algo peor…-.** Arturo esta vez sonaba confundido, parecía no entender eso también

 **-Muy bien, ahora ¿Cuándo desapareció su familia? ¿Fue una familia de madre e hija o algo mayor?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Mi esposa e hija, tres días antes de la Operación-.** Arturo contesto

 **-¿Por qué no vi ninguna noticia de la desaparición de una familia? Tampoco en el internet había algo-.** Luis le pregunto muy confundido

Arturo abrió los ojos como platos **–Espera… ¿No hubo noticia de una desaparición de alguna familia?-.** Arturo pregunto

 **-No, los típicos tips de cocina y no mucho más-.** Luis le contesto con seriedad

Arturo miro hacia abajo **-¿Nadie sabe sobre su desaparición? ¿Solo yo?-.** Arturo se preguntó a sí mismo con un enojo aguantado **–Pero no se preocupe Luis, le traje una grabadora con la noticia en mi planeta natal-.**

La grabación no decía mucho, pero si confirmaba que habían desaparecido dos mujeres, una menor y una mayor ***¿Solo le llego a él la noticia? No puede ser…. ¿Cómo es que los Altos Mandos cubren toda esta información?***

 **-Bien, creo que terminamos-.** Luis concluyo

Arturo lo vio confundido **–Espere ¿No planea preguntarme más? Todavía hay muchos huecos y estoy seguro que usted los ha visto…-.**

 **-Sí, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de los que se encuentra arriba, nos mandaron aquí por una razón, y no creo que sea una coincidencia que mandaran a dos víctimas de la destrucción de Ostial y a un coronel juntos hacia una misión que parece suicida, tenga mucho cuidado, puede que sea una trampa-.** Luis le advirtió **–La humanidad se encuentra al borde de la destrucción, algo está pasando fuera de nuestra vista y no me gusta, por algo nos enviaron aquí así que sigamos con su juego, y como usted dijo, la rebelión y el imperio son igual de extraños, los dos guardan algo, los dos son igual de asesinos, por esa misma razón hay tantas manifestaciones, pero recuerde, mantenga los ojos abiertos, y más en ese planeta que le enviaron a investigar, ¿Quién le mando la orden?-.**

 **-Llego del consejo, pero al ser de ellos, no tengo la menor idea, siempre están en las sombras-.** Arturo le contesto

Luis volvió a mirar el espacio **–Esta vez jugaremos su juego, pero nos daremos cuenta tarde o temprano, hasta entonces tenemos que sobrevivir, algo nos espera dentro de esas nubes, tal vez la salvación o tal vez la muerte, pero nunca sabremos si no lo intentamos-.** Luis miro a Arturo **–Entremos, confió en usted, Capitán Arturo-.** Luis le extendió la mano

Arturo lo vio con sorpresa, para después sonreír y darle la mano, se habían convertido en compañeros **–Descubramos la verdad juntos, Capitán-.**

Arturo sonrió, y sin nada que decir, tomo su mano con gratitud

No pasaron ni 20 segundos hasta que se soltaron, y entonces vieron el espacio **-¿Qué piensas de esto Luis?-.** Arturo señalaba a la gran nube de gases

 **-No mucho, si pasamos con los escudos normales seguramente nos convirtamos en basura espacial, necesitamos algo más potente-.** Luis le contesto

 **-¿Usar los escudos gravitatorios serviría?-.** Arturo le pregunto

Luis entonces pensó unos segundos **–Los escudos están hechos para soportar el espacio diferencial pero no para mucho más…-.** Luis lo miro **– ¿Hay manera de pasar la energía de uno de los motores hacia los escudos?-.**

Arturo pensó un poco, se le ocurrió algo y empezó a teclear rápidamente **–Podemos, pero eso nos restaría velocidad… a no ser…-.** Luis lo miro con curiosidad **– Que presionemos a los motores restantes fuera de sus límites, hay un gran riesgo de que se descontrolen pero… podríamos lograrlo-.**

 **-Es su decisión capitán-.** Luis le dijo

Arturo estaba pensándolo mucho, el Código "Capitán" hablaba de lo importante que eran las naves para ellos, la perdida de una seria la deshonra del Código, y una humillación si es que sobrevives, con unos minutos de retraso, por fin contesto **–Tal vez me lamente, pero vamos, hay que hacerlo-.** Arturo miro a un Operador **-¡Operador, apague un motor!-.**

 **-… Entendido señor-.** El Operador dudo por unos segundos, pero siguió las órdenes después de eso

 **-¡Envié la energía de ese motor hacia los escudos principales!-.** Arturo ordeno, y el Operador siguió sus órdenes

El tono de la nave se cubrió con un azulado que antes era invisible a la vista, los escudos parecían fortalecerse, pero un motor de los tres dejo de iluminarse, específicamente el que se encontraba en medio de los dos

 **-¡Ahora, a la cuenta de tres, encenderá los dos motores a su máximo y los presionara lo más que pueda!-.** Arturo le dijo

El Operador lo miro **-¿No lo ve un poco peligroso para todos los humanos existentes en la nave?-.** Pregunto

 **-Sí, ¿Pero que más nos queda? Podemos rodearlo pero la gran nube parece ser muy extensa, y parece estar rodeando al sistema, tal vez haya otra alternativa, pero ahora mismo tenemos que entrar-.** Arturo le dijo, y el Robot se dedicó a seguir ordenes

 **-A su orden, Capitán-.** El operador dijo preparado para hacerlo

Arturo se esperó un poco y empezó a contar **-3…2…1-.** Arturo entonces se preparó y se sentó sobre su asiento, Luis se mantuvo parado **-¡Entren!-.**

La nave encendió sus motores sin ningún aviso, pero esta vez los motores daban un color azul intenso, la nave no tardo en incrementar su rapidez contra el gas, al entrar en la nube intensa no se veía nada, y el escudo estaba sufriendo daños **–Escudos sufriendo daños Capitán, 5% de los escudos se han perdido-.** El Operador exclamo con mucha calma

Arturo estaba poniéndose nervioso, pero aun así tenía que seguir **–No pare-.** Arturo exclamo con una voz fuerte, Luis estaba un tanto nervioso

La nave no dejaba de avanzar rápidamente, pero la nube no desaparecía y los motores estaban a punto de descontrolarse, los escudos estaban sufriendo demasiados daños y esta vez bajaban mucho, llegando a los 60% en menos de segundos

 **-Señor, si seguimos así…-.**

 **-¡No se rindan! ¡Llegaremos al otro lado cueste lo que cueste!-.** El Capitán exclamo, haciendo que el Operador diera un suspiro y siguiera con su trabajo

La nave parecía no poder resistir mucho más, el escudo estaba muy dañado y los motores parecían estar a punto de romperse, y todavía no había señal del sistema planetario **-¿Qué tan lejos está? El planeta apareció fuera de la gran cantidad de nubes… No puede que esté tan lejos el sistema-.**

 **-Señor, no quiero alarmarlo pero nuestros escudos no se encuentran funcionando bien, si fallan puede que todos…-.**

Una luz brillante se vio a la lejanía, llenando de esperanza a todos **-¡Diríjase a esa luz, YA!-.**

La nave tomo curso hasta la luz, se acercaban de poco en poco pero los motores parecían estar fallando **–Señor, el tercer motor parece estar a punto de estallar, le recomiendo apagarlo…-.**

 **-Si lo apagamos, nos quedamos aquí y morimos por el escudo-.** Arturo le respondió **-¡No apague el motor, sigamos!-.**

El Operador miro con enojo al Capitán, no seguía los protocoles de seguridad y todos estaban a punto de morir, pero no tenían de otra, así que el prosiguió siguiendo las órdenes de su mayor, aunque siendo robot, parecía tener un poco de inteligencia…

La nave se acercó, los escudos titilaban y parecían estar a punto de caer, los motores estaban por romperse pero no fue suficiente para frenar a unos humanos ambiciosos, la nave salió de la nube de gases de forma repentina y rápida, como una bala en la Tierra

 **-¡Apague los motores! ¡AHORA!-.** El Capitán ordeno exaltado

Los motores se apagaron y la nave seguía avanzando rápidamente, y no parecía querer frenar ante nada

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer?-.** Arturo decía mientras le salía una pequeña gota de sudor del rostro, y rápidamente se le ocurrió algo **-¡LANZE TODA LA ENERGIA HACIA LOS LASERES PRINCIPALES!-.**

 **-A la Orden, Capitán-.** El Operador dijo

Toda la energía, incluida la de la luz eléctrica, escudos, ordenadores y motores exceptuando la del generador de oxígeno y gravedad estaba sobrecargando totalmente los dos láseres principales hasta llenarla totalmente **-¡DISPARE EL LLR!-.**

Un gran laser salió de la punta de la nave y ella se empezaba a detener por la fuerza del láser, no dejo de salir hasta que la nave se detuvo y toda la energía de la nave fue consumida por ellos, las reservas se activaron al instante y la nave recupero la luz en las partes importantes de ella (Gravedad, Oxigeno, Armas de Menor Grado, Etc.)

Luis estaba anonadado y no presentaba señales de querer hablar, en el caso del Capitán, estaba igual **-¿Recuento de Daños?-.**

 **-Los motores están bastante averiados pero funcionales, el generador de escudos está caliente pero no se ha roto como el anterior, uno de los láseres está severamente dañado por la sobrecarga y el otro parece que sigue útil pero recomendaría no usarlo, pequeños daños al blindaje pero nada más-.** El Operador le contesto con su voz fría

 **-Esto se convertirá en un problema después…-.** Arturo se dijo a sí mismo **–Operador, ¿Podemos llegar al planeta de la imagen?-.**

 **-Claro, en unos minutos nos posicionaremos en el planeta, Capitán-.** El Operador le dijo, mientras encendía con muy poca energía los motores de la nave

 **-Mientras no nos sobrepasemos de energía, los motores estarán bien…-.** Arturo miro al Operador **–Por cierto ¿Cuánta energía le quedaba al escudo?-.**

El Operador lo miro con seriedad **-2%-.**

Los dos, Luis y Arturo, se quedaron sorprendidos, un poco más y podrían haber sido destruidos por los gases

 **-¿Luis? No hablaste en el camino… ¿Estas bien?-.** Arturo le pregunto

Luis recupero y empezó a dar vueltas con la cabeza, intentado despertarse **-¿…Qué acaba de pasar?-.** Preguntó

Arturo miraba con confusión a Luis y el Operador mantuvo su rostro frio, Luis entonces miro a los dos y recuperó su compostura rápidamente

 **-¡Ejem! ¿Ya llegamos?-.** Luis pregunto cambiando de tema un poco

Arturo miro al espacio serio **–Eso parece, vamos a movernos y llegaremos al planeta enseguida-.**

 **-¿Sabes? Pudimos despertar a todos desde un principio-.** Luis le comento

Arturo sonrió **–Leonardo se hubiera muerto del miedo, tus compañeros supongo que también, como la situación estuvo…-.** Arturo miro a Luis **–Y por lo visto, no te sorprendiste TANTO, las personas normales se asustarían muchísimo más ¿Y eso porque fue?-.** Después desvió su mirada a la pantalla para teclear

Luis lo miro **–Tal vez ya no me sorprendo mucho desde ese día… no lo sé-.** Luis sonrió **–Aun así me asuste demasiado-.**

Los dos se rieron un rato, pero el Operador los interrumpió

 **-Capitán, creo que debería centrarse en calmar a todos-.** El Operador le enseño el video de una cámara, todos estaban asustados o estaban preparándose para un ataque **–Yo me encargare de enviarnos al planeta-.**

 **-Oh, cierto-.** Arturo miro **–Luis, ve a despertar a tus compañeros, tenemos una nave lista para que salgan y en ella están trajes espaciales por cualquier cosa-.**

Luis se sintió curioso **-¿Eso es todo?-.**

 **-Espera Luis, necesito que escuches esto y además le cuentes a tus compañeros, esto es un tanto importante-.** Arturo se limpió la garganta **–Este día, ustedes aterrizaran sobre la faz del nuevo planeta y no estarán por un buen tiempo en contacto con nosotros ¿Por qué? Como el Coronel Leonardo le dijo, nosotros estaremos investigando el planeta donde se tomó la fotografía y pasaremos más de 3 días en su órbita, por esa misma razón pondremos una base en el planeta, ahora bien, cuando podamos tener una buena vista…-.**

 **-Capitán, el planeta está a la vista-.** El Operador dijo

Los dos hombres voltearon repentinamente y sus ojos se iluminaron **-…Entonces es real ¿Eh?-.**

Un planeta azul con tonos verdosos era iluminado por la estrella, dejando una magnifica vista del cuerpo circular, que se suplementaba con una luna, y para sorpresa de los dos, era idéntica a la Luna de la Tierra, Cuna de la Humanidad, pero algo no estaba del todo bien

 **-El Planeta… no parece moverse ¿O sí?-.** Arturo le pregunto

Luis fijo la mirada sobre el Planeta, y parecía no moverse nada **–Tienes razón… todavía es temprano para afirmar pero no parece-.** Luis miro a Arturo **–Esto es sumamente extraño-.**

 **-¿Algún tipo de efecto gravitatorio?-.** Arturo le pregunto

Luis pensó un poco **–No lo sé, todavía no comprendemos muy bien la gravedad, haremos millones de máquinas capaces de controlarla pero todavía no sabemos casi nada…-.** Luis guardo silencio por unos segundos **–Tendríamos que estar investigando semanas, puede que meses en instalaciones dedicadas al estudio planetario, y con lo que tenemos en la nave parece que vamos a una guerra más que a un descubrimiento de un sistema-.**

 **-¿Supongo que sabe sobre nuestra teoría no?-.** Arturo le pregunto

 **-Claro, tendré que estar preparado para un contacto con vida inteligente, aun así no lo sé… El único que confió actuara normal sería Diego, pero de ahí en fuera tal vez todos pierdan la cabeza-.** Luis le contesto

El Capitán volteo a ver a Luis **–Soldado, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar, ve a la sala de criogenización y despierta a tus compañeros, explícales todo lo sucedido y vayan a la nave, equípense y entren en el planeta-.** El Capitán volvió a ver la pantalla holográfica **–Yo les avisare cuando nos posemos sobre la gravedad del planeta, cuando salgan horas después lanzaremos la base y le avisaremos la localización, para finalizar nos dirigiremos al planeta, Luis, creo que entiende que esto de "Investigar el nuevo planeta" es una farsa para buscar lo que le paso a la base-.**

Luis dio una pequeña risa **–Si, lo tenía supuesto-.**

 **-Tú y Leonardo son los únicos que saben que esto es una farsa, hagan fotografías y videos, tráiganlos como evidencia de nuestro "Contacto" con el planeta-.** Arturo le dijo **–Y también tengan mucho cuidado, puede que si hay alguna raza inteligente no sea amigable, esto es todo, hablare con todos los soldados para calmarlos, nos vemos Luis-.**

Luis se dirigió al tele trasportador y llego a la sala de criogenización, nada más paso, solo que al pedir apagar la criogenización, Luis fue llamado al hangar por el Capitán, él le pido a la doctora encargarse de los despiertos y Luis se dirigió al Hangar por tele transportación. Luis apareció en el Hangar, todos parecían estar tranquilos ***¿Qué les habrá dicho el Capitán para tranquilizarlos? Maldito mago…***

 **-¡Sargento!-.** Un soldado de normal corría hacia Luis **-¡Soy El Cabo Méndez, El Capitán me ordeno guiarlo a su nave, por favor sígame!-.**

Luis miro al Soldado, parecía tener menos de 40 años, era demasiado joven para estar en la Milicia además de que se encontraba muy nervioso y a la vez asustado

 **-Tranquilo soldado, lo seguiré, no hay necesidad de asustarse-.** Luis le dijo **-¿Eres nuevo en esto?-.**

 **-¡S...Si señor!-.** El soldado exclamo

El soldado se dirigió con su arma en mano a la nave, Luis notaba su tensión muy grande **–No hay necesidad de llamarme señor, soy un soldado como todos ustedes-.**

 **-¡P…Pero nos avisaron sobre su posición de Sargento!-.** El soldado exclamo nervioso por equivocarse

 ***¿Qué le dijiste a estos soldados mientras no estaba Arturo?*** Suspiro **-Bueno, no te preocupes por ese rango, soy un soldado retirado-.** Luis le explico

El soldado se sorprendió **-¿P…Por qué se retiró? Si se puede saber…-.**

 **-Bueno, es un poco complicado por lo que notaras…-.** Luis sonrió y cerró los ojos con algo de nerviosismo

El soldado se dio cuenta y su nerviosismo creció **-¡Perdone Señor! ¡No era mi intención preguntar tonterías!-.**

 **-No se preocupe Méndez, ¿Cuál es el miedo?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Bueno…-.** El Soldado miro al piso mientras caminaban **-¿Entenderá que es un poco complicado contarlo?-.**

Luis lo miro con seriedad, algo malo le sucedió y era muy obvio **–Claro, no hay porque contarlo-.** Luis lo miro **-¿Sabe? No sé si me esté metiendo mucho es su vida pero… Personas de su edad son muy extrañas en el ejército-.**

El Soldado reacciono sorprendido **-¿Por qué?-.**

 **-En mi época, o hace dos años, la mayoría éramos de 100 años en adelante, pero ahora que lo veo todos parecen menores de 100…-.** Luis le contesto con seriedad mirando a su alrededor **-¿Usted por qué se unió al ejercito?-.**

 **-Mi familia es pobre, mi madre está enferma y mi padre tiene que viajar para conseguir algo de dinero, mis otros familiares no quieren a mi madre por irse con un "pobretón" y yo tengo que apoyarla lo más que pueda-.** El Soldado miro enfrente suya con tristeza **–Me uní al ejercito por dinero, están dando una buena cantidad de dinero por nuevos reclutas-.**

Luis miro con tristeza al pobre soldado **-¿Es lo que usted quería estudiar?-.**

Méndez guardo silencio por unos segundos **–Desde pequeño tenía el sueño de convertirme en Medico, quería ayudar a mi madre con su enfermedad, siempre la veía mal, pero se esforzaba por darme todo lo que podía-.** Sonrió un poco **–Mis padres siempre me han querido, mis tíos por otro lado nos ven como escoria y basura-.**

 **-Puedo suponer que vienen de una familia rica…-.** Luis le dijo

 **-Sí, venimos de la Méndez, probablemente no haya oído hablar de ella pero todos los de nuestra familia se encarga de una parte de los planetas agricultores y si le digo la verdad, tratamos como basura a nuestros trabajadores-.** Méndez bajo la cabeza

Luis lo vio **–No diga "tratamos", usted ni su madre y padre se ha envuelto en ese trabajo ¿O sí?-.**

 **-Tiene razón…-.** El soldado recupero su postura

 **-Hablando del maltrato ¿No le han avisado a las autoridades del maltrato que viven los granjeros?-.** Luis preguntó

 **-Sí, de hecho perdimos la mitad de nuestras tierras por esto, pero parece que no entienden nuestros tíos-.** Méndez mostro un rostro enojado **–A este paso podrían perder todas sus tierras-.**

Luis pudo ver lo que sentía **–Puedo notar su enojo ¿A qué se debe?-.**

 **-Esas tierras antes le pertenecían a mis abuelos, ellos trabajaron, se destruyeron y tal vez se sacrificaron por esas tierras-.** Su reacción lo decía todo **-Al morir mis tíos se repartieron las tierras dejando fuera a mi madre, la cual les suplicaba que le dejaran aunque sea un poco de ellas, pero al saber ellos que se casaría con un hombre sin muchos recursos la despojaron de todas las tierras, nos obligaron a salir de sus terrenos y tuvimos que empezar desde cero en un planeta con problemas de todo tipo-.**

 **-Entonces… ¿Tus tíos están echando a la basura los años que tus abuelos trabajaron y obligaron a todos ustedes irse de sus terrenos por eso? ¿En qué época estamos? ¿La Edad Medieval?-.** Luis parecía enfurecido

Méndez noto su enojo **–Le agradezco su preocupación Sargento, existen muy pocos líderes que hacen esto-.** Méndez lo miro con seriedad **–Me gustaría que volviera a la Milicia, esto es lo que le hace falta al Imperio-.**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido, pero tengo mis razones para retirarme…-.** Luis lo miro, sin producir un ambiente amenazador

Méndez lo miro **–Supongo que si…-.** El Soldado entonces recordó que hablaba con un "Sargento" **-¡P…Perdone Señor! ¡No era mi intención hablarle de cosas sin importancia!-.**

Luis suspiro **–No se preocupe por eso, además no soy un Sargento, no tiene sentido ¿Verdad?-.** El Soldado lo miro **–Cunado terminemos la misión, espero poder ir a visitar a su familia, me encantaría conocerlos-.** Luis miro al Soldado con una sonrisa sincera

Méndez se quedó atónito por unos segundos **-…Claro…-.** El soldado se volteo, parecía estar feliz, con una mirada triste

Los dos llegaron a la nave, la revisaron, el soldado le explico a Luis el uso de trajes espaciales, el tomo uno y se lo puso, lo cual ya tenía claro y no mucho más, el soldado parecía estar disfrutándolo un poco

 ***Hace mucho que no me pongo uno de estos*** Luis se miraba el traje **-¡Hey Luis!-.**

El Hombre volteo y vio a sus compañeros, vestidos y preparados con trajes espaciales

Luis sonrió **–Parece que todos ya están preparados-.**

 **-Esto te pasa por no esperarnos-.** Diego le contesto **-Hablamos con el Capitán, nos dijo que tenías algo que decirnos-.**

 **-Bueno, será mejor que entren, esto va a ser muy largo…-.** Luis dijo

Todos se introdujeron en la nave, Luis se sentó y los otros también lo hicieron, les explico todo sobre la expedición cambiando el "La Fragata va a investigar una base abandonada" por "La Fragata va a investigar los otros planetas", y exceptuando los hechos secretos, todos asintieron con seguridad al terminar

 **-Vaya que si es mucho, pero aun así ¿Solo una semana?-.** Fernanda pregunto decepcionada

 **-Este es un primer contacto, y como sabrán, quedarse aquí sin alguna protección sería un suicidio, pondremos interceptadores de gusano por el área pero eso no asegura nuestra supervivencia, volveremos con más aparatos después, pero era necesario venir hoy-.** Leonardo contesto con seguridad

" **Al grupo de investigación Épsilon, luz verde, pueden salir"**

Luis sonrió **–Otro aspecto que se le olvido-.** Volteo a ver a todos **–Chicos, lo más seguro es que somos nosotros, ¿Nos lo puedes confirmar Leo?-.**

 **-¿No es más que obvio? Somos los únicos qué fuimos enviados como grupo de investigación-.** Leonardo se encamino a la cabina de piloto **-¿Podrías ser mi copiloto Luis?-.**

 **-Oh Leonado, ¿Me daría ese gran honor de estar a su lado?-.** Luis exclamo con voz sarcástica, molestando un poco a Leonardo

 **-Déjate de bromas, tenemos que irnos-.** Leonardo entro a la cabina

Luis lo miro **–Que aburrido-.** Luis, antes de entrar, miro a sus compañeros de trabajo, incluido el soldado Méndez **–Chicos, los veo en unos minutos haya abajo-.**

Los dos hombres entraron a la cabina la cual tenía dos asientos en fila, uno se sentó en uno con mucho control, y el otro simplemente se acomodó en uno y se abrocho los cinturones

 **-¿Estás listo Luis?-.** Leonardo le pregunto con una sonrisa

Luis lo miro **–Me siento más preparado que nunca, la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo y la curiosidad me mata por cada segundo sin respuestas, si esto no responde tu pregunta no sé qué más lo hará-.** Luis le dijo con una sonrisa segura y penetrante

 **-Un si-.** Leonardo le miro con una sonrisa también

Luis cerró los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa y se acomodaba en dirección al espacio **–Resumiéndolo-.** Luis lo miro **–Vamos, no hagas esperar a un científico curioso, puede ser peligroso-.**

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, Leonardo encendió los motores de la nave la cual se elevó un poco sobre la zona de aterrizaje, la nave fue tomada por una mano robótica y la mantuvieron estable

" **Motores, listo; Armas, listas; Escudos, listos; Gravedad y Oxigeno, listo; Luz verde piloto"** Una voz de mujer sonó en la nave **"Empezando cuenta regresiva… 3…2…1"**

Los dos hombres se agarraron al asiento, los que se encontraban atrás hacían lo mismo **"! Despegue!"**

La nave fue soltada y disparada contra la nada del espacio, con un planeta luminoso en frente suya, entrando en la atmosfera del planeta y dejando la Fragata atrás,

 **-Enciende la Invisibilidad Luis-.** Leonardo le ordeno

La nave empezó a desaparecer de poco en poco hasta dejar una deformidad en el ecosistema, pero sin vista del interior, al cruzar las nubes la nave se ajustó en el aire y se mantuvo estable, los únicos que podían ver algo eran los que se encontraban en la cabina

 **-Parece que después de todo… Tenemos una nueva especie-.** Luis dijo

Una atmosfera verdosa, llena de villas y una parecida a la capital, había pájaros y todo tipo de vida, pero algo no estaba del todo bien

 **-¿No ves vida inteligente?-.** Luis le pregunto

Leonardo observaba por todas partes, pero parecía no haber señales del todo **–Todavía estamos muy arriba, puede que no lo veamos por eso, tendremos que aterrizar-.**

 **-No se… pero tengo el presentimiento que ya deberíamos haber visto vida si es que estamos aquí…-.** Luis dijo

 **-Tal vez, pero ahora mismo no estamos viendo nada, vamos a aterrizar en un lugar seguro y entonces concluiremos-.** Leonardo tomo el control **–Vamos a ese bosque-.**

 **-¿No ves muy peligroso aterrizar en un bosque que no conocemos en nada?-.** Luis le pregunto

Leonardo lo miro **–Es eso, o aterrizar en la cara de la raza inteligente-.**

 **-Te apuesto que hay más alternativas…-.** Luis le dijo

 **-Tranquilo, no creo que se convierta en un problema, aterrizare lo más cerca de un pueblo-.** Leonardo entonces se dirigió al bosque

Cerca del bosque se encontraba un pueblo, Luis se fijó en el pero parecía que no había nadie, lo cual confundió a Luis.

Ya estando encima del bosque, Leonardo observo por un lugar cerca del pueblo para aterrizar, después de estar buscando un rato encontró un lugar entre unos árboles que se encontraba un tanto lejos del pueblo,

 **-Dijiste cerca Leo…-.** Luis le dijo con tensión

 **-Bueno, no quería aterrizar mal entre los árboles y luego no poder salir, le diré al soldado que eleve la nave y cuando le avise la baje para recogernos y dirigirnos al campamento-.** Leonardo exclamo con seguridad **-Así el soldado no se arriesga a cuidar de la nave y nos puede recoger por alguna emergencia-.**

La nave empezó a descender mientras los sonidos de fuego salían de los motores para aguantar el peso de la nave, al tocar tierra los motores pararon y el portón de la nave caía sobre la tierra, dispersando la tierra un poco de la zona de aterrizaje, Leonardo y Luis salieron de la cabina y entraron a donde se encontraban los científicos y el soldado Méndez

 **-Luis, ten-.** Leonardo le lanzo un rifle con una bayoneta electrificada y una linterna **–Úsalo si es necesario -.**

Luis tomo el rifle y se acomodo

Leonardo miro a todos **-Ustedes van a tomar nota de todo lo que nos encontremos de camino, y usted soldado va a elevar la nave, cualquier anomalía tendrá que observarla, no dispare si no es necesario-.** Le dijo

 **-¡Entendido Señor!-.** El soldado exclamo mientras entraba a la cabina de piloto y se acomodaba

Todos observaron al soldado entrar a la cabina, no por nada en especial, sino porque llamaba un poco la atención ***Por suerte todos los soldados tuvieron un estudio de todo en general, eso me calma un poco*** Luis pensó

 **-Y todos, prepárense, vamos a dejar la nave-.** Todos se levantaron y salieron de la nave con un poco de miedo, al salir lo único que podían ver era arboles con madera obscura, muchos arbustos y una soledad inmensa en el bosque,

 **-Dios, que miedo…-.** Fernanda sonaba muy asustada

 **-Espera un segundo Fer, ¿Eres Hilofobica?-.** Hugo pregunto

 **-No… para nada-.** Las palabras de Fernanda titubeaban y se escuchaba demasiado nerviosa

 **-Rayos, ¿Y ahora que haremos?-.** Hugo dijo nervioso

 **-Fernanda-.** Leonardo exclamo **–Mantente atrás de mí**

 **-O…okey-.** Fernanda se posiciono detrás de Leonardo para sentir más seguridad

 **-Está bien, todos en marcha, Luis, prende la luz de tu rifle-.** Una pequeña linterna que salía de la parte de debajo del arma se encendió y dejaba ver un buen haz de luz

Entonces todos empezaron a caminar despacio, mientras que Luis y Leonardo dirigían el paso con sus linternas, los científicos permanecían detrás de ellos

Estuvieron caminando mucho tiempo por el bosque, se escuchaban sonidos raros, un conjunto de ecos y voces raras, lo cual no ayudo con la Hilofobia de Fernanda, después de ya caminar un rato, Jorge se paró un momento,

 **-¿No… dijiste que estaba… cerca?-.** Jorge exclamó entre suspiros de cansancio

 **-Puse la nave lo más cerca que pude-.** Leonardo contesto a Jorge, que parecía no creerle por la distancia que ya habían recorrido

 **-Está bien-.** Leonardo suspiro **–Descansemos, hay un tronco caído allí, nos sentamos un rato y volvemos a caminar-.**

Leonardo señalo a un lugar donde se encontraba un tronco roto y caído, perfecto para sentarse.

Llegaron y los científicos se sentaron, exceptuando a Luis y Leonardo, que se mantuvieron alerta por cualquier peligró,

 **-Ya casi llegábamos…-.** Leonardo se quejó un poco

 **-Vamos, no los culpes, siguen siendo personas normales-.** Luis defendió a sus compañeros de trabajo

 **-¿Ósea que nosotros no somos normales?-.** Leonardo miro un poco molesto a Luis

 **-Lo más normal que se puede al menos…-.** Luis contesto en defensa, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido entre las hierbas, que sorprendió a todos y rápidamente apuntaron el arma contra la hierba,

 **-Parece que nos están rodeando…-.** Luis concluyo al escuchar más ruidos a los lados de donde se encontraban todos, Luis y Leonardo formaron un perímetro alrededor de los científicos mientras más ruidos se escuchaban, ellos intentaban apuntar pero sonaban ruidos por todas partes y aun que apuntaran la luz por ese lugar, rápidamente sonaba en otro,

 **-¿Qué hacemos?-.** La voz de Hugo sonó demasiado nervioso

 **-¡Mantengan a Fernanda a raya, que no haga ninguna incongruencia!-.** Fernanda estaba temblando en el tronco

 **-Entendido-.** Jorge aunque no parecía querer a su hermana, la abrazo para evitar que se asustara aún más **– Vamos hermanita tranquila, que Jorge el magnífico está aquí-.**

Gracias a Jorge, Fernanda se tranquilizó un poco más, mientras que Luis y Leonardo seguían apuntando con su luz para intentar asustar a las bestias que no paraban de hacer ruido

 **-Esto se está poniendo feo…-.** Luis comento un tanto nervioso **-¿Alguna idea?-.**

Leonardo estaba analizando algo **–Estos animales están siguiendo un patrón de lobos, nos intentan cazar en manada y atraparnos, y si no me equivoco…-.** Leonardo pensó por un momento **–Si son iguales que los lobos, no permitirían el daño de uno de sus camaradas-.**

 **-Te entiendo...-.** Luis dijo con seguridad

Leonardo mantenía la mirada en los arbustos alocados **–Luis, tu, Hugo y Diego estarán en un grupo, mientras que yo, Jorge y Fernanda estaremos en otro, nos dispersaremos en dos grupos, encenderemos la bayoneta electrificada y la luz, seguramente eso asuste aún más a los animales y llegaremos al pueblo lo más rápido posible-.** Exclamo

 **-¿Y qué probabilidad tenemos en lograrlo todos y que en el pueblo nos reciban de buena manera?-.** Luis exclamo

 **-Quien no arriesga no pierde Luis -.** Leonardo concluyo para que todos se acercaran a su respectivo protector **-Prepárate-.**

Luis seguía sin entender el por qué no simplemente no disparaban, sabía que con esta elección también se podía ver la posibilidad de que uno de sus compañeros muriera en el camino, pero aun así acepto y se preparó, Luis y Leonardo se acercaron hacia los arboles de adelante y pegaron un chispazo con la bayoneta, haciendo que los animales se dispersaran por un momento,

 **-¡Ahora!-.**

Los dos grupos corrieron por diferentes direcciones para dispersar también a los perseguidores.

Tardaron pero la persecución seguía en el bosque, el Grupo e Luis ya estaba a punto de salir, pero era al grupo que más animales les perseguía, corrieron y corrieron, saltaron árboles caídos y esquivaron lo más que pudieron el cielo estrellado de árboles, al llegar a un lugar más iluminado uno de esos animales salto hacia Luis, este uso el arma como apoyo para evitar que lo mordiera, estos animales tenían un parentesco con los lobos, parecían estar repletos de troncos y unos ojos venenosos, Luis empujo con el pie al "lobo" pero no hacia efecto, ya que este pesaba demasiado como para que un humano normal pudiera moverlo tan siquiera, Luis recordó que tenía la bayoneta, entonces la volvió a prender para que pegara un chispazo para que el lobo retrocediera un poco, pero eso daño un poco los ojos de Luis,

 **-Rayos-.** Luis se quejó un poco pero recupero rápidamente la postura normal para encontrarse frente a frente con el "lobo" **-¿Aunque sea eres biológicamente posible?**

El lobo se lanzó contra Luis, pero este logro esquivarlo, pegándole con la culata en el ojo verde, desorientándolo y dejándolo caer muy cerca de Luis, esta era su oportunidad, Luis encajo su bayoneta en el ojo que se encontraba bien y la prendió, y electrocuto al "lobo" hasta que dejase de moverse, después de unos segundos el "lobo" dejo de dar señal de vida y ese fue el momento en que Luis separo la bayoneta de su ojo, que había dejado de ser verde,

 **-Carajo… eso fue… complicado-.** Luis hablaba con voz dolorosa ya que había sido rasguñado en el pecho por el "lobo" mientras le daba con la culata

 **-¡Luis!-.** Los dos acompañantes gritaron antes de que lo sostuvieron con el brazo **–Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…-.**

 **-Tenemos que salir de aquí, rapi…**

Todos fueron interrumpidos por una figura cuadrúpeda que se encontraba exactamente en la salida y como la luz ya dejaba ver, parecía ser un tipo de ponie con alas y amarillo, los dos acompañantes vieron por unos segundos al "ponie", y este también compartió la confusión, los tres estaba en estado de shock, no solo porque su amigo estaba en peligro, si no que habían encontrado algo que los libros narran como "pegasos", estuvieron segundos mirándose entre ellos para que despues Diego romperá el hielo,

 **-Hola-.** Fue lo único que Luis escucho, ya que callo desmayado.

 _ **Y bueno, aqui termina este gran capitulo xD me tarde demasiado por la escuela pero ya salí =D así que desde ahora procurare traérselos menos tardado, el próximo sera el Capitulo 5 y ya del acto elegido, me gustaría que revisaran por cualquier error ya que a veces palabras desaparecen por que si y no me queda muy claro el porque, y esto es todo xD nos vemos en la próxima =D**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Contacto(Intro)

**Capítulo 3: Contacto**

Unas horas habían pasado, el sol se había trasladado lo necesario para quedar en el centro del cielo y las nubes parecían estar un poco concentradas, mientras muchos de los "pegasos" las juntaban, en signo de lluvia.

Luis empezó a abrir los ojos con la vista un poco gris, se empezó a tallar los ojos pero pareciera que el derecho no respondía bien,

 **-¿Otra vez?-.** Luis hablaba con una voz adolorida y pequeña, empezó a tocarse el ojo mientras hacia un par de movimientos circulares, después de un rato el ojo de Luis pareció haber recuperado la visión

 **-Gracias, esto se estaba volviendo mole…-.** Luis empezó a recuperar la conciencia y vio que no se encontraba en un… bosque como lo tenía planeado **–Espera un segundo… ¿Dónde estoy?-.**

Luis se sentó, miro y parecía que tenía una manta pequeña con bordes amarillos y el resto blanco, el hombre volteo a sus lados para intentar reconocer el terreno, pero parecía que únicamente se encontraba en la sala de una casa con un estilo rustico, unas escaleras cerca de una pared, unos cuantos sillones verdes y mochos hogares para mascotas, pero eso no era lo más notorio…

 **-…Esto es extraño-.** Luis mantuvo la voz lo ms bajo posible para no asustar al pequeño conejo que se encontraba con una mirada amenazante **– ¿Que está pasando exactamente?, ¿El conejo está… enojado?-.**

Luis se encontraba sorprendido, un conejo tenía un rostro… enojado, parecía que tuviera sentimientos, lo cual le hiso sospechar algo

 **-Entonces… La especie inteligente de la que hablaba, ¿Eran Conejos Inteligentes?-.** El rostro de Luis era el de un perezoso, parecía que se esperaba una especie un poco más… desarrollada, simplemente no se creía que conejos eran la nueva especie inteligente, y menos los constructores de un hogar demasiado alto. Al recordar que se encontraba con una especie inteligente, cambio su rostro a uno serio y tranquilizador para intentar verse menos irrespetuoso, aun que iba a guardarse las risas para después…

 **-Perdone mi descortesía Señor-.** Luis intentaba re direccionar su estado de enojo **–Le doy las gracias por traerme a su humilde casa, ahora me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Luis Ángel, ahora me gustaría conocer su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama usted?-.**

Luis mantuvo una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero al abrir uno de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que su rostro que antes irradiaba sospechas ahora era el de uno confundido, con esto Luis dedujo que esta especie no hablaba el español, que parecía lo más lógico, pero el que no intenta, no pierde. Luis intento pensar una manera de comunicarse con el conejo, pero antes de eso, Luis recordó que había sido cortado en el pecho, miro tranquilamente su pecho y se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en perfecto estado, lo toco un poco y vio que estaba un poco pegajoso

 **-Qué asco… -.** Luis recordó que se encontraba hablando con un conejo y volvió a entablar vista con él, que seguía con un rostro confuso **–Mmmmmm…. ¿Cómo hago esto?**

Luis se tocó la barbilla mientras intentaba componer algún tipo de plan para poderse comunicar con el conejo, hasta que le salió una idea. Luis se levantó, parecía ya estar mucho mejor mientras se preparaba para hacer unas señas,

 **-Buenos Días…-.** Con una palma se tocó la parte del pecho derecho para después señalarlo y tocar su muñeca **-¿Cómo te llamas?-.** Levanto el dedo Índice y Medio para ponerlos enfrente de él y dar una vuelta en 90°, para después señalarlo y dar una sonrisa, pero el conejo no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risitas,

 **-No sé porque pensé que esto funcionaria…-.** Luis se encontraba decepcionado y quedándose sin ideas… lógicas para poder comunicarse con la nueva especie,

 **-¿Dónde podrá haber papel?-.** Luis se preguntó a si mismo mientras intentaba ver por toda la casa, el conejo se dio cuenta para ir por un pedazo de papel y entregárselo a Luis,

 **-Gracias, ahora si podre…-.** Luis quedo sorprendido **–Espera, ¿Me entiendes?**

El conejo asistió mientras Luis volvía a su rostro de confusión

 **-Creo que debí haber preguntado eso desde el principio…-.** Aun así con eso aclarado, le parecía raro que una especie totalmente desconocida, hablara el español

– **Me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas pero antes de eso…-.** Luis volvió a su rostro habitual **– Pero me gustaría empezar desde cero, olvidando lo que acaba de ocurrir…-.**

Luis se Luis se limpió la garganta y se vio con seguridad y tranquilidad,

 **-Mi nombre es Luis Ángel, Licenciado en Física con Maestría en Astrofísica-.** El pobre conejo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba **–Tengo 32 años y vengo en son de paz, un gusto conocerlo señor-.** Luis dio una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras el conejo intentaba procesar, sin excito, la información que se le había dado

 **-Ahora, como estoy suponiendo, ustedes no puedes hablar-.** El conejo simplemente estaba muriendo, si quiera parecía intentar entender la información **–Así que me gustaría que escribiera su nombre en esta hoja que me acaba de dar, y con eso podre llamarlo de mejor manera-.**

Por suerte parecía que el conejo había entendido la última parte, así que puso la hoja sobre el piso y, con lápiz en mano, empezó a escribir lo mejor que pudo su nombre,

 **-¿Ángel? Vaya, que inusual…-.** Luis parecía un poco sorprendido **–Está bien, un gusto conocerlo señor Ángel**

Luis miro tranquilamente a Ángel, qué parecía ya haberle dado un poco de confianza,

 **-Entonces me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas pregu…-.**

Luis fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, junto con un Diego y… un pegaso

 **-¿Luis?-.** Diego sonó sorprendido **– ¿Qué haces despierto?, ¿No deberías estar en cama repo…?**

Diego miro el pecho de Luis y rápidamente pudo deducir que estaba totalmente bien,

 **-Luis, ¿Pero cómo?...-.** Diego entablo mirada con Luis y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en total estado de shock

 **¿Diego?, ¿Se encuentra tu amigo bien?-.** El pegaso hablo, dejando todavía más mal a Luis

 **-Eso creo-.** Diego hablo rápidamente **–Pero creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar, digo creo que se encuentra un poco… sorprendido-.**

 **-No, nonono-.** Luis hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo **–Solo me gustaría que… me explicaran lo que está pasando-.**

Luis logro mantener la compostura y volver a la normalidad, gracias a eso no dio una "mala" impresión. Diego y el pegaso amarillo acompañaron a Luis a un sillón, donde el pegaso se sentó en el grande y Luis en el pequeño, Diego solo se dedicó a mirar,

 **-Okey, creo que ya podemos empezar…-.** Dijo Luis **-. Mi nombre es Luis, amigo de Diego y fiel amigo de las estrellas-.**

El pegaso, color de un color girasol pálido, una melena de color rosado muy destacable, unos ojos marinos, una cutie mark en la que eran unas mariposas volando en diferentes direcciones con un color de alas igual que al de la melena y la cabeza, tórax y el abdomen parecía envuelto en un azul parecidas al de sus ojos, ella se mantenía tímida con la cabeza abajo, pero con la actitud que había tomado con Diego, Luis estaba seguro que Diego había hecho un buen trabajo como "Primer contacto", así que se decidió a hablar,

 **-¿Me podrías a decir tu nombre?-.** Luis pregunto de manera tranquila

El pegaso amarrillo reacciono un poco sorprendida, pero al ver los ojos de Luis, se tranquilizó un poco **–F…Fluttershy-.** La voz de Fluttershy apenas se pudo escuchar, lo cual confundió un poco a Luis,

 **-P….perdona, no pude escuchar bien, ¿Me lo podrías repetir por favor?-.** Luis sonó muy tranquilo, y con esto la confianza de Fluttershy aumentaba

 **-Fluttershy-.** La voz volvió a sonar muy tenue, pero Luis consiguió escucharlo poniendo un poco más de atención,

 **-Fluttershy, un nombre un tanto peculiar-.** Esto llamo la atención de Fluttershy

 **-¿E..es malo?-.** Fluttershy respondió en un tono bajo mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza,

 **-No…-.** Fluttershy volvió a verlo **–De hecho tu nombre me parece interesante, y puedo decir que te describe mucho a ti-.**

Luis la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que tomara mucha más confianza,

 **¿E… enserio?-.** Fluttershy pregunto con la voz un poco más alta

 **-Sí, tu hogar es muy tranquilo y verde, me sorprende lo tranquila que vives, y parece que tienes muchos animalitos…-.** Miro por un momento a Ángel y rápidamente volvió a ver a Fluttershy, que parecía confundida por la acción que tomo Luis **–También estuve platicando con tu amiguito de ahí-.**

 **-¿Platicaste con Ángel?-.** Fluttershy sonó confundida por unos momentos

 **-Si-.** Luis se rasco la nuca mientras daba una sonrisa y cerraba los ojos **–Puedo decir que fue un pequeño malentendido que ocurrió hace unos momentos ja ja ja-.**

Luis dio unas pequeñas risas mientras recordaba los hechos anteriores para que Fluttershy mirara a Ángel por unos momentos, dejando en claro de que el conejo confiaba lo necesario en Luis para no verlo como un peligro,

 **-Entonces Fluttershy…-.**

 **-¿Qué paso Luis?-.** Luis sonrió, parecía que había conseguido su objetivo

 **-¿Me podrías decir que pasó en el tiempo transcurrido desde mi desmayo hasta ahora?-.** Lo dijo tranquilo, para que no pareciera una amenaza

 **-Bueno…-.** Fluttershy miro a Diego un poco asustada **–Nuestro encuentro fue un poco extraño…-.**

….

 **-Hola-.** Diego exclamo

Fluttershy se dedicó a verlos con mucho miedo, el cuerpo del "lobo" no ayudaba en mucho, tenía los ojos temblando y abiertos como platos, haciendo una seña de sorpresa extrema, que poco a poco se convertía en miedo

 **-¡Ah!-.** Fluttershy grito y puso sus cascos en la cabeza ligera **-¡N…no me hag…an daño por favor!**

Su voz titilaba mientras la pobre yacía asustada en la tierra, cubriéndose de cualquier acción que Hugo y Diego hicieran,

 **-E…Espera-.** Diego dijo **–No te vamos a hacer daño, yo también estoy muy sorprendido, así que por favor hay que tranquilizarnos-.**

 **¡Por favor se lo suplico! ¡No he hecho nada malo!-.** Fluttershy seguía gritando asustada

 **-Hugo, por…-.** Hugo miraba admirablemente a Fluttershy, **–Ni lo pienses-.**

 **-Pero…-.**

 **-Ya estamos en una situación extrema, así que tú también tranquilízate-.** Diego miro serio a Hugo, sorprendiendo mucho a Hugo. El dio un gran suspiro y volvió a ver a la pobre que se encontraba demasiado asustada

 **-Yo me encargo de Luis, tu ve a pedirle ayuda-.** Hugo le pido a Diego

 **-Es lo que pensaba -.** Diego le dio a Luis mientras, de poco en poco se acercaba a la pobre pegaso

 **-Hola-.** La pegaso parecía seguir temblando y no parecía decidida a responder.

Diego volteo a ver a Luis y no parecía bien, le salía mucha sangre y si no se daba prisa, podía morir desangrado, Diego sin nada más que hacer, se arrodillo ante la pegaso

 **-¡Por favor!-. D** iego exclamo, llamando la atención de la pegaso **–M…mi amigo está muriendo, no puedo hacer nada y si no logro llevarlo a un lugar seguro, seguramente morirá, Por favor te lo suplico, denos tu ayuda-.**

Fluttershy levanto los cascos y vio a Diego que se encontraba arrodillado, con la cabeza baja y sus manos entrelazadas en su cabeza,

 **-… Está bien-.** Fluttershy, al ver al humano arrodillado, recupero un poco de sus fuerzas y les ofreció ayuda, lo cual lleno de esperanzas a Diego

 **-Gracias… muchas gracias-.** Diego le agradecía a Fluttershy de manera impropia

Fluttershy todavía tenía miedo, pero al ver al humano sacando ríos de líquido carmesí, no podía evitarse a ayudar un poco. Diego le hizo señas a Hugo, el cual levanto a Luis y lo llevo de poco en poco a los hombros de Diego, para poder ayudarlo a cargarlo

 **-V… vengan conmigo por favor-.** Fluttershy recupero un poco la compostura para poder salir del bosque y guiarlos a su hogar.

Saliendo del bosque, siguieron un camino mientras Luis seguía goteando sangré, Fluttershy al ver tal escena ayudo a los pobres humanos,

 **-Déjenme ayudarlos…-.** Fluttershy exclamo mientras recargaba al hombre en su lomo, manchándola un poco de sangre. Diego y Hugo se sorprendieron, Diego en su caso tuvo que quitarse para poder dejar al pegaso ayudar, pero aun así se mostraban muy atónitos.

Llegando al hogar del pegaso se pudo ver un puente pequeño dejando pasar un rio de agua cristalina, además de eso muchos hogares donde residían pájaros y un hogar con techo de pasto verde, con algunas ventanas dejando salir un poco de luz.

Al entrar a la casa del pegaso, muchos animalitos andaban felices y tranquilos, hasta que los tres humanos llegaron, dándoles un gran miedo,

 **-Tranquilos pequeños-.** Fluttershy dio unas palabras tranquilas, pero eso no sirvió de mucho ya que los animales seguían asustados. Fluttershy volteo a ver a los humanos para darse cuenta de que, además de que llevaban un arma extraña, parecían estar tristes por la reacción de los animales,

 **-Perdón… me podrías ayudar…-.** Fluttershy dio con una voz penosa dejando entender a Diego que necesitaba una ayuda con el humano moribundo, Diego lo entendió en seguida y cambio el lugar a Fluttershy para que ella hiciera lo necesario con los animalitos

 **-Síganme hermosos…-.** Fluttershy lo dijo con un tono tierno **–Necesito que se salgan unos momentos…-.**

Y sin una preguntar, todos los animales salieron del hogar de Fluttershy tranquilos y seguros, exceptuando a un conejo, que parecía mirarla amenazantemente,

 **-¿Ángel? -.** Fluttershy se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño conejo **-¿Qué pasa?**

Ángel volteo a ver a los hombres y luego volvió a ver a Fluttershy mientras ella daba, ella dio por unos momentos un rostro nervioso pero después recupero la compostura,

 **-Ellos son unos… "Animales" que necesitan mi ayuda, nunca me voy a negar a ayudarlos, solo mira-.** Fluttershy dijo de forma pequeña y tierna mientras dejaba ver al pobre hombre que, al parecer, chorreaba menos sangre, Ángel la miro otra vez un poco molesto y se resignó, el parecía saber que nunca la convencerá

 **-Pueden entrar…-.** Fluttershy regreso a su voz miedosa mientras entraba a la casa, con tres humanos, un conejo y un gran miedo por su elección. Fluttershy había traído una manta para poder cubrir al hombre y también algunas planas verdes molidas,

 **-Pueden ponerlo aquí-.** Fluttershy señalo a un sillón un tanto grande, Fluttershy le quito el traje extraño y lo dejo por un lado, los dos se miraron para después posicionarlo en el sillón de boca arriba mientras Fluttershy le ponía la manta que formo una mancha carmesí en el centro,

 **-Espera…-.** Diego digo llamado la atención del pegaso **–Creo que el traje debería seguir te…-.**

Al ver a Luis, parecía seguir respirando, lo que significaba una cosa, oxigeno

 **-¿Hay oxigeno aquí?-.** Diego se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía la respiración de Luis **-¿Dónde podría dejar el traje?-.**

 **-Por ahí-.** Fluttershy señalo cerca de una consola y un pequeño ropero

Diego y Hugo no estaban seguros si aguantaría pero lo intentaron, se quitaron los trajes con cuidado y los pusieron en el ropero, por suerte tenían una ropa más "normal" dentro del traje. Comenzaron a respirar y sintieron un oxígeno puro, se sentía tan bien…

– **Perdone…-.** Fluttershy sonó un poco confundida

 **-Diego-.** Diego respondió rápidamente, con tranquilidad

 **-Perdone señor Diego, necesito que le ponga estas plantas en sus heridas-.** Fluttershy hablo de manera tímida

 **-Si…-.** Diego sostuvo las plantas que Fluttershy le estaba ofreciendo, seguía sin entender por qué unos cascos de caballo sostenían objetos, a él le parecía muy ilógico. Un rato después, Diego y Hugo habían terminado con su trabajo y las plantas molidas se encontraban untadas sobre las heridas de Luis,

 **-¿En cuánto tiempo nuestro amigo se recuperara?-.** Hugo pregunto curioso

 **-Lo más seguro 1 semana o más, sus heridas están muy… Abiertas-.** Fluttershy respondió muy apenada y nerviosa por la próxima acción de los hombres

Hugo estaba a punto de gritar, pero Diego lo detuvo rápidamente para dar una sonrisa forzada,

 **-Le doy las gracias Señorita-.** Diego lo había concluido por el tono de voz **-Pero nos llevaremos a nuestro amigo en un rato-.**

Fluttershy reacciono muy diferente

 **-¡P…pero ¿Por qué?! Su amigo está muy herido-.** Fluttershy respondió esta vez con una voz un poco más alta

 **-No se preocupe por eso, nos la podemos arreglar…-.**

 **-¡No!-.** Fluttershy **-¡Él se va a quedar aquí, ¿No tienen conciencia de lo que le puede pasar?!**

Esto los dejo sin palabras, se estaba preocupando, no solo por una raza desconocida, si no por alguien que no ha conocido, simplemente no se lo podían creer

 **-Diego…-.** Hugo hablo en una voz demasiado baja mientras Fluttershy miraba al cuerpo de Luis examinándolo **–Solo dile que si, después nos lo llevaremos cuando llegue Leonardo, mientras hay que aceptar su hospitalidad-.**

 **-Está bien…-.** Diego hablo muy pequeño

Después de un rato, Fluttershy volvió a ver a los hombres,

 **-Creo que deberíamos dejarlo un rato, parece que ya está sanando-.** Fluttershy sonó mucho más segura después del episodio

 **-Si…-.** Todos salieron junto a Fluttershy, menos Ángel

 **-¿No vas a salir Ángel?-.** Ángel observo al hombre con desconfianza **–Está bien Ángel, pero por favor, no le hagas nada, trátalo como nuestro invitado si llega a despertar-.**

Ángel simplemente la miro muy enojado y se retiró a su hogar mientras cerraba la puerta, Fluttershy no pudo evitar sentirse apenada

 **-P…perdonen su actitud, él no es así…-.** Fluttershy no daba contacto visual

 **-Tranquila-.** Diego le dice **-¿Qué tal si hablamos un rato?-.**

Fluttershy vio al humano y lo observo por unos momentos **–Esta…bien-.**

Los dos se sentaron en un rio mientras Hugo, se mantenía mirando anonadado a todos sus lados, mirando la atmosfera del nuevo mundo, hablando de los dos, no charlaron más que cosas de su nombre, sus gustos y cosas que parecían, no tener ninguna importancia

Las horas pasaban y el sol ahora se encontraba en el centro del cielo parecía que no tenía fin la charla, incluyendo al Hugo que parecía seguirle interesando el mundo,

 **-Entonces, ¿Qué son ustedes?-.** Fluttershy pregunto

 **-Nosotros somos humanos, podría decir que soy un chimpancé más alto y con inteligencia-.** Diego contesto

 **-¿Inteligencia?-.** Fluttershy volvió a preguntar

 **-Sí, un tipo de conciencia, habilidad o supremacía sobre las otras especies, nosotros podemos pensar, crear, avanzar como especie-.** Diego sigue con la plática **–También tenemos otros tipo de evoluciones, pero como lo veo, ustedes están millones de veces más evolucionados que nosotros-.**

Diego miraba las alas de Fluttershy, mientras ella le empieza dar más curiosidad,

 **-¿No hay humanos con alas?-.**

 **-No, tenemos máquinas para poder volar, pero alas no-.** Diego detuvo la plática por un momento **–Ahora me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas a ti, Fluttershy**

 **-Claro, ¿Cuál sería?-.**

 **-¿Hay más tipos de ponies además de ustedes?**

 **-Sí, hay pegasos como yo-.** Su voz se mantenía tranquila y pacifica **– Unicornios, Ponies terrestres, y Alicornios-.**

 **-¿Alicornios?-.** Diego había escuchado de los unicornios y ponies en leyendas, pero jamás de Alicornios

 **-Sí, son una combinación de un pegaso y un unicornio, se supone, que nunca nacen-.** La voz característica de Fluttershy mantenía el ambiente de la plática **–En algunos lugares los piensan como demonios, ¿Lo puedes creer?-.**

 **-Bueno, también nuestra raza ha sido así-.** Diego miro por unos momentos al cielo

 **\- Que mal… me gustaría que esto jamás ocurriera en Equestria…-.** Fluttershy miraba tristemente el rio

 **-¿Qué es Equestria?-.** Diego intento desviar la mirada triste de Fluttershy

 **-¿Tú no eres de Equestria?-.** Fluttershy pregunto confundida

 **-Algo así…-.** Diego intento evitar la plática **–Entonces, ¿Qué es eso de Equestria?**

 **Es nuestro mundo…-.** Fluttershy miro el ambiente verde **–Es llamado Equestria, hay lugares impresionantes como Ponyhatta o Yeguadelphia, o lugares hermosos como el Imperio de Cristal o Raimbow Falls, también hay lugares enigmáticos como Winsome Falls, el Pantano Flame Gayser o ¡las Tierras Dragon!-.**

Diego estaba boquiabierto, había tantos lugares que investigar y descubrir,

 **-Me gustaría que en algún momento, me mostraras el mapa de Equestria-.** Diego sonaba emocionado

 **-De hecho te lo podría mostrar ahora-.** Fluttershy se levantó **–Vamos, tengo uno dentro de casa-.**

Diego se levantó y se dirigió a la casa con Fluttershy. Al llegar Diego abrió la puerta y lo otro, ya lo saben.

….

 **-Y eso fue lo que pasó-.** Fluttershy concluyo mientras veía a Luis

 **-En pocas palabras, ¿Me trajeron aquí para curarme, Ángel no es un conejo inteligente y Hugo está afuera haciendo… cosas? –** Luis pregunto

 **-Espera, ¿Creíste que la raza inteligente eran unos conejos?-.** Diego pregunto

 **-No hay razón para preguntar…-.** Luis desvió un poco la mirada **–Entonces, ¿Eso fue todo?**

 **-Exactamente Luis-.** Diego le contesto seguro

 **-Vaya día…-.** Luis dijo mientras se tocaba la frente

– **Esperen…-.** Esto llamo la atención de los 2 **-¿Dónde está el otro grupo?**

 **-No han vuelto…-.** Diego contesto

 **-¿Hay más humanos con ustedes?-.** Fluttershy le pregunto a los dos

 **-Sí, nos dividimos cuando esos lobos compuestos de troncos nos atacaron…-.** Luis contesto

 **-¿Hablas de los Timberwolves?-.** Fluttershy le pregunto

 **-¿Timberwolves?-.** Los dos humanos preguntaron

 **-Sí, son creaturas que viven mayoritariamente en bosques, uno de ellos es el Bosque Everfree-.** Fluttershy les contesto

 **-Muchas cosas que aprender y muy poco tiempo…-.** Luis contesto decepcionado

 **-¿No conocían a los Timberwolves?-.** Fluttershy pregunto confundida

 **-Bueno, conocemos a algo muy parecido-.** Luis le contesto **–Entonces creo que saldré un momento…-.**

Luis se dio cuenta de que no tenía puesto el traje, estaba tan metido en la conversación que se le había olvidado, empezó a respirar y se dio cuenta, de que este no era un problema,

 **-Vaya…-.** Luis sonó sorprendido **–Puedo respirar-.**

Fluttershy miro a Luis curiosa pero se mantuvo, mientras que Diego parecía esperarse esta reacción de Luis.

Al salir del hogar de Fluttershy con los dos, Luis vio a Hugo mirando… un pedazo de tierra,

 **-Hugo… ¿Qué rayos haces?-.** Luis le pregunto

Esto hiso saltar de conmoción a Hugo, pero al voltear, no se lo podía creer

 **-L …Luis, ¿pero cómo?-.** Hugo estaba muy confundido

 **-Eso no importa mucho…-.** Luis evito la pregunta **-¿No has visto a Leonardo, Jorge o Fernanda?**

 **-No… están empezando a preocuparme-.** Hugo parecía estar muy preocupado, Luis no podía evitar sentirse igual

 **-¿Dónde está mi arma?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-No me digas que… -.** Diego contesto

Luis recordó para después entrar al hogar de Fluttershy y al ver el arma, la asió para después, ver a Fluttershy y Diego viéndolo preocupado

 **-Sé que es peligroso, pero hay una persona con miedo a los bosques ahí…-.** Luis hablo

 **-Entonces déjame acompañarte, conozco mejor el bosque-.** Fluttershy le contesto

 **-No…-.** Luis le dijo **–Ya te dado suficientes problemas Fluttershy-.**

 **-¿Y si vuelves herido?-.** Fluttershy le respondió con un tono de voz más alto que lo normal, sorprendido a Luis **–Tendría que volverte a ayudar, después de todo somos amigos-.**

Fluttershy miraba demasiado decidida a Luis, lo cual sorprendió, no solo eso, si no la palabra amigos era demasiado para alguien que había apenas conocido hace unos minutos, pero concluyo pensando en que Fluttershy era inocente, ya que al fin y al cabo también era como un humano. Luis dio un gran suspiro, pero sabía que no tenía elección,

 **-Está bien…-.** Luis respondió rendido **–Pero quédate atrás de mí, tampoco quiero que salgas herida por mis problemas-.**

 **-Claro-.** Fluttershy le contestó a Luis

 **-¿Y tú Diego?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Yo me quedare a cuidar de Hugo, puede que sea mi compañero pero…-.** Diego miro a Hugo, que se encontraba hablando con unos animales, asustándolos un poco **–Tengo que cuidarlo para que no haga ninguna… tontería-.**

 **-Está bien, pero tengan cuidado-.** Luis le dijo a Diego

 **-Tranquilo, yo cuidare de el-.** Diego levanto su puño con el dedo pulgar **–Cuando regresen, espero poder conocer a más ponies-.**

 **-Claro-.** Fluttershy sonrió tiernamente **–Les presentare a mis amigas, son muy buenas y amables…-.**

Los dos se observaron con una sonrisa pura, lo cual hiso dudar un poco a Luis.

Después de un rato, Luis y Fluttershy se dirigieron a la estrada del Bosque, no les tomo mucho ya que se encontraba muy cerca. Al llegar Luis se mantenía nervioso, con la playera rasgada y con el arma en mano,

 **-Fluttershy, ¿En serio quieres venir?-.** Volvió a recalcar

 **-Sí, no puedo dejar solo a un amigo-.** Fluttershy lo miro con una mirada decidida

 **-Está bien, entonces…-.**

Luis fue interrumpido por el sonido hercúleo, que hiso entremesear a Fluttershy,

 **-¿Qu… Que fue eso?-.** Le pregunto a Luis asustada, pero al mirar a Luis, su rostro se veía nervioso

 **-Están en problemas-.** Luis le contesto **–Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-.**

La voz de Luis logro calmar a Fluttershy por el conocimiento del sonido,

 **-E…. entendido-.** Fluttershy respondió mientras permanecía atrás de Luis

Luis y Fluttershy corrieron para poder introducirse otra vez en el bosque, pero esta vez como un equipo de rescate.

Dentro el bosque, Luis prendió la linterna del arma para dar una buena vista del bosque obscuro,

 **-¿Me harías un favor?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-C…claro, ¿Cuál sería?-.** Fluttershy le dijo

 **-Necesito que des vuelo y encuentres a los humanos-.** Luis le contesto **–Pero mantente a la lejanía, no sabemos cómo vaya a responder mi amigo, él no te conoce y cuando se pone nervioso, bueno, reacciona sin pensar-.**

 **-Esta…bien-.** Fluttershy parecía nerviosa mientras trotaba al paso del humano,

 **-No lo mal interpretes-.** Luis mantenía el arma por encima del hombro mientras hablaba **–Él es una buena persona, el problema es que no se conocen y con los Timberwoves por todos lados, puede que piense que eres una amenaza, solo ten cuidado-.**

Fluttershy se sorprendió por la preocupación del humano, pero asintió y emprendió vuelo a los cielos de Equestria mientras buscaba por los humanos perdidos, Luis en su caso se mantuvo en lugar para esperar al pegaso.

En el cielo, Fluttershy empezó a ver por todas partes por un signo de vida humana, seguía y seguía sin ningún progreso, pero en ese entonces, fue sorprendida por un pegaso de color agua se acercó a Fluttershy, sus ojos irradiaban el color de una orquídea y su melena era el de un arcoíris, en la parte del coxis, al igual que Fluttershy, tenía una nube con un rayo de color arcoíris saliendo de él,

 **-¡Hey Fluttershy!-.** El pegaso azul se acerco

 **-Ohh, Hola Ranbow-.** Fluttershy le correspondió el saludo

 **-¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿Tú también escuchaste el trueno viniendo del bosque?-.** Rainbow comento, mientras Fluttershy se ponía algo nerviosa

 **-N…No realmente, solo venia de pasada… nada más-.** El rostro de Fluttershy marco una sonrisa forzada, no sabía lo que pasaría si le contara sobre los humanos así repentinamente,

 **-Mmmmmm… ¿Estas segura?-.** Los ojos curiosos de Rainbow aparecieron mientras se acercaba más a Fluttershy, esto poniéndola aún más nerviosa

 **-C…claro Ranbow, no hay nada de qué preocuparse je je je-.** La risa de Fluttershy delataba mucho,

El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos mientras Rainbow la miraba,

 **-Está bien-.** Rainbow cerró los ojos por un momento y volteo la mirada **– ¿Me podrías ayudar a buscar lo que ocasiono ese ruido?-.**

Fluttershy abrió los ojos, no podía dejar que Rainbow descubriera a los humanos como ella lo hiso, capaz y esto se volvía un problema, y con lo que Luis le había dicho, esto no se podía poner peor

 **-¡No!-.** Fluttershy dio unas palabras un tanto altas, llamado la atención de Fluttershy

 **-¿Ehhhh? ¿Porque no?-.** Rainbow empezó a sospechar otra vez

 **-Bueno… Es que me gustaría que me ayudaras a encontrar algo…-.** Fluttershy dio unas palabras tímidas

 **-¿Qué se te perdió?-.** Rainbow le pregunto curiosa

 **-U… un collar, parece que fue en PonyVille-.** Fluttershy le respondió

 **-¿No le puedes pedir ayuda a alguien más?-.** Rainbow parecía obstinada en buscar lo que el estruendo era

 **-N…no, además ahorita me podrías ayudar tú, seria rápido-.** La voz tímida de Fluttershy se aumentaba con el paso del tiempo

 **-Fluttershy, me gustaría ayudarte pero un rayo vino del Bosque Everfree, ¿Te imaginas si es algo malo? Twilight nos pidió que cuidáramos de PonyVille en su ausencia, dice que recientemente han ocurrido extraños hechos, ¡Es mi deber como miembro de la harmonía investigar!-.** La voz de Rainbow sonaba decidía, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente

 **-Fluttershy, tu ve a buscar tu collar, te alcanzare cuando pueda-.** Rainbow lo dijo mientras se preparaba para volar

 **-Esper…-.**

Fluttershy no pudo terminar la palabra ya que Rainbow se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del estruendo, mientras más se acercaba, más se pegaba al bosque, lo cual preocupaba mucho a Fluttershy

 **-Por Celestia… Esto es malo…-.** Fluttershy sin pensarlo dos veces volteo y volvió a la posición de Luis, donde él se encontraba haciendo… nada

 **-Pero que aburrido…-.** Luis exclamo mientras jugaba con la tierra

 **-¡Luis!-.** Fluttershy exclamo mientras aterrizaba y se acercaba a Luis

 **-¿Qué pas…?-.**

 **-¡Necesito tu ayuda!-.** Fluttershy estaba demasiado alterada

 **-¿¡Que paso?!-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Rainbow… Una amiga se fue a buscar a tus compañeros… pero… pero-.** Luis la notaba muy triste, ella quería decirle pero parecía incapaz, aunque Luis lo dedujo a tiempo

 **-Se fue a buscar a mis compañeros sin saber lo que son, se va a acercar al bosque y estas preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar, ¿O me equivoco?-.** Luis le dijo, Fluttershy asintió mientras una pequeña lágrima le salía del ojo izquierdo

 **-Rayos-.** Luis se le acercó y le acarició la melena, dejando sorprendida a Fluttershy **–Descuida Fluttershy, no le va a pasar nada, yo me encargo -.**

Fluttershy miro a Luis, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual la tranquilizo. Después el rostro de Luis se cambió a uno serio, alejó un poco, apunto el arma contra el cielo y se preparó para jalar el gatillo… pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, su rostro empezó a sudar y el dedo no le parecía funcionar,

 **-L…Luis, ¿Ocurre algo?-.** Fluttershy le pregunto algo preocupada

 **-No… Solo tapate los oídos-.** Fluttershy hiso lo que el hombre le dijo mientras lo miraba, ella sabía que le pasaba algo, Luis en su caso cerro los ojos, respiro varias veces y apretó los dientes y disparo, un sonido impactante lleno el cielo del Bosque Everfree mientras los ponies cerca del bosque se impactaron, esto incluyendo a Rainbow Dash. Luis entonces soltó el arma y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras temblaban, Fluttershy lo vio caerse y rápidamente fue a su auxilio,

 **-¡Luis, ¿Estas bien?!-.** Fluttershy le pregunto mientras le daba su lomo para apoyarse

 **-Si…-.** Luis agito unas cuantas veces su cabeza y respiro para tranquilizarse **–Vamos, que muchos ponies van a llegar…-.**

Luis entonces recupero la postura y recogió el arma con su bala usada para empezar a correr junto a Fluttershy, adentrándose aún más mientras Rainbow y otros ponies iban al lugar del suceso muy cerca de la entrada del Bosque,

 **-¿Por dónde se fue tu amiga?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Es hacia donde estamos corriendo-.** Fluttershy contesto mientras seguían galopando hacia el sur.

Llegando al sitio del primer impacto, Luis y Fluttershy se detuvieron por uno momento,

 **-Creo… creo que aquí ya es… suficiente-.** Luis parecía haber corrido mucho, no dejaba de respirar

 **-Luis… ¿Qué fue eso?-.** Fluttershy pregunto un poco preocupada mientras también respiraba descontroladamente por la galopada

 **\- ¿El qué? ¿Esto?-.** Luis levanto la mano en la que tenía el arma **–Es un… arma humana… es como sus arcos pero mejor… yo creo que te lo explicare con más calma después pero… es un arma que mata y eso-.**

Fluttershy por fin lo entendió, esa arma es la que había causado el trueno

 **-¿Y porque no la usaste contra el Timberwolf?-.** Fluttershy ya recuperaba el aliento y volvía a su tono normal

 **-Pues porque hubiéramos sido mucho más ruidosos de lo que queríamos… Así que solo decidimos usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo para no dar una mala impresión-.** Luis le contesto con el aliento recuperado

 **Ahora lo entiendo un más…-.** Fluttershy se acercó a Luis **–Pero ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? ¿Por qué te caíste?-.**

 **-Bueno… eso es un poquito…-.**

Luis no pudo terminar la frase ya que escucho unos sonidos de un arbusto del lado sur, dejando a Fluttershy y Luis nerviosos, esta vez Luis apunto el arma con la linterna al arbusto mientras Fluttershy se mantenía atrás de él, los sonidos se acercaban y se acercaban más hasta que…

 **-¡¿Luis?!-.** Leonardo exclamo **– ¡¿Que… que haces aquí?!**

 **-¡Tú qué crees!-.** Luis exclamo **–Dios, nos preocupas-.**

 **-¿Estuvieron preocupados por mí?-.** Leonardo pregunto un poco apenado

 **-Si… ya habían tardado horas en venir-.** Luis le contestó

Leonardo no se había dado cuenta, pero un cuerpo cuadrúpedo se escondía detrás de Luis, un poco nervioso

 **-¡L…Luis! ¡Tienes algo atrás de ti!-.** Leonardo apunto el arma mientras gritaba

 **-¡Hey!-.** Luis le hizo bajar el arma **-¿! No fuiste tú el que dijo que diéramos una buena impresión!?**

 **-No me digas que…-.** Leonardo empezó a bajar el arma mientras pensaba

 **-Si…-.** Luis volteo a ver a Fluttershy, que se encontraba asustada por los recientes gritos **–Tranquila, ya lo entendió-.**

 **-¿N…No… me va a hacer… nada?-.** Fluttershy sonaba muy asustada

 **-No, solo fue una reacción sin pensar, tal y como te lo dije-.** Luis le contestó para que empezara a tranquilizarse

 **-¿Qué le dijiste?-.** Leonardo sonó muy molesto

 **-Leo, ella es Fluttershy, gracias a ella me pude curar-.** Leonardo lo entendió **–Y también es muy amable y un poco tímida…-.**

 **-Un… gusto en conocerte… señor Leonardo-.** Ella todavía tenía miedo pero hiso su esfuerzo para saludarlo

 **-Fluttershy, él es Leonardo, nos conocemos desde pequeños y, aunque no lo mostro, es muy buena persona y es un buen líder…-.**

 **-Un gusto conocerla señorita Fluttershy-.** Leonardo contesto con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz por su acción de antes

 **-Ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde se encuentran los otros?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Oh cierto, ¡Ya pueden salir!-.** Leonardo dio un grito, y en eso dos personas, un hombre cargando a una mujer salieron del arbusto

 **Jorge, ¿Qué le paso a Fernanda?-.** Luis le pregunto

 **-Bueno, es una historia larga…-.** Jorge le dijo

 **-¿En resumidas cuentas?-.** Luis le dijo

 **-Bueno, uno de esos lobos nos desvió, intentamos ir a la…-.** Leonardo tosió disimuladamente y gracias a ello, Jorge se frenó, Fluttershy seguía mirando con curiosidad **–Después una especie de cocodrilo apareció además de muchos lobos, no teníamos salida y pegamos un tiro, se asustaron pero uno de ellos ataco a Fernanda, antes de que consiguiera algo Leo lo elimino, pero ella callo desmayada…-.**

Jorge se encontraba nervioso, entendible, si hermana estaba desmayada,

 **-Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible antes de que vuelvan los lobos…-.** Leonardo exclamo con preocupación por Fernanda

 **-Son Timberwoves-.** Luis les informo **–Y sí, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero ahora hay un pequeño problema…-.**

 **-¿Y cuál es?-.** Leonardo pregunto

 **-Bueno…-.** Luis miro al amplio bosque obscuro **-En la salida por donde yo entre al bosque, está repleta de ponies, pegue un disparo para evitar que llegaran a ustedes-.**

 **-También lo escuchamos, entonces, quieres decir que…-.**

 **-Sí, tenemos que salir por otro lugar-.** Luis entonces miro a Fluttershy, la cual fue sorprendida **–Fluttershy, ¿Hay alguna salida que este un poco más lejos de tu casa y no haya ponies andando?**

 **-Si… eso creo-.** Fluttershy respondió tímidamente

 **-Entonces guíanos, por favor-.** Luis le dijo tranquilamente

 **-Está bien…-.** Fluttershy sonó muy desconfiada de sí misma pero los dirigió fuera del bosque.

Unas horas habían pasado, esta vez el sol con un color topacio estaba a punto de salir mientras la Luna estaba preparándose para entrar al aura celeste. El grupo por fin encontro la salida del bosque,

 **-Eso sí que fue un poco… tardado-.** Luis exclamo un tanto cansado del día

 **-Perdón… no era mi intención-.**

 **-No hay de que disculparse, en todo caso, gracias por sacarnos de ahí, me estaba molestando un poquito por estar lidiando con plantas raras-.** Luis le contesto **–No te he preguntado pero, ¿Cómo crees que estén los otros en tu hogar?-.**

 **-Bueno… yo creo que están bien-.**

….

 **-¡Deja de hacer tonterías!-.** El grito de Diego resonó por una pequeña parte del lugar

Se encontraban fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, el sol ya estaba oculto mientras que la Luna estaba saliendo. Mientras tanto Hugo parecía estar jugando con un oso

 **-¡Esto es fantástico!-.** Hugo grito **–¡Me puede entender!**

 **-Si muero por tu culpa, en el infierno te voy a partir toda…-.**

 **-Vamos Diego, no seas paranoico, todos los animalitos aquí son encantadores, encantadores para estudiar por supuesto-.** Todos los animales se mantenían alejados de Hugo mientras este jugaba con el oso

 **-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bipolar?-.** Diego empezaba a preocuparse por su vida

 **-¿! Yo!? ¿! Bipolar!? JA, no bromees, el bipolar aquí eres tú-.** Hugo empezó a cambiar de personalidad

 **-¿No te estas mordiendo la lengua?…-.** Su sonrisa era inestable, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se podía ver una furia dentro de ellos, hasta que pego un gran suspiro **–Debí de haber ido con ellos, creo que prefiero eso a estar con un loco-.**

 **-Sigo siendo tu jefe ¿Sabes?-.** Hugo sonó serio

La conversación fue cortada por un gran sonido en el cielo, parecido a un corte de sonido con un arcoíris que se acercaba a su hogar

 **-¿Qué rayos?-.** Diego hablo un poco aturdido por el sonido

 **-¡Diego, cúbrete!-.** Hugo exclamo

Los dos hombres se echaron al piso y pusieron sus manos en la nuca, una pequeña explosión en la tierra ocasiono que algo de tierra se saliera de su harmonía y fuera lanzada contra los hombres y los animales, creando un conglomerado de polvo

 **-¡Fluttershy! ¿! Dónde estás?!** **-.** Una voz femenina lleno el ambiente, parecía desesperada

 **-¡¿Estás aquí Fluttershy?! ¡Por favor responde!-.** La voz femenina estaba cada vez más agitada

 **-¿Qué carajos pa…?-.**

Diego le tapó la boca a Hugo para que dejara de hablar, pero ya había sido tarde

 **-¿! Quien anda ahí?!-.** La voz femenina sonaba alterada **-¡Respondan si no quieren problemas!**

 **-E…espera, somos amigos de Fluttershy-.** Diego exclamo asustado

 **-¿Si? ¿Y cómo puedo comprobarlo?-.** Rainbow sonaba algo alterada

El conglomerado de tierra se había ido y eso dejo ver a los tres cara a cara, mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba sorprendida, los otros dos mantenían una sonrisa forzada, sabían que estaban en un buen problema

 **-¿!Q…Que son ustedes?! ¡Y lo más importante!, ¿! Que le hicieron a mi amiga?!-.** Rainbow esta vez iba enserio, estaba a punto de golpearlos

 **-No… Espera, esto tiene una explicación…-.** Diego esta vez se cubría el rostro, estaba aceptando su destino

 **-¡ESPERA!-.** Una ponie de color parecido a una naranja, una melena de color margarita arreglado con unas bandas rojas, también se le podía ver su cutie mark la cual era de tres manzanas con su respectivo color y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro y tenía un peculiar acento de voz, dejando a entender que ella venia de campo, apareció junto con una de color pastel, su melena de algodón de azúcar rosado era lo más notorio, también se podía ver una cutie mark de dos globos, dos de color cielo y uno de color sol, las dos tenían algo en común, eran ponies sin alas o cuernos

 **-¿No sería mejor escuchar su explicación?-.** La ponie de color anaranjado intentaba razonar con Rainbow Dash

 **-Pero Applejack, si ellos hicieron esto a Fluttershy…-.** Rainbow Dash parecía decidida a darles una paliza

 **-Si es así, entonces estas en todo derecho, pero mientras Pinkie…-.** Applejack y Ranbow Dash voltearon a todos los lados para lograr localizar a Pinkie Pie, pero ella se encontraba en frente de los humanos, haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas

 **-¿!Porqueestanaqui?!, ¿!Comollegaron?!, ¿!QuelehicieronaFluttershy?!, ¿Porque….?!-.** Pinkie Pie fue frenada por Applejack

 **-Pinkie, estas asustándolos-.** Al ver a los humanos, ellos parecían los confundidos aquí

 **-A ver, seamos rápidos con esto, ¿Dónde está nuestra amiga Fluttershy?-.** La mirada amenazante de Applejack se acercó a los pobres humanos,

 **-Bueno…-.**

 **-¡ESPEREN!-.** Un grito que apenas se escuchó vino del camino que llevaba a su hogar, era Fluttershy que venía volando lo más rápido que podía, se puso en frente de sus amigas para después verlas con felicidad y tranquilidad, mientras que los otros humanos corrían sobre el camino que llegaba a su hogar,

 **-Ellos son mis amigos, no les hagan daño…-.** Su voz había cambiado a la de un pequeño saltamontes

 **-¡FLUTTERSHY!-.** Rainbow Dash corrió a darle un abrazo fuerte a Fluttershy, la cual quedo muy apretada

 **-¿!A donde te fuiste?!, ¡Estaba súper preocupada!-.** Rainbow se veía que la quería mucho, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hace, su cara se tornó rosada

 **-Entonces… ¿Cómo los conociste?-.** Applejack le pregunto a Fluttershy

 **-Es una historia larga chicas…. Entren a mi casa-.** Todas entraron mientras que los humanos se quedaron mirando un poco curiosos

 **-Esperen un rato por favor…-.** Fluttershy sonó un poco tímida mientras entraba a su hogar a explicarles todo

Luis y los otros apenas llegaron mientras Hugo y Diego estaban un poco sorprendidos, al llegar todos se echaron a descansar, habían corrido mucho,

 **-¿Qué… está pasando?-.** Luis pregunto

 **-Bueno, Fluttershy se metió a su casa con sus amigas y nosotros estamos en noche fuera… dejando de lado eso, no mucho-.** Diego le respondió un con los ojos hechos platos, seguía sin entender mucho de lo que había pasado

 **-Lo más seguro… es que después de la plática nos tengamos que presentar…-.** Leonardo le dijo mientras respiraba

 **-Bueno, mientras no sea otra cosa… espero esto sea más fácil…-.** Jorge se miraba más cansado, ya que llevaba a una persona cargando

 **-Yo creo, que solo hay que esperar-.** Hugo les contesto, mientras los veía en el suelo descansando

Las 6 personas de las que correspondía el grupo se sentó a esperar mientras que Fluttershy y sus amigas arreglaban esto.

….

GreenLord empezó a despertar de poco a poco mientras veía a su hija encima suya,

 **-¡Papa! ¡Ya es de noche! ¡Despierta!-.** MoonLake sonreía mientras trataba de despertar a su padre

 **-Un poco más…-.** GreenLord volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras que MoonLake lo miraba molesta

 **-¡No! ¡Ya despierta!-.** MoonLake empezó a rebotar sobre el cuerpo de su padre mientras decía "despierta" varias veces

 **-Está bien, está bien, ya despierto…-.** GreenLord acepto, rindiéndose contra su hija **–Mmmm, ¿Dónde se encuentra tu madre?-.**

 **-¡Ella ya salió! ¡Viste papa, te lo perdiste!-.** La hija estaba súper molesta

 **-Ya perdóname hija…-.** GreenLord se levantó mientras que su hija salto del cuerpo de su padre y empezó a rebotar en la cama de los dos enamorados

 **-¡Entonces ya vámonos!-.** La pequeña estaba saltando de la emoción **-¡Hoy vamos a salir!-.**

 **-Claro, todo por mi niña…-.** GreenLord empezó a tallarse los ojos **–Vámonos-.**

GreenLord y MoonLake salieron de su habitación, MoonLake por su lado estaba feliz y saludaba a todos los guardias con una gran alegría en su rostro, dejando una sonrisa en las caras de los guardias, en el caso de GreenLord también saludaba, pero hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer,

 **-Papa, ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.** La pequeña le pregunto a GreenLord

 **-Bueno… dormí lo necesario-.** GreenLord pestañeaba un poco, pero parecía haber descansado, como bien lo decía, lo necesario

 **-Papa, no te desveles, ¿Y luego como te va a ver mi mama? Tiene que verte guapo y fuerte-.** La pequeña empezó hacer señas de músculos y belleza, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a GreenLord

 **-Tienes razón… Tiene que verme hermoso-.** GreenLord lo dijo acomodándose la melena un poco

 **-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?-.** MoonLake le pregunto

 **-Bueno-.** GreenLord estaba confundido **–Yo tampoco lo sé, creí que tu mama te había dicho-.**

 **-Entonces ella tiene un secreto…-.** Su voz cambio a la de un detective, pero únicamente haciéndolo de broma **–Tenemos que descubrirlo papa-.**

El padre se rio un rato, no podía evitar sonreír con su hija, el seguía pensando en si se la merecía o no.

Llegando a fuera de la torre, los guardias de siempre se encontraban y ninguna señal de la Princesa Luna,

 **-¿Dónde estará?-.** GreenLord se pregunto

 **-¡Tal vez está escondiéndose de nosotros! ¡Vamos a buscarla papa!-.** La potrilla estaba emocionada, creía que estaba jugando a las escondidillas

 **-Claro, quien la encuentre primero se lleva un premio, pero únicamente dentro del castillo-.** GreenLord retaba a la potrilla

 **-¡A la cuenta de 3!-.** Los dos se colocaron en posición de carrera **-1… 2-.**

 **-¡3!-.**

Los dos corrieron dentro del castillo buscando por todas partes a la princesa, mientras la pequeña buscaba por el patio, y las habitaciones centrales, GreenLord buscaba en los lugares que no eran habituales, como baños, habitaciones solas o salas de reuniones, GreenLord parecía no tener pena alguna.

Después de un rato, parecía que Luna no se encontraba en el palacio, lo cual preocupo a GreenLord

 **-¿Dónde estás Luna?-.** Se lo pregunto a si mismo mientras observaba por todas partes, aumentando de poco en poco su preocupación.

Al bajar, su hija se encontraba desorientada, seguía buscando a su madre, incluyendo detrás de las masetas

 **-¿Mama? ¿Estás aquí?-.** MoonLake actuaba tan inocente a los ojos de guardias y su padre

 **-MoonLake, ¿Ya encontraste a mama?-.** GreenLord le pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta

 **-No, ella es muy buena escondiéndose-.** Lo dijo con una voz de admiración **-¿Dónde crees que este papa?**

 **-Tal vez no quiere que la encontremos-.** GreenLord supuso

 **-¡Pues claro papa!-.** La pequeña le dijo como si fuera obviedad **-¿Entonces cuál sería el punto de las escondidillas?-.**

GreenLord la miro con una sonrisa, eso de las escondidillas no era más que una mentira, pero ella parecía que se lo tomaba enserio

 **-Tienes razón mi niña-.** Le acaricio su melena **–No sé en qué pensaba-.**

 **-¡Ahora!-.** MoonLake se separó de su padre repentinamente, dejándolo sorprendido para después volearlo a ver **-¡Yo encontrare primero a mama y me darás un premio!, ¡Nunca perderé!-.**

La pequeña salió galopando del lugar, para intentar perdidamente encontrar a su madre.

Mientras tanto, GreenLord pensó en todos los lugares posibles en los que se podría encontrar a Luna, pero ninguno era lógico, en un intento, GreenLord se acercó a un guardia

 **-Perdone, ¿Vio a la Princesa Luna?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-No la he visto, perdone señor-.** El guardia le respondió

GreenLord le agradeció y se volvió a separar para pensar un poco, seguía sin tener idea de donde se encontraba Luna

 **-¡Papa!-.** MoonLake grito

 **-¿Qué paso hi…?-.**

GreenLord volteo, y al posar sus ojos sobre su hija, se encontraba Luna, que lo veía con una sonrisa

 **-Amor… ¿Dónde…?-.**

No pudo terminar ya que la Princesa lo abrazo

 **-Vie en tus sueños… tienes miedo…-.** Luna parecía triste

GreenLord parecía no poder guardar mas eso, aunque quisiera decirle, no podía, simplemente no podía…

 **-Perdón… solo fue…-.**

 **-No… has tenido esa pesadilla cada noche…-.** Luna volvió a interrumpirlo **–No estás solo… estoy aquí-.**

Las palabras de su amada tranquilizaron a GreenLord, al igual le salió una gota de su ojo izquierdo,

 **-Gracias, amor-.** GreenLord lo dijo con un tono simple, hondo y penetrante **–Necesito algo…-.**

Luna lo vio confundida, era rara la vez que GreenLord le pedía algo,

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Necesito que me prestes a la Guardia Odisea de la Noche-.** GreenLord lo dijo muy tenue para evitar que los otros guardias escucharan, Luna lo miro a los ojos asustada

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Realmente está pasando algo?-.**

 **-Me gustaría decirte, pero necesito que confíes en mí por favor…-.** GreenLord le pidió a Luna, ella no parecía muy convencida, pero lo miro a los ojos y le asintió

 **-Pero…-.** Luna le dio una condición **– Cuando vuelvas y terminemos nuestro paseo con MoonLake, quiero que me expliques todo-.**

 **-Nunca podría guardarte cosas Luna… después de todo estamos a punto de casarnos-.** GreenLord lo dijo sin pensar, y al darse cuenta, le dolió demasiado el pecho

 **-¡Hey!-.** La princesa Luna se apeno demasiado, para después poner una cara tierna

 **-Que linda eres Luna-.** GreenLord se dedicó a verla

 **-No digas esas cosas en frente de todos… me da pena-.** Luna empezó a ruborizarse

GreenLord miro al Alicornio con ternura, pero rápidamente cambio a una seria

 **-Necesito que distraigas a MoonLake por unos momentos mientras voy con el equipo-.**

 **-En eso no hay problema, pero hazlo rápido-.** Luna simplemente se fue con la potrilla a hablar un poco, parecía muy feliz

El Alicornio abandono el castillo y se dirigió a una edificación, con los colores respectivos de Canterlot, que parecía ser el campo de entrenamiento del ejército de Canterlot, la guardia real. Mientras caminaba por los pastos del patio delantero para poder alcanzar el Campo, GreenLord su puso a pensar,

 ***Esto me sigue matando poco a poco, sé que ese unicornio tiene que ver con la muerte de mis padres, además de que ahora amenaza a mi hija con una enfermedad desconocida, por ahora jugare su juego, pero cuando sepa de su paradero, lamentara el día en que nos conocimos…***

Entrando al Campo se pudo ver varios guardias platicando y entrenando con lanzas y diferentes tipos de armas, entre ellos 5 destacaban con armadura azul plateada, parecida al de la Guardia Real de Luna, pero en este caso ellos mantenían una pose más fuerte, su armadura, a diferencia de los otros, mantenía un color plateado intensificaste, junto a un azul fuerte y un yelmo romano de color azul fuerte, eran la Guardia Odisea de la Noche,

 **-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, HellKnight-.** GreenLord exclamo mientras llamaba la atención de uno de ellos

La Guardia Odisea de la Noche, la créme de la créme de Equestria, su nombre trae miedo a sus adversarios, una Guardia hecha para atravesar el infierno en carne propia, fue uno de los primeros escuadrones enviados a mantener control en la Equestria antigua, llena de monstruos y bestias, la Guardia Odisea de la Noche paso día y noche eliminando todo tipo de amenazas que se encontraban, la guardia se caracterizó por su maniobra con la lanza, hacia ver a los guardias antiguos como niños pequeños. Mientras ganaban fama como el "Escuadrón Invencible" también participaron en Batallas como "La Caída de Discord" o "El Encierro de Tirek", defendiendo a las princesas hasta la muerte, sin ninguna baja en el escuadrón. La guardia se mantuvo intacta hasta el "Primer encuentro con NightMare Moon", donde dos de ellos se sacrificaron para evitar la derrota de la Princesa Celestia, sus tumbas ahora yacen en el cementerio real, donde sus compañeros sobrevivientes todavía rezan por su valor. Ahora, el escuadrón no es lo que era antes, simplemente hacen misiones de guardia o alguna que otra misión de espionaje, su grupo actual se compone de dos unicornios y tres pegasos. Gracias a este grupo, GreenLord pudo conocer a Luna, la cual termino enamorada del Alicornio.

 **-Mira quién se atreve a aparecer-.** HellKnight exclamo **–El legendario GreenLord, uno de los sobrevivientes a NightMare Moon-.**

 **-No lo digas en voz alta, no me gusta la atención-.** GreenLord le dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Te lo creería si no te fueras a casar con una princesa-.** HellKnight le sonrió a GreenLord **-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías andar, digo, con tu futura esposa?-.**

 **-Bueno, les tengo una misión…-.** GreenLord le contesto, dejando confundido a HellKnight

 **-¿Es muy importante?-.** HellKnight le pregunto

 **-Un tanto…-.** La mirada de GreenLord hiso que HellKnight entendiera enseguida

 **-Voy por el Equipo, espérame…-.**

HellKnight se acercó a los otros guardias con armadura y hablo con ellos, para después llevarlos con GreenLord,

 **-¿Nos vamos?-.** HellKnight le pregunto

 **-Sí, síganme-.**

GreenLord los guio a una parte del patio delantero, donde se podía ver una buena parte del Imperio de Equestria,

 **-Hell Knight, Arcane Light, Right Sword-.** GreenLord vio a los pegasos **– Infamous Bubble y Magic Trip, tengo una misión importante para ustedes-.**

 **-¿Cuál sería, Maestro GreenLord?-.** Right Sword pregunto con respeto

 **-Esta va a ser su primera misión de asesinato en años…-.** Todos respondieron atónitos con sus rostros **–En el amplio Imperio de Equestria, un mal a aparecido…-.**

 **-¿Necesita que lo eliminemos?-.** Arcane Light pregunto segura y respetuosa

 **-Sí, pero no va a ser una tarea fácil…-.** GreenLord les aviso, tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho el guardia **–No se sabe el paradero del encargo además de que se encuentra en Equestria, también se dice que son fuertes y perspicaces-.**

 **-Eso no es un problema Maestro, acabaremos con todos sus enemigos-.** Contesto Magic Trip, lo cual hizo que GreenLord diera una sonrisa

 **-Muy bien, este encargo de asesinato no es singular, ni ponie-.** Todos quedaron sorprendidos **–Esta es una nueva especie, se hace llamar "Humanos", estos "Humanos" representan una gran amenaza para Equestria, los necesito eliminados-.**

 **-¿De dónde encontró la información Maestro?-.** Pregunto Right Sword

 **-Una fuente muy confiable me lo explico todo-.** GreenLord contesto **–Lo más seguro es que se encuentren entre los pueblos cerca de Canterlot, mas no estoy seguro-.**

 **-Entonces, ¿Cómo espera que los encontremos?-.** Infamous Bubble pregunto, con una voz respetuosa claro

 **-Van a ir de pueblo en pueblo, preguntaran sobre Humanos, reunirán información y entonces, los destruirán-.** GreenLord les dijo **–Esta misión es de suma importancia, dejar a los Humanos con vida podría significar el fin de lo que conocemos ahora, confió en ustedes como el mejor escuadrón en Equestria, no me decepcionen-.**

 **-¡No lo decepcionaremos Maestro!-.** Todos respondieron con la frente en alto, pero Hell Knight cambio el "Maestro" por "Comandante"

 **-Muy bien, espero grandes resultados del mítico escuadrón invencible, recojan sus armas y lleven sus papeles de Guardia por cualquier necesidad, hoy empieza la misión-.**

 **-¡A la Orden Maestro!-.** Todos exclamaron, era todo un honor estar un una misión tan importante

Todos se direccionaron a la Armería que se encontraba dentro del Campo de Entrenamiento, los únicos que se quedaron viendo el horizonte fueron GreenLord y HellKnight,

 **-¿Estás seguro de mandarnos a nosotros GreenLord?-.** Hell Knight pregunto

 **-Estoy totalmente seguro, los he visto en entrenamiento, son la perfecta combinación del buen equipo-.** GreenLord exclamo seguro de sí mismo

 **-Bueno, fue por tu entrenamiento riguroso GreenLord que ahora son unos guerreros-.** Hell Knight

 **-Y ahora te toca tu parte, los dos somos los guerreros legendarios que protegimos a Celestia, guíalos en los momentos difíciles y levántalos cuando caigan, después de todo, tu eres el líder del equipo, confió en ustedes-.** GreenLord miro a HellKnight con una sonrisa

 **-No le fallaremos Comandante-.** Hell Knight le devolvió la sonrisa **–Por las nobles princesas-.**

 **-Por las nobles princesas-.** GreenLord repitió la frase, para que este se despidiera y fuera con el equipo

 **-Que la cacería comience…-.** GreenLord hablo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno de Equestria ***Cuídense chicos***

GreenLord dio vuelta y regreso al palacio, para volverse a encontrar con su familia.

 **Y el capítulo aquí termina =D, espero y de corazón les haya gustado, cualquier error me gustaría que me lo informaran y sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo =D**


	5. Capitulo 4: Humanos(Intro)

**Capítulo 4: Humanos**

GreenLord volvió al palacio, guardias parecían estar mirando al vacío mientras este entraba,

 **-¿Algún problema señores?-.** GreenLord pregunto asustado

Los guardias recuperaron la conciencia y lo miraron a la leyenda un poco atontados,

 **-P…perdone señor, pero, ¿Usted vio a dos unicornios negros?-.** El Guardia pregunto, exaltando a GreenLord

 **-Espera… ¿Qué acaba de decir?...-.** GreenLord abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa

 **-Dos unicornios subieron las escaleras, intentamos frenarlos pero no podíamos movernos, después de eso no sabemos qué pasó…-.** Los Guardias respondieron, y por el tono de su voz, estaban preparados para partir

 **-Cuiden de Luna, avisen a todos y busquen por todos los rincones del palacio, yo me encargare de arriba-.** GreenLord exclamo mientras se preparaba para galopar

 **-Espere…-.** Un guardia freno a GreenLord **-¿Lleva arma con usted?-.**

 **-Solo necesito esta arma-.** Respondió mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

 **-No puedo permitir eso, tenga-.** El Guardia le entrego su lanza

 **-¿Esta seguro?-.** GreenLord lo miro con seguridad

 **-Si… Mi deber es proteger de las princesas, mi arma la usara para la protección de ellas, por favor, no deje que nada le pase a las nobles princesas-.** El Guardia lo miro, y gracias e ello, gano aún más fuerzas

 **-Claro que no, después de todo yo también les debo la vida-.** GreenLord miro a las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta del palacio **–No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Vamos!-.**

Todos se dirigieron a su respectivo lugar, los guardias se fueron sin mirar atrás al patio, dejando a entender que su familia se encontraba ahí. Mientras tanto, GreenLord, exaltado por la declaración, galopo con la lanza siendo sostenida con su magia pastosa,

 **-¡Princesa Celestia!-.**

Los gritos de GreenLord se escucharon por todo el palacio, no paraba de gritar el nombre de la ilustre hermana, varios pasillos paso y estaba a punto de ir al cuarto de la princesa, donde encontró en el piso los cuerpos moribundos de dos guardias reales.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, y encontró a dos unicornios en frente de la princesa, no tenían cutie mark y eran totalmente obscuros,

 **-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, el demonio de WoodLands, nada más ni nada menos que GreenLord-.** Uno de ellos contesto, su voz era obscura y sin vida, parecía estarlo amenazando y a la vez no ¿Por qué?

 ***¿Cómo saben eso?*-¡Aléjense de la princesa y ríndanse!-.** La voz de GreenLord manifestaba una hercúlea, también mantenía una lanza apuntando a sus rivales desconocidos

 **-¿Y si no queremos?-.** El segundo contesto, parecía estar animándolo a atacar

 **-Lo hare por la fuerza…-.**

GreenLord apunto la lanza contra los dos mientras mantenía una mirada firme. Antes de atacar GreenLord se pudo dar cuenta de algo, los dos tenían miedo, ¿Por qué entonces lo habían alentado? Esto puso nervioso a GreenLord.

Lanzo su primer ataque, fue directo, los dos esquivaron pero este lo tenía planeado, uno de ellos saco una espada obscura e intento acuchillarlo sin ningún resultado, la lanza rápido cambio de posición a una defensiva y freno la espada. Los ojos del unicornio obscuro se abrieron que parecían salirse, GreenLord en su lado tenía la mirada segura, al parecer no se esperaba tal velocidad de cambio. El otro por su lado intento aprovechar y lanzar un golpe, pero al igual que el otro no funciono, GreenLord uso su fuerza y lanzo al otro contra la pared mientras daba una vuelta en 180 grados para dar un golpe contra el atacante, este reacciono y levanto su espada para proteger su cabeza pero no le fue suficiente, la lanza le gano en peso y fue lanzado contra el muro del cuarto. Este se quejó de dolor y permaneció en el piso, el otro por su lado volvió a atacar sin ningún tipo de estrategia, GreenLord simplemente esquivo sus ataques y dio un ataqué a la espada, esta fue lanzada contra el muro del cuarto y quedo clavada, el unicornio utilizo toda la magia que le quedaba para intentar sacar la espada, pero fue inútil, estaba totalmente empalada. Aun así no parecía ceder contra GreenLord, el unicornio lanzo un ataque mágico parecido al de un rayo pequeño obscuro, GreenLord simplemente lo bloqueo con su lanza y siguió avanzando, esto se repitió unas varias veces hasta que el Unicornio callo cansado contra el piso, GreenLord se dedicó a verlo confundido,

 **-¿Cuál fue el objetivo del ataque?-.** GreenLord hablo muy tenue **–Sabían que aquí se encontraban unicornios poderosas y de un nivel mayor…-.**

 **-Mi objetivo esta… completo…-.**

El unicornio hablo mientras tosía un poco de sangre y lo miraba con odio, el otro unicornio se encontraba atrás de GreenLord a punto de cortarlo, GreenLord lo miro con sorpresa pero con seguridad, este lo bloqueo y se mantuvo así, forcejeando para poder derrotar al héroe legendario, pero jamás logro conseguir que cediera. GreenLord lo empujo con la lanza un momento, soltó su arma y un rayo blanco dio con los ojos del unicornio dejándolo en las estrellas, rápidamente volvió a tomar pilum y le dio en el cuello con su asta dejándolo sin aire y, como su compañero, en el piso,

 **-Carajo…-.** El guerrero tosió de dolor

 **-¿Cuál era su objetivo?-.**

GreenLord levanto con su magia al unicornio que hace poco lo había golpeado, este simplemente se dedicó a evitar su mirada enfurecida

 **-¿! Cuál es su objetivo!?-.** GreenLord golpeo con su asta en el estómago al unicornio, que tosió por el repentino golpe del héroe

 **-Ja…Ja-.** El Unicornio dio unas pequeñas risas con dolor mientras recuperaba su aliento **–Nosotros… ya cumplimos… -.**

El unicornio no volvió a hablar ya que cayó desmayado, este lo soltó y lo dejo en el piso. GreenLord miro a la princesa y se dirigió galopando hacia ella,

 **-¡Princesa!-** GreenLord asgo a la princesa con su casco **-¡Responda por favor!, ¡Dígame que está bien!**

La princesa no contestaba, el rostro de preocupación de GreenLord aumentaba mientras más intentaba despertar a Celestia. Al no obtener respuesta, GreenLord soltó el arma y tomo con su magia a la princesa, para posicionarla en su lomo y mirándola preocupado,

 **-Rayos… si no despierta-.**

GreenLord troto hacia la puerta para después encontrarse con un grupo de guardias reales muy nerviosos y desesperados al ver a sus compañeros, que ahora yacían muertos

 **-¡GreenLord!... ¿!Que paso adentro!?-.** Un guardia pregunto exasperado

 **-¡Necesitamos un medico rápido!-.** GreenLord exclamo **-¡También necesito que se lleven a esos…-.**

GreenLord volteo al cuarto para ver, que no había nadie en la habitación,

 **-¿Qué rayos?...-.**

GreenLord se confundió mucho, pero no era momento para esto

 **-¡Guarnezcan Canterlot, defiendan a las princesas en él y avisen a todos! ¡Puede que estemos bajo ataque!-.**

GreenLord exclamo y todos galoparon fuera del palacio, se avisó a todo el personal y se buscó a cualquier sospechoso, todo se estaba volviendo un caos.

En el caso de GreenLord, troto junto a 3 guardias reales hacia el hospital real, que se encontraba justo enfrente del palacio, parecía estar empezando a llover mientras esta aumentaba de poco en poco hasta convertirse en una tormenta, llegando a presentarse estruendos en las nubes negras no dejando escuchar nada en lo absoluto ***¿Habían pronosticado lluvia hoy? No que yo recuerde*** Y más tarde que temprano, las malas noticias llegaron como un tsunami,

 **-¡Señor GreenLord!-.** Un Guardia le llamo **-¡Le tengo noticias!-.**

 **-¡No creo tener tiempo para eso! ¡Necesito llegar de inmediato al hospital!-.** GreenLord exclamo mientras proseguía con su trote

 **-¡Señor, por favor!-.** El guardia esta vez parecía serio, a lo que GreenLord le contesto con una mirada confundida

 **-Está bien, venga con nosotros-.**

GreenLord exclamo mientras seguía galopando, llegando así al hospital

 **-¡Señorita!-.** GreenLord le llamo a una enfermera unicornio

 **-¿Cuál es su…?-.**

 **-¡La princesa está en peligro! ¡Necesito un medico ahora!-.** GreenLord interrumpió, pero gracias a esto la enfermera entendió el grado del problema

 **-¡E… Enseguida vuelvo!-.**

La enfermera galopo dentro del hospital, que era algo normal, más como todo edificio en Canterlot era caracterizado por el blanco y dorado. La enfermara volvió, pero esta vez con muchos médicos y una camilla,

 **-Por favor ponga a la princesa aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo-.**

El medico hablo con calma, como cualquiera de ellos haría en esta situación, GreenLord parecía admirarlos por su estado. Sin nada más que decir, GreenLord coloco a la princesa en la camilla,

 **-¡Guardias! ¡Encárguense de que la princesa llegue segura a su habitación hospitalaria! Con todo el respeto del mundo pero no podemos confiar en nadie…-.** GreenLord exclamo mientras miraba al medico

 **-Tranquilo, entiendo la situación-.** El medico hablo tranquilamente

 **-¡Si señor!-.**

Todos los guardias se encaminaron a la princesa y mantuvieron un perímetro donde la camilla, los médicos parecían molestos pero sabían porque eran las precauciones, lo único que paso fue que se llevaron a la princesa dentro del hospital, GreenLord en su caso se quedó, para poder hablar con el Guardia,

 **-Está bien, ¿De qué quería…?-.**

 **-Señor esto se está poniendo de peor en peor… La princesa Twilight está desaparecida-.** El Guardia lo interrumpió, dando semejante declaración

GreenLord guardo un silencio incomodo, tanto que se podían escuchar los mismos quejidos de la gente de afuera, GreenLord no dijo ni una palabra mientras mantenía su rostro serio y sensato,

 **-¿Qué acabas de decir?-.** GreenLord le pregunto, aun sabiéndolo

 **-Que la princesa Twilight desapareció, tampoco podemos encontrar al otro elemento…-.**

 **-¿Se encuentra Luna bien?-.** GreenLord le pregunto preocupado

 **-Ellos si se encuentran bien, pero un poco nerviosa, no le hemos avisado sobre su hermana-.** El guardia le dijo, tranquilizando un poco la presión plasmática

 **-¿Dónde se encuentra la Guardia Odisea de la Luna?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Ellos ya se fueron de Canterlot señor-.** El Guardia respondió, dejando a GreenLord impactado

 ***¿Se fueron tan rápido?* -Está bien, necesitamos encontrar a la princesa, no podemos dejar que dos elementos de la harmonía desaparezcan sin ningún rastro, ¡Cierren las puertas de Canterlot! ¡Busquen a los elementos de la harmonía! ¡No dejes que se salgan con la suya!-.** GreenLord le dijo al guardia, el cual dio un saludo militar y se dirigió fuera del hospital

 **-¿Qué pasa con esta noche?-.** GreenLord esta vez no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y preocupación, una princesa herida y dos elementos de la harmonía desaparecidos, esta vez GreenLord tenía mucho peso en su lomo. Este se arrodillo y cerró los ojos, tenía un rostro de desesperación **-¿Qué mierda puedo hacer?-.**

 **-¡GreenLord!-.** Una voz femenina llamo al alicornio

GreenLord abrió los ojos y se encontró con Luna y MoonLake, que estaban muy preocupadas y empapadas

 **-¡Papa!-.** La pequeña corrió a abrazar a su padre **–Pensé… pensé que te habían hecho daño-.**

 **-Tranquila amor, nadie le va a hacer daño a papa, después de todo es muy fuerte-.** GreenLord hablo con tranquilidad mientras intentaba calmar a la potrilla desconsolada

 **-¿Y tía Celestia? ¿Cómo está?-.** La pequeña hablaba mal, parecía estar a punto de llorar

 **-Ella se encuentra con médicos, pero se pondrá bien-.** GreenLord le acaricio la cabeza

Esto logro tranquilizar mucho a la potrilla, aunque en el fondo GreenLord sabía que no era cierto **-MoonLake, ¿Podrías sentarte un momento? Tengo que hablar con mama-.** GreenLord le dijo a la potrilla, ella asintió y se dirigió a una silla para después sentarse con la carita un poco baja

GreenLord se acercó a Luna, que parecía ansiosa por hablar con él,

 **-¿Ya sabes lo que le pasó a tu hermana?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Si… por eso me quedare aquí hasta que mejore-.** Luna se acercó a GreenLord **–Llama a la Guardia Odisea de la Luna, ellos se encargaran-.**

 **-Está bien…-.** GreenLord le respondió un tanto inseguro a Luna, ella lo noto pero no le dio mucha importancia **–Iré a avisarles…-.**

 **-Espera, ¿No sería mejor llamar a un guardia y que les avise? Si sales puede pasarte algo…-.** Luna se vio preocupada

 **-No te preocupes Luna, yo puedo ir…-.** GreenLord le contesto, dejando sorprendida a Luna, esto estaba haciendo sospechar a Luna de su amor

 **-¿Pasa algo GreenLord? Te noto algo extraño…-.** Luna le pregunto, su rostro mostraba preocupación

 **-N…no te preocupes amor-.** GreenLord le dio una sonrisa falsa **–Solo que quiero ir a ver la situación actual… Ya sabes el trabajo de un General…-.**

 **-GreenLord…-.** Luna lo miro

 **-Solo revisare que todo vaya bien, ahora vuelvo amor-.**

La Princesa Luna se dio cuenta del cambio de tema y empezó a sospechar de algo pero este no era el momento para preguntar, así que solo bajo la mirada y lo acepto, ella dentro de su corazón quería ver a su hermana, pero esto no se iba a quedar así. GreenLord salió del hospital sin decir nada, lo único que vio son varios guardias en media luna resguardando el hospital de una incontable plaga de ponies viendo con preocupación al hospital. Uno de los guardias noto la presencia del gran general y fue galopando hacia él,

 **-¡Señor!-.** Un guardia grito conmocionado

 **-¿! Algo nuevo!?-.** GreenLord le pregunto con voz alta por el sonido de la tormenta

 **-¡Nada, hemos enviado equipos enteros a Canterlot para buscar en hogares, pero nada! ¡La tormenta lo está haciendo aún más difícil!-.** El guardia le dijo con decepción para después escucharse un estruendo en el fondo

 **-¡Está bien, iré a revisar, ustedes mantengan a las princesas protegidas!-.** GreenLord ordeno **-¿! Alguien me podría acompañar!?-.**

 **-¡Claro Señor! ¡Sígame!-.** El Guardia exclamo

El Guardia y GreenLord se las arreglaron para salir de la multitud de personas que intentaban darles preguntas extrañas y sin sentido, después de ello se encontraron con un grupo de 4 guardias, todos normales, con armadura dorada y pegasos,

 **-¡Escuadrón 15# de Guardia Real a su servicio señor!-.** Todos saludaron al General mientras él los miraba con orgullo

 **-¡Señores! ¡Supongo que ya saben en qué situación nos encontramos! ¿No?-.** Todos asintieron seguros **-¡Bien, entonces ustedes me seguirán y encontraremos a los elementos, no podemos dejar que salgan de Canterlot!-.**

 **-¿! Tenemos alguna señal de ellas!?-.** Un guardia le pregunto

 **-¡Por lo que me han dicho, ninguna, así que nos toca buscar en las entrañas de Canterlot. Guardia, permítame su lanza!-.** El Guardia que había guiado le entrego su arma **–¡Se la devolveré después, por el momento siga con su trabajo!-.**

El guardia respondió con orgullo y siguió con su trabajo, él y los guardias rápidamente salió del conglomerado y todos alzaron sus alas

 **-¿Dónde se podrán esconder?-.** GreenLord se preguntó a si mismo

Dieron un reconocimiento por la ciudad rápido mientras observaba con discreción, mas era innecesario, ya que GreenLord sabía que esto ya lo habían hecho varios guardias así que se rindió por un segundo, hasta que miro algo raro entre las sombras de la metrópolis que parecía ser un unicornio. Todos se acercaron cautelosamente para evitar ser vistos y seguirlo junto a sus camaradas

 **-Si lo seguimos, puede que hallemos a la princesa…-.**

Todos siguieron al unicornio extraño durante unos segundos hasta toparse con una torre de habitaciones, exactamente en la que se encontraba Twilight y su amiga. El unicornio entro y cerró la puerta, todos se posicionaron en la puerta y la miraron,

 **-Ustedes…-.** GreenLord hablaba muy silenciosamente mientras miraba a dos guardias, estos se dieron cuenta **–Se quedaran aquí y revisaran que nadie pase… los restantes entraremos y revisaremos el área-.**

Todos obedecieron si decir ni una palabra, dos de ellos dieron medie vuelta y se mantuvieron atentos, mientras los otros 3 se mantuvieron preparados para entrar,

 **-Listo… abra la puerta cuidadosamente-.** GreenLord exclamo

Un guardia abrió la puerta con su magia entras otro mantenía la mirada fija de la zona obscura de la torre.

Todos entraron con cuidado y fijándose en cada aspecto del recibidor, parecía obscuro y un poco sucio, se podía sentir una presencia mala pero nada más, no había rastros de sangre ni de actividad enemiga, lo único que se escuchaba era la tormenta de afuera, una fiesta completa de relámpagos.

 **-Parece no haber nada…-.** Un guardia hablo silenciosamente mientras entraba y se fijaba en todo

 **-No hay que confiarnos, todavía no vamos a los dormitorios-.** GreenLord le dijo, para evitar cualquier sorpresa

Todos se encaminaron a las escalera de madera con cuidado, el sonido de madera vieja se sentía con cada paso que daban aunque el diluvio se escuchaba con mayor fuerza mientras pasaban se veían cuartos pero no debían entrar, en las ventanas se reflejaban los truenos que caían sobre los pararrayos de cada una de las casas y la abundante caída de agua sobre el suelo, esto simplemente no era normal. Ellos estaban encaminados a la habitación de los elementos que se encontraba al final de las escaleras. Mientras más pasos daban más se acercaban a su objetivo, al salir de las escaleras vieron un pasillo pequeño una puerta muy decorosa tambaleándose muy poco pero con un hoyo grande y dejando en claro que alguien había entrado recientemente. Se escuchaban los pasos de todos mientras se acercaban a la puerta que tenía una parte de ella rota, al poder asomarse pudieron ver un gran aposento con una ventana un tanto grande en donde podría pasar un ponie y cortinas alborotadas por el aire actual dejando entrar algo de agua, pero eso no definió el rostro de sorpresa que tenían los guardias,

 **-¡P…Princesa Twilight!-.** Un guardia exclamo pero GreenLord lo callo enseguida

Se pudo ver a un alicornio tirado en el piso totalmente empapada, iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía ser Purpura, su cutie mark estaba tapada con una estampa blanca y su cuerno con un tipo de collar, sus ojos estaban vendados, en su boca tenía un bozal y sus alas estaban amaradas, evitando todos sus sentidos menos el tacto, el oído y el olfato pero tampoco parecía que la princesa estuviera del todo bien

 **-¿Q… que hace señor?, ¿Qué no ve que…-.**

 **-Esto tiene que ser una trampa, digo, ¿Quién dejaría en ese estado a la princesa? Además los guardias afirmaron que había desaparecido-.** GreenLord lo interrumpió hablando un poco más alto que el **–Yo entrare, ustedes protejan la habitación-.**

Los guardias entendieron y se mantuvieron atentos a los siguientes movimientos de GreenLord mientras el abría de poco en poco la puerta, con un sonido de madera rota y chillona. Al abrir completamente la puerta se decidió y entro con mucho miedo

 **-Twilight…-.** GreenLord hablo para ver si daba algún movimiento **–Soy yo… GreenLord-.**

GreenLord empezó a observar toda la habitación para evitar sorpresas, pero no parecía encontrarse nadie sospechoso adentro ¿A dónde se había ido el unicornio?

 **-¿Me puede escuchar? Si me puede escuchar, de cualquier movimiento…-.**

GreenLord se mantuvo viendo a la princesa, la cual parecía no moverse, espero un poco pero al no dar ninguna acción se empezó a acercar cuidadosamente. Pero algo lo freno, Twilight movió un poco su casco, pero pudo haber sido una coincidencia,

 **-¿Podría mover lentamente su cola? -.** GreenLord le dijo

Tardo pero la paciencia dio sus frutos, su cola se movió muy despacio, esto ya no podía ser una coincidencia

 **-Muy bien, ahora, ¿Puede venir conmigo? Mueva un casco si puede y la cola si no-.** GreenLord le pregunto

GreenLord espero un poco, la cola, entonces parecía no poderse levantar pero ¿Por qué?

 **-¿Qué es lo que la está frenando? Mueva la cola si es algún tipo de magia o un casco si es… amenaza-.** GreenLord le pregunto

GreenLord sabía que se iba a tardar en esta así que se mantuvo atento, pasaron segundos, podría decirse que hasta minutos y entonces respondió… movió un casco. GreenLord lo tomo con mucha sorpresa, el esperaba que no se moviera por algún tipo de magia pero, ¿Una amenaza?, no había ningún alma, por lo menos viviente, en la sala

 **-Tal vez la amenaza ya se fue, no hay nadie en la habitación…-.** GreenLord esperaba a que la princesa se tranquilizara, pero parecía seguir obstinada en no moverse **-¿Me podría responder esto? ¿Dónde se encuentra la amenaza? Si está aquí mueva un casco, si está en otro lugar mueva la cola-.**

Esta vez fue inmediato, Twilight movió la cola, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más confuso, pensó y pensó en lo que podía ser, ¿Magia de distancia? No, esta torre está cubierta por una barrera mágica, incluso el poder de la princesa tardaría unos segundos en romperla y con esos segundos le daría tiempo a salvarla, tampoco pudieron ponerle un hechizo ya estando adentro, el unicornio tendría que seguir adentro y con los datos obtenidos de Twilight, la amenaza no está aquí, sino simplemente al salir la magia habría sido destruida por la barrera, tampoco pudo tele transportarse, el cuerno tiene un especifico uso en la tele transportación, la tele transportación dentro de las torres está prohibida, si se hace las defensas de la torre se activarían, denegarían el hechizo y lo mantendrían a dentro no dejando pasar ni salir a nadie hasta que una princesa desactivara, pero viendo que pudieron entrar… tampoco es una opción el haber desactivado la defensa, todos sintieron la barrera al entrar y volverla a activar no es tampoco, tendría una diferente aura, todos sintieron la aura de la princesa en la barrera no de otro unicornio ¿Arcos? Tampoco, aunque la barrera mágica no detiene objetos físicos a no ser que se hayan tele transportado sería muy tardado, muy predecible y fácil de bloquear con magia de protección, alguien que viene a raptar a la princesa no sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso, debía ser un plan bien hecho, pero ¿Qué es lo que amenazaba a la princesa?, en ese momento, GreenLord pensó en algo…

 **-¿Se siente mareada o adolorida del interior? ¿Los secuestradores le dijeron que si se levantaba, ese dolor aumentaría hasta morir? Mueva la cola en afirmación, mueva un casco en negación-.** GreenLord le pregunto con dolor en su voz

Twilight movió la cola, esto era lo mismo que le estaba pasando a su hija así que la barrera no podía denegarlo, esto cada vez se estaba poniendo más mal,

 **-Muy bien Princesa Twilight, mantenga la calma y escúcheme con atención, voy a ir con usted y rápidamente la voy a dormir con un hechizo, esto nos dará tiempo para actuar, tengo 2 guardias cuidando la habitación y otros dos en la puerta, la defenderemos hasta la muerte, llegaremos al Hospital de Canterlot y la ayudaremos en lo que podamos, usted saldrá de esta se lo prometo…-.** GreenLord le dijo, intentando calmar a Twilight

GreenLord dio pasos lentos acercándose hacia ella, él sabía que la estaban viendo por la ventana ya que no había otro lugar por donde pudieran observar así que se mantuvo lo más alejado posible de ella hasta poder actuar, necesitaba juntar su cuerno con el de la princesa para poder dormirla de buena manera. El corazón de GreenLord se aceleraba con cada paso mientras se acercaba aún más, cada paso que daba, estaba más cerca de salvar a la princesa e irse victorioso, Twilight era amiga de GreenLord y él no podía dejarla ir, tenía que ser rápido, concentrarse bien y todo saldría a la perfección… o eso creía.

Al estar a punto de entrar en la visión de la ventana, todo pasaba en un tipo de cámara lenta, dio un gran paso y levanto sus alas para impulsarse, dos destello metálico sin sonido se vio a lo lejos dejando en claro a GreenLord que era una flecha, uso su magia para tele transportarse y usar la barrera como escudo para empezar a galopar hacia Twilight pero no sirvió de mucho, las dos "flechas" atravesaron la barrera sin ninguna oposición destruyéndola por completo lo cual dejo anonadado a GreenLord por unos milisegundos, como impulso GreenLord situó una protección en la ventana creyendo que las "flechas" habían perdido fuerza, los dos proyectiles atravesaron como si nada el escudo de la ventana y sin pensarlo GreenLord trato de aletear sus alas para desviar los proyectiles lográndolo por segundos y haciendo que se estrellaran con la pared de madera de la parte posterior de la habitación, dejando caer pedazos de madera inservibles al suelo con un sonido roto y fuerte ya que los proyectiles en efecto habían perdido potencia, pero eso no fue suficiente para frenar a los atacantes, dos proyectiles más se acercaban a toda velocidad a GreenLord mientras el galopaba y sin nada más que hacer volvió a alzar sus alas, gran error había cometido, intento desviarlos otra vez con sus alas pero tan siquiera le dio tiempo a responder, sus alas no se movían y al fijarse en ellas, dos hoyos escurriendo una cascada de sangre se encontraban firmes en el centro de cada una

 ***¿Qué… carajos… están usando* -¡Agh!-.** GreenLord exclamo de dolor

Greenlord se empezó a desestabilizar y gracias a ello, empezó a sentirse mareado pero no discapacitado, él tenía en mente sacar a Twilight y lo iba a hacer…

 **-¡¿GreenLord?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-.** Uno de los guardias pregunto nervioso

Al ver el estado de GreenLord los dos entraron sin pensarlo, otro error más a la lista, al entrar dos formas humanoides que ante se encontraban invisibles deformando un poco el aire empezaron a aparecer atrás de los guardias con armas en sus manos y apuntando a los guardias, ellos voltearon y al verlos inmediatamente intentaron eliminarlos, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para lograrlo, la arma empezó a iluminarse repetidamente mientras proyectiles con casi nulo sonido se incrustaban en el cuerpo de los guardias, no se pudo ver mucho por la obscuridad, pero se escuchaba el toque de la sangre con el suelo, y sin tiempo de respuesta, los guardias cayeron muertos al piso dejando un olor metálico, GreenLord pudo ver a sus compañeros muertos y por lo tanto con sus pocas fuerzas intento usar su lanza para herir a sus atacantes mas no pudo, uno de ellos esquivo su ataque y con el arma le dio un golpe en la cabeza, atontándolo y sin oportunidad cayó al piso permitiendo escuchar un fuerte golpe contra él y dejando un lago carmesí que aumentaba de poco en poco , GreenLord al estar en el piso volteo a ver a Twilight y la vio temblorosa, él sabía que el olor a sangre era demasiado intenso por lo que era normal, pero no podía dejar que se llevaran a la princesa, él quiso levantarse pero fue recibido con una patada, dejándolo totalmente rendido, por lo tanto intento usar magia rápidamente para neutralizarlos, pero un unicornio, el mismo que había entrado, se presentó en la habitación y le puso un collar parecido al de Twilight, denegando cualquier hechizo ***¿Qué son esas cosas?*** GreenLord pensó refiriéndose a las formas humanoides

 **-Siempre igual de ingenuo Greenlord, no has cambiando en nada desde NightMare Moon-.** El unicornio le exclamo

 **-¿Quién te crees… que eres?-.** GreenLord le pregunto molesto, pero muy cortado

 **-¿Qué?, ¿No me digas que olvidaste a un viejo amigo?-.** El unicornio se miró sorprendido **–Bueno, no importa, lo más importante es que tenemos a los elementos-.**

 **-¿! Que… quieres hacer con… ellos maldito!?-.** Greenlord le pregunto con odio y tosiendo un poco

 **-Greenlord GreenLord, no estás en posición para decir esto, parece que nunca aprendes-.** El unicornio le contesto para después pegarle con un casco en el rostro **–Chicos, llévense a la princesa-.**

La princesa empezó a moverse descontroladamente, se intentó levantar pero después cedió con algunos gemidos de dolor, como si algo la hubiera detenido,

 **-Princesa, si se sigue moviendo le dolerá más, así que mejor ríndase, a no ser de que quiera morir-.** Unas pequeñas lágrimas le salieron de donde deberían estar los ojos, mientras empezaba a sollozar **–Tranquila Princesa… nosotros nos aremos cargo de usted-.**

El unicornio sonrió horrorosamente mientras veía a la princesa, las formas humanoides la tomaron ella empezó a forcejearse, uno de ellos le pego un golpe en el estómago haciendo que la venda se callera. Se podía ver los ojos preocupados y nerviosos de la princesa, estaban con lágrimas e igual de rojos como la sangre, mientras miraba asustada a GreenLord **-Twilight…-.** GreenLord miro a la princesa con preocupación

 **-Bueno chicos, quítenle el bozal, dejare que la princesa de una despedida… de buena manera-.** El unicornio le ordeno y las formas humanoides hicieron su trabajo

 **-¡GREENLORD! ¡PORFAVOR AYUDAME! ¡SE LLEVARON A RARITY! ¡NOS VAN A HACER COSAS HORRIBLES! ¡PORFAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR!-.** Twilight empezó a gritar descontroladamente

Ella intentaba zafarse de las formas humanoides consiguiéndolo por muy poco pero uno de ellos le volvió a pegar con el arma en el estómago, haciendo que perdiera el aliento y empezara a escupir algo de saliva por la magnitud del golpe, Greenlord estaba asustado y nervioso, el jamás había visto así a la Twilight, ella siempre era feliz y tranquila ¿Qué le habrán dicho para terminar así?

 **-Bueno GreenLord, también te estaba esperando…-.** El unicornio saco una jeringa con liquido obscuro **–Quédate quieto-.**

GreenLord se empezó a forcejear pero el unicornio le piso la ala haciendo que gritara de dolor y perdiera fuerzas, entonces el unicornio se lo inyecto en el cuello rápidamente y le metió el líquido negro a Greenlord, el empezó a ver borroso y a dormirse

 **-Muy bien GreenLord, creo que llego el momento de despedida-.** El unicornio se posiciono cerca de las formas humanoides y Twilight, que se encontraba desesperada tratando de respirar **-Greenlord, nosotros, los humanos, nos haremos cargo de la princesa, nos vemos amigo-.**

Greenlord antes de caer abrió los ojos como plato ¿Ellos eran los humanos? ¿Estos humanos raptaron a 2 elementos de la harmonía?

 **-Imperdonable…-.** GreenLord dijo con una voz obscureciéndose **–No los perdonare… los destruiré a todos… ustedes-.**

El unicornio sonrió y empezó a reírse, dejando en claro de que no estaba demasiado cuerdo, entonces el agua dejo de caer sobre la habitación y una gran deformidad del aire se formó fuera de la ventana, para después dejar ver una entrada y en donde todos entraron a lo que parecía una nave

 **-¡GREENLORD! ¡GREENLORD PORFAVOR AYUDAME! ¡AYUDAME!-.** Twilight recupero el aliento y empezó a gritar otra vez

Twilight fue lanzada dentro de la entrada a la nave, un humano dentro de ella golpeo a Twilight para que se mantuviera adentro **-Espero que cuando vuelvas a ver a Twilight, sea de tu agrado-.** El unicornio sonrió, se empezó a reír descontroladamente y cerró la entrada para después irse con la princesa dejando un sonido agudo y un tanto fuerte, el agua volvió a filtrarse por la ventana lo que significó que ya no estaban aquí,

 **-Twi…light-.** Fue lo último que GreenLord antes de caer dormido

...

GreenLord despertó, pero no exactamente en un hospital o en la torre,

 **-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-.** GreenLord miro a sus lados, intentando analizar en donde se encontraba **–Parece un lugar… algo brillante-.**

Y en efecto, se encontraba sobre piso de cristal y pillares de diamante pulido sin sostener nada, debajo de él lo único que veía era blanco y en el fondo solo se veía el cielo azul con un sol blanquecino, era una atmosfera fantástica y pacífica,

 **-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?... Espera ¿Twilight?, ¿! Twilight!?-.** GreenLord empezó a gritar esperando que ella se encontrara hay, pero nadie pareció contestar **-¿! Alguien!?-.**

Nadie replicaba a GreenLord, el cual simplemente se sentó y analizo la situación, se encontraba en un mundo desconocido, solitario y seguramente a punto de morir, o tal vez…

 **-¿Estaré muerto?-.** GreenLord se preguntó a sí mismo **–Me lo estoy tomando demasiado a la ligera, vaya que si soy frio-.**

 **-Es que ya habías estado aquí-.** Una voz femenina se escuchó a la lejanía

 **-¿Quién eres?-.** GreenLord se levantó asustado

 **-¿No lo sabe? Bueno me vuelvo a presentar, me llamo Diamond Miracle, me puedes llamar Princesa Diamond, princesa del purgatorio y soy la hermana de Celestia y Luna-.** Diamond exclamo

 **-*¿Cómo piensa que me voy a saber el nombre de alguien que jamás en mi vida conocí?*Espera… ¿Qué acaba de decir?-.** GreenLord se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos

 **-Tuviste la misma reacción cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…-.** Diamond le exclamo con una voz serena

 **-Espera Princesa, no entiendo nada ¿Cuándo nos conocimos?, ¿Por qué jamás fue nombrada por Luna y Celestia si es su hermana?, ¿Estoy muerto?-.** GreenLord empezó a sentirse curioso

 **-Todo se responderá en un debido tiempo, pero ahora mismo no contamos con este-.** Diamond le exclamo **–Necesito algo de usted, General GreenLord-.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que necesita, Princesa?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Necesito que me libere de mi prisión-.** La princesa le respondió

GreenLord se vio confundido, ¿Ella estaba en una prisión?

 **-Pero ¿Quién la encerró?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-No fui encerrada del todo, de hecho se suponía que yo sería la primera princesa-.** Diamond le contesto

 **-Y entonces ¿Qué paso?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-¿Tampoco conoce esto? Iba a ser la primera princesa, de hecho iba a ser la Princesa de Equestria, entonces el día del parto, todos estaban emocionados por el nacimiento de la primera princesa pero la potrilla nació…-.**

 **-Muerta-.** GreenLord dijo

 **-Correcto-.** La voz afirmo **–Mas la potrilla no murió… del todo-.**

 **-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-La potrilla entro en el purgatorio, ella estuvo atrapada por 4110 años y se suponía que al ser la única en el purgatorio por tanto tiempo debía ser destruida, pero un humano la salvo…-.** GreenLord abrió los ojos, esta vez estaba confundido **–Este humano se hacía llamar "El salvador", pasaron 10 años y entre estos dos floreció un romance fuerte y hermoso. El alicornio, que ya había crecido, le contaba sobre su deseo de volver a vivir y encontrarse con su padre y su madre, entonces al humano se le ocurrió una idea, si él se convertía en el príncipe del purgatorio, ¿Podría cumplir el deseo de su amada?, el humano parecía conocer la debilidad del príncipe alicornio del purgatorio y preparo un plan a escondidas de su amada ya que el que se convirtiera en el príncipe consorte, en el purgatorio se quedaría eternamente…-.**

 **-¿Y despues?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-El humano ataco al príncipe, aunque no fuera más fuerte o grande, gracias a su inteligencia lo pudo dañar demasiado pero algo sucedió…-.** GreenLord estaba escuchando con total atención **–La potrilla también tenía un plan, ella no dejaría que su amado se quedara encerrado por lo tanto aprendió magia de luz a escondidas de él, y cuando estaba a punto de morir le dio el golpe final donde la potrilla se convirtió en la 3° Princesa del Purgatorio, el humano le preguntaba sin parar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, no paraba de decirlo mientras ella crecía y se volvía una adulta en cuestión de segundos, al terminar ella toco piso y se vio cara a cara con su amado mientras tocaba con su cuerno al humano, el empezó a desaparecer mientras su alma volvía a su cuerpo y el mismo se regeneraba, los dos terminaron abrazados antes de que desapareciera el humano y la que antes era potrilla, llorara desconsolada por haber dejado a su ir a su amante aunque en el fondo ella sabía que había hecho el bien. Algo callo en el piso de cristal, parecía un dispositivo extraño con muchos botones, y en la parte trasera del dispositivo venia una nota, "Entrégale este dispositivo a otro humano, esto no es un purgatorio" Pasando así otros 40 años de soledad-.**

 **-¿Qué?-.** GreenLord se cuestionó **-¿Esto no es un purgatorio?-.**

 **-Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo aun siendo la princesa de él, por eso necesito tu ayuda GreenLord-.** Diamond le contesto

 **-Pero ¿Cómo supone que la saque de aquí?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Necesito que hables con un humano y le entregues este dispositivo, sé que tiene la clave para que yo pueda salir de aquí…-.** Diamond le contesto segura de su respuesta

 **-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Yo no hablare con una de esas escorias-.** GreenLord le contesto con un tono más fuerte

 **-¿A qué se debe esto GreenLord?-.** Diamond le pregunto por su cambio de emociones

 **-Un humano se llevó a una de las princesas-.** GreenLord le contesto molesto

 **-¿! Secuestraron a una de mis hermanas!?-.** La princesa se empezó a poner nerviosa

 **-Bueno, ese es otro tema pero no-. *Así que no sabe del estado se Celestia ¿Eh?*- Hay una princesa que es muy reciente, ella fue raptada y estoy aquí porque quede demasiado herido por un humano-.** GreenLord le contesto con enojo, no hacia Diamond, si no hacia su incapacidad de salvarla

 **-Esto realmente me tomo desapercibida, entonces no todos los humanos son buenos…-.** Diamond se dijo a si misma

 **-Además, tienen amenazada a mi hija, si no asesinó a todo humano le harán daño…-.** GreenLord miro hacia el piso

 **-Al único que he podido llamar aquí es a usted, por eso le pido el trabajo, pero si estamos en esa situación…-.** Diamond dudo

 **-También tenga en cuenta de que los humanos le han traído la desgracia a nuestra familia, por ellos estoy usando a Luna, por ellos dos elementos han sido secuestrados, por ellos seguramente mi hija está sufriendo-.** GreenLord tomo el ejemplo de los husmos que también usaron la misma técnica con Twilight que con su hija **– ¡Jamás los perdonare!-.**

 **-GreenLord… -.**

Una alicornio pintado de azul celeste, con melena diamante translucida mientras pequeños brillos salina de su crin, unos ojos color turquesa y una cutie mark representando un diamante con dos halos dorados, tenía una estatura parecida a la de Celestia y una corona transparente con diamantes incrustados en ella, era más que claro que le gustaban los diamantes a Diamond. GreenLord no pudo dejar de ver a Diamond, era demasiado hermosa…

 **-Se lo suplico…-.** Diamond se arrodillo ante GreenLord, sorprendiéndolo ya que era una princesa que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con presión **–Lleve esto con usted, quiero volver con mi amado-.**

 **-Pero…-.** GreenLord vio a la pobre princesa, que anhelaba con ver a su amado otra vezy dejando en claro que ella era la de la historia, algo que era más que obvio

 **-No todos los humanos son malos GreenLord-.** La princesa sonaba muy inocente, normal, ya que había pasado todos sus años creciendo sin ningún adulto a su lado

 **-Está bien…-.** GreenLord le dijo con una voz de derrota

 **-¡Gra…!-.**

 **-Pero con una condición-.** GreenLord le dijo

 **-¿C…Cual condición?-.** Diamond le pregunto un poquito nerviosa

 **-Que cuando le encuentre, me responderá a todo lo que le pregunte-.** GreenLord le dijo

 **-Oh, eso lo puedo hacer cada noche, mientras no te encuentres consiente de tu cuerpo te puedo hablar-.** Diamond le contesto con una sonrisa en boca, lo cual sonrojo un poco a GreenLord

 **-E… está bien, además si dice ser de una de las… 3 princesas, yo también soy su caballero-.** GreenLord se arrodillo ante ella, Diamond se sonrojo un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esto

 **-N…No tienes que hacer eso GreenLord-.** Diamond giro la cabeza, un poco apenada, GreenLord se levantó un poco confundido

 **-¿Por qué? Usted es una princesa después de todo-.** GreenLord le dijo confundido

 **-Es que no estoy totalmente acostumbrada a eso… solo estuve 10 años acompañada hasta hace 35 años en donde te contacte por primera vez-.** Diamond le dijo con alegría, por volver a estar en compañía

 **-¿Me podrías contestar a esta pregunta?-.** GreenLord le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, no paraba de asombrarse de sus bellos ojos cristalinos

 **-Claro GreenLord-.** Diamond dio una sonrisa se niña pequeña

 **-¿No dijiste que teníamos poco tiempo?-.** GreenLord le pregunto con mucha curiosidad

 **-Oh es cierto, supongo que me pierdo mucho en la plática jajaja-.** Diamond cerró los ojos, dio unas pequeñas risitas y cerró los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca, enserio parecía una niña pequeña **–La primera vez que nos encontramos desapareciste cuando estábamos platicando, supongo que perdiste los recuerdos al desaparecer tan repentinamente, todo esto te lo digo porque sospeche que desaparecerías del mismo modo esta vez pero al ver que seguías aquí creo que me seguí-.**

 **-¿No me pudiste haber llamado antes?-.** GreenLord le pregunto, ya que pudo haberse preparado desde antes

 **-Yo también lo intente, ya que estamos de alguna manera unidos-.** Esto sonrojo un poco a GreenLord **–Pero hasta hace unos momentos pude llamarte, es como si en ese momentos se hubiera "activado" mi poder, ya que sentí un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte-.**

 **-Con que "activado" ¿Eh?-.** GreenLord se dijo a sí mismo **–Y usted dijo que también es una prisionera ¿O no?-.**

 **-Bueno, todos los príncipes del purgatorio lo fueron, así que si-.** Diamond le contesto

 **-Y solo me ha podido contactar a mí, ¿O me equivocó?-.** GreenLord le pregunto a Diamond

 **-Exacto, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto GreenLord?-.** Diamond le pregunto

 **-De pequeño, conocí a un unicornio que me llevo con él a un lugar extraño en del cual no recuerdo nada, después de eso fui votado a mi suerte y salvado por las princesas pero, al ser el único que puede entrar aquí, ¿Puede que tenga algo que ver? Puede ser una coincidencia claro pero es una teoría, también me inyectaron algo pero eso lo tendré que ver cuando despierte-.** GreenLord tomo aire **\- Los anteriores 3 príncipes o princesas, ¿Eran alguien importante para Equestria?-.**

 **-Jamás supe del primero ni tampoco su género, pero el segundo se hacía llamar El Príncipe Heredero, mas nunca supe de su pasado ya que el parecía ser mudo-.** Diamond le contesto con un poco de tristeza por no ser de mucha utilidad

 **-Mmmh… entonces tenemos esto, yo soy el único que puede entrar aquí por razones desconocidas donde una pista podría ser mi infancia o esa inyección y tres "Príncipes del Purgatorio" que son prisioneros de este mundo, pero también hay otra cosa…-.** GreenLord le miro con seriedad

 **-¿Y qué es?-.** Diamond se acercó a GreenLord, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco otra vez

 **-¿Por qué un humano si pudo entrar aquí? ¿No es raro que solo yo y un humano? O ¿Qué cuando descubrí la forma de los humanos se activaran tus poderes? Puede que los humanos tengan algo que ver con esto…-.** GreenLord miro a Diamond, que perdió la curiosidad pensando que acusaba a su amante de algo

 **-Pero no puede ser, el no hizo…-.**

 **-Tranquila princesa, no le estoy inculpando de nada, todavía lo único que tenemos es teorías, puede que aquí sea una prisión para alguien demasiado importante, no lo sabremos hasta que dé con información del exterior…-.** GreenLord la miro **–Le prometo que la liberare Princesa Diamond, puede que tarde un poco ya que parece que hay una conspiración para derrocar a la Princesa Celestia…-.**

 **-¿! Quieren derrocar a mi hermana ¡? -.** Diamond sonó preocupada

 **-Eso parece, así que estas semanas estaré muy ocupado seguramente pero no dejare de investigar sobre su hecho, le prometo que no la defraudare princesa-.** GreenLord se arrodillo, olvidando lo que le había dicho la princesa hace unos minutos

 **-T…Te dije que no te arrodillaras GreenLord, no soy una princesa en si… solo la hermana de Luna y Celestia-.** Diamond volvió a ponerse sonrojada

 **-Oh, perdón-.** GreenLord se levantó **–A todo esto ¿Cómo supo que sus hermanas eran, valga la redundancia, sus hermanas?-.**

 **-Bueno, ya te dije que estamos unidos ¿No? Pues yo puedo ver tus recuerdos con un retraso de un día-.** Gracias a esto, GreenLord aclaro muchas cosas **–Pude ver un libro en tus recuerdos-.**

 **-¿Un Libro? ¿De qué exactamente?-.** GreenLord le pregunto

 **-Sobre el Imperio Obscuro, fue cuando te dirigiste por 4 ves al Imperio de Cristal, exactamente cuándo visitaste la librería del mismo, era sobre la madre y padre de Celestia y Luna, también hablaba sobre el aborto de una de sus hijas que se llamaba Diamond, supongo que hablaba del pasado de Equestria pero al trashojar la página me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza -.**

 ***¿Me borraron la memoria?*** GreenLord pensó

 **-Y lo único que pude recaudar fue eso, por eso se me hiso extraño que no conociera mi nombre ni que era la hermana de Celestia y Luna-.** Diamond contesto con un poco de curiosidad

 **-Y una última pregunta, ¿Puede ver mis pensamientos también?-.** GreenLord le pregunto con un poco de preocupación

 **-Me puedes hablar con menos formalidad, la verdad no me gusta que me hablen así…-.** Diamond cerró los ojos, dio unas pequeñas risitas y se rasco la nuca

 **-Perdone, no fue mi intención…-.**

 **-¿Vez? ¡Lo volviste a hacer! No planeo contestarte hasta que me hables bien-.** Diamond se volteó y dio un rostro de enojo

 ***Enserio que parece una niña* -Está bien Diamond, ¿Así te gusta?-.** GreenLord le contesto un poco molesto

 **-Sip-.** Diamond lo miro contento **–Y respondiendo a la pregunta anterior, no, solo recuerdos de lo que vez, nada mas de eso-.**

 ***¿Esta es la misma princesa con la que empecé la plática?*- Muy Bien Pri…-.** Diamond lo miro enojada **-…Diamond, todavía me quedan más preguntas así que prepa…-.**

GreenLord empezó a sentirse extraño, miro a su cuerpo y vio que se estaba desintegrando, lo cual asisto mucho a GreenLord mucho **-¿! Q… Que me está pasando!?-.** GreenLord grito, la primera vez que se había puesto demasiado nervioso

 **-Tranquilo, solo estas despertando, estas volviendo a tu cuerpo pero esta vez como debería ser, no como la otra vez-.** Diamond le dijo para tranquilizarlo

 **\- Espera, una última pregunta, ¿Hay una manera de contactarte sin dormirse o quedar medio muerto?-.** GreenLord le pregunto, para ver si podían hablar de otra manera

 **-¡Si la hay, pero hay que estrechar relaciones nosotros dos!-.** Diamond le contesto feliz

 **-¡Espera! ¿! Como que estrechar relaciones ¡? ¡Y! ¿! Como supiste eso ¡?-.** GreenLord le gritó, ya que estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo

 **-¡Eso lo veremos la siguiente noche!-.** Diamond le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hiso que GreenLord se sonrojara **-¡Nos vemos caballero mío!-.**

GreenLord intento hablar pero ya no pudo, lo único que logro ver fue a Diamond despidiéndose y después de eso todo se volvió blanco por unos segundos ***Todavía no confió en esa princesa, no la conozco de nada y tal vez sea una trampa para distraerme de mi objetivo, pero ¿Por qué me siento bien al estar con ella? ¿Por qué me sonrojo solo por un simple acercamiento? Celestia ha hecho lo mismo antes y no he reaccionado así, yo le pertenezco a Luna y seguramente ella solo está aquí para entretenerme, los humanos son unos estúpidos engendros y ella parece estar segada por su amor; tan ingenua, tan inmadura, tan débil…*** GreenLord se frenó unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos de poco en poco ***Entonces ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de protegerla? ¿Por qué?...***

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de que su mundo se viera del color de la noche.

La tormenta parecía seguir mientras un tren se dirigía a la pequeña ciudad llamada YanHooyer. Dentro del tren todos parecían normales; ponies, unicornios y pegasos hablaban entre sí de temas sin interés, pero 4 de ellos en especial parecían estar… descontentos en un vagón,

 **-Si me devolvieras el libro, no te estaría quejándome -.** Un unicornio de color amaranto con una cutie mark parecida a una varita mágica, un crin de color purpura de tiro, el cual tenía una voz femenina con tranquilidad, pero notándose la furia

 **-Vamos, no aguantas nada-.** Un unicornio hablo, sus colores eran negros y nocturnos, mientras su cuerpo era de color carbón, su crin era de color granate, mientras que su cutie mark representaba varias burbujas de color gris mientras una de ellas parecía ser consumida por un líquido anaranjado obscuro **-Solo quiero leerlo un poco-.**

 **-Si me lo pidieras no estaría tan molesta, pero lo único que hiciste fue quitármelo-.** El unicornio miro al otro unicornio un tanto molesta, mientras en los asientos reversos de los suyos, como cualquier asiento en un tren, se encontraban otros dos pegasos

 **-Vamos, dejen de pelearse, se supone que somos buenos amigos-.** Un pegaso hembra, su cuerpo se caracterizaba por un color hueso, su crin era lila y su cutie mark representaba un brillo con pequeñas partículas alrededor del resplandor de color amarillo, la cual parecía intentar calmar a los dos unicornios

 **-Miren, solo no hagan ningún desastre…-.** Esta vez un pegaso hablo, era de color azul petróleo el cual traía de cutie mark con una espada de color oro brillando con un color lavanda, mientras que su crin era era de color zinc. Este en su caso parecía más concentrado en la ventana que interesado en la pelea

 **-¡Sword!-.** La pegaso hembra exclamo un tanto enojada por su tranquilidad, mas su voz era algo nula **-¡Dale más importancia a esto!-.**

 **-Vamos, solo están jugando los dos, no creo que se maten-.** Right Sword le contesto a la hembra

 **-Arcane, tranquila, también te daré tiempo a ti-.** El unicornio macho le contesto con tono presumido

Arcane Light se sonrojo un poco por su respuesta **-¡N…no juegues con esto Bubble!-.**

Al ver esto, la unicornio le quito de encima el libro con su magia de color carmín, llamando la atención de Infamous Bubble **–Hey, déjamelo leer aunque sea un poco-.** Infamous exclamo mientras trataba de recuperar el libro con su magia color gris, la unicornio sonreía en victoria

 **-¡Eres mala Magic!-.** Arcane miro a Infamous mientras este le devolvía la mirada **–Yo tengo ese libro, si lo quieres…-.**

 **-¡Seria todo un placer!-.** Infamous Bubble miro con emoción a Arcane, la cual se notó sonrojada **-¿Lo tienes aquí? Estaba demasiado metido…-.**

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Magic Trip le devolvió el libro pero esta vez con un poco de brusquedad, Infamous se recuperó rápidamente y vio el libro en su rostro

 **-Solo tenías que pedirlo-.** Magic Trip miro hacia otro lado, ocultando su visible sonrojo **-¡Si no lo quieres me lo puedes devolver!-.**

Infamous estaba viendo a Magic un poco confundido, en cambio Arcane la miraba con un enojo un tanto tierno, ya que aun que parecían haber peleas en el grupo, ellos eran todos amigos

 **-¡Sword!-.** Arcane lo miro, pero él estaba mirando perdido a la ventana **-¿Sword?-.**

 **-¿Te pasa algo amigo? Has estado muy callado desde que entramos al tren-.** Infamous le pregunto algo preocupado

 **-La tormenta no ha parado…-.** Sword seguía mirando perdidamente en el cielo nocturno, en cambio todos miraban confundidos a Sword **-¿Dónde está Hell Knight?-.**

 **-Creo que está en el baño, seguramente vuelve pronto…-.**

 **-Regreso en seguida-.** Right Sword se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada del vagón

Todos observaron con curiosidad la entrada del vagón, aunque eso no pareció durar mucho

 **-Entonces, ¿Quieres mi libro?-.** Arcane saco un libro de su bolsa, el cual parecía ser uno aún más grande

 **-¡Wow! Ese se ve ge…-.** Infamous fue frenado por la mirada fija de Magic, parecía estar esperando a que hiciera cualquier error

 **-¿No lo quieres?...-.** Arcane empezó reflejar tristeza, pero parecida al de un pequeño potrillo lastimado **–Está bien… si no lo quieres no lo tomes… no te estoy obligando-.**

 **-No espe…-.** La mirada de Magic empezó a sentirse más penetrante, el unicornio empezó a sentirse presionado ***¿! Por qué te tuviste que ir Sword ¡?*** El rostro de Infamous Bubble esta vez reflejaba desesperación, él estaba en grandes problemas.

….

Right Sword llego al último vagón de la parte trasera el cual parecía tener un balcón al final, Sword entro sin pensarlo y pudo ver a un pegaso, con un color de pies borgoña, su crin era ocre y parecía estar recargado mientras tomaba una caña de aguamiel con mucha calma, él era claramente Hell Knight

 **-¿No es un poco inconsciente de su parte tomar aguamiel en un balcón, a obscuras mientras se encuentra en un tren y hay una tormenta?-.** Sword le saludo, el unicornio no parece haberse inmutado

 **-Vamos ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿40? me puedo controlar, además, no creo que hayas venido a cuidar de mi-.** Knight miro a Sword **-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Sword?-.**

Right Sword se acercó y se posiciono al lado del pegaso **–La tormenta no a cedido ya desde hace unas horas, empezó cuando salíamos de Canterlot pero no parece rendirse-.**

 **-Es lo que he estado viendo Sword-.** Knight miraba las nubes de color gris **–Pero esto no es un problema por el momento, lo único que les digo es que se mantengan en alerta-.**

– **Ahora, como tengo entendido nos dirigimos a YanHooyer ¿Correcto?-.**

 **-Correcto, ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-.** Hell le pregunto mirando las nubes de color gris

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiso tomar esa decisión?-.** Sword le pregunto

 **-Bueno, es una larga historia, así que ponte cómodo…-.** Hell volvió a mirar al horizonte negro **-¿Recuerdas que el día de ayer, que no pude estar con ustedes un buen rato?-.**

 **-Vaya que si no lo recuerdo, ese día no saliste de tu habitación por nada-.** Sword le contesto con un poco de burla

 **-Muy bien, la verdad era que estaba revisando unos documentos, algo "clasificados" podríamos decir-.** Knight le conto, Sword parecía estar sorprendido

 **-Lo único que has hecho esta semana es meterte en problemas-.** Sword le contesto un poco preocupado

 **-Vamos, no es para tanto, igualmente esta información si es necesaria en estos momentos-.** Knight le contestaba, por otro lado esto no calaba a Sword

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-.** Sword le pregunto un poco nervioso

 **-Bueno, los documentos tenían un montón de noticias viejas, la economía estaba baja, muerte de Discord sigue siendo un misterio, altos mandos parecen estar preparando una conspiración contra la princesa, etcétera etcétera, en pocas palabras noticias que ya habían sido expuestas desde hace años-.** Knight le contesto algo seguro de sí mismo

 **-Vaya recuerdos aquellos, la verdad me sigue doliendo su muerte-.** El dolor se podía notar en la voz de Sword

 **-Si… Que rápido pasa el tiempo-.** Tuvo la misma forma de voz que Sword **–Pero eso no es lo importante, escucha con atención-.**

 **-Soy todo oídos-.** Mantuvo la mirada fija para poder escuchar mejor **–Una de las noticias parecía ser muy reciente, exactamente de hace 2 semanas, este tenía una sección de "Misterios de Equestria", te parecerá normal ya que todos los periódicos, por lo menos los actuales, mantienen esta sección generalmente sobre tonterías de fantasmas o duendes más irreales que la hermana muerta de las princesas, pero este articulo tenía algo que despertó mi… curiosidad, y ahora con esta misión puedo estar un tanto seguro que se trata de una pista… o tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico-.** Lo dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su aguamiel

 **-Mientras no me digas que es…-.** El pegaso lo miro un poco desesperado

 **-Perdón, parece que el aguamiel está haciendo efecto-.** Paro mientras daba otro sorbo, la caña estaba a punto de terminarse **–Bien, El artículo decía esto "En el pasado, el sacrificio de ponies era algo normal como ofrenda a las antiguas princesas, pero dentro de YanHooyer parece que esto no ha terminado, nuestro grupo de investigación se aventuró sobre esta ciudad para poder sacar respuestas sobre esto pero parecía que nadie cedía a decirnos nada, solo un pony accedió a hablarnos sobre esto pero con la condición de mantener el anonimato y llevarla a un lugar más privado, después de caminar por unas largas horas conseguimos encontrar un lugar sin ninguna alma y pudimos platicar con la pony tranquilamente, " Son como voces en la cabeza, nos piden un pony femenino" exclamo "Nos obligan a darles un potro bebe y nos fuerzan a irnos del lugar, la mañana siguiente siempre aparece el pequeño desmembrado, aunque parece que ya nos acostumbramos a verlo". Le preguntamos sobre intentos de llamar ayuda "La intentamos llamar, sí, pero nunca conseguimos nada, es como si los guardias no les importara en lo absoluto, el valiente que intenta sacarnos de este infierno siempre muere al siguiente día, es como si leyeran nuestra mente, tal vez por eso nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir así" Dijo "Les digo esto para que llamen a la sociedad, necesitamos ayuda, hemos sacrificado a más de 5 potrillos y hemos entregado el mismo número de ponies a ellos, ¡No podemos vivir así!". Estuvimos hablando con ella un par de minutos, declarando que cada mes, el día 29 a las 12:29 siempre tenían que estar preparados con sus víctimas listas, nos contó que muchas veces tenían que drogarlas para que dejaran de dar gritos de terror y angustia. Nos despedimos de ella y nos hospedamos en un hotel para poder descansar, mañana podremos visitar el santuario en el que dejan a las víctimas, entrevistaremos a un par de sus compañeras y buscaremos pistas sobre el misterio que envuelve esta ciudad, síganos en la siguiente entrega de, Misterios de Equestria: Las Voces en YanHooyer, ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente semana!" Y como supondrás, esa siguiente semana jamás apareció-.**

 **-¿Puedes estar seguro?-.** Sword le pregunto con seriedad

 **-No del todo, lo único que sabemos es que son voces dentro de nuestra cabeza y pueden saber nuestros pensamientos además que piden sacrificios, lo más seguro es que sea una nueva especie, por eso mismo cuando nos otorgaron esta misión sospeche un poco-.** Knight tomo de su caña, terminándose así su aguamiel **–Aun así, puede que solo sea otra leyenda y los periodistas se hayan inventado una muy buena historia, no sería la primera vez que lo hacen-.**

 **-En conclusión, ¿Nos estamos acercando a un posible mundo donde hay personas que sacrifican a ponies inocentes por su locura o por estar amenazados?-.** Sword le pregunto preocupado

 **-Correcto, puede o no que sea una pista, aunque se me hiso raro algo…-.** Knight intento tomar de la caña, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba más **-¿No quedaba un poco más?-.**

 **-¿Qué fue?-.** Sword lo miro serio

 **-Bueno… tras investigar los periódicos que habían sido publicados recientemente, ninguno contenía esta parte de "Misterios de Equestria: Las Voces de YanHooyer" en cambio habían sido cambiadas por otra tontería más, lo que me lleva a pensar de que los altos mandos ordenaron cambiar esto, o hasta la misma princesa-.** Knight vio las nubes grises, que apenas se podían contemplar por la noche

 **-Viéndolo de esa manera, puede ser cualquier cosa ¿Me podrías contar más?-.** Sword le pregunto curioso

 **-Me gustaría pero esta vez lo hablaremos en equipo, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros dos es teorizar hasta que lleguemos, vamos, volvamos con todos, seguramente están jugando al novio otra vez, le vendría bien una ayuda a Bubble-.** Knight le contesto dando una vuelta y entrando en el vagón

 **-Vaya que es indeciso Bubble -.** Sword le contesto mientras también entraba

 **-Solos podemos hacer poco pero juntos podemos hacer mucho, démosle una mano -.** Knight entro al vagón y se dirigió con los otros

 ***No has cambiado en nada, Hell Knight*** Right Sword le sonrió y se encamino junto a su equipo para poder ayudar a su compañero de equipo.

El tren se acercaba más y más a la ciudad conocida como YanHooyer mientras el sonido de la tormenta retumbaba en el cielo de Equestria, esta vez, el equipo conocido como "La Guardia Odisea de la Noche "se enfrentaría a un reto donde la lealtad y compostura jugarían una gran rol, ¿Sobrevivirían a las garras de un enemigo desconocido como equipó? O ¿Serian absorbidos por la duda y desesperación de uno mismo? Solo sus acciones forjaran el mañana del escuadrón.

La tormenta parecía encontrarse en todos los lugares de Equestria, el grupo científico, ahora sin trajes de protección, estaba dentro del hogar de Fluttershy junto con Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, los cuales parecían un poco incomodos

 **-Creo que les debo una disculpa…-.** Applejack exclamo apenada **–No queríamos asustarlos así-.**

 **-No hay de que disculparse-.** Diego le dijo intentando tranquilizarlas **–Tal vez cualquiera de nosotros actuaria de la misma manera si una especie que no conocemos estuviera cerca del hogar de un amigo, descuiden-.**

Las otras dos ponies seguían apenadas pero con las palabras de Diego se tranquilizaron un poco

 **-Ahora, me gustaría presentarnos de una mejor manera-.** Diego se paró junto a los otros 3, Jorge seguía cuidando de Fernanda **–Yo soy Diego, mi amigo de la derecha es Luis y los dos de la izquierda se llaman Hugo y Leonardo, venimos en son de paz y en nombre de toda la humanidad, es un gusto conocerlas-.**

 ***Vaya, sí que sabe presentar*** Luis pensó mientras lo veía, pero al voltear con las ponies, su reacción lo confuso

 **-¿Qué pasa?-.** Luis pregunto

El rostro de las 3, exceptuando a Fluttershy, era de sorpresa

 **-¿Us…Ustedes son humanos?-.** Rainbow Dash pregunto

 **-Exactamente, supongo que nuestra compañera Fluttershy ya les conto-.** Diego miro a Fluttershy, la cual permanecía quieta y apenada

 **-¿! Por qué no nos contaste?!-.** Rainbow Dash le dio un pequeño grito a Fluttershy, la cual se espantó un poco

 **-P…pensaba que sería mejor que ellos les contaran por si mismos…-.** Fluttershy se escondió un poco

 **-¿Hay algo importante que nos tengan que contar?-.** Leonardo pregunto

 **-Bueno…-.** Applejack miro a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie parecía muy feliz **–De hecho tenemos algo que decirles-.**

Luis vio a todos un poco confundido, ¿Ya conocían a los humanos?

 **-Twilight nos habló de ustedes-.** Pinkie Pie hablo en un tono fuerte, sin pena ni remordimiento

 **-…Esperen… Esa Twilight… ¿Quién es?-.** Luis les pregunto muy confundido

 **-Una amiga, nosotras junto a ella y Rarity conformamos los Elementos de la Armonía, nos habló de ustedes esta mañana cuando se fue…-.** Applejack contesto, Fluttershy estaba muy perdida

 **-¿En dónde se encuentra?-.** Leonardo pregunto repentinamente

 **-Se encuentra en Canterlot, mañana en la mañana volverá-.** Rainbow Dash le dijo

 **-…-.** Luis estaba sin palabras, como es que una raza que nunca han conocido sabe de los humanos, no tiene sentido a no ser que…

 **-¿Escuchaste eso?-.** Leonardo le pregunto a Luis muy cautelosamente, pero claro llamando la atención de todos adentro

Luis lo miro y el rostro era serio, estaba claro que habían escuchado lo mismo **-¿Chicos?-.** Diego les hablo, y sin nada más que decir los dos agarraron las armas y se posicionaron en la puerta,

 **-¿! Que…?-.** Diego se detuvo al ver las señas de Luis que claramente decían "Guarda silencio", todos estaban confundidos pero aun así guardaron silencio

 **-Alguien está afuera-.** Luis les dijo un poco preocupado **–Escucharon toda nuestra platica-.**

 **-¿Pero quién podría ser?-.** Applejack sonaba muy tensa, los otros en la sala se mantenían en silencio muy atemorizados exceptuando a Rainbow Dash

 **-¿Tienen a algún enemigo?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

 **-No… Derrotamos a Tirek pero creo que no conseguimos ningún enemigo-.** Applejack le dijo un poco atemorizada, menos que los otros

 **-No es nada, par de niñas-.** Rainbow Dash les dijo presumiendo **–Saldré y les demostrare que no es nada-.**

Rainbow Dash alzo sus alas y se preparó para salir, pero fue detenida por Applejack **-¿Y si realmente es alguien? Podrían capturar a un elemento de la armonía y nos dejarías sin defensa-.**

 **-¡Vamos! ¿! Que podría ser?!-.** Rainbow Dash seguía insistiendo en salir

 **-Nosotros saldremos, ustedes quédense aquí-.** Luis exclamo **–Si dicen que ustedes son muy importantes para este reino, no tendrían que arriesgarse de ese modo -.** Luis les contesto mirando a Leonardo, el cual sabia porque

 **-Listo, Ahora-.**

Luis empujo la puerta repentinamente y los dos salieron sin ninguna interrupción, apuntando su arma y prendiendo la linterna para poder ver. El sonido del agua cayendo en estampida y el olor a tierra mojada estaba muy puesto en el ambiente, los dos se mojaron rápidamente al salir y dieron unos pasos,

 **-Investiga la zona, si vez alguna anomalía, ya sabes-.** Leonardo le dijo y empezó a buscar por la parte izquierda de la entrada

 ***No es como si pudiera disparar Leonardo *** Luis pensó mientras buscaba por todas partes ***Puedo sentir esa presencia***

Una pisada en un charco sonó cerca de la pasarela, los dos hombres reaccionaron al sonido y voltearon repentinamente para posar sus linternas sobre la pasarela obscura, los dos se acercaron a la pasarela y apuntaron a los lados,

 **-Parece que no era nadie después de todo-.**

Justo atrás de ellos, otra pisada sonó y esta vez, los dos estaban seguros que no era su imaginación

 **-O tal vez no-.** Luis observo detalladamente y pudo ver una deformación **–Es invisible-.**

 **-Entonces… me estas diciendo que…-.**

 **-¡Cuidado!-.** Luis grito para jalar bruscamente a Leonardo de su sitio

Un arma se mostró con una bayoneta, parecida a la que traían nuestros personajes pero un poco más sucia, representando una vieja arma. La forma empezó a manifestarse y estaba totalmente claro, era un humano

 **-¿! Quién eres?!-.** Luis le pregunto un poco alterado mientras los dos apuntaban hacia el

El humano intento disparar pero parecía no entender bien el arma ***¿Qué rayos hace?*** En su caso, estaba cubierto por una burka obscura, lo cual le daba un tono más tétrico. Sin poder hacer nada lanzó el arma, la cual esquivaron con facilidad y corrió hacia el hogar de Fluttershy

 **-¡Hey! ¿! Que crees que haces ¡?-.** Leonardo le grito para correr hacia él y lanzársele

Leonardo callo sobre el humano y empezó a detenerlo como un policía, el empezó a forcejearse pero no pudo contra la fuerza de Leonardo

 **-¡Luis Ayúdame!-.** Leonardo grito

 **-¡Voy!-.**

Luis troto hacia donde estaba Leonardo y le ayuda a mantenerlo firme

 **-¿! Me entiendes!?-.** Un trueno retumbo en el fondo lo cual hacia más complicada el entendimiento de las palabras **–Rayos… ¡Tenemos que entrar!-.**

 **-¡Bien!-.**

Luis y Leonardo levantaron al hombre y Leonardo lo agarro fuertemente de las dos manos para evitar que se soltara y Luis lo mantenía con la bayoneta amenazado pero el recordó algo

 **-¡Leo! ¡Voy a ir por el arma que lanzo!**

 **-¡Bien! ¡Te espero aquí!-.**

Luis se acercó a la pasarela y con la linterna vio el arma al final de ella. Luis tomo el arma y empezó a examinarla, entonces se levantó y alzo su arma poco no dejando ver nada ya que algo lo interrumpió. El hombre empezó a temblar de forma extraña y Leonardo se dio cuenta de esto,

 **-¡Hey! ¿! Estas bien!?-.**

No obtuvo respuesta así que lo giro rápidamente y apunto el arma hacia sus ojos, todo empezó a ponerse un poco tétrico. Al posar la luz sobre sus ojos, estos tenían un color rojo mientras daban una cascada de sangre para después alzar sus manos y tomarlo con una fuerza impresionable

 **-¿!Qué carajo?!-.** Leonardo grito de forma extraña

Leonardo intento quitarse al hombre pero con su fuerza repentinamente aumentada no cedía ni con golpes de piernas en la entre pierna

Luis se dio cuenta y rápidamente alzo el arma sobre el hombre para disparar, pero sus dedos no parecían funcionar

 **-¡Ahora no! ¡M*****!-.** Luis se insultó a si mismo

Luis no parecía poder disparar así que intento correr para darle con la bayoneta pero no pudo

 **-¡Cuidado Luis!-.**

Luis volteo rápidamente para verse con un robot humanoide lleno de moho listo para darle un golpe a Luis, en este caso Luis puso los brazos para protegerse del golpe pero no fue suficiente para parar el golpe ya que Luis salió lanzado contra el rio que conducía a una cascada dejando el arma irse por el rio quedando la espalda y el pecho demasiado raspado, pero nada en los brazos, el intento sostenerse contra la corriente, pero el humanoide vino y lo tacleo, siendo tomados por la corriente.

 **-¡LUIS!-.**

Luis y el humanoide cayeron por la cascada junto a las dos armas hacia una obscuridad abrumadora.

 _ **(Recordatorio: Esto es un mundo alterno, así que no esperen que todo este tal cual en la serie)**_

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo =D, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

 **(Ps. Cualquier error me lo pueden decir y lo corregiré en el menor tiempo posible)**


	6. Capitulo 5: Confusión(Extraño Parasito)

**Capítulo 5: Confusión**

Luis despertó, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero parecía estar fascinado, se podía ver un bosque lleno de luciérnagas irradiando un brillo azul rey, los arboles eran selváticos y sus hojas tenían el color azul claro, de fondo había un cielo estrellado con una gran Luna blanca en la lejanía

 **-Vaya paraíso en el que me encuentro ¿No?-.** Luis se preguntó a si mismo

El Hombre empezó a caminar sobre el bosque, era tan hermoso, tan cálido, tan tranquilo que Luis no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír, una gran satisfacción le daba con cada paso que daba hasta que se encontró con el final del bosque, en el cual se formaba un gran lago con agua cristalizada, la luna se reflejaba en él y todo parecía estar en calma

Luis se sentó cerca del agua y se dedicó a observar el paraíso, el cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la brisa tranquila del edén, aunque después, se le ocurrió una pequeña idea a Luis. Se levantó y se miró en el agua, era el Luis de siempre y sin ninguna deformación, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal

Luis dio una gran respiración **–Esto parece ser normal… Pero algo no cuadra aquí-.** Luis se dijo

Giro su cabeza en busca del algo, pero nada, todo parecía ser algo normal y corriente, la brisa se sentía y todo era paz

 **-Esto tiene que ser un sueño… -.** Luis se dijo

Lo siguiente que hizo fue pellizcarse, algo que cualquiera haría en busca de la realidad, y la sorpresa fue que, no sintió el dolor

 **-Puedo sentir la brisa, la tranquilidad, la paz, pero no el dolor… Interesante-.** Luis miro a la Luna **–Algo no está bien aquí-.**

Y entonces, con ese grupo de palabras, Luis activo algo, en el fondo empezó a sonar un latido de corazón, primero era muy largo el sonido, pero empezó a acelerarse como si se tratase de un paciente en un Hospital , el fondo, antes lleno de estrellas, se convirtió en una fiesta de luces rojas pulsando con cada latido del corazón, el fondo ya no era negro si no rojo carmín y los arboles habían cambiado a un negro, sus hojas se caían y las luciérnagas ya no desprendían brillo, si no caían muertas a la tierra, Luis se vio confundido y nervioso por esto

 **-Sabía que algo andaba mal…** **Pero si esto es un sueño…-.**

Luis fue interrumpido por la lluvia de sangre que se desboco sin aviso, Luis abrió sus palmas y sintió el líquido carmesí recorrerlas mientras se volvía una cascada

Luis miro con tristeza su palma **-¿Por qué?-.** Lui se lo preguntaba **-¿Por qué me he vuelto así?-.**

Luis miro la Luna otra vez, la única que quedaba brillante y blanca en el espacio rojo, era la que proporcionaba la mayoría del brillo en el ambiente rojo y sangriento, una luz en la…

 **-…Obscuridad-.** Luis dijo

Luis se sentía nostálgico al mirarla *** ¿Por qué?*** La Luna parecía iluminar más y más ***¿Por qué me siento así?***

La Luna, astro del Nuevo Mundo, era calmante, no dejaba escuchar los latidos, como si se tratase de una madre abrazando a su hijo, se sentía bien… se sentía cálido

Pero eso no duro mucho, pronto la luz que provenía de la Luna parecía ser envuelta en el rojo carmín del cielo, como si el color consumiera la Luna… o la tapara. Los latidos se incrementaron, la lluvia aumento de manera atroz causando que el rio, antes azul, se convirtiera en el rojo característico ya del ambiente. Ahora Luis no sentía tranquilidad, sentía dolor y sufrimiento, pero no exterior, lo sentía interno, como si algo o alguien quisiera salir de su cuerpo, lleno de esos mismos sentimientos

 **-¿Esta vez podre sentir?-.** Luis se pregunto

Y sin volver a hablar, Luis cerró el puño y se pegó en el pecho, pero en vez de sentir dolor, sentía gusto y felicidad **-¿De repente me convertí en un masoquista?-.**

Los latidos se incrementaron, la lluvia de sangre esta vez inundaba el bosque y Luis se veía obligado a nadar en ella, y la única luz que le quedaba, la Luna, estaba siendo cubierta por el cielo rojo ***¿Puede que este sea mi futuro?***

El mar de sangre se incrementaba más y más, pero a ese punto, el cuerpo de Luis dejo de funcionar y se hundió en él, Luis desesperadamente intento nadar pero parecía que no funcionaba, y entonces lo vio, el brillo de la Luna todavía estaba e iluminaba el mar, Luis con su mano intento tomar la luz ***No… Esto es…*** Luis empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco

Y en ese mismo instante, todo se rebobino, como si estuvieran viajando al pasado, el mar de sangre desaparecía, el cielo volvía a su estado normal, los árboles recobraban su tonalidad hermosa y las luciérnagas volvían a brillar, Luis entonces volvía al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, dentro del bosque azulado

 ***¿Un ciclo?*** Luis se levantó del pasto y miro la misma mano con la que toco el brillo, la cual no parecía ser del todo humano, con toques metálicos ***No… fue por que toque el brillo… de la Luna***

Luis miro a la Luna, se levantó, y sin prestarle atención a los alrededores, se dirigió al lago de antes. Al llegar Luis miro la Luna y la intento tomar con la misma mano, después la bajo y se quedó observándola

 **-Es hermosa…-.** Luis dijo

Luis sentía las ganas de ir hacia allá, lo primero que intento fue nadar, no pudo, él quería caminar sobre el agua ***¿En qué estoy pensando?*** Pero, viendo la situación, el creía que era posible y sin ningún otro pensamiento en mente, se decidió a caminar sobre el agua.

Empezó dando los primeros pasos sobre el lago, sus piernas se sentían pesadas, era muy complicado caminar, como si llevara pesas en las piernas.

Esa parte fue rápida, el sentía que ya llegaba a la mitad del lago, entonces debajo de sus pies una gran cantidad de sangre aparecía, con cada pisada, una parte del lago se cubría en sangre, Luis lo veía y sentía placer, sentía felicidad, sentía las ganas de quedarse, pero eso no lo detuvo, el siguió su camino hacia la Luna sin volverse a distraer, su objetivo, llegar a tocarla.

Luis estaba llegando al final del lago, por fin sentía libertado, sentía ganas de llegar al final, pero entonces ocurrió, sus pies empezaron a sangrar descontroladamente, el dolor sentido era incalculable y un gran grito desordeno la paz del entorno. Pero Luis, con una mirada penetrante y llena de voluntad, volvió a dar un paso, esta vez su torso empezó a despender el líquido, Luis dio otro grito y cayó al agua la cual parecía piso, su cabeza también siguió el camino de sus hermanos, todo su cuerpo sangraba, un dolor horrífico inundaba los pensamientos de Luis, pero algo se encontraba bien, su ojo izquierdo y sus brazos, los cuales se mantenían sanos, con la fuerza de voluntad, Luis se movió con sus manos y haciendo impulso con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas y se movió, hizo esto repetidamente con lamentos de dolor, pero su objetivo era claro y nada lo iba a detener.

Estaba a punto de llegar, con el dolor como amigo, pero estaba por llegar, aun así este mundo no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil; pensamientos negativos, dolorosos, horrorosos bombardearon la mente de Luis, "Eres un demonio" "Inservible" "Inútil" "Por esto tu hermana está muerta" "No eres un humano" "Muérete" eran ejemplos de lo que Luis escuchaba en su mente, era una tortura psicológica total, recordándole su pasado y los pensamientos del presente, Luis empezó a tomarse la cabeza y sacudirla, olvidando por completo su objetivo siendo eliminado en sus recuerdos repentinamente, por más tiempo que pasaba, mas sus ojos se cerraban significando su posible muerte en el mundo de los sueños, y entonces lo recordó, él tenía que llegar a la Luna, no podía rendirse ahora.

Se arrastró, pensamientos dolorosos, horribles dolores y un cuerpo pesado era lo que acompañaban a Luis ***No me… voy a rendir… AHORA***

Llego al final del lago, y con su brazo, intento tomar la Luna ***La puedo sentir… Lo logre*** Luis dio una sonrisa temblorosa, pero aliviada

Luis no podía ver bien, el único ojo que apenas parecía servible era el izquierdo, pero aun así podía sentir la Luna, era suave, su contorno era cilíndrico y parecía estar enfrente suya. La Luna empezó a iluminarse más, una luz brillante blanca, como si segara a Luis… o estuviera a punto de dar un descanso eterno

" **No mereces vivir… Demonio"**

Ese fue el último pensamiento, antes de que el brillo se extendiera en toda su vista y se apagara repentinamente, dejando una obscuridad total

….

Todavía seguía la tormenta, Luis abrió los ojos repentinamente, su ojo izquierdo parecía tener un falso y no funcionaba del todo bien, tenía estática y se veía muy poco, sus manos y piernas tampoco parecían responder bien.

Pasaron unos segundos y sus manos junto a sus piernas comenzaron a funcionar de la manera debida, se levantó con mucha fuerza y vio a sus alrededores, un bosque, pero esta vez era uno normal y corriente, el ambiente era el de una tormenta muy fuerte y Luis estaba totalmente mojado

 **-¿Esto será otro sueño?-.** Luis se pregunto

Para probarlo, decidió pegarse un puñetazo en el pecho, y al dárselo sintió un gran dolor en el **–Okey, esto no lo es-.** Luis se lo dijo mientras intentaba respirar **-Ahora ¿Dónde carajos me encuentro?-.**

Su ojo empezó a repararse y ya podía ver de forma clara, se encontraba de noche, en un bosque, mojado, sin armas, y con una vista de fondo un tanto peculiar ***Otro bosque, bien, lo que me faltaba*-¿Qué es eso? No puedo ver bien desde aquí…-.** Luis dijo

Se levantó, y se encamino a lo que parecía una ciudad en una montaña, lleno de árboles y todo tipo de plantas, Luis se adentró más y más al bosque, en busca de la ciudad dorada llena de luces.

Pero en el camino, algo extraño paso,

 **-… ¿Qué es esto?...-.**

En una pequeña abertura del bosque, La luz de la Luna se reflejaba, y con ella 3 soldados descuartizados con trajes y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, sobre el piso había balas dispersadas por todas partes, la sangre estaba desperdigada por los árboles y la tierra, sus caras señalaban horror y su torso estaba atravesado por tres puntos llenos de sangre, sus armas, todas Hells, estaban tiradas. Luis se acercó con cuidado, para poder ver si es que era una trampa, y al estar a un paso de los cuerpos, nada había pasado nada, así que Luis bajo la guardia

 **-La sangre sigue escurriéndose, esto fue reciente-.** Luis miro las partes del cuerpo arrancadas **–Fueron totalmente cortadas, no muestran despellejamiento-.**

Luis entonces miro a los tres hoyos en el torso **–Todos tiene la misma herida, los huecos parecen tener la misma separación uno de cada uno… esto puede ser un animal o un tipo de arma-.** Luis volteo un cuerpo, el cual salpico un poco de sangre **–Pero atravesar un traje y un cuerpo de un ser humano es muy complicado para un arma, y más ser exactas-.**

Luis miro al arma del hombre, la tomo, reviso el cargado y la bayoneta la cual tenía un poco de sangre en la punta **–El cargador está casi vacío, la bayoneta prendida y parece que atravesó algo un poco, pero no fue suficiente para matar al depredador-.**

El hombre tomo otra arma, la cual tenía un cargador completo, le quito su cargador y se lo puso a su arma **–Lo siento, pero lo necesitó-.**

Luis apago la bayoneta por seguridad, prendió la linterna equipada con la Hell y empezó a buscar por los cuerpos algo, y su trabajo dio frutos

Luis corrió a la mano separada de un hombre, la cual tenía una video cámara llena de sangre **–Esto puede darme muchas pistas-.**

Recogió la cámara, la pantalla estaba estrellada pero parecía que seguía grabando **–Tendré que pasarla a una computadora si quiero ver lo que paso-.**

Se fijó en la cámara, revisándola por su totalidad y vio el nombre del "Equipo Foxtrot" remarcada en la parte frontal de ella **–Entonces ya lanzaron a los Equipos…-.**

Luis tomo la cámara, se la guardo, y con la Hell en mano, se obligó a partir, pero antes de irse volteo a ver a los soldados, los cuales todavía tenían sus chapas de identificación colgando el cuello con mucha sangre en ellas, Luis regreso y tomo la de los tres soldados **–No serán olvidados compañeros de batalla, buen trabajo, descansen-.** Luis les cerró los ojos

Después de eso, Luis se dirigió mucho más adentro del bosque, pero esta vez, en dirección contraria a la ciudad, ya que con la linterna del arma pudo ver pisadas humanas.

Luis estaba cansado, corrió por mucho tiempo, la noche ni la lluvia parecían terminar y se encontraba congelado en un bosque desconocido, quería encontrar algo o a alguien que lo ayudara, por esa misma razón siguió las pisadas, pero parecían no tener final.

Por fin Luis encontró otra pista, pero no era nada buena **–Sangre en fila, jalaron al soldado-.**

Luis corrió en dirección de la sangre, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que se entró con el horror

 **-Lo empalaron en un árbol-.** Luis dijo

El soldado estaba abierto del estómago pero no había nada más que sangre, no estaba descuartizado, pero una uña gigante ubicada en la cabeza había clavado al soldado en el árbol **-¿Puede que sea una amenaza?-.** Luis se pregunto

Aun sabiendo esa posibilidad, Luis se acercó con arma en mano al soldado, él quería recuperar su chapa, que se encontraba tirada abajo del soldado, al alcanzarlo tomo la chapa y se separó rápidamente, nada venía a atacarlo ***Esto es extraño, la sangre sigue escurriendo, en los dos lugares exactamente, y no me han atacado… Puede ser…***

Luis miro a todas partes, y gracias a su gran vista junto a la linterna, pudo ver movimiento irregular en los arboles ***…Me están observando*-Tampoco serás olvidado, soldado-.** Luis observo al cuerpo del hombre muerto

En ese momento, Luis no tenía idea de que hacer, podía segur corriendo pero no llegaría a ningún lugar, y entonces lo recordó ***Claro, la ciudad dorada*** Miro repentinamente al cielo, en una montaña un poco lejos, se encontraba la ciudad ***Mi única oportunidad*** Luis, antes de irse a la ciudad, miro al soldado entristecido ***Descansa con tus compañeros, soldado*** Y se fue, en dirección a la metrópolis

El soldado corría por el bosque, y se paró por un segundo, para observar su alrededor **–Parece que ya no me siguen-.** Luis se dijo **–Tengo que ver donde me encuentro-.**

Camino un rato, para después encontrarse con una abertura gigante, al ver hacia abajo veía demasiados arboles a la lejanía, lo cual sería algo tenebroso para un acrofobico, pero Luis no contaba en uno de ellos **–Bueno…-.** Luis se acomodó para no caerse **-…Veamos donde nos encontramos-.**

Luis observo con tranquilidad toda el área, los arboles estaban pequeños, un poco de neblina, la tormenta en todo su esplendor, truenos por todas partes y la gran metrópolis a su derecha

 **-Parece que estoy más cerca de lo previsto-.** Luis se dijo **–Cuando lleguemos, puede que sea más fácil la situación-.**

Entonces se separó del precipicio, y se acomodó dentro de un árbol para dejar de mojarse por unos segundos **–Si sigo así, me voy a morir de frio-.**

Luis se quedó unos momentos en el árbol, y después volvió al precipicio **–Veamos cual es el mejor camino para llega…-.**

Fue interrumpido por una antorcha de fuego en el cielo tormentoso, que no era nada normal **-¿Qué es esto ahora?-.**

Al fijarse con mucho detalle, Luis no pudo creerse lo que estaba viendo **–Es… una-.**

Una nave pasó por encima de Luis, en llamas, estaba a punto de estrellarse, Luis la miro pasar y vio cómo se descontrolaba en el cielo tormentoso, hasta que se escuchó un gran sonido, representando una explosión o un estrellamiento **-¿Otra vez me tendré que desviar? Rayos-.**

Otra vez, Luis se desvió en sentido contrario a la Ciudad, en busca de la nave, enemiga o aliada, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

Al llegar a la zona del accidente, pudo ver arboles destrozados movidos a un lado con llamas a punto de extinguirse, y la nave también yacía en llamas siendo apagada por la tormenta que no paraba **–Por lo menos no explotó-.** Luis dijo

Luis se acercó con cuidado, las llamas se habían eliminado pero el gran sonido de la nave pudo haber alertado a las criaturas que antes seguían a Luis, por lo que mantuvo una vista nata **–No parece hacer nadie-.**

Rápidamente Luis llego a la nave, la abrió y entro, todo estaba hecho un desastre pero aún se podía entrar con cuidado, dentro de ella no había nadie así que reviso en la cabina, Luis no pudo creer lo que encontraría

 **-…-.** Luis guardo silencio **-¿Cabo Méndez?-.**

El Cabo Méndez se encontraba atravesado por una de esas uñas, pero esta vez en el pecho, la ventana de vista estaba rota y algunos vidrios parecían haber sido incrustados en el soldado, pero aún seguía con vida

 **-¡S..ar…gento… no… deje… q…ue …lo…atrapen!-.** El Cabo dijo, apenas podía hablar por la sangre y el dolor adherido a su cuerpo

 **-¿! Que me atrape quién?!-.** Luis exclamo con desesperación **–No importa, ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ahora!-.**

 **-¡No… de…je… que… lo …atrapen…!-.**

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras del Cabo, antes de dejar caer su mano y su cabeza, otro soldado había caído

 **-Ya van 5 en menos de 30 minutos…-.** Luis tomo la chapa de Méndez **-¿Qué mierda está pasando?-.**

Luis miro con tristeza al soldado, todos y cada uno de ellos habían tenido una familia, pero de la única que sabía era la de Méndez **–Yo le avisare a tu madre Méndez, a ti te toca descansar camarada-.** Luis no pudo decir más, ya que salió de la cabina con su chapa en la mano ***Me toco la parte difícil***

Antes de salir de la nave, busco la pantalla holográfica de la nave, y como suponía, estaba atorada y rota **–No iba a ser fácil ¿Eh?-.**

Al salir de la nave, todo parecía normal y se alejó lo mas de la nave, y antes de partir, Luis escucho algo ***¿Qué carajos?***

Sonidos chillones salían de los arboles a los alrededores de la nave, Luis apunto el arma pero no había nada que hacer, estaba claro que lo superaban en número por mucho ***¿! Ahora qué hago?!***

Las criaturas no se dejaban ver, mas por la obscuridad y por la tormenta, pero aun apuntando la linterna, no se podía ver nada, Luis solo se dedicaba guiar por su habilidad de escuchar, que no era del todo buena por la misma tormenta

Esta vez Luis estaba rodeado, no sabía cuál era su enemigo y se estaba acercando poco a poco, era muy tensó el asunto

 **-Por… La….-.**

Luis estaba rodeado, cada vez los sentía pero no divisaba a nadie, vio de cerca algo y se dio cuenta de algo… eran invisibles, lo cual empeoraba el asunto

 **-¡HUMANIDAD!-.**

Luis volteo a ver la causa del grito, no pudo, la nave estallo en llamas llenando sus alrededores de fuego, Luis salió lanzado pero no muerto, se levantó rápidamente y los vio, una forma humanoide con tres uñas gigantescas, algo que jamás había visto en su vida ***¿!Qué son estas criaturas!?***

Pero algo estaba mal, todas las formas atacaban al fuego, como si se tratase de alguien ***¿Cómo pueden…? No, ellos atacan al calor*** Luis miro al lugar donde se encontraba la nave ***Gracias Méndez, no desaprovechare tu oportunidad***

Corrió en dirección al bosque, entrando en el inmediatamente ***Parece que se centran en las fuentes de calor más fuertes, mientras varias de las partes de la nave se hayan dispersado, puede que salga de aquí***

Ya se había adentrado un poco en el bosque, y parecía que las llamas de la nave estaban desapareciendo ***Tengo que alejarme más, si no…*** Un sonido agudo sonó atrás de él, no se lo podía creer ***¿! Tan rápido desaparecieron las llamas?!*** El sonido se incrementaba mientras corría, estaba claro que eran más rápidos que el ***! Tengo que…***

Fue interrumpido por un gran sonido grave atrás de él, lanzándolo otra vez contra un árbol, pero protegiéndose con los brazos, al voltear vio un fuego intenso sobre los árboles, y concluyo que fue un trueno demasiado potente ***Gracias Madre Naturaleza*** Sin nada más que pensar, volvió a correr

Llego a una zona sin muchos árboles, la frecuencia de los truenos se aumentó en un porcentaje muy alto y esta vez era muy peligroso ir corriendo como si nada, así que se mantuvo en un lugar un tanto seguro junto a un grupo de árboles pequeños **–Aquí estaré seguro por un tiempo…-.** Luis dijo

Se acomodó en un árbol y dejo el arma a un lado de él, saco las 5 chapas de sus compañeros caídos y las miro ***En menos de un día paso esto ¿Ahora entiendes Leo?*** Luis miro al cielo tormentoso ***Si Méndez estuvo aquí… ¿Todos estarán bien?*** Luis pensaba en todos, incluyendo a los elementos

Luis se quedó un rato descansando antes de partir, pero lo que no se esperaba había llegado. Se levantó, tomo su arma y escucho unos pasos en los charcos, Luis rápidamente se escondió detrás del árbol y se mantuvo firme ***Estoy teniendo mucha suerte hoy, escuchar sus pasos entre la tormenta es complicado***

Los pasos en los charcos se escuchaban, muy poco, pero podía sentirse el aroma a sangre, y viendo que estaba una tormenta supuso que era demasiada en la que se había revolcado, Luis en su caso permanecía quieto, mientras no se moviera un centímetro, no tenia de que preocuparse. Y entonces ocurrió, una rama cayo del mismo árbol en que se encontraba Luis, y la criatura invisible empezó a acercarse a la ubicación de Luis poco a poco, hasta mirar de frente el árbol y revisarlo, mas esto no duro mucho tiempo, un sonido parecido al de un disparo retumbo a la lejanía, y sin pensarlo dos veces se escucharon la caminata rápida del monstro ***¿Un disparo? ¿Podría ser el Equipo Gamma? Tengo que ir*** Luis salió del árbol y pensó en ir a la ubicación del "disparó", pero se detuvo ***Aun así, si fuera, ¿Qué podría hacer? Nos superan por mucho y son más rápidos que yo…***

Luis fue interrumpido por otro sonido potente muchísimo más lejos que el anterior ***Creo que esto confirma que no es el equipo Gamma, puede ser una bestia de aquí o magia, ya no sé qué pensar*** Luis entonces se dio la vuelta ***Ahora sí, tengo que ir a la edificación***

Luis se dirigió a la edificación, pero parecía no estar del todo cerca **–Rayos… para empezar ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?-.** Luis se preguntó un poco cansado

Empezó a voltear hacia los lados y se dio cuenta donde se encontraba, esta vez estaba subiendo una montaña, ya que de fondo se veían los rayos, el bosque y la clásica tormenta, Luis se sentía frio, había caminado mucho y ya estaba harto ***Carajo, ¿Cuánto más tengo que caminar?*** Al pensar esto, Luis se sentó un rato en otro árbol, y se dedicó a ver las nubes negras del cielo, o lo que se podían ver de ellas, y saco una gran sonrisa ***Todavía no me puedo rendir ¿Verdad?*** Luis se volvió a levantar y se dirigió a la ciudad, que poco a poco estaba más cerca, aunque no será capaz de verla por dentro.

Después de caminar otras horas, Luis se encontró con un precipicio, parecido al anterior pero en diferente ubicación pero con más vista del fondo ***¿Estoy dando vueltas?*** Luis se asomó, intentando ver donde se encontraba ***Ahora ya no puedo ver la Ciudad, esta tan obscuro*** Luis observo la parte donde debería estar la Ciudad, se podía ver, pero era demasiado obscura ***Pero ¿No antes había luces? ¿Qué paso? Algo debe estar ocurriendo haya también…***

Un pequeño sonido se oyó detrás de Luis, el asustado apunto su arma con la linterna, y vio una pistola de bengalas **-¿Esto estaba aquí antes?-.** Luis dijo mientras la recogía

Abrió la pistola y vio que tenía una bengala preparada para ser disparada ***La tenían preparada para disparar…* -¿Quién dejaría una pistola de bengalas cargada en medio de la nada?...-.**

Luis miro al horizonte, intentando buscar alguna respuesta.

….

(Horas antes)

 **-¡LUIS!-.** Leonardo grito conmocionado

Luis y el robot cayeron por la cascada, pero no se escuchó nada, Leonardo por su parte se quitó al hombre e enzima, corrió al rio y se asomó nervioso, vio el final de la cascada que llevaba a un lago, pero no veía a los dos por ninguna parte ***¿! Donde están!?***

Todos salieron de la casa de Fluttershy confundidos, Leonardo volvió muy nervioso

 **-¡Leonardo! ¿¡Que..!?-.**

 **-¡No hay tiempo!-.** Leonardo interrumpió a Hugo **–¡Señores, cambio de planes, necesito que se refugien lo más rápido posible!-.**

 **-¿! Que está pasando!? ¿! Donde esta Luis!?-.** Diego pregunto nervioso y alto, por la tormenta

Leonardo no respondió, y en vez de eso saco una pistola de bengalas, la cual apunto al cielo y la disparó **-¡Señores! ¡Estamos en una situación un tanto complicada! ¡Necesito que se vayan de aquí lo más rápido posible!-.**

 **-¡LEONARDO!-.** Esta vez, Diego hablo con enojo **-¡DINOS QUE ESTA PASANDO!-.**

Leonardo lo miro, la luz de la bengala le iluminaba así que se notaba su rostro de enojo **-¡La situación esta mala! ¡Necesito que se pongan seguros ya! ¡La nave llegara y los llevara al campamento! ¡Entonces haya platicaremos!-.**

Todos estaban confundidos, más las ponies, que no sabían nada de lo que había pasado.

La nave llego, todas estaban magnificadas por la nave, pero los científicos por su lado estaban asustados, al abrir la entrada, todos los científicos entraron y se pusieron seguros, pero Leonardo no había entrado **-¡Leonardo! ¡Si dices que se complicó el plan sube!-.** Diego dijo

 **-¡NO! ¡Me quedare! ¡Necesito que me respondan algo!-.** Leonardo miro a las ponies, que se encontraban pasmadas, un pequeño rato después recargo la pistola y entro a la nave rápidamente

 **-¡Pero…!-.** Leonardo le interrumpió entregándole la pistola de bengalas- **¿! Para qué es esto!?-.**

Leonardo estaba a punto de salir de la nave **-¡Cuando lleguen a la base lancen la bengala! ¡Entonces sabrán para que es!-.**

Un hombre salió de la cabina, era el Cabo Méndez **-¡Señor!-.** Saludo

El Coronel lo volteo a mirar **-¡Cabo! ¿! Ya llegaron los otros equipos!?-.** Leonardo le pregunto

 **-¡Si Señor! ¡Ya están en sus posiciones!-.** El Cabo le dijo sin ajetreos

Leonardo le miro **-¡Cabo, avísele al Equipo Foxtrot por radio que perdimos a un soldado! ¡Que empiecen la búsqueda mientras usted vuelve!-.** El Coronel ordeno

 **-¿! Señor!?-.** El Soldado pregunto curioso

El Coronel salió totalmente de la nave y los miro a todos **-¡Cuando entregue a los científicos a la base únaseles a ellas en la búsqueda del soldado! ¡El código del soldado es 10, o también por su nombre Luis!-.**

Todos se quedaron callados, por fin los científicos obtuvieron las respuestas, el Cabo se miró sorprendido pero después con enojo, estaba claro que él iba a buscar al soldado, las ponies también estaban sorprendidas **-¡Cuando termine, vuelva con él y recójame!-.**

 **-¿! No va a subir Señor!?-.** El Cabo pregunto

 **-¡No! ¡Necesito quedarme un poco más! ¡Sé que es peligroso pero confió en que me van a proteger ellas!-.** Leonardo miro a las ponies, todas se quedaron aún más confundidas **-¡Buena suerte, Cabo!-.**

Méndez saludo **-¡A la orden, Coronel!-.**

El Cabo entro a la cabina y encendió la nave, entonces cerró la entrada y se elevó, y poco a poco se volvió invisible para desaparecer en el horizonte

Leonardo las miro, estaban demasiado confundidas **-¿! Me invitarían un te!?-.**

Fluttershy asintió y los cuatro se metieron a su hogar, Leonardo dio un último vistazo al hombre, pero parecía estar sin vida, aun así no estaba muy confiado.

Al entrar, todos se sentaron en el sillón y se sentaron, Fluttershy se fue a su concina y preparo el té, lo sirvió y lo trajo a la sala, donde todos estaban algo callados, Pinkie parecía feliz, Applejack estaba preocupada, Rainbow tenía la misma expresión de siempre y Fluttershy estaba asustada

 **-Chicas, sé que no entienden nada, además de eso, encontrarse con una nueva especie es algo… impactante-.** Leonardo dijo con seguridad **–Pero necesito que me resuelvan estas preguntas, nosotros, los humanos, estamos en un mundo incomprensible en estos momentos, perdidos podríamos decir, necesitamos de su ayuda, por favor-.**

Todas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos, y entonces una de ellas hablo

Applejack se acercó **–Te contestaremos lo que necesites, señor…-.**

 **-Leonardo, y ahora quisiera que me contestaran esto rápidamente, ¿Qué tipos de… ponies hay?-.** Leonardo pregunto

 **-Hay 4 tipos en específico-.** Applejack dijo **–Los ponies terrestres-.** Lo dijo señalándose y a Pinkie, la cual lo saludo con una gran sonrisa

 **-…Los pegasos-.** Lo dijo señalando a Fluttershy y a Rainbow, las cuales también saludaron, una más penosa que la otra

 **-…Los unicornios-.** Esta vez, no señalo a nadie **– Y los alicornios-.** Sin señalar a nadie

 **-Muy bien, y viendo sus cambios, ¿Qué es lo que hace cada uno?-.** Leonardo preguntó

Pinkie Pie se acercó **–Nosotros hacemos todo tipo de cosas; cocinamos, regamos, plantamos, conocemos y lo más importantísimo de todo-.** Tomo aire **-¡HACEMOS FIESTAS!-.**

Leonardo quedo sorprendido, no por todo lo que hacían, sino por la fuerza del aire ***De repente esto parece una serie animada*- Gracias, pero ¿Me podrías decir tu…?-.**

 **-¡SOY PINKIE PIE, UN GUSTO CONOCERTE!-.** Pinkie Pie exclamo con toda su fuerza, mientras sostenía su mano con potencia y lo saludaba descontroladamente

Leonardo se atonto un poco **–Mucho gusto conocerte Señorita Pinkie…-.**

Applejack la separo un poco **–Perdone, siempre es así cuando conoce a alguien nuevo-.**

Esta vez, Rainbow y Fluttershy se acercaron **–Nosotros somos los pegasos-.** Rainbow lo dijo con orgullo **–Nos encargamos del clima, limpiar la zona y somos mayoría en la Guardia Real, ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor!-.**

 **-Aunque algunos también cuidan animales…-.** Fluttershy hablo con un tono pequeño

Rainbow la miro **–Si, ella se dedica a cuidar se unas preciados animales-.** Y entonces junto su casco a su pecho **–Pero en cambio, ¡YO quiero estar junto a los Wonderbolts, y también soy la más rápida en Equestria!-.**

 **-¡Mi nombre en Rainbow Dash! ¡Un gusto conocerlo Humano Leonardo!-.** Rainbow Dash le dijo con orgullo y gracia en su voz

 **-Mi nombre es Fluttershy… Un gusto conocerlo Señor Leonardo-.** Fluttershy le dijo, pero con un tono penoso y tímido

Leonardo las miro con una sonrisa **–El placer es mío, chicas-.** Leonardo parecía estar esperando algo, pero no parecía aparecer lo que estaba pensando **-¿Y los unicornios?-.**

 **-Bueno… eso es un poco… complicado-.** Applejack lo dijo con tono nervioso **–Es que nuestras compañeras no están ahora pero podríamos explicártelo-.**

Pinkie Pie entonces tomo la lámpara, se cubrió con una manta blanca y actuaba como si la lámpara estuviera flotando, Rainbow le siguió el juego y actuaba como si tuviera un cuerno **–Los unicornios pueden manejar la magia; hacer hechizos, pueden hacer levitar cosas…-.** Applejack señalo a sus dos amigas, Fluttershy las miraba confundidas **-Todo tipo de cosas que tu imaginación cree, pueden hacerlo los unicornios-.**

El Coronel miro a todas con un poco de pena ***Parece que estoy en una casa de adolescentes…*-Vaya, este concepto de magia es complicado para nosotros-.** Leonardo dijo

Todas lo miraron **-¿Por qué?-.**

 **-Nosotros utilizamos el concepto de Magia para lo que no podemos argumentar, un ejemplo seria la tele transportación, nosotros la usamos por maquinas capaces de hacerla posible, pero cuando un objeto se tele transporta sin la ayuda de alguna maquina lo tomamos como magia, ya que no sabemos lo que paso hay, y les aseguró que eso pasa en nuestra sociedad-.** Leonardo entonces miro a todas **-¿Y los alicornios?-.**

 **-Ellos son como una combinación de un pegaso y un unicornio, se dice que nunca nacen Alicornios, pero han ocurrido excepciones… como nuestro compañero Green Lord-.** Applejack dijo

Leonardo las miro **–Ustedes sí que tienen una desigualdad muy buena-.**

Applejack le negó **-No, la verdad no, en algunos lugares se ve eso pero generalmente aquí en el reino de Equestria todos vivimos en armonía junto a las nobles princesas…-.**

 ***Así que viven en un sistema monárquico…***

 **-… y nosotras, que somos los Elementos de la Armonía-.** Applejack le contesto

Leonardo se notó confuso **–Una pregunta, ¿Quiénes son las nobles princesas? Supongo que son alicornios-.**

 **-Son las princesas que reinan este gran terreno, si ellas no nos podríamos haber conocido y si ellas este reino tampoco existiría-.** Applejack le contesto, con su tono característico

Leonardo las miro sorprendidas **–Oh… ¿Y hay alguna posibilidad de conocerlas?-.**

 **-¡Claro! ¡Estas con los Elementos de la Armonía después de todo!-.** Rainbow Dash le dijo

 **-Hablan mucho de los Elementos de la Armonía, primero creí que era algún tipo de club, pero si tienen tanta popularidad como para llegar a las princesas, ¿Qué son los Elementos de la Armonía?-.** Leonardo pregunto

Todas se confundieron un poco **-¿No has escuchado tampoco de nosotras? Creí que ya éramos nos conocían en todos los reinos…-.** Fluttershy se pregunto

Applejack entonces se limpió la garganta **–Nosotras somos los Elementos de la Armonía, según la princesa la arma más poderosa de Equestria-.**

 **-¡Nos encargamos de combatir al mal con amor y ternura!-.** Pinkie Pie lo grito con orgullo y sin pena

Rainbow Dash miro al humano con orgullo y se posó enfrente de el **-¡Pinkie Pie es el elemento de la Risa, Fluttershy el de la Generosidad, Applejack el de la honestidad y el mejor de todos, representado por su servidora, el de la Lealtad!-.** Se empezó a reír muy alegremente **-¡Y bien! ¿! Que se siente conocer a las mejores ponies de Equestria!?-.**

Leonardo sonrió **–Se siente muy bien la verdad-. *Sí que le gusta presumir…***

Applejack jalo a Rainbow Dash desde su cola y la hizo para atrás **–Perdona a mi amiga, siempre es así-.**

 **-¡Hey! ¡Déjame terminar mi presentación!-.** Rainbow Dash le contesto enojada

Pinkie Pie se emocionó **-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también quiero presentarme!-.**

 **-Chicas… están asustado a Leonardo…-.** Fluttershy lo dijo con un tono tenue, pero nadie parecía hacerle coso con tanto relajo

Leonardo miro a todas con preocupación ***¿Qué está pasando exactamente…?***

Todos fueron interrumpido por un choque en la puerta, Leonardo se asustó pero no reacciono por estar con las chicas **–Yo reviso…-.** Fluttershy dijo

 **-No, espe…-.**

 **-Oh, una carta-.** Fluttershy dijo mientras la revisaba **–Chicas, nos necesitan en Canterlot-.**

 **-¿Enserio? ¿Quién la mando?-.** Applejack le pregunto

Fluttershy la miro con dificultad **–Viene firmada de parte de la… Princesa Celestia-.**

 **-Entonces esto debe ser urgente, ¡Vamos chicas!-.** Applejack les dijo galopando junto a Rainbow Dash

 **-¡Podremos estar con Twilight y Rarity! ¡Bien!-.** Pinkie Pie salía de la casa, pero se mantenía en la puerta junto a las otras

Todas miraron a Leonardo **-¿No vienes?-.**

 **-Bueno… es que una nave va a venir por mí y…-.**

" **No vayas" "Son malas" "Quédate"**

Voces en la cabeza de Leonardo retumbaron, atontándolo un poco y confundiéndolo

 **-¿Entonces?-.** Applejack le pregunto

Leonardo lo pensó por unos segundos **–Si, voy con ustedes-.** Les dijo mientras tomaba su arma

 **-¿Qué llevas hay?-.** Rainbow Dash pregunto

 **-¿Esto?-.** Leonardo pregunto viendo su arma **–Es solo por si al caso, vámonos, no quieren hacer esperar a la princesa-.**

 **-¡Una aventura con Leonardo! ¡Que emoción!-.** Pinkie Pie exclamo **-¡Cuando volvamos tendremos que hacer una gran fiesta!-.**

 **-Y yo con mucho gusto la aceptare-.** Leonardo les sonrió **–Vámonos-.**

Todos salieron de la casa rápidamente y se dirigieron a la parada de trenes, Leonardo se dirigió junto a sus nuevas compañeras, que próximamente tomarían un gran papel en la vida de todos, pero algo se le olvido revisar a Leonardo y era el cuerpo del extraño hombre tirado en frente de la casa, el cual había desaparecido.

….

(Tiempo Presente)

Luis se encontraba revisando la pistola, la analizo en busca de algo tallado parecido al de la cámara y no vio nada, solo una pistola de bengalas normal y corriente **–No parece ser nada importante…-.** Cerro la pistola y la dejo ***No tengo más espacio para más…*** Luis lo pensó un rato mientras veía el horizonte, pero concluyó en algo ***Puede que esta bengala me salve la vida, emite calor…*** La volvió a tomar y con su poco espacio se la quedo ***Me la llevare hasta que llegue, Gracias al que dejo esta pistola, puede que me salve en el futuro***

Luis miro por un rato el horizonte ***No solo estoy en un mundo que no conozco, también estoy perdido con criaturas que me quieren matar, ¿Qué más me podría pasar?*** Luis pego un gran suspiro ***Espero no haber echado la sal, sigamos*** Dio una media vuelta

Y antes de irse del precipicio, sintió una presencia atrás de él, por lo que volvió a ver el precipicio y se encontraba alguien, o un alicornio de color azul rey **-¿! Quien eres!?-.** Lo dijo apuntando con su arma, y manteniendo el dedo en el gatillo

 **-Eres Luis, ¿Verdad?-.** Lo dijo con una voz serena

 ***¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?* -… ¡Sí! ¿! Y quién es usted!?-.** Luis le pregunto alterado

El Alicornio se posó delante del protagonista, el cual no se lo tomo bien y apunto con más amenaza **-¡No se me acerque!-.**

Un trueno se vio de fondo mientras estos dos personajes chocaban, la tensión se amplificaba y los dos parecían estar dispuestos a todo, mas sonidos chillones resonaron atrás de Luis, lo cual presiono muchísimo más a Luis y su dedo ya no respondía a su fobia, si no a sus ganas de sobrevivir **-¡No quiero hacerle daño, así que por favor váyase!-.**

 **-¡NO!-.** La voz del alicornio hembra aumento **-¡Usted es mi única esperanza!-.**

 **-¿! Que!?-.** Luis pregunto confundido ***¿Ultima esperanza de que?* -¡Mire, yo no…!-.**

 **-¡Confié en mí!-.** El alicornio sonaba desesperado, pero su casco estaba enfrente suya, dándole a entender que lo tomase, como una mano humana

Luis estaba con los ojos abiertos y su boca sorprendida, el hombre recordó la hazaña de su hermana hace 14 años, "Confié en mi", esas mismas palabras fueron las que salieron de su boca, y con la misma expresión ***¿Qué gracioso no?*** Sonrió

El hombre corrió hacia la alicornio, tomo su casco, y antes de que los monstros los atraparan, un gran brillo de color azul, desapareciéndolos y como consecuencia algunos depredadores cayeron al vacío, salvándose así los dos.

….

 **-Parece que lo encontramos, Operador-.**

Un mundo rocoso estaba en la pantalla de navegación, el vio el espacio, y se encontró con un planeta rocoso un tanto pequeño en comparación al mundo en el que habían estado hace unos momentos, el planeta tenía un contorno griseado y con muchos cráteres, parecido a la Luna de la Tierra pero mucho más grande, y una base visible desde el espacio

 **-¿Capitán? ¿Desplegamos los equipos?-.** El Operador pregunto con su rostro frio como el hielo

El Capitán Arturo miro al Operador **-¿Están listos?-.**

 **-Afirmativo, Capitán-.** El Operador respondió

El Capitán se mantuvo viendo la base, esperando alguna amenaza o algo, pero no vio nada

 **-Luz verde-.** El Capitán dijo, luego tomo el micrófono y lo prendió **-¡Equipo Alba, Bravo y Omega, Luz verde, inicien la operación!-.**

Tres naves salieron del hangar de la nave y se dirigieron a diferentes lugares fuera de la base.

Mientras tanto, Los escuadrones Alfa, Beta y Omega salieron de su nave, tenían los mismos equipajes que Luis en la misión a Ostial, pero con equipo penetrador, unas Hell y pistolas.

 **-Alfa 1 correcto, Alfa 2 correcto, Alfa 3 correcto, Alfa Mayor al tanto; Listos para entrar-.** Todo el escuadrón alfa reporto al canal abierto mientras caminaban a una parte de la base

 **-Bravo 1, la espera, Bravo Mayor-.** Bravo 2 dijo con una voz femenina

 **-Mi equipo está en posición, Mayores, a ver si se van apurando-.** Bravo Mayor exclamo presumiendo

El Equipo Omega llego una parte de la base, lista para entrar **–Equipo Omega Listo, esperando-.** Una voz penetrante sonó, del Omega Mayor

 **-Alfa en posición Mayores, la entrada principal está segura, misión, recuperar toda la información posible de la base, suerte Mayores-.** Alfa Mayor exclamo y estaba preparado para entrar

 **-Lo mismo digo, a la cuenta de tres entraremos ¿Entendido?-.** Omega Mayor exclamo

El grupo Omega y Bravo colocaron una banda negra que se adhirió a la pared de metal, la cual tenía el tamaño de un humano y un poco más, y Alfa estaba preparada para abrir la puerta lentamente sin el uso de violencia

 **-1…2…-.** Mantuvieron un silencio en las comunicaciones **–¡Entren, Entren!-.**

Omega 2 y Bravo 2 presionaron un botón, un láser penetro en las bordes de la banda, y entonces la patearon fuertemente haciendo que el metal se separara de su pared y dejara entrar a los soldados en una sala especifica de la base **-¡Limpio!-.** Todos los pertenecientes del Equipo Bravo y Omega exclamaron **–Les toca a ustedes Alfa-.**

 **-Entendido, Mayor-.** Alfa Mayor exclamo **-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Entren!-.**

Todos los que se encontraban en el escuadrón alfa empujaron la puerta de metal y entraron, nadie parecía haber estado aquí antes **–Sigamos con el objetivo, soldados-.**

Los Equipos se dispersaron por la base, que era mucho más grande que se lo esperaban, encontraban artículos incompletos e incoherentes, ninguno prueba de desaparecimiento o alguna prueba de lo que paso en la base, el Equipo Omega se dio cuenta que había unas escaleras para abajo, el Alfa encontró unas mismas pero para arriba, el Equipo Bravo se quedó en el piso central, El Equipo Alfa parecía haber encontrado algo en una de esas salas

 **-¡Entren!-.** Los soldados entraron en una sala, pero esta vez era una buena **-¿Una biblioteca?-.**

Libros flotando, paginas rotas y algunas velas metálicas era lo que se distinguía del ambiente espacial, la luz de la estrella se filtraba por algunos hoyos que tenía la biblioteca **–Esto es un desastre-.** Alfa 1 comento

 **-No se distraigan soldados-.** Alfa Mayor exclamo **–Revisen el área tan rápido como sea, tenemos que ver estos libros-.**

Los soldados revisaron cada entraña de la sala, y no encontraron ningún enemigo

 **-¡Limpio!-.** Todos los soldados exceptuado a Alfa Mayor gritaron por los comunicadores

Alfa Mayor volteo a ver a todos **-¡Bien! ¡Revisen todos los libros!-.** El Soldado ordeno

Los soldados se dedicaron a estar leyendo libros, los cuales la mayoría era de lectora literaria y ninguno parecía ser un diario

 **-¡Alfa Mayor!-.** Alfa 3 lo llamo

Alfa Mayor se vio sorprendido **-¿! Que paso Alfa 3!?-.**

 **-¡Encontré algo, venga!-.** Alfa 3 exclamo

 **-¡Alfa 1 y 2, custodien la entrada! No quiero sorpresas-.** Alfa Mayor ordeno

 **-¡A la orden, Mayor!-.** Los dos soldados exclamaron y saludaron

Los dos se quedaron observando la puerta y los restantes estaban viendo un libro

 **-Señor, parece ser escrito, se ve corto, pero puede que sea un diario-.** Alfa 3 aclaro

 **-No importa 3, enséñemelo-.** Alfa Mayor ordeno

Alfa 3 abrió el libro en la primera página **"Estamos el primer día aquí, no parece que sea algo del otro mundo, solo tenemos que aguantar hasta que la nave vuelva por nosotros, nos dijeron que volverían en algunas semanas o meses, no me preocupa, estaré informando en este diario todo lo que encuentre y hasta ahora, todo va bien",** Alfa Mayor le hizo la señal y cambio de página "Día 2: Hemos empezado la construcción de una pequeña base, los trajes aguantaran años pero necesitamos un lugar donde comer y vivir mientras llegan, empezaremos de inmediato", Mayor volvió a hacer la señal, **"Día 10:…"** Los dos humanos se vieron confundidos por ese corte de días, pero aun así siguieron leyendo **"…Nos hemos encontrado con nueva vida inteligente, ¿Podrán creerlo los que están leyendo esto? ENCONTRAMOS MAS VIDA",** y otra vez se repitió el siglo, **"Día 26: Hemos entablado contacto con la nueva vida, no fue nada del otro mundo pero dicen que nos ayudaran a construir una base más grande, ¡Es magnífico!, esperare a ver resultados"** La señal **"Día 57: Ellos dijeron que volverían…" *¿Se referirán a la nave?** Alfa Mayor pensó, **"…, nos estamos muriendo poco a poco, algo está mal aquí…"** Los dos estaban sorprendidos, y volvieron a cambiar de página **"Día 170:…"** Los dos humanos se vieron confundidos **-¿Cuántos días pasaron entre el 23 de enero a hoy?-.** Alfa 3 pregunto

 **-No lo sé, pero esta cantidad no lo creo… aun así sigamos leyendo-.**

"… **Somos unos monstruos, la humanidad, la inteligencia, todo lo que tenga que ver con ella tiene que ser destruido"** Los dos hombres se miraron preocupados y cambiaron de página, la cual era absolutamente extraña **"Día 77777777: Mate a todos los que estaba aquí ¿Ya estas feliz? ¿La naturaleza se cumplió? La inteligencia no tener derecho a reinar contra la naturaleza, no somos más que un pedazo de mierda en la galaxia, no merecemos esta vida"** Y rápidamente cambiaron a la siguiente, esta tenia letras sin sentido, y había una frase un tanto entendible ya que tenía otra forma de escribir aquí **"Defecaciones de la Naturaleza"**

Al terminar de verlo, los dos hombres se vieron

 **-¿En conclusión?-.** Alfa 3 pregunto

Alfa Mayor lo miro **-Tenemos a un loco que seguramente mato a todos-. *¿Pero dónde están los cuerpos?*-Vámonos, todavía tenemos salas que encontrar-.**

Los dos soldados se pararon y se dirigieron a donde sus compañeros

 **-¿Qué encontraron?-.** Alfa 2 pregunto

 **-Nada, las notas de un loco que pensamos asesino a todas las personas aquí-.** Alfa 3 respondió desilusionado

 **-Algo es algo, consiguieron una prueba de lo que puede ser el causante de la desaparición de todos aquí-.** Alfa 1 intento animarlo

 **-Bueno… creo que tienes razón-.** Alfa 3 contesto algo contento ahora

Alfa Mayor guardo el libro **–Nos vamos-.**

Todo el equipo estuvo a punto de abandonar la sala, pero alguien los detuvo

 **-No lo creo-.** Una voz ronca sonó en la entrada, con un sonido amenazante

Un humo negro lleno la puesta y se estaba filtrando por la misma, los soldados se sorprendieron y empezaron a apuntar contra el humo, una forma de ponie salió, pero esta vez como un unicornio totalmente negro, sin cutie mark y solo los ojos rojos **–La curiosidad mato al gato ¿No?, una frase de ustedes los humanos-.**

 **-Retrocedan-.** Alfa Mayor ordeno

Todos los soldados retrocedieron, el Unicornio se hayo confundido de forma sarcástica

 **-¿Por qué retroceden? ¿Me tienen miedo? No se preocupen, los entiendo, entiendo muy bien lo que ustedes están sintiendo…-.** El unicornio dijo **–Ese fue el mismo miedo que ustedes me dieron la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero luego me di cuenta de lo débiles que son, perdidos y desorientados, no son más que un pedazo de materia que puede hacer lo que se les plazca con su cerebro-.**

 ***¿! Puede hablar en el espacio!?*** Alfa Mayor pensó

El unicornio avanzaba mientras todos retrocedían, el miedo que sentían era incontable **–Pero tranquilos, mis pequeños humanos, pronto se sentirán mejor en las manos de la naturaleza, su madre-.**

El Unicornio sonrió de manera tenebrosa mientras se volvía humo y se direcciono rápidamente hacia los humanos, que no alcanzaron a responder y se quedaron segados por unos momentos, no se podían mover, no podían pensar, estaban totalmente inactivos.

Y entonces, el Equipo Bravo entro repentinamente a la sala

 **-¿! Equipo Alfa!?-.** Bravo Mayor exclamo

Todos los soldados fueron rápidamente a despertar a Alfa **-¡Alfa Mayor, responda!-.**

Los Alfas empezaron a despertar, y poco a poco recobraron sus energías

 **-¿!Que paso Alfa Mayor!?-.** Bravo Mayor le pregunto

Alfa Mayor intentaba recordar, pero no podía **–No lo sé, creo que nos quedamos viendo a la entrada por cualquier enemigo-.**

 **-Rayos Mayor A, no nos preocupen así, Omega Mayor nos llamó para que les avisáramos que bajaran, no podían entablar comunicaciones con ustedes y se esperaban lo peor-.** Bravo Mayor le explico **–Vámonos, Mayor O tiene algo importante que decirnos-.**

 **-S…Si-.** Alfa Mayor respondió

Los dos equipos bajaron y bajaron por muchos pisos, se encontraron muchas cosas, pero buscaron al Equipo Omega, el cual debería estar en la sala de seguridad, en el último piso.

A lo lejos, en una montaña de polvo, se encontraba un alicornio obscuro, con los mismos ojos rojos característicos del anterior, el cual estaba viendo el Mundo Verde **–Pronto estaré contigo, mi amada princesa-.** Entonces la Fragata "Into The Hell" tapo las vistas del mundo **–Pero primero tendré que terminar con la vida de estas bestias, entonces poder volver a verte, como siempre lo hacíamos-.**

El Unicornio desapareció en la misma neblina negra que su compatriota, con la promesa de terminar con todos los humanos en la Fragata.

 _ **Hola Lectores, mucho gusto volverles a hablar, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi actualización (Ya están actualizados los capítulos 1 y 2, por si los quieren ver :D), como siempre digo, avísenme por cualquier error que tenga, esta página me odia y desaparece o cambia las palabras sin sentido, cualquier recomendación es aceptada y me encantaría ver sus ideas en las reviews :D, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Ayuda y Remordimiento (E-P)

**Capítulo 6: Ayuda y Remordimiento**

Leonardo y las restantes de los elementos llegaron a la parada de trenes, se pudieron encontrar varios Guardias con estilo romano esperando en fila y esperando a alguien, al momento de verlos todos nuestros personajes se escondieron

 **-¿Quiénes son estos ponis?-.** Leonardo le pregunto con discreción y viendo a los ponis

Todas se miraron entre sí, pero nadie parecía saber la respuesta, como si estos guardias no se conocieran en PonyVille, hasta que el tren llego

Al llegar el tren, un pegaso de color negro, mojado por la tormenta y una corona de cristal obscuro apareció, sus ojos eran del café, su cutie mark era de un paraíso obscuro, junto a un pequeño obscuro dorado como si tratase de protegerlo, pero aun así, su rostro daba una tranquila expresión

 **-¡Saluden al Príncipe León!-.** Un guardia, que veía a su lado parecido a su cabalero personal

Todos se arrodillaron y le permitieron el paso, él no los miraba soberbiamente como la mayoría de nobles exceptuando a las Princesas, si no los veía con una sonrisa tranquila y feliz, como si se tratase de un gran poni

 **-¿Todavía no han llegado?-.** El Príncipe León les pregunto a sus Guardias con una tranquilidad abrumante

 **-¡No señor!-.** Un guardia le exclamo con seguridad **-¡Todavía no llegan!-.**

El Pegaso miro con preocupación a la entrada de la estación **-¿Les habrán hecho algo…?-.** El Príncipe miro con seguridad a uno de sus guardias **–Vaya a buscarlas, no podemos dejarlas aquí-.**

 **-¡Todo por su voluntad, Gran Príncipe!-.** El Guardia exclamo con un gran orgullo

El guardia se levantó y galopo hacia la entrada, pero se dio cuenta de que los elementos estaban escondidos con otra cosa, así que con su lanza, el guardia se puso en guardia **-¿! Quien es!?-.**

Los elementos salieron conmocionados y enojados, protegiendo así al humano **-¿Qué hacen chicas?-.** Dijo el humano muy sorprendido, pero con su arma en mano

 **-Te protegemos, ¿Qué no vez?-.** Rainbow Dash le dijo con algo de enojo **-¡Y ahora! ¿! Que quieren de nosotras!?-.**

El Príncipe, al reconocer las voces, galopo hacia ellas y se puso enfrente de las miradas **-¡Esperen!-.**

Los dos lados lo miraron confundido, el Guardia se asustó por creer haber hecho enojar a su Príncipe y se arrodillo de inmediato **-¡Perdone, pero creí que…!-.**

 **-Tranquilo Guardia, no fue su culpa-.** León lo miro con una sonrisa linda **–Puede volver, yo me encargare de esto-.**

El Guardia vio la humildad que tenía el Príncipe, le sonrió y siguió sus órdenes, El Príncipe en su caso miro a los elementos **–Perdone por nuestra descortesía, sé que están confundidas pero necesito que vengan conmigo, es por su seguridad-.**

Fluttershy estaba diferente, estaba enfurecida y no parecía gustarle la idea de ir con el Príncipe **-¿Qué pasa?-.** Leonardo pregunto refiriéndose a su estado

 **-Oh, ¿No lo sabes?-.** Applejack lo miro con preocupación, Rainbow Dash también sudo un poco

Las dos se miraron, Fluttershy no dejaba de mirar al Príncipe con enojo y el en cambio con preocupación, Rainbow y Applejack dejaron su postura y se acercaron a Leonardo

 **-Leo, no sé si debería decirte esto pero para entenderlo tengo que contártelo, ¿Quieres saber?-.** Applejack le pregunto con una voz muy baja

Leonardo pensó poco, vio a Fluttershy y al Príncipe y asintió

 **-Ese príncipe de ahí, se cree que fue el causante de la muerte del amor de Fluttershy…-.** Applejack guardo silencio por unos segundos y entonces dijo **-…Discord-.**

…..

El hombre cayó en un piso de tierra, se sobo y levanto rápidamente, encendió la linterna del arma y se encontraba en la orilla de un lago, y esta vez, no había tanto árbol **–Gracias-.** Luis volteo a ver al alicornio **–Ahora, ¿Qué está pasando?-.**

La Alicornio miro al hombre, y sorpresivamente, el hombre alcanzaba un poco la estatura de ella **–Perdone por la repentina aparición Humano Luis-.**

 **-Eso no es lo que importa ahora-.** Luis la miro **-¿Por qué?-.**

La alicornio lo miro con curiosidad, no entendió la pregunta

 **-¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí?-.** Luis reconfiguro su pregunta

La Alicornio lo vio con tristeza **–Su ayuda-.**

Luis noto su tristeza, algo estaba pasando **–Perdone, pero ¿Me podría decir su nombre?-.**

 **-Soy Luna, la Princesa Luna-.** Luna tomo una postura segura

Luis la miro, se hallaba muy confundido en ese entonces, no solo se estaba congelando y se encontraba perdido en otro lugar, estaba enfrente de una princesa la cual pidió su ayuda, que no tenía lógica en su mente ***¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?***

El hombre se recuperó, y se arrodillo ante la princesa **–Perdone por mi insolencia antes, Princesa Luna-.**

 **-No se tiene porque disculpar, Humano Luis, cualquiera reaccionaria de esa manera-.** La Princesa le dijo

Luis se levantó **–Ahora, me gustaría saber porque yo, un humano perdido, tendría este gran honor de acompañar a usted, una ilustre y bondadosa princesa-.**

 **-No soy tanto, Humano Luis-.** La princesa le contesto **–Necesito su ayuda, es al único que quiero pedir-.**

Luis la miro **-… ¿Yo? ¿Alguien a quien no conoce?-.**

 **-Tiene una explicación, se lo juro-.** La princesa le dijo **–Todos los grandes guerreros están perdidos, mi esposo e hija están desaparecidos y mi hermana ha sido secuestrada-.**

 ***Para empezar, ¿Cómo es que conoce a los humanos?*-Princesa, entiendo su situación, pero ahora mismo no me encuentro en una situación mala, estoy perdido y casi muerto-.** Luis la miro con unos ojos amenazantes **-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en usted, Princesa Luna?-.**

La Princesa Luna no tenía nada que decir, así que mostro un rostro triste **–No tengo a nadie en quien confiar…todos están perdidos… no sé qué hacer-.** Luna lo miro **–Por favor…-.**

Luis la miro esta vez normal, se volteo y miro hacia la Luna, que apenas se veía por el conglomerado de nubes tormentosas, suspiro y sonrió **–Listo-.** La princesa lo miro confundida **–Perdone por llevarla a tales extremos, pero la vida misma me ha enseñado a no confiar en la mayoría de personas… o ponis en este caso-** Luis la volteo a ver **–Estoy en una situación extremadamente confusa; no sé dónde estoy, no sé qué está pasando y estoy solo, pero aun así entiendo su situación… la ayudare, además, no me vendría mal algo de compañía-.** Luis le dio la mano

Luna lo vio con tristeza, pero luego sonrió, tomo su mano y se levantó **–Veo que no me equivoque con usted-.**

 **-Ahora me gustaría presentarme formalmente, ya que me encuentro enfrente de una princesa-.** Luis se arrodillo **–Mi nombre es Luis, en nombre de la humanidad, vengo en son de paz y tranquilidad, estoy a sus órdenes, Princesa Luna-.** Luna lo observo un poco confundida **–Es un honor estar a disposición de una princesa-.**

 **-El Honor es mío, Humano Luis-.** Luna le respondió

Luis se levantó y la miro de frente **–Espero serle de utilidad, princesa-.**

 **-¡No!-.** La princesa le exclamo al instante, sorprendiendo a Luis **-¡Los dos estamos en la misma situación! ¡Somos equipo, no escudos!-.**

Luis primero respondió con un gesto sorprendido, pero luego sonrió **–Usted sí que es alguien honorable, le doy mis respetos-.** Después de unos momentos, Luis la miro con seriedad **– ¿Sabe estar en batalla?-.**

 **-Soy la segunda mejor en el uso de lanzas ¿Con eso te quedas?-.** Luna le sonrió

Luis le sonrió **–Más que suficiente, no es como las princesas de nuestro reino, me gusta-.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Las de su reino no son guerreras formidables?-.** Luna le pregunto un poco enfurecida

 **-Realmente ya no usamos el término "Princesas", pero no, los poderes son personas "sabias" o con mucha experiencia en política-.** Luis le respondió

 **-Pero, ¿Qué pasa si los atacan?-.** Luna le pregunto ansiosa

 **-Bueno…-.** Luis miro al cielo tormentoso **–Muchos usan a sus guardias como escudos o piden que los defiendan, en cualquiera de las dos opciones termina muriendo un guardia la mayoría da veces-.**

La furia de la Princesa se notó **-¡Canallas! ¡Quisiera tenerlos enfrente de mí! ¡Ellos serían los muertos, no los guardias!-.**

Luis le sonrió de manera sincera **–Gracias por su preocupación, significa mucho viniendo de una princesa de diferente reino-.**

Luna lo miro con una misma sonrisa **–Espero algún día me invites a su reino, no se lo acabaran-.**

 **-Claro, con honor lo haría-.** Luis le dijo **–Aunque viéndolo ahora, usted es más poderosa que hace un rato-.** Luis hacía referencia a su debilidad

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Humano Luis?-.** Luna le pregunto curiosa

Luis la miro a los ojos **–Su debilidad son sus seres queridos ¿Verdad?-.** Luna entonces miro hacia abajo, y sin ninguna palabra, asintió **-Tranquila, la entiendo, por eso mismo no se lo pondremos fácil, recuperaremos a todos sus seres queridos, cueste lo que cueste-.**

Luna lo volvió a mirar, pero con una sonrisa **–Gracias, muchas gracias-.**

Luis se volteo y miro al lago **–Me gustaría que me platicara de su estado actual, pero ahora mismo no parece ser el momento-.**

La princesa lo miro, y se encontraba en posición de combate **–Escóndase, rápido-.**

Los dos se escondieron detrás de un árbol un tanto grande, y se mantuvieron juntos **-¿Cuántos?-.** Luna le pregunto silenciosamente, aunque la tormenta no dejaba escuchar muy bien, Luis lo entendió

 **-2, soldados humanos-.** Luis le dijo

Luna lo vio sorprendida **–Entonces deberíamos…-.**

 **-No, ellos no saben guardar silencio así que escuche con atención-.** Luis le dijo y los dos se dedicaron a escuchar

En el mismo lado del rio un poco lejos, dos soldados con trajes se encontraban, algo remarcable es que tenían plasmado el nombre de "Equipo Gamma" en ellos

 **-¡¿Qué!?-.** Uno de los soldados exclamo

 **-¡Tenemos que encontrar al Sargento Luis lo más antes posible!-.** El otro soldado exclamo

El soldado a su lado lo observo **-¿! Que tiene cuando lo encontremos!? ¡Igualmente tarde o temprano va a morir!-.**

Regresando al árbol, Luna vio preocupada a Luis **-¿También vienen a por ti?-.**

 **-Eso creo, al venir aquí todos éramos compañeros, pero ahora parece que algo paso, una orden tal vez-.** Luis miro sin dejarse ver **–Voy a ir, intentare derribarlos y les quitare el traje, estoy congelándome-.**

Luna lo miro **–Debiste haberlo dicho antes-.**

 **-No importa ahora, con un traje tendré una temperatura normal, además ellos vienen a matarme-.** Luis le dijo **–Ahora vuelvo, no salgas por nada-.**

Luis salió de su escondite y se ocultó entre la lluvia y tierra, los soldados estaban a punto de llegar, al estar al lado suya, Luis salió repentinamente, golpeo la costilla de uno fuertemente, el otro intento apuntar con su arma pero Luis le pego y salió disparada hacia el lago, para después saborear el puño de Luis en la cara, dejándolo noqueado y tirado, el otro no fue mucho problema así que lo golpeo y lo noqueo, aun con el traje puesto.

 **-¡Listo, ya puedes salir!-.** Luis le grito, el cual no se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando

La princesa salió, pero esta vez sorprendida **–¿Por qué te atacaron humanos?-.**

 **-También me gustaría saber Princesa-.** Luis le contesto ***¿Quién podría haber sido?*-Tengo una teoría, pero mejor guardármela para después, desde ahora en adelante tengamos cuidado con cualquier humano-.**

El hombre se puso el traje, dejando las chapas, la cámara y la pistola de bengalas en el piso mientras se lo ponía. Al verterse por completo, Luna estaba revisando todo **-¿Qué es esto Humano Luis?-.** Con su magia estaba tomando las chapas

 **-Un poco complicado podríamos decir…-.** Luis la vio con el traje **–Son Chapas de Reconocimiento, también llamadas chapas de identificación, las tienen todos los militares y cuando uno muere, toda la información para contactar a la familia esta hay, aunque para mí son como un recuerdo del soldado caído-.**

 **-Entonces…-.**

 **-Si, 5 soldados murieron en el bosque, 3 fueron descuartizados, 1 fue empalado y otro se sacrificó por mí para salvarme-.** Luis tomo la Hell, se guardó la pistola de bengalas y la cámara

Luna entonces lo miro **-¿Y qué les pasó a los cuerpos?-.** Pregunto

 **-Quien sabe-.** Luis le respondió **–Tal vez se los comieron o se terminaran descomponiendo-.**

 **-Los dejaron morir…-.** Luna parecía enojada, entendible

Luis la miro, con intención de decirle la verdad de su especie **–Luna, aunque suene descarnado, esto se ha vuelto una normalidad en la humanidad, o como nuestra raza se hace llamar-.**

 **-¿! Como un acto tan deshonrado se volvería una normalidad!?-.** Luna exclamo con una voz penetrante

 **-Yo también me lo pregunto…-.** Luis la vio con seriedad **–Tal vez nuestra naturaleza sea así-.**

 **-No lo creo-.** Luna le señalo a los cuerpos **–No los mataste, les diste un golpe fuerte que los dejo aturdidos-.**

Luis le dio una sonrisa cálida **–Tal vez te decepcione algún día Luna, espero jamás tengas que verme como realmente soy, aun así…-.** Luis se arrodillo **–Gracias por pensar eso de mí-.**

 **-No hay necesidad de arrodillarse por eso, Humano Luis-.** Luna le dijo mientras le observaba

Luis se levantó rápidamente **–Eso creo-.** Luis dio unas pequeñas risas **-Además, no hay necesidad de agregar el "Humano" a mi nombre, solo dígalo de corrido-.**

 **-¡Perdone! No sabía que le molestaba-.** Luna le contesto preocupada

 **-No, solo que se escucha algo extraño, nada más-.** Luis le comento con una sonrisa y riéndose un poco **-De ahora en adelante, yo soy Luis-.**

La Princesa entonces recupero su postura **–Entonces me gustaría que usted también me llamara solo por Luna-.**

 **-Es un trato-.** Luis le contesto con una sonrisa **–Ahora, me encantaría saber su estado actual-.**

Luna lo miro con seriedad, pero preocupada **\- Mis poderes han sido drenados, alguien tomo mis poderes mágicos casi por completo, guarde un poco para la tele transportación pero ahora parece que estoy vacía, volar si puedo pero preferiría no hacerlo hasta estar un poco alejada de Canterlot, parece que me están siguiendo-.**

Luis la miro sin entenderla **-No me refería a eso exactamente…-.** Luis se dio una vuelta y miro al frente **–Pero supongo que no se encuentra bien-.**

 **-Correcto-.** Luna afirmo

Luis, en ese momento, sonrió, tal vez había hallado a alguien con quien confiar a excepción de Leonardo **–Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?-.**

Luna se adelantó un poco a Luis **–Si, tengo un lugar a donde ir-.** Luna volteo a verlo **–Vámonos, antes de que vengan nuestros perseguidores-.**

Los dos se dirigieron a la punta del rio, caminando rápidamente, pero manteniendo una buena vista de todo ***En las cosas que me meto*** , la princesa y el soldado se dirigían a un lugar incierto, estaban siendo perseguidos por enemigos desconocidos sin saber que podría pasar con su futuro, pero aun así, los dos se dirigieron en busca de la hermana y familia de Luna.

(Unas horas más tarde)

En un bosque, con montañas a los lados y la tormenta sin cesar, los dos se encontraban en una cueva pequeña, Luis había encendido una fogata y Luna parecía estar preparada para dormir

 **-Perdone, Luis, pero necesito dormir un poco, me siento realmente cansada-.** Luna le dijo con lastima en la voz

Luis estaba ubicado cerca de la fogata, pero viendo hacia la abertura de enfrente **–Tranquila, la entiendo, si perdió la mayoría de su…-.** Luis se detuvo un pensar un poco **-…Magia, supongo que se sentirá del desastre, descanse-.**

La Princesa no dudo ni un segundo y cayo dormida al piso, Luis se sorprendió ***¿Qué es esa rapidez?***

El Humano se quedó mirando a la abertura por unos minutos, sin hacer nada. Un rato después miro a la princesa ***¿Qué es esta maña de confiar rápidamente en las otras personas? ¿Sera algún tipo de cultura de esta especie?*** Luis la miro hasta percatarse de su melena ***Vaya melena, cualquiera mataría por tenerla***

Luis se sentó súbitamente, se quitó el traje y puso su arma en una de las paredes de roca **–Este mundo es muy raro…-.** El Hombre se tocó la frente con su palma **–Primero ponis que hablan, luego princesas con magia y para terminar unas criaturas con tres uñas gigantes, este día no se puede poner más raro-.**

El Humano dio un gran suspiro ***Y se suponía que buscaría respuestas…*** Aun así, el humano veía preocupado a la Princesa ***¿Por qué confió en mí? Pude haber sido alguien más y aun así…***

Luna se veía demasiado cómoda para dormir en el piso - **¿Estará acostumbrada?-.** Luis se cuestiono

En ese momento, Luis fue a la entrada de la cueva y se sentó en el marco de ella, permitiendo al agua mojarlo un poco **–Ya no sé qué pensar-.** Luis saco las chapas **-¿Quién es el enemigo aquí?-.**

Luis volteo a ver a la princesa, y recordó que había dicho "Secuestrar" ***¿A quién nos estamos enfrentando, Princesa?*** Luis miro al cielo tormentoso, parecía gustarle mucho, siempre le traía un ambiente tranquilo al soldado ***Alguien me quiere muerto y seguramente a Leonardo también, alguien quiere a la Princesa bajo sus manos, lo mejor será hacer un grupo entre los cazados*** Luis miro al bosque con el sonido de la lluvia estrellándose contra la tierra ***¿Dónde estará Leonardo?***

Algo llamo la atención de Luis dentro del bosque, él se puso una postura defensiva pero la dejo en los segundos siguientes, intento mirar un poco pero no encontró algo, **-Abra sido solo mi imaginación-.** Y estaba claro que no lo era. Más pronto que tarde, tres formas de ponis con armaduras doradas aparecieron en el mismo lugar, gracias a su vista, Luis se dio cuenta, corrió a apagar la fogata y se escondió enseguida, intentando escuchar lo que ellos tenían que decir,

 **-No hemos encontrado a la Princesa, vimos marcas de pisadas pero no parece estar aquí…-.** Un Guardia exclamo **-¿Por qué se escapó?-.**

 **-No lo sé, solo tenemos ordenes de encontrarla y llevarla a salvo al Imperio de Cristal-.** Otro guardia dijo

 **-¡Señor!-.** Otro guardia salió del mismo lugar **–Hable con los otros escuadrones, ninguna señal de la princesa-.**

 **-No debió haber ido demasiado lejos, tenemos que encontrarla lo más rápido posible, busquen en toda la zona que rodea Canterlot-.** Un guardia le ordeno

El Guardia lo observó, señalando que tenía más noticias **–También encontramos un campamento de los Guerreros del Príncipe León ¿Qué hacemos?-.** El Guardia pregunto

El Guardia que había ordenado antes lo vio nervioso **–Esto es malo, junten a los grupos y ataquemos coordinadamente-.** El guardia miro a todos los guardias **-¡Señores, vamos al punto de encuentro!-.**

Todos afirmaron con una voz varonil y volaron hacia el "Punto de Encuentro", dejando en paz al Humano y a la Princesa ***¿El Príncipe León?*** Luis miro a la Princesa ***Tendré que preguntárselo cuando despierte***

Y entonces, el estómago de Luis empezó a sonar **–Rayos, lo que faltaba…-.**

Luis se decidió a ir por comida, pero luego recordó que se encontraba con una princesa buscada ***Si la dejo, puede que vuelvan y se la lleven*** El Hombre suspiro ***¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?*** Se metió a la cueva y se recargo adentro ***Parece que no soy diferente a los ponis después de todo*** Lo pensó mientras se refería a la manera en que conseguían su confianza rápidamente

Luis se quedó dos horas sin hacer nada, se mantuvo en la cueva vigilando que nada estuviera fuera de control, seguía revisando y parecía que Luna no despertaba

 **-Esto se está haciendo difícil-.** Luis dijo con arma en mano, refiriéndose a la falta de alimentos **-¿Qué podría hacer?-.**

El hombre entonces miro su pecho, el cual le recordaba a su pasado ***Puede que…*** Pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza **-¿En qué estoy pensando?-.**

Ahora, Luis no solo se encontraba hambriento, si no tenía un poco de sueño también **–No me puedo dormir… no ahora-.** Luis se decía a sí mismo **–Tengo que salir un rato-.**

Luis se levantó y se dirigió a fuera, la tormenta lo mojo completamente con agua fría y lo despertó de inmediato **–Me siento mejor…-.**

El soldado se quedó así un rato, dejándose mojar por la lluvia **–Hace años que no siento una lluvia limpia como esta, debe ser hermoso vivir aquí-.** Luis miro con nostalgia la lluvia, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara **–Esto me recuerda a la Tierra-.**

El volvió a su normal yo, se dirigió a la cueva y volvió a sentarse junto al arma **–Me siento más aliviado-.**

Pero fuera de la cueva, empezaron a sonar otra vez sonidos un tanto raros **-¿Ahora qué?-.**

Luis salió con arma en mano, y sostuvo la linterna sobre lo que parecía… el robot que lo había lanzado ***¿! Tu qué haces aquí!?*** Se dirigió lentamente con el arma apuntada **-¡No voy a volver a caer en tu juego!-.** Le dijo mientras le ponía la bayoneta en la cabeza **–Despídete de tu…-.**

 **-A…yu…da-.** El robot cayó al piso sin ninguna resistencia

 ***¿Qué rayos? El robot hablo…*** El soldado quedo de boca abierta, y antes de arriesgarse a eliminarlo, jalo al robot con toda su fuerza a dentro de la cueva para proporcionarle algo de descanso, aunque no mucho se puede hacer dentro de una **–Muy bien, ya estás bien-.**

 **-Gra…cias…Opera…dor-.** El robot le contesto con sonidos electrónicos fallidos

 **-Robot, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.** Luis le pregunto con una seriedad abundante

El robot lo vio por pocos segundos mientras lanzaba chispas de su cuello **-¿Mi…Nom...bre?-.** Le pregunto

 **-Sí, tu nombre, como te llaman-.** Luis le contesto dando algunos ejemplos

 **-Prototipo…cen…tinela…de comba…te 852-.** El robot le contesto con dificultad

Se rasco un poco la nuca **–Me parece un nombre un tanto complicado, Que tal…-.** Luis estaba pensando en un nombre más fácil **-¿Kronos?-. *Que original…***

 **-Es… un… hono…r…reci…bir…un nom…bre…por…uste…d…ope…rador-.** Las palabras del robot apenas eran entendibles, pero Luis las pudo reconocer

Luis miro al robot con confusión ***Parece no recordar lo que paso…* -Kronos, ¿Te acuerdas lo que hiciste las últimas horas?-.**

 **-No… pe…rdone…opera…dor-.** El robot se lamentó **–Pe…ro…le…ten…go…un…mensa…je…impor…tante-.**

Luis lo miro levantando una ceja **–Dígamelo-.**

 **-Cui…dese…de… todos…-.** Y estas, fueron las últimas palabras de Kronos, el cual dejo de funcionar completamente

Luis se levantó y sonrió ***Eso ya lo hacía*-Aunque para que alguien envíe a un robot debe ser algo más serio…-.** Se arrodillo y lo miro con cuidado **-¿Qué te hicieron amiguito?-.** Le pregunto aun sabiendo que no respondería

Al final no pudo conseguir nada, cerró los ojos en derrota y se levantó para poder ver completamente al robot **–Aun siendo un robot, descansa compañero-. *¿Sera un robot diferente al que me tacleó? Creo que jamás lo sabré…***

Después de eso, miro a la princesa, la cual seguía dormida y sin señales de querer despertar ***¿Tan cansada estaba Princesa?, no la puedo culpar, no conozco nada de esa magia así que no soy quien para criticar***

Y entonces Luis se volvió a recargar, respirando hondo y descansando un poco ***Aun con tanta cosa pasando… me siento más vivo, pero aun así me falta algo… quiero algo y no sé qué es…*** Puso su palma en frente suya ***Creo que solo hay que esperar, mientras ayudare a la princesa con todo lo que tenga en mano*** Lo pensó mientras tomaba el arma y volvía a su labor de celador.

Pasaba el tiempo, una, dos horas más y Luis empezaba a decaer **–Esto es cansado-.** El hombre lo dijo sacudiendo su cara rápidamente, intentando evitar dormirse, aun así, su estómago no dejaba de gruñir ***Maldita sea…***

El hombre tomo su arma, se vistió con el traje y salió a dar una vuelta sin alejarse demasiado de la cueva, miro el bosque con su linterna pero parecía que estaba todo normal ***La batería no durara mucho más… será mejor apagarla por el momento*** La linterna se apagó y todo se llenó por una obscuridad agobiante, pero eso no lo detuvo en su búsqueda por algún tipo de comida, aunque eso no sería lo que encontraría exactamente.

En una de esas aberturas en el bosque, Luis pudo ver una luz, al acercarse pudo darse cuenta que 4 Guardias Reales estaban platicando, 3 pegasos y 1 unicornio, el que poseía el cuerno mantenía una luz brillante de color blanca en la tierra, los otros descansaban y parecían estar heridos,

 **-Esos malditos nos hicieron retroceder-.** Un guardia exclamo enfurecido y cansado **–Si los hubiéramos flanqueado, nada de esto hubiera pasado-.**

 **-¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron los del otro grupo?-.** El unicornio dijo intentando cambiar de tema

Los tres pegasos voltearon a verlo **–No, ¿Qué fue?-.** Uno de ellos pregunto

 **-Se cree que la Princesa Celestia fue secuestrada por El Príncipe León-.** El unicornio respondió

Los guardias miraron al unicornio con furia **-¿! Ese arrogante y maldito príncipe tiene a la princesa!?-.**

 **-Nunca dije que fuera un hecho, solo se habla en una teoría-.** El unicornio recalco con una mirada seria

 **-Ahora tenemos más razones para derrotar a ese estúpido príncipe-.** Un guardia exclamo con furia y sin tomar en cuenta lo que el unicornio había dicho **–Tenemos que ir con nuestros compañeros y reagruparnos, ¡Los llevaremos con la furia y dolor de nuestra grande princesa y derrotaremos a ese maldito príncipe!, sabía que no podíamos confiar en el primogénito de Sorrow-.** El guardia concluyó

Una gran luz chispeante ilumino parte del bosque, todos la vieron con sorpresa **–Parece que llego la hora, guardias, ¡Eso hora de contraatacar!-.**

Todos galoparon hacia la luz, sin dejar rastros de su encuentro aquí ***Espera un segundo…*** Luis miro al cielo, y se dio cuenta que la señal estaba muy cerca de la cueva en la que se encontraba la princesa y el cuerpo descompuesto del robot ***… ¡Rayos! Me tengo que apurar*** El hombre corrió hacia la cueva, preocupado por su decisión antes tomada.

Luis llego a la cueva, por suerte no había pasado nada, pero antes de poder entrar se escucharon explosiones mientras en el cielo, Guardias Reales peleaban con Pegasos con armaduras con un estilo romano

 **-¡Eliminen a los traidores!-.** Un Guardia Real exclamo en el aire mientras chocaba lanzas con un Guardia del Príncipe **-¡Estas ciego a las promesas del Príncipe Maldito! ¡No mereces el perdón de nuestras Princesas!-.**

 **-¡No difames el honor de nuestro Gran Príncipe!-.** El Guardia del Príncipe golpeo la lanza con demasiada fuerza, debilitando un poco la defensa del Guardia Real **-¡Suplica clemencia ante tus pecados y nosotros les mostraremos misericordia!-.**

 **-¡JAMAS!-.** El Guardia Real cargo contra el Guardia del Príncipe, volviendo a chocar lanzas entre si

La lucha no solo se encontraba en el cielo, unicornios apoyaban a sus compañeros desde la tierra o peleaban entre si tratándose de proteger, una batalla en todo su esplendor

 **-Esto se está poniendo feo…-.** Luis lo dijo mientras veía la batalla

El hombre rápidamente dio media vuelta y entro a la cueva, donde se encontraba la princesa dormida y el robot destruido, Luis se acercó a la princesa rápidamente y empezó a moverla **–Princesa, tenemos que irnos-.** Pero aun así, la princesa no parecía despertar ***¿Cómo es que duermen aquí?*** Luis entonces empezó a moverla más fuertemente **-¡Princesa!-.**

Los ojos color turquesa empezaron a abrirse de poco en poco **-¿Luis? ¿Qué paso?-.**

 **-Lamento interrumpirla en su sueño, Luna, pero estamos en una situación complicada-.** Luis le explicó su razón mientras miraba a la entrada

 **-¿Por qué dice eso Luis?-.** Luna le pregunto confundida mientras se levantaba

Una explosión sonó fuera de la entrada, sorprendiendo a los dos inmediatamente **–Por eso-.**

Los dos salieron de la cueva y miraron lo que estaba pasando

 **-Luna-.** Luis la miro **–Creo que deberíamos irnos, por seguridad…-.**

 **-No… compañeros míos no peleen…-.** Luna parecía no estar en este mundo

 **-Luna…-.** Luis la miro con preocupación

La Princesa empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección al campo de batalla, Luis se dio cuenta y la detuvo **–Princesa, deténgase-.**

 **-Déjeme ir-.** Luna parecía estar perdiendo la cordura poco a poco

Luis intento razonar con Luna **–Princesa, por favor escúcheme…-.**

 **-¡Déjeme ir!-.** Luna empujo a Luis, tirándolo contra la tierra **-¡Usted no comprende lo doloroso que es ver morir a sus súbditos por usted, usted jamás me entenderá!**

Luis se levantó, estaba furioso, sus puños se cerraron y parecía estar a punto de hacer una incongruencia, pero después se calmó, se calmó a si mismo de cometer una acción que lamentaría después **-Princesa, con todo el respeto del mundo, pero hay afuera ahí una batalla descarnada, si va lo más seguro es que salga lastimada o posiblemente muerta, usted misma sabe en qué estado se encuentra-.** Luna aun así no parecía hacerle caso **–Sera su próxima elección la que programe su futuro, ¿Se dejara llevar por sus emociones, Princesa Luna? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere?-.**

El Hombre camino en dirección contraria a la batalla, se mantuvo firme y espero la respuesta de Luna

 **-No volveré a dejarlos solos…-.** Luna hablo con un tono muy pequeño

Después de eso, Luna se dirigió a la batalla, el sonido de los arbustos declaro la desaparición de la princesa en el bosque, al mismo tiempo Luis permanecía quieto y un poco enojado ***Que necia es…*** El miro el cielo unos segundos ***Si esa fue su decisión, no tengo porque detenerla…*** Y entonces, Luis siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás y con la frente en alto.

Luna estaba corriendo por el campo de batalla, cuerpos de Guardias Reales y del Príncipe se encontraban por todas partes ***No los volveré a dejar morir…*** , en un cuerpo de un Guardia Real, se encontraba una lanza clavada en el pecho mientras salía sangre de él, Luna lo vio con dolor y no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima **–Perdóneme, súbdito mío, pero esta vez no me retirare-.** Ella tomo su lanza con la poca magia que tenía y se dirigió al centro del ocaso, donde todos parecían estar peleando por su vida, peor en cambio, en el cielo del campo, un pegaso se mantenía quieto viendo la batalla, no había mucho que decir, estaba cubierto por una armadura que no dejaba ver su cutie mark, sus ojos eran blancos y su crin, que apenas podía verse, era de color marrón, pero parecía tener un rango mayor entre todos los Guardias Reales

 **-¡Señor!-.** Un Guardia fue volando hacia la dirección del Guardia con más Rango **-¡Hemos visto a la Princesa Luna en el campo, solicito ordenes!-.**

El Guardia Mayor mantuvo un silencio extraño **–Envié un grupo de Guardias y tráigamela a esta localización-.** Le entrego un mapa, el cual tenía un tache rojo en el lugar más abierto del valle

 **-¡Entendido, Señor!-.** El Guardia se dirigió a un grupo de guardias seleccionados, mientras se preparaban para traer a la princesa

Un Guardia que se encontraba al lado del Guardia Mayor lo miro **-¿Esta seguro Maestro?-.**

 **-Si-.** El Guardia Mayor le respondió con seriedad **–Estoy seguro de mi decisión, la Princesa está debilitada y no tiene oportunidad…-.** La mirada del pegaso era tenebrosa, manifestaba dolor y sufrimiento, pero también una de gran y poderosa satisfacción de venganza

La Princesa corría por los campos de batalla, ya estaba o suficiente cerca del campo de batalla que podía oler el hedor a sangre, pero en eso se paró a descansar un poco, ya que, como dijo Luis, no se encontraba bien **–No estoy para rendirme ahora…-.** Luna se sentó en un árbol, que se encontraba bien a diferencia de los otros, que estaban quemándose o caídos por la batalla, en cambio la princesa, ya no podía sostener su lanza con la magia, era tan poca que mantener la misma le causaba grandes dolores de cabeza. Un Grupo de 4 Guardias pasaron por el área, y al darse cuenta de que la princesa estaba ahí, galoparon hacia ella

 **-¡Princesa!-.** Un guardia grito **-¡Que alivio que este bien!-.**

Luna sonrió con una gran satisfacción **–Me alegro que ustedes también se encuentren bien…-.**

Entonces un guardia se acercó **–Tenemos que llevarla con nuestro Capitán, por favor síganos, nosotros la cubriremos-.**

 **-Si Guardia…-. *Al menos hay podre hacer algo*** Luna le dijo con un gran cansancio en la voz

Los guardias se encaminaron con la princesa a una parte del bosque un tanto más calmada, la princesa estaba exhausta por el uso de su magia pero por fin había llegado al punto de encuentro

 **-¿Y dónde está el Capitán?-.** Luna les pregunto con curiosidad

Los guardias la vieron, ellos tampoco parecían tener alguna idea **–Seguramente llegara en unos segundos, espere-.**

Todos esperaron unos minutos, llegando a contar 10, pero nadie parecía, lo cual preocupo a todos

 **-No parecen llegar, ¿Le habrán hecho algo al Capitán?-.** Un guardia se pregunto

Uno de ellos miraba hacia todos los lados **–No lo sé…-.**

Pero en ese mismo instante, sombras de pegasos aparecieron, uno de los guardias lo noto **-¡Por atra…!-.** Pero fue demasiado tarde, 5 pegasos obscuros atacaron a los Guardias Reales por la retaguarda, noqueándolos al instante y llevándoselos, 2 tomaron a la princesa por las alas y los cascos con gran fuerza, la cual tomo un aspecto enojado e intento forcejearse, pero una de las sombras le pego en las alas, causándole un dolor horrible en ellas. Luna intentaba usar magia, pero era tan escasa que no podía hacer algo, la Princesa se encontraba cansada, sola y capturada en el bosque, la cual después de unos segundo, se rindió con un rostro de tristeza

 **-Buenas Noches, Princesa Luna-.** El mismo guardia apareció entre los árboles, el cual tenía un aspecto serio y sereno

Luna entonces lo vio con odio **-¿! Que significa esto, Capitán Phantom!?-.**

 **-Nada, solo que me canse de sus estupideces, Princesa Luna-.** Phantom contesto con un poco de furia

El Capitán se acercaba de poco en poco, hasta estar de frente con la mismísima Princesa **– ¡No se me acerque, monstro!-.**

Antes de realizar lo que venía a hacer, el Capitán le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a Luna, haciendo que sangrara un poco **–No me compare con usted, NightMare Moon-.** Luna abrió sus ojos como platos, con un dolor absurdamente fuerte en su pecho, el Capitán lo noto pero no le hizo caso, y seguido a esto, le puso un collar en el cuerno para evitar que usara sus poderes

 **-Ahora se estará preguntando muchas cosas, y todo será respondido en su debido tiempo, lo único que tiene que saber es que usted se va a volver esclava y va a ser usada a disposición completa de nuestro amo, no me importa si quiere o no, ya que no tiene elección, me importa una mierda si cree que estoy loco, ya que usted se convertirá en nuestro perro-.** El Capitán le explico con un tono fuerte y penetrante **–Usted ya no será considerada un poni normal, sino un animal, usted va a ser tratada como uno y no tendrá derecho a hablar ni a verse con otro si no es a disposición del amo, no se preocupe, pronto se acostumbrara, eso se lo pudo asegurar, pero que le quede claro algo, cualquier tontería y será castigada con su debido nivel de dolor, nos encanta lastimar ponis así que evítenos el gusto de lastimar a usted, además, usted es la favorita del amo, tiene una gran belleza, un gran poder, un demonio dentro y una serie de atributos más de los cuales nosotros nos podemos favorecer, desde ahora en adelante métase esto en su cabeza, Princesa Luna, usted ya no es una princesa ni un poni con derechos, es un animal con algo especial dentro de usted del cual nos favoreceremos nosotros y será una esclava de tiempo completo del amo, hará todo lo que le pida sea la cosa más asquerosa y grotesca del Equestria-.** El Capitán termino

Luna tenía miedo, podía ser su primera vez, pero tenía miedo, más en el rostro denotaba una furia inmensa **–Me gustas, denotas una furia fingida, no como la mayoría que tenemos, tienes potencial, ahora me gustaría que te quedaras quieta-.** El pegaso saco una jeringa con liquido color obscuro **–Esto será rápido-.**

El pegaso se acercó con jeringa en casco, Luna estaba asustada, no podía hacer nada y se encontraba al borde de su posible final ***¿Así tengo que terminar?*** Luna lo pensó, pero termino concluyendo en algo ***No… todavía tengo que ver a mi hermana y a mi familia… todavía no me puedo…rendir***

Y en ese mismo momento, un pequeño sonido chisposo inundo el cielo de la posición de todos ellos, era una bengala, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, tres disparos sonaron atrás del Capitán, derribando a los Guerreros obscuros, más el ultimo que fue dirigido al ala de Phantom fue esquivado rápidamente, y entonces, Luis salió de los arbustos, paso por el lado de Phantom y recogió a Luna **–Luis…-.** Luna le dijo con un gran alivio

Mas no fue lo único, dos disparos en la lejanía se escucharon, y dos balas aterrizaron en la tierra cerca de Phantom, pero sin darle a Luis ***Como lo esperaba*- ¡Vámonos!-.**

 **-¡ATRAPENLOS!-. *¿! Que hace un humano ayudando a la Princesa!?*** El Capitán exclamo, pero era un poco tarde

Luis y Luna corrieron rápidamente a los árboles, aun así, disparos aparecían en los arboles de atrás **¡No te detengas, el clima está a nuestro favor!-.** Los dos corrieron hacia dentro de los arboles lo más que podían, Luna parecía estar decayendo, pero aún seguía sin rendirse ***Esta mujer… sí que tiene fuerte voluntad*** Luis pensó, y al encontrar una cueva en una montaña, los dos se metieron rápidamente sin ver atrás y se lanzaron sobre el piso, ya que una bala atravesó la piedra sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Luis se levantó de poco en poco, no se había lastimado gracias al traje, pero se esperaba que Luna si lo estuviera **–¿Estas bien?-.**

 **-¿Por qué?-.** Luna le pregunto con la cabeza baja

Luis entiendo rápidamente **–Bueno, muy simple, al separarnos pude ver que algo estaba mal desde el principio, tú no tenías poderes, quería ir a salvar a tus compatriotas, muchas posibilidades eran pero decidí ignorarlo hasta que vi pisadas humanas que desaparecían a la mitad del camino-.** Luis la vio con seriedad **–Las seguí y logre verte, atrapada con un Capitán hablándote, me determine en ayudarte pero sabía que no nos la pondrían fácil, y al ver las pisadas entendía que había armas humanas, mientras ustedes platicaban, yo me dedique a observar cualquier punto clave en el cual te podrían ver, y eso eran las montañas, dos francotiradores estaban ubicados hay, esperando a cualquier estúpido que se atreviera a intentar salvarla, pero al haber tanta obscuridad era casi imposible ver, entonces deduje algo con esto, tenían visión nocturna, gracias a eso calcule y lance la bengala en el lugar específico, el cual era el lugar donde tú y el Capitán estaban platicando, al salir, primero fueron segados por la bengala y luego pensaron que atacaría al Capitán primero, pero cometieron ese gran error y nos dejaron escapar-.**

 **-Pero…¿Cómo supiste donde estaban?-.** Luna le pregunto, pero aún tenía el impacto de lo que acababa de pasar

 **-Estuve revisando el cielo nocturno la mayoría del tiempo, y los francotiradores cometieron dos errores muy grandes, los francotiradores tienen un haz de luz rojo el cual prendes y apagas para comunicarse entre ellos, los dos se comunicaron mientras un soldado los veía, ese fue el primero, el segundo fue que dejaron el haz de luz prendida más de lo debido, lo cual te costaría la vida si estuvieras en el campo de batalla-.** Luis le contesto con cansancio en la voz **-Tampoco sabía si habían más francotiradores o humanos, pero ya no tenía tiempo y estaban a punto de inyectarte esta cosa negra, así que me decidí arriesgar, ese fue un error que me pudo costar la vida pero al final lo logramos-.**

Luna miraba al piso con miedo, estaba asustada, tal vez la primera vez que lo estaba de verdad, y entonces miro a Luis **-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-.**

 **-Por qué dices…-.** Luis miro a la entrada **–Cuando dije que recuperaría a sus seres queridos, no era broma-.**

Luna miro a Luis por unos momentos, por fin tena a alguien en quien confiar de verdad **–Gracias-.** Luna lo dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

 **-No hay de que agradecerme, yo le dije que le ayudaría-.** Luis le contesto **–Ahora, tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, esta cueva conecta las dos partes de la montaña, pero supongo que eso ya lo tienen presente-.** Luis miro hacia la entrada **–Por el momento, tendremos que adentrarnos en la cueva ¿Nos vamos?-.**

 **-Espere, ¿Me podría quitar este collar del cuerno?-.** Luna le pidió con amabilidad

 **-Claro-.** Luis le contesto

Con la bayoneta del arma y mucho cuidado, le quito el collar de una pasada, dejándola libre de su poder **–Gracias, ahora sí, vámonos Luis-.**

Mientras corrían, Luis se detuvo por un segundo a ver su mano ***Pero ahora que lo recuerdo… acabo de disparar…*** El hombre miro la entrada de la cueva, en el cual se escuchaban sonidos de ponis galopando combinado con la tormenta y volvió a correr

Los dos se adentraron en la cueva, algo tétrica y aún más obscura, pero no tenían de otra, este viaje iba a marcar un antes y después en la supervivencia de estos personajes, y esta vez, los dos tendrían que confiar fuertemente en cada uno, la supervivencia de los dos está en una cuerda floja, y si cometen cualquier error, podrían terminar con la vida de su compañero

 **-¿! En donde se metieron!?-.** El Capitán Phantom exclamo con una gran desesperación en la voz

Las sombras que quedaban lo miraron con seguridad **–Están en esa cueva, señor-.** Señalaron a una abertura en la montaña

 **-¡Bien, entren y mátenlos a los do…!-.**

Un pegaso de color amarillo, con una crin blanca incluyendo unos ojos con una tonalidad azul clara y una armadura estilo Romana apareció enfrente suya, defendiendo la cueva junto a Guardias del Príncipe pegasos, los cuales tenían una lanza de color roja **–Creo que ya tuve suficiente de tus tonterías, Phantom-.** El pegaso exclamo con enojo

El Capitán lo miro con sorpresa **-Pero si es el General Hunter, tanto tiempo sin verte compañero-.** Phantom le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica

El General Hunter saco una espada un tanto larga, tenía tonalidades doradas y parecía muy pesada, al tomarla se puso en guardia **–No dejaremos que des un paso más-.** Hunter exclamo con seguridad y mirándolo a los ojos con una furia de león

Phantom empezó a mirar hacia los lados desesperadamente, en busca de algo ***¿!Donde están los humanos!?*** Aun pensando eso, los humanos parecían haber desaparecido, un rato después recordó algo y gracias a ello entendió su abandono con una sonrisa en rostro **–Muy bien, si es lo que quieres-.** El Capitán Phantom saco una espada con tonalidades obscuras, como si la luz desapareciese a su alrededor **–No tendré más opción que pasar sobre ti-.**

El General lo vio con odio **–Tengamos una pequeña charla, de hombre a hombre-.**

…..

El Equipo Bravo y Alfa se dirigían a la parte de debajo de la base, el Equipo Alfa no había hablado en todo el trayecto, estaban más silenciosos de lo normal y a Bravo Mayor no le gustaba eso, pero no tenían ninguna elección más que seguir caminando, mas algo los detuvo a mitad de camino, sonidos metálicos sonaban en una sala, esto era muy extraño ya que la base debió haber sido abandonada hace mucho

 **-Mayor A, ¿Qué piensa?-.** Bravo Mayor le pregunto

Alfa Mayor vio con curiosidad la entrada a la sala, pero no le daba un buen presentimiento **–Entremos, algo no me gusta y no podemos dejar una sala sin revisar, tendremos que hablarlo con Omega Mayor cuando lo encontremos, esto es inaceptable-.** Alfa Mayor sonaba un tanto molesto

 **-Se le pudo haber pasado, igualmente, vamos a entrar, somos 8 así que tenemos más oportunidades, aun así, no se confíen-.** Bravo Mayor le dijo defendiendo a Omega Mayor **–Bien, soldados pónganse en sus posiciones-.**

 **-¡A la Orden Mayor!-.** Todos los Bravos exclamaron mientras se preparaban para entrar

Alfa Mayor miro a su equipo **–Ustedes también, compañeros-.**

 **-Entendido-.** Todos los Alfas hablaron con unas pocas energías, y se pusieron en posición

Los Mayores en su caso apuntaron sus armas junto a sus compañeros de batalla **–A su señal, Mayor A-.**

 **-¡Entren!-.**

Los soldados entraron al instante apuntando sus armas de inmediato y dando una formación de media Luna al instante, y con linternas iluminando la sala, se podían ver sillones y una mesa en el centro, parecían estar flotando y un poco descontroladas, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas en un blanco brillante, pero una puerta, exactamente la que se encontraba enfrenté suya, tenía la señal de "Acceso Restringido", pero esta puerta parecía más dura que las demás y con una pequeña pantalla pegado en la pared con una mano y un color azul, los soldados primero revisaron el área

 **-¡Limpio!-.** Todos exclamaron sin haber encontrado nada, y con los ojos curiosos de un humano, revisaron la puerta extraña

Bravo Mayor puso su mano, la cual seguía cubierta en el traje, en la pantalla, pero el color azul cambio a un rojo, denegando su pasada **–Bueno, aunque sea lo intente…-.** Bravo Mayor vio a sus compañeros **-¡Busquemos una manera de entrar aquí! ¡Debe de haber algo escondido en la sala!-.**

Todos empezaron a buscar, desentrañando cada centímetro de la sala, pero Alfa Mayor tenía otros planes, él se quedó callado y con su mano tapada por el traje, toco la pantalla, la cual tardó en reaccionar, pero puso un color verde, y en ese mismo instante, la puerta de la cual habían entrado fue cerrada por una puerta de metal blindada, los muebles tomaron gravedad y se estrellaron contra el piso, casi lastimando a dos soldados que se encontraban buscando

Bravo Mayor miro la sala con nerviosismo **-¿!Que rayos!?-.**

En la sala se prendieron las luces y el oxígeno apareció en ella, Bravo Mayor miro a Alfa Mayor, el cual todavía tenía la mano puesta en la pantalla, fue y lo miro con enojo y levantándolo **-¿!Que es usted, Alfa Mayor!?-.**

Pero antes de poder responder, la entrada con la pantalla a su lado empezó a abrirse de poco en poco, y por consecuencia todos los soldados, incluidos los Mayores, apuntaron sus armas y se alejaron un poco de la puerta, la cual al abrirse, soltó un esqueleto humano el cual cayó desplomado al piso y asusto a los soldados. Después de tranquilizarse un poco, pudieron ver al esqueleto por completo, aun así, no parecía haber sido reciente

 **-Para haberse convertido en esqueleto…-.** Bravo 1 dijo con miedo **-…¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar?-.**

 **-En un humano actual… unas 50 semanas aproximadamente-.** Alfa 3 le respondió

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron aquí realmente?-.** Alfa 1 se preguntó a su mismo

Todos los soldados entraron en la sala con cuidado, no había muchas luces, las pocas que habían apenas iluminaban y parpadeaban a cada rato, la sala en la que habían entrado era un recibidor cualquiera, pero con dos puertas a sus lados, dentro del escritorio del guardia, el cual tenía una computadora encendida muy grande, estaba un esqueleto en una silla sin cabeza, la cual estaba en el piso tirada junto a algo muy interesante

 **-¡Señor!-.** Bravo 1 le llamo **-¡Venga a ver esto!-.**

Bravo Mayor se dirigió trotando hacia el soldado, que se encontraba viendo el escritorio con su linterna, y al pasar, vio algo que nadie se esperaría

 **-Eso es una…-.**

Una Thompson M1A1, diseñada por John Taliaferro Thompson, un arma que había perdido su diseño en la Guerra Nuclear, y su principal época de uso fue en la…

 **-…Segunda Guerra Mundial-.** Bravo Mayor exclamo, puso su linterna, la Thompson estaba demasiado oxidada, no se veía útil, pero esa no era la pregunta principal **-¿Qué hace una Thompson aquí?-.**

Después de observar un rato la Thompson, miro la parte de abajo del escritorio, iluminándola con su linterna **-¿2214?-.** Bravo Mayor se pregunto

 **-¡Mayor! ¡Las puertas necesitan un código para abrirse!-.** Bravo 2 exclamo observando una de las puertas con su linterna

 **-… Ponga en la pantalla 2214-.** Bravo Mayor le ordeno ***¿Puede ser…?***

El soldado tecleo rápidamente, y la puerta se abrió lentamente, asustando a todos en la sala por el sonido chillón y metálico que emitía la puerta, todos se dirigieron a ella si se introdujeron en la entrada con mucho cuidado, era una sala de descanso, no había mucho que decir de ella, mas sillones desordenados con mesas rotas y algunos cristales rotos, la luz no cambio de la sala anterior y todo estaba muy… asolado, un polvo inundaba la sala, mas no le dieron mucha importancia a eso

– **Aquí no hay esqueletos-.** Bravo 2 dijo revisando el área totalmente **–Pero si un polvo muy extraño…-.**

 **-Polvo de Huesos-.** Alfa Mayor respondió

Todos entonces se sorprendieron, viendo el polvo con miedo **–Había también un poco en la anterior sala-.** Bravo Mayor exclamo **–Sigamos, no hay que perder tiempo-.**

Los soldados se dirigieron a otra puerta, metieron el código y al abrirse, entraron inmediatamente con sus luces, esta vez había un pasillo, el polvo característico de la otra sala y dos esqueletos tirados en el piso, que parecían estar huyendo de algo, también había aberturas en el pasillo que dirigían a mas entradas, pero los soldados se centraron a los esqueletos tirados,

 **-Parecían estar escapando de algo…-.** Alfa 2 se arrodillo para verlo mejor **–Pero ¿De qué?-.**

Todos caminaron lentamente con su arma en mano **–Esto se ve limpio…-.** Bravo 2 exclamo

No había sangre, lo cual ya era extraño por el hecho de haber esqueletos. Todos caminaban para encontrar una salida del pasillo, pero encontraron una entrada rota, la cual estaba rota y muy descompuesta, su interior tenía otro escritorio con una computadora muy gastada e inservible, donde se abría en otras tres aberturas, los soldados entraron y buscaron en el lugar, que aun estando roto y decrepito, se encontraba limpio

 **-Esto parece una zona de celdas modernas-.** Alfa 1 exclamo **–Si estoy en lo correcto, aquí encerraban a personas… ¿Pero por qué?-.**

Alfa Mayor se acero a una de las aberturas, exactamente la de en medio y vio la entrada mientras la tocaba **–Esta fue recientemente limpiada-.**

Un pequeño golpe resonó en el pasillo en forma de eco, asustando a todos en la sala y apuntando el arma contra la entrada **–Veamos que fue-.** Bravo Mayor ordeno, y Alfa Mayor afirmo

Los soldados salieron de la sala para asomarse y apuntaron sus armas para poder ver algo, en las dos direcciones lo hicieron pero no había nada, entraron en el pasillo y observaron con cuidado

 **-Alfa, ve por un lado, nosotros vamos por el otro, tengan cuidado-.** Bravo Mayor fue por donde entraron y Alfa se fue por la otra dirección

Bravo Mayor, al entrar en la sala de descanso, para ver que pudo haber ocasionado el sonido pero nada parecía haber cambiado en la sala

 **-¡Limpio!-.** Bravo 2 exclamo

 **-¿Alfa?-.** Bravo 1 intentaba comunicarse con Alfa **-¿Están bien?-.**

 **-No parece haber nadie aquí-.** Bravo Mayor dijo **–Volvamos con Alfa-.**

Todos se miraron asustados y se dirigieron a donde ellos se encontraban

Al volver al pasillo, pasaron con tranquilidad toda y se encaminaron al final de este para entrar en la otra sala, la cual tenían la entrada abierta, al entrar…

 **-¿Todo va bien?-.** Bravo Mayor les pregunto con curiosidad y miedo

Los Alfas se encontraban bien buscando en otra sala de recreo, lo cual calmo a Bravo Mayor mucho

Alfa Mayor volteo a verlos **–Si, nada fuera de lo normal-.**

 **-Hay algo mal aquí, no pudimos comunicarnos con ustedes, tampoco parece que podamos comunicarnos con Omega-.** Bravo Mayor le dijo

Alfa Mayor lo miro con sorpresa **–Pero ¿Por qué?-.**

Y en ese entonces, alguien entro por donde Bravo había venido, todos apuntaron asustados y al verlo por la luz, se asquearon mucho

Un hombre, con partes del cuerpo caídas, sus piernas apenas parecían poder sostener su cuerpo y su piel estaba seca, su quijada estaba rota, una de sus manos estaba amputada y aun teniendo los trajes, desprendía un olor terrible, baba salía de su boca y sus ojos tenían cataratas, pero aun así parecía que él los estaba viendo, exactamente en la mano que tenía bien, sostenía un trapo lleno de agua, que sin darle importancia a los soldados se puso a limpiar las paredes ***¿Quién es este?* -¡Hey!-.**

El humano no parecía hacerles caso, pero Alfa 1,3 y Bravo 2 parecían estar a punto de vomitar por el hedor

 **-Tenemos que salir de aquí, si no nuestros compañeros empaparan sus trajes y no creo que sea bonito-.** Alfa 2 contesto

Alfa Mayor los vio **–Tienes razón, vamos Bravo Mayor-.**

Los soldados salieron de la sala con cautela, para darles un respiro a sus colegas, y gracias a eso pudieron tener un respiro **–Gracias, señor…-.** Alfa 1 le agradeció y respiro

Pero mucho antes que tarde, un hombre, parecido a un guardia, se presentó frente a los hombres, los cuales se asustaron y algunos de ellos apuntaron sus armas

– **Los estaba esperando, caballeros-.**

…..

Fuera de la base, en la nave que orbitaba

 **-¿Están bien los equipos?-.** Arturo pregunto

El Operador lo miro **–No parecen haberse transmitido algo con nosotros, hay algo adentro que está bloqueando nuestras comunicaciones-.** El robot contesto con su voz fría

Aturo mantuvo una postura firme por un tiempo, pero algo movió bruscamente la nave hacia el planeta

 **-¿! Que pasa!?-.** Arturo le contesto exaltado

 **-Alguien nos tomó, Capitán-.** El Operador le contesto

La nave se empezó a mover en dirección al planeta, la nave se sostuvo pero estaba muy cerca de la tierra, raspando algo de sus escudos en la base, donde una parte cayo pero no hubo grandes daños

 **-¡Desánclanos, Operador!-.** Arturo exclamo

El Operador empezó a teclear, pero no había ningún ancla espacial **–Señor, no hay ancla espacial, debe ser algo mas-.**

 **-¡Pero! ¿! Que puede ser!?-.** Arturo se preguntó sin parecer tener ninguna respuesta

El Operador miro su ordenador **-Capitán, tenemos una comunicación con el Equipo Omega-.**

 **-¡Póngala en pantalla, Operador!-.** Arturo exclamo con algo de enojo

Mucha estática se escuchaba, pero después de un rato, se pudo ver al Omega Mayor en una sala obscura con muchos monitores y algo de estática

" **Nosotros… nos encargaremos… de destruir…todo lo que ustedes… han construido…"**

 ***¿Qué está diciendo?*** Arturo pensó con miedo

" **Ahora… la puerta se ha abierto… y no puedo esperar… a verlos morir"**

La transmisión se cortó, dejando un mal sabor de boca al Capitán ***¿A qué se refería con nosotros…?***

 **-Señor, brecha en la parte del Hangar, alguien ha entrado-.** El Operador le informo al Capitán

Arturo empezó a sudar **–¡Cámaras!-.**

Varias cámaras se vieron mientras buscaban la del hangar, hasta encontrarla y ver la del hangar

En el hangar, una gran nube de humo negro aumentaba, los soldados empezaron apuntar sus armas pero parecían inexpertos, les temblaban mucho y no parecían tenerlas en una buena posición **-¿! Quien es!?-.**

Una forma de alicornio salió del humo, y de la nada, partes del piso de metal, de las naves y todo se empezaba a conglomerar en el frente del alicornio, formando una guadaña con los materiales a su alrededor **–Tienen unos buenos materiales aquí-.** El alicornio exclamo con algo de interés

Al verlos, podía observar el miedo y su desesperación de los humanos **–Pobres criaturas, tan indecisos y miedosos, siguen siendo la misma raza que eran en el pasado, es estúpido creer que ustedes hayan matado a mis padres-.** El Alicornio avanzó un poco **–Esto es venganza, por todos los ponis que murieron ese día, pagaran con su sangre y descansaran en un mundo que no es el suyo como desgracia-.**

El Alicornio se puso en posición de batalla y miraba a los humanos con despreció **–Duerman… Malditos humanos… Duerman para siempre-.**

* * *

 **¡Buenos Días Lectores! ¿Qué tal están? Espero hayan disfrutado esta lectura :D, Cualquier error que haya cometido o esta página me haya cambiado algo, por favor infórmenlo, así podre arreglarlo en el menor tiempo posible, ¡Gracias!**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Confías en mi?(E-P)

**Capítulo 7: ¿Confías en mí?**

Los dos entraron a la cueva, ya estaba obscuro y muy rocoso, había goteras y el eco de ellas llenaba el silencio que producía la cueva, habían caminado un tanto, pero no parecían salir de la cueva

 **-Creo que nos desviamos un poco…-.** Luis dijo con nerviosismo **-¿Dónde estamos?-.**

 **-No lo sé, Luis, pero parece que nos adentramos más en los abismos del mundo-.** Luna le explico haciendo una suposición y viendo a su alrededor

Caminaron y caminaron pero parecía que no encontraban final a la cueva, así que decidieron tomar un pequeño descansó y se sentaron **-¿Sabe Luna? No me esperaba que me diera el privilegio de llamarla Luna, viendo que es una princesa…-.**

 **-La verdad jamás me gusto que me llamaran Princesa Luna, odio ese agregado mucho-.** Luna lo miro **–Tengo la necesidad de que me llamen Princesa Luna en grandes públicos, pero mientras este sola con alguien prefieren que me llamen solo por mi nombre-.**

 **-Me parece razonable, por cierto, hemos estado un tiempo juntos pero ¿Por qué decidió llevarme con usted? No me conocía en lo absoluto y además soy una especie que jamás en la vida ha visto, ¿O me equivoco?-.** Luis le pregunto con curiosidad por su elección

Luna dirigió su mirada a las rocas de la parte posterior de la cueva **–No, pero mi hermana me conto de usted, me dijo que podía confiar en el "humano" y yo le creí aunque todavía tenía mis dudas-.** Luna entonces lo miro **–Pero ahora ya todas se resolvieron-.**

 **-Me parece muy extraño que no haya actuado de una manera diferente al cruzar pasos conmigo, ¿A qué se debió?-.** Luis le pregunto

Luna lo miro confundida **-¿Cómo que a qué se debe? Sería normal tratar a una especie diferente de forma honorable y amable-.**

Luis la miro sorprendido **–Su cultura me sigue fascinando-.**

 **-¿Y cómo es la suya?-.** Luna le pregunto manteniendo su curiosidad

Luis la miro con seriedad, pero entonces sonrió **–Es todo un caos, eso es lo que le puedo decir-.**

 **-¿Sus princesas no tienen el control sobre su gente?-.** Luna le pregunto

 **-Algo así…-.** Luis le contesto con un tono inseguro muy notable

Luna al notar esto vio hacia la obscuridad de la cueva **–Veo que no le gusta hablar sobre su especie-.**

 **-No tanto, siempre me veo metido en problemas por hablar de ella-.** Luis le contesto

 **-¿Problemas? ¿Con su especie?-.** Luna lo seguía interrogando, lo cual a Luis le parecía totalmente normal

 **-Si, después de todo ustedes son nuevos para mí, y al mirarlos siempre los veo con un rayo de luz y una esperanza de mejorar su especie-.**

La princesa lo miro con confusión, no entendió algo **-¿En su especie no existen esas personas?-.**

El soldado dio un gran suspiro **–Si, aun así hay gente que quiere ver progresar a la humanidad, pero creen que siendo ángeles conseguirán algo-.** Luna lo observo confundida **–Para luchar contra un mostro, tienes que convertirte en uno, o eso es lo que pienso-.**

La princesa mantuvo el silencio por uno segundos **-¿Usted es uno?-.** Le pregunto

Luis miro al obscuro abismo de color negro **–Tal vez…-.** Esa fue la respuesta de Luis, dejando a Luna con una mirada confundida **–Me acabo de acordar, me gustaría que me respondiera algo-.**

 **-Claro, con gusto-.** Luna le dejo hacer la pregunta

 **-¿Quién es el Príncipe León?-.** Luis le pregunto con curiosidad y viéndola

Luna no se esperaba esa pregunta, menos que lo conociera **-¿Cómo lo sabe de el?-.**

 **-Pasaron muchas cosas mientras estaba usted dormida-.** Luis se lo dijo, Luna no lo entendió del todo pero lo acepto como argumento, aunque no lo fuera

 **-Príncipe del Reino Helado en el norte de Equestria, hijo de Black Sorrow, el gran tirano maldito y amante de mi propia hermana, La Princesa Celestia-.** Luna le dijo con seguridad y sus ojos cerrados

 **-Entonces…-.**

 **-Espéreme, déjeme terminar rápidamente con su descripción-.** Luna lo interrumpió respetuosamente, y Luis se mantuvo callado **–El hijo del tirano llamado Black Sorrow, nacido antes de su derrota total por nosotras, las Princesas de Equestria, tuvo una vida bastante complicada, al ser hijo del mismísimo tirano maldito tuvo que sufrir por humillaciones totalmente absurdas, siempre que salía no dejaban de lanzarle todo tipo de cosas, le llamaban "Maldito Feto del Demonio" y fue difamado por muchos ponis, hasta que la Princesa Celestia vino a pararlos de una vez por todas, el pegaso la miro con orgullo y al ver como lo defendía, le nació un amor hacia ella, el juro por todo su cuerpo y alma que se casaría con ella algún día; trabajo, se volvió un mejor poni, levanto a su nación de una posible quiebra y volvió al Reino Helado un lugar hermoso para vivir, sus habitantes lo llaman ahora "El Príncipe Luminoso", aunque han pasado muchas cosas recientemente que han dañado las relaciones entre Canterlot y el Reino Helado, uno de nuestros Comandantes, que ahora tengo la certeza de saber quién es, ataco indiscriminadamente a un grupo de ponis helados que se encaminaban a Canterlot por comercio, lo cual intensifico mucho las relaciones, al punto en que los habitantes de Canterlot lo odian y ellos nos odian a nosotras, esto podría desatar una guerra por el maldito Comandante Phantom-.** Luna parecía estar muy enojada por la traición **–Un día, León y Celestia se reunieron en secreto para pasear entre los magníficos Hielos Perpetuos de la Misericordia, un lugar hermoso para visitar y muy romántico, donde El Príncipe le declaro su amor y le invito a casarse con él, pero mi hermana le rechazo, aun desconozco sus razones-.** Luna parecía haber terminado

Luis parecía estar anonadado **–Me acabas de dar una excelente clase de Historia, ahora quiero conocerlo-.** Y entonces Luis recordó algo **–Bueno, creo que tendremos que ir con el no importa que-.**

La princesa entonces lo miro con confusión **-¿Por qué?-.**

 **-Mientras me hallaba buscando cosas, escuche que había un rumor que el Príncipe León había secuestrado a la Princesa Celestia, por lo que tendremos que ir para el Reino Helado-.** Luis le dijo con una voz segura y sin mentiras

Luna la verdad se veía emocionada **-¡Por fin podre volver a ver a León!-.** Pero esta desapareció al instante **-¿!Esta loco!?-.**

 **-¿Qué fue ese cambio de emociones repentinamente?-.** Luis la miro con confusión, aun así se parecía en algo a su hermana, por lo que estaba un tanto acostumbrado

Luna lo miro un tanto enojada, como si tuviera la culpa de algo **-¿! No lo entiende Luis!? ¡El Príncipe León se llevara a mi hermana a territorio letal! ¡Ahí la odian y cualquier loco podría intentar asesinarla! ¡Además puede que una Guerra Civil se vea ocasionada por la elección del Príncipe! ¡Tenemos que llegar, Ahora!-.** Luna sonaba desesperada, pero aun así Luis entendía que no podía llegar tan rápido

 **-Entonces sigamos Luna, tenemos que salir rápidamente de aquí-.** Luis le exclamó levantándose

El hombre ayudo a la princesa a levantarse, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una roca parecía venir, los dos se asustaron pero la roca tapo la entrada, sin dejar filtra aunque sea una pequeña parte del agua, la cual desapareció al instante

 **-Parece que ya no podemos volver por ahí-.** Luis vio la roca con un rostro serio y un tanto asustado

 **-Mejor, así nuestros enemigos ya no pueden aparecer por los dos lados -.** Luna le dijo le dijo con algo de confianza

Los dos no se dijeron nada más y se adentraron en la cueva, la cual parecía crecer conforme más se profundizaban; habían más aberturas, más lugares por donde ir, era hermoso sí, pero esto no contribuía a la búsqueda de la salida, en un momento pensaron en rendirse y esperar algo, pero entonces una abertura de todas reflejaba una luz azulada, los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ella y pudieron ver un paraíso colorado

 **-Vaya, esto es inusual…-.**

Arboles de color azul fuerte con algún tipo de fruta parecida a las moras azules, luminosas y un poco más grandes, cayendo de sus hojas, un agua brillante y un pasto azulado también, habían todo tipo de hongos pero lo más importante eran las moras, Luis inmediatamente se lanzó contra el piso fosforescente, se quitó el traje de inmediato junto al arma, tomo una de estas frutas y la mordió para dar un rostro de placer **–Que ricooooo…-.**

Luna volvo hacia el hombre y tomo una de las frutas **-¿Tenía tanta hambre?-.** Le pregunto mordiéndola y saboreándola

 **-¿Qué son estas frutas?-.** Luis le pregunto con una sonrisa y siguiendo volviendo a dar un mordisco

 **-Lunas Azules, son frutas que crecen en el subterráneo y en estos climas, es muy raro ver un paraíso de estos todavía sin ser hurtado por comerciantes-.** Luna le dijo dándole algo de información y también comiendo algo de las frutas

Un gran sonido se escuchó al lado del árbol, los dos se sorprendieron y vieron agua saliendo como un geiser, pero al tocarla era totalmente tibia, y también el pequeño lago parecía tranquilo y bonito, lo cual tranquilizaba un poco a Luis

Luna podía notar el interés del humano en entrar **-¿Quieres ir?-.**

Luis la miro con seriedad **-Estamos en una misión, no podemos…-.**

Luis fue empujado por Luna contra el lago, mojándose otra vez completamente y viendo a Luna con un poco de enojo, la cual estaba dando unas risas ***Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos a un niño dentro nuestra… aun siendo una princesa*** Luis se levantó, y jalo a la princesa la cual se mojó también, cayendo en el agua y salpicándola sobre Luis **-¡No juegue con los humanos, Princesa!-.** Lo dijo dando unas risas y cerrado los ojos

Luna se levantó un tanto enfurecida, levanto sus alas y con su fuerza empujo agua contra Luis, el al darse cuenta miro con espanto la ola y quedo empapado con ella **–Estúpido humano, no pretendas victoria sin haber ganado la batalla-.** Luna lo miro con una sonrisa

Luis seguía sin entender la situación, pero aun así, él no iba a perder **-¡Vamos! ¡Enséñeme lo que tiene!-.** El hombre le dijo animándola a atacar, mientras él también se preparaba para un contraataque

 **-Está bien… pero después no se queje de haber salido herido-.** La princesa lanzo múltiples ataques contra Luis, el los esquivo y lazo un ataque contra Luna, ella no se quedaría atrás y lanzo un ataque para contrarrestar el de Luis, pero el hombre se lanzó sobre el agua y lanzo un ataque desde abajo, dándole en la cara a Luna y haciendo que retrocediera

 **-No me lo esperaba…-.** Luna se sacudió la cabeza y miro al hombre con una sonrisa **-¡Pero yo no me quedare atrás!-.**

Luna salto y al pegar con el agua, empezó a lanzar ataques contra Luis haciendo que retrocediera mientras esquivaba, al estar contra la pared de tierra ella lanzo un ataque con una de sus alas hacia la parte derecha del hombre, él lo esquivo ***Te tengo…*** Luna le dio un ataque en la derecha rápidamente con su otra ala, y con eso le había dado a Luis aún que él se había cubierto con sus brazos ***Tiene buenos reflejos…* -¡Estamos empatados, Humano Luis! ¿! Que va a hacer!?-.** Luna le estaba retando, Luis entonces se mantuvo quieto y parecía estar enojado, Luna se preocupó ya que pudo haber hecho algo mal **–Luis… ¿Se encuentra…?-.**

Y en ese mismo instante, Luis salpico totalmente a la princesa, la cual cayo al lago y se empapo **-¡Eso es trampa!-.**

 **-Nunca escuche esa regla-.** Luis sonrió de manera sarcástica **–Así que yo soy le ganador-.**

Luna se levantó molesta **-¡No! ¡Exijo una revancha!-.**

Luis la miro con una sonrisa **–¡Muy bien, espero me dé más juego esta vez Princesa!-.** Le dijo presumiendo un poco en manera de broma

Los dos estuvieron jugando por unos minutos mientras intentaban descansar de su anterior experiencia, parecían estar relajándose y disfrutando del momento, como dos buenos compañeros.

Al terminar sus juegos, con los lentes de Luis empapados, los dos se sentaron cansados en el agua, un tanto lejos claro por lo mismo de la batalla

 **-Me sorprendió mucho princesa-.** Luis le contesto con varios suspiros dados

Luna le miro con una sonrisa **–Le digo lo mismo, Luis-.**

El Hombre miro a las paredes luminosas, sintiéndose magnificado por el nuevo mundo en el que se había quedado

 **-Perdone Luna por la pregunta pero, ¿Dijo tener un esposo e hija?-.** Luis pregunto curioso, ya que no se esperaba que estuviera casada la princesa

Luna lo miro confundida, hasta que recordó lo que había dicho **-¡Oh! Perdone, me confundí, es mi prometido, y sí, tengo-.**

El hombre miro con una sonrisa curiosa **-¿Cómo son? Supongo que es un noble por la manera en que están las cosas…-.**

 **-No exactamente, es un alicornio perdido, lo encontré en WoodLands lastimado, lo entrene como a un guardia y termine enamorándome de el-.** Luna miraba con una sonrisa las piedras de la parte de arriba, que también brillaban en color azul

 **-Muy sorprendente la verdad-.** Luis cerro los ojos y sonrió ***Podríamos aprender algo de ellos…***

Luna lo miro con curiosidad por su gesto actual **–La verdad es muy normal ver nobles casarse con ponis normales o sin fama aquí en Equestria -.**

Luis entonces volteo a ver preocupado a la Princesa **–Los ponis normales de los que habla, ¿Tienen alguna importancia en otras regiones?-.**

 **-Green Lord, como se llama mi prometido, tiene una mala reputación en WoodLands, también queríamos esperarnos más para la boda pero mi hermana siempre nos presionaba de buena manera, no sé porque-.** Luna le contesto algo confundida

 ***¿Puede ser que la princesa… quiera empezar una guerra?*** Luis pensó mientras recordaba todo lo que la Princesa Luna había hablado de su hermana ***También parece estar usando al Príncipe León de alguna manera… Cuando nos encontremos con el tendré que preguntarle muchas cosas, algo no me gusta de esa Princesa*** El miro al agua algo enojado

La princesa se dio cuenta, se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba Luis para ponerse frente suya **-¿Se encuentra bien Luis?-.** Luna le pregunto con curiosidad

Luis volvió al mundo al mundo y miro a la Princesa a los ojos **–No importa-.** Luis se levantó y se dirigió al árbol, donde se encontraban sus cosas **–Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, antes de que los enemigos nos alcancen-.**

La princesa lo miro confundida, pero aun así tenía razón, ella no quería que los alcanzaran

…..

(Unos minutos atrás)

Guerreros chocaban sus armas en el fondo, gritos de dolor y batalla se escuchaban entretanto que los Guardias atacaban sin misericordia a sus enemigos, los soldados sombra daban ataques duros y fortalecidos, mientras que los Guardias del Príncipe daban golpes lentos pero directos, la lucha estaba al favor de los del bando de Phantom por su gran cantidad de soldados, su brutalidad y su fortaleza, una gran tormenta atacaba de vez en cuando con sus rayos asustando a Guardias del Príncipe y siendo aprovechado por Guerreros Sombra.

Por otra parte, la batalla importante se estaba por dar, el 3er General de los Príncipes Unidos, Hunter Axford, estaba a punto de enfrentar al Capitán de la Guardia Real Noble, Phantom Kell. Estando los dos cara a cara, su odio los controlaba y lo único que sabían los dos, uno de ellos saldría vivo de esta

 **-Si me dejas pasar, puede que sea menos duro contigo, Hunter -.** Phantom sonrió, con algo de confianza y burla hacia el General

Los dos estaban caminando para después detenerse y dar vueltas sobre una circunferencia dada, pero jamás dejaron de verse a los ojos dejando en claro quién era el más fuerte de aquí

 **-¿Por qué traicionaste a las Princesas, Phantom?-.** Hunter le pregunto, con una seriedad perturbarte y peligrosa

Phantom no pudo evitar sacar algunas risas **-¿Esas Princesas? ¿Las mismas que buscan la paz? ¡Estupideces! ¡Montón y montón de ESTUPIDECES!-.** El Capitán miro con odio al seguidor de la princesas **–Al estar escondidas bajo su reino, su papeleo y su nobleza, olvidaron el cuidado de su gente, poblados enteros, NO, ¡Ciudades enteras han caído por su culpa!-.**

Hunter seguía empuñando su arma, pero esta vez lo miro un tanto confundido **-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-.**

 **-Ohhh… Así que usted tampoco lo sabe-.** Phantom sonaba histérico, perdiendo la cordura de poco en poco **–Ciudades enteras en WoodLands, han sido masacradas por bestias feroces e inteligentes, nos mandaron a una misión halla una vez; vi cómo se los comían, como gritaban de dolor y sufrimiento, intente hacer algo, ¡PERO EL MALDITO GENERAL ME FRENO!-.**

Phantom voló hacia Hunter, chocando espadas con él y manteniendo fuerza entre los dos pegasos, aunque Hunter era al que más se le dificultaba mantenerse

Lu voz histérica de Phantom aumentó **–Nos dijo que los olvidáramos… Nos dijo que los dejáramos morir… ¡TODO POR ESAS ESTUPIDAS PRINCESAS!-.**

Phantom uso demasiada fuerza he hiso que Hunter retrocediera para frenar su ataque, el Capitán salto y retrocedió para después mantenerse firme viendo al General con odio **–Y aun así, ¿! PLANEAS DEFENDERLAS!?-.**

Hunter no entendía lo que pasaba, pero aun así no cambiaría de decisión fácilmente **–Mis órdenes fueron en proteger a la Princesa Luna, y aun con el dolor en mi corazón, tendré que terminar con tu vida, compañero-.** Hunter se preparó para atacar

Phantom no pudo evitar sacar carcajadas de locura **-¡Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto, Hunter! ¡Pero parece que me equivoque rotundamente!-.** Dio una pose de batalla extraña, pero muy intimidante **-¡Tu solo eres otra marioneta del grupo! Espero recuerdes esto hasta el final de tu vida, Hunter Axford, no todo en la vida es como tú lo quieres ver, ¡Y ahora ven! ¡Diviérteme!-.**

El General se lanzó contra el dándole múltiples ataques tratando de dañarlo, pero todos fueron en vano aun siendo rápido y letal ***¿! Como es que frena mis ataques con esa pequeña espada!?, Ni siquiera parece tener técnica pero aun así…***

 **-¡Y TE HACES LLAMAR UN GENERAL!-.**

Phantom freno un ataque de Hunter, destruyo su defensa con la fuerza y ataco con filo, Hunter rápidamente retrocedió, pero una de sus alas estaba sangrando ferozmente ***¿! QUE ES ESA MOUSTROSA FUERZA!?***

 **-¡Vamos, Vamos! ¡Tienes que tener aún más! ¿!O es que quieres ver a tu madre llorar!?-.** Phantom grito con conmoción y odio

Esto encendió el interruptor de Hunter, el cual se lanzó contra Phantom y cargo su arma, el creyó que atacaría directamente así que con una sonrisa en cara se cubrió el pecho, gran error, Hunter paso por un lado suyo cortándole totalmente una ala y dejándola caer contra el piso, soltando sangre dentro de ella junto a un grito del Capitán, el cual se recuperó de inmediato para dar una fuerza fingida

– **P…Parece que me confié un poco-.** Phantom sondaba lastimado, y muy débil ***Mierda, ¡Mierda!, ¡MIERDA!***

Aun así, al volar tan rápidamente con su herida no pudo controlar su aterrizaje y se estrelló contra el piso, raspándolo horriblemente del pecho y pegándose contra un árbol, Hunter se levantó con toda su fuerza, pero no parecía estar tampoco en el mejor estado

 **-¡Maldito infeliz!...-.** Phantom grito con todas sus energías y cargo contra Hunter con todas sus fuerzas, el General también intento bloquear su ataque, pero no fue suficiente para poderlo hacer.

Una espada atravesó el ala herida de Hunter, el cual grito de manera dolorosa, pero resistiendo un poco el dolor y al tenerlo enfrente, Hunter atravesó el pecho del Capitán con su espada, destruyendo su armadura rota con su fuerza **–Yo… no moriré…aquí-.**

Phantom escupió sangre a la cara del General, el cual quedo salpicado con ella pero no dejo de mirar con odio a Phantom, el General Hunter empezó a sonreír en victoria **–Esta vez… yo gano-.**

Phantom, con las pocas energías que tenía, sonrió **–No lo creo…-.**

Y como final, un disparo de francotirador atravesó a los dos pegasos, haciendo que Hunter abriera los ojos como plato, por el dolor y por la sorpresa ***Lo tenía… planeado***

 **-Uno menos… faltan dos-.** Phantom dio sus últimas palabras, antes de caer junto a su antiguo compañero de combate

Los dos grandes guerreros, antes conocidos por su trabajo en equipo y compañerismo, terminaron matándose entre sí con un final triste para los dos, Hunter cayó muerto junto a su compañero, el cual dejo caer una pequeña lagrima antes de morir ***Perdón…***

Terminaron, aun siendo enemigos al final de sus vidas, juntos como le prometieron a su madre antes de morir sola en su habitación. Las sombras desaparecieron de inmediato, los Guardias del Príncipe por fin pudieron tener un descanso aunque esto no duro mucho al ver a su General muerto

 **-¡General!-.** Un Guardia exclamo, llamando la atención de los otros y galoparon hacia el

Al llegar, quitaron al Capitán de encima y lo observaron **-¡General, despierte!-.** Movieron de manera brusca al pegaso, el cual no parecía responder **-¡Traigan a un médico! ¡NO NOS DEJE GENERAL!**

Los gritos del Guardia se escuchaban por todo el bosque, el dolor de sus colegas se sentía y todos miraban triste el cuerpo de su antiguo General, el guardia anterior aún no se rendía, seguía gritando en la tormenta, llamando a su moribundo general, aun sabiendo que él jamás le volverá a responder de nuevo.

…..

Luis tomo una fruta, la mordió y se vistió después de eso **–No tengo por qué desperdiciar la comida-.** Lo dijo mientras tomaba su arma

Luna salió del pequeño lago, se sacudió y se preparó, pero antes de eso Luna dejo fluir su curiosidad

 **-Luis, sé que no es el momento, pero hablas de "francotiradores" y armas humanas, pero no entiendo muy bien, ¿Me lo podrías explicar?-.** Luna le pregunto con una voz serena y respetable

Luis observo su arma, le dio unas vueltas y después de un pequeño rato miro a la Princesa **–Claro-.**

Luis se recargo contra el árbol y se acomodó **-Esta será una rápida explicación, estas armas, son las que principalmente usan las tropas humanas, algunas son muy diferentes a otras, por ejemplo, algunas lanzan pequeños laceres que te pueden quemar como la LBR 87 o algunas son para atravesar cuerpos, y al no ocupar tanta tecnología como la LBR 38 poseen un gran poder de impacto, como la que llevo en mano, una Hell Storm M23-.**

 **-Esos números de los que hablas, ¿Qué son?-.** Luna le pregunto mirando el arma que tenía en la mano el humano

 **-En el caso de la Hell, M23 es el modelo, ósea que hubo 23 modelos antes a ella, pero el único que salió, por decirlo de alguna manera, a la venta es el modelo 23, en el caso de la LBR es la cantidad de calor que emite cada laser al chocar con una superficie, ósea 38 Grados Centígrados, nuestras armaduras de combate, que aquí no tenemos, están preparadas para soportar ese tipo de calor, pero no todo es infinito-.** Luis entonces se limpió la garganta y respiro hondo **–Los francotiradores como yo los llamo, son armas de largo alcance, mientras que el LBR y la Hell son de corto y medio alcancé, los francotiradores son de largo, los cuales pueden disparar desde un rango de mil metros o más si es que el francotirador es hábil, hay diferentes tipos de francotiradores como todo; láseres y de balas, los láseres son usados principalmente para la eliminación de blindados, un ejemplo seria el HHO, y el de balas es especializado en infantería como el MH87, el cual creo fue con el que nos atacaron, su problema es su alto tiempo a la hora de cambiar de bala-.**

Al parecer, Luna estaba disfrutando de su información, pero algo le pareció extraño en todo esto **-¿Y las espadas?-.**

Luis miro a la princesa **–Las espadas no son muy utilizadas en el campo de batalla, mas por que pueden ser contrarrestadas con escopetas láseres y cuchillos, pero un tipo de ellas son las Storm Break, espadas con poderes de choque, electrocutando al enemigo en segundos si es que da, además de ser la más utilizada por los especializados en el uso de espadas-. *¿Cómo es que me acuerdo de todo esto?*** Luis le contesto con una vozsegura y formidable, a Luna no le parecía encantar la idea de dejar de usar espadas

 **-¿Olvidaron el arte de la pelea con espadas?-.** Luna le pregunto con algo de rabia, la cual se podía ver en su rostro

 **-Mata o muere, regla fundamental de los soldados, no importa cómo, pero sobrevive-.** Luis tomo su arma y vio seriamente una abertura en el ambiente luminoso **–No sé cuánto el honor valga en este reino, pero ahora mismo tenemos que sobrevivir, sea como sea-.**

Luna le sonrió, a ella no es que le importara mucho esto - **La verdad me lastimo mucho con eso, Luis, pero en alguna parte tiene razón-.**

Luis, no solo la miro sorprendido, si no también confundido en cierto aspecto ***Cada vez me sorprende mas esta princesa…*** Lo pensó para después dar una sonrisa amistosa y volver a ver la abertura **-¿Nos vamos?-.**

La princesa asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la salida, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir, algo sumamente extraño sucedió

 **-¿! Que está pasando!?-.** Luis grito conmocionado

Y claro tenía sus razones, atrás de ellos, el suelo se estaba cayendo para poner de fondo una lava ardiente y letal, las paredes formaron dos murallas rectas y empezó a desatarse un humo extraño, Luis corrió para después encontrarse en una situación comprometida

 **-¿Cómo es que pasó esto?-.** Luis se preguntó, mirando que ahora se encontraba en un pedazo de roca flotante **–No creo poder alcanzar la siguiente roca…-.** El hombre miraba a la lejanía, la cual no parecía estar demasiado cerca del hombre, ni con un salto podría alcanzarlo

 **-Parece que estamos en problemas-.** Luna le dijo al hombre, asustándolo un poco, al girar la vio volando en su parte de atrás ***Suertuda…*- Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-.**

Luna pensó, Luis también pareció estarlo haciendo, hasta que a Luna se le ocurrió algo **–Luis, puedo tele transportarte en cada roca, no va a ser exacta la tele transportación así que mantente atento-.**

Luis la miro con curiosidad **-¿No te estaban robando la magia? Además ¿No sería mejor tele transportarme hasta el final y ya?-.**

 **-Ahora me siento mejor, pero aun así tele trasportarte hasta esa distancia es casi imposible, tendría que forzarme un poco, y llevarte mas de esa distancia sería imposible con mi nivel de magia muy baja-.** Luna le contesto, mirando a la roca de la lejanía **–Aun con todo lo que le dije, ¿Confía en mí?-.**

Luis no parecía del todo convencido, pero con un gran suspiro intentando tranquilizándose, asintió. Luna voló hacia la otra roca con algo de esfuerzo, Luna empezó a dar un rostro de dolor mientras su cuerno se iluminaba de una aura azul, Luis desapareció en un brillo al instante y apareció al lado de la roca, con sus esfuerzos se tomó la roca, pequeñas rocas se cayeron por el esfuerzo dado y su arma casi se les unía, pero se mantuvo lo necesario para que Luna le ayudara.

Luna lo levanto, Luis se magnifico por su fuerza pero no tenía tiempo, respiro y se preparó para la siguiente roca, al ver a Luna, se veía demasiado cansada, estaba sudando y parecía haber estado en batalla durante 30 minutos

 **-¿Luna?-.** Luis le pregunto con preocupación, viéndola en su estado actual le preocupaba por los dos

Luna lo miro y retomo su postura **–No se preocupe… Estoy bien-.**

La princesa no dijo nada más y volvió a entablar vuelo para desaparecer en las nubes calientes de la área, Luis espero y se preparó con todas sus fuerzas en las manos, sosteniendo su arma con su mano derecha y preparándose para agarrarse con la derecha, un brillo apareció y Luis se vio en una pequeña complicación. Esta vez no se encontraba en la roca, si no en una de las paredes de la cueva de la cual se tuvo que agarrar fuertemente con su mano derecha, la pistola de bengalas se calló y fue incinerada por la lava * **¿!Como es que se salió!?***

 **-¡Luna!, ¿! Que paso!?-.** Luis le grito con algo de desesperación mirando la lava

 **-¡Perdón!... No me siento…-.** Luna parecía estar a punto de desmayarse

Luis se estaba resbalando, su prótesis no aguantaba y estaba a punto de morir, empezó a sudar y gritarle que se apurara, pero aun así tenía que confiar en ella, él había afirmado y no había vuelta atrás así que espero, largos segundos pasaron pero parecía no responder la princesa, Luis empezó a esperarse lo peor.

En el otro lado, La Princesa estaba cansada tirada sobre la piedra flotante, no podía aguantar sus cascos, sus ojos se estaban cerrando de poco en poco para poder dormir un poco sobre la incómoda piedra

Luna los abrió de golpe, no podía rendirse **–No puedo… tengo que hacerlo ya…-.**

El cuerno de Luna empezó a desprender una luz azulada, pero después se volvió a apagar, no parecía funcionar bien, simplemente aun que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse bien, siempre que lo intentaba su cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar

Aun así, La princesa no se iba a rendir **–Tengo que concentrarme lo necesario… Para poder… volver a confiar en mi-.**

El cuerno de la princesa esta vez volvió a iluminarse de manera repentina, y cada vez se veía más cerca de lograrlo.

Luis estaba aguantando con sus únicas fuerzas restantes, no le dolían las manos, pero sienta que su mano ya no aguantaba más y estaba a punto de rompérsele

Un gran estruendo resonó en el fondo junto a una gran ventisca, Luis se veía bien, pero algo le sucedió a la mano derecha, por alguna razón, se abrió la palma inconscientemente y al darse cuenta, la arma estaba a punto de caer, Luis al ver la situación se soltó, con la mano izquierda tomo la arma y con la mano derecha se tomó de la pared, dándole un gran dolor en el hombro derecho pero recuperando el control de la mano.

Después de esa caída, Luis había perdido ya varios metros y como consecuencia, estaba sintiendo de manera fea el calor de la lava ***Esto no se podía poner peor…*** Pero su fuerza no sería la que lo traicionaría, la roca de la que se sujetaba se rompió completamente, y al estar tan cerca de la lava, era casi imposible agarrarse de algo, y al final, cayó en dirección a la lava

Luis apareció en la roca, pero estaba claro que no en ella directamente, así que sin dudar con su mano derecha se tomó de la roca que estaba enfrente suya, la cual parecía estar a punto de arrancarse, y por eso mismo no podía sostenerse bien. Pero aun con todo lo que hizo, Luna le dio su ayuda a Luis para poder levantarse. Al estar en la misma plataforma, Luis podía ver a la Princesa muy cansada, adolorida y casi muerta en el sentido irónico de la palabra, al ver a Luis en la roca, Luna sonrió **–Lo conseguí… realmente lo conseguí-.** Y con eso, cayó al piso de la roca

Luis la vio caída, pero con una sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizo un poco al hombre **–Lo consiguió princesa, bien hecho-.**

Y entonces, rocas rojas salieron de las paredes dianas en todas partes, una por cada roca, Luis entonces miro su arma y sus brazos, pero la cosa no había terminado, la lava empezó a fluirse por partes de la pared de atrás, intentando inundar el lugar con ese líquido caliente y letal, Luis sin dudar disparo contra una diana, pero por sorpresa, no lo podía hacer **–Descanse princesa, que ahora me toca a mí trabajar…-. *Todo esto estaba preparado… No es que fuera extraño desde el inicio***

Sus manos no funcionaban bien, no podía disparar por su fobia y la lava inundaba el lugar, esta vez, a Luis le tocaba el trabajo ***La princesa se mató para lograr esto, no le voy a estropear el trabajo solo por mi estado actual*** Luis miro con seguridad al frente mientras sostenía el arma ***Que empiece el juego***

* * *

 **Hola Lectores :D, espero les haya gustado la lectoría, como siempre digo, cualquier error me lo pueden comunicar para su rápido arreglo, y antes de despedirme, les tengo una pregunta**

 **¿Prefieren capítulos cortos, menos trasfondo y más avance, o más largos, más trasfondo menos avance? Espero sus respuestas :D**

 **Y ahora me despido, Que tengan unos Buenos Días ;)**


	9. Capitulo 8: Miedos(E-P)

**Capítulo 8: Miedos**

Muy cerca de Canterlot, un poco al Norte del mismo y pisando los talones de las Montañas de Cristal y el mismísimo Imperio de Cristal encontrado cerca de ellas, Luis se encontraba solo en una de las montañas que unían entre el reino de las montañas cristalinas y la zona de bosques , con su arma y la princesa dormida, la lava aumentaba con cada segundo que gastaba en pensamientos, el hombre apuntaba con toda voluntad pero jamás lograba jalar el gatillo, dio un gruñido y tiro el arma al piso, para después observar a su alrededor **–Esto es estúpido, ¿Cómo es que pude disparar antes?-.**

El soldado se asomó a ver abajo, vio como la lava subía junto con su calor sofocante, el cual afectaba a Luis de diferentes formas, Luis pensaba y pensaba que hacer, sus manos no respondían bien y no podía disparar por su fobia, cerró los ojos con presión y pensó, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos lentamente en derrota pero miro el lugar donde estaba parado ***¿Podre?*** El hombre soltó un pequeño golpe con su puño, el cual ya estaba claro era robótico, en la roca, soltando varias pequeñas piedras por el lugar, Luis tomo una con la mano derecha y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la diana, apenas lo toco, pero la diana sonó con un chillido y la lava descendió un poco pero sin previo aviso, volvió a subir, un puente se creó uniendo las dos rocas flotantes hasta la siguiente diana, Luis en su caso no podía dejar a la Princesa sola y con todo su esfuerzo, la cargo ***Pesa….*** Aun así, corrió en dirección a la siguiente roca.

Llegando a la siguiente roca, dejo a la princesa en el piso con cuidado, y sentándose el también ***Odio ser humano…*** Luis miro a las paredes, en busca de la siguiente diana ***¿En dónde estás?...*** Al levantarse, se fijó por todos los lados cerca de las paredes, pero no parecía haber nada parecido a una diana, lo cual alarmo a Luis

 **-¿Dónde está esa cosa?-.** Luis se preguntó con un tono alterado, mirando por todas partes en busca de algo parecido a una diana

Al no encontrarla, a Luis se le ocurrió algo, aunque no era algo bueno. El hombre corrió hacia una de las orillas de la roca y se asomó hacia abajo, mirando la diana colgando de la parte de abajo y balanceándose ***Carajo…*** Luis repitió lo de la otra roca plana, pero al intentar lanzar una piedra, no pudo darle, esto lo intento 5 veces, pero no le dio ni una de ellas por su error en las manos, al fallar de forma continua, Luis miro a su mano, la cual tenía el traje roto y un tono robótico, y lo intento. Se tomó con la mano izquierda en la orilla de la roca y con la derecha tenia tomada una piedra, se dejó caer únicamente sostenido por su mano y con la otra, estaba apuntando hacia la diana, pero al sostenerse, su cabeza empezó a marearse mucho, veía borroso y no podía apuntar bien, su cabeza daba vueltas y la lava empezaba a sentirse un poco ***No voy a poder así*** Pensó, pero después, la mirada de desesperación se convirtió en una de decisión ***No… Yo sé que puedo*** Luis apunto su mano, aun con su vista borrosa y rotante, pero apunto con decisión ***Voy a darle*** La mano de Luis se estiro, señalando que estaba preparando el disparo ***! Voy a darle!*** La roca salió lanzada de la mano de Luis en dirección a la diana, daba vueltas y vueltas mientras más se acercaba a la diana, esta se dirigía a su objetico sin intervención, pero entonces la roca tambaleo, lastimando un poco a Luis pero desviando la diana de la piedra, aun en dirección a la diana, Luis cerro los ojos con tranquilidad y respiro ***Le daré***

Un sonido chillón sonó, la lava descendió aún más hasta desaparecer y dejar colgando al hombre en obscuridad, el cual sonreía en victoria ***Le di***

El hombre ya no resistía, pero aun así, con sus dos manos, se jalo hacia la roca para terminar dentro de la zona segura, se dejó caer en el piso de roca y miro al techo, el cual era de roca también **–Eso sí que fue peligroso-.** Luis exclamo mientras daba unas cuantas risas cansadas, y ponía su mano en la frente tapada

El hombre cada vez cerraba más sus ojos, se había esforzado mucho y estaba a punto de decaer, pero escucho el sonido de la princesa despertando, la cual tenía un rostro curioso al despertar

 **-¿Tan rápido me alivie?-.** Luna se preguntó apenas abriendo los ojos y mirando a los lados con dificultad **–Entonces había un drenador de magia cerca de Canterlot… ¿Cómo es que no lo detecte?-.**

Al recuperar algo la vista, Luna pudo ver al humano decaído, se levantó enseguida y lo miro para ver si seguía vivo, el pulso del hombre seguía pero era casi imposible verlo por su traje, Luna prendió su cuerno, lo cual era sorpresivo, y examino al soldado, hasta darse cuenta de sus manos de metal, Luna por curiosidad las levanto con su mágica sin hacerlo en exageración y las miro

 **-Qué cuerpo más extraño tienen los humanos…-.** Luna miro con detallada paciencia las manos del hombre desmayado **–Y muy interesante también-.**

La princesa miro a los lados, observado interesada las paredes de sus lados **–Tenemos que salir de aquí-.** Luna tomo con su casco a Luis

Al tocarlo, Luna se concentró y estaba vez el cuerno se ilumino de inmediato, dejando verse una luz azulada por toda la zona obscura como luciérnagas en cuevas, y al intentar salirse de la gran montaña, no sirvió, parecía haber algún tipo de barrera mágica que evitaba la tele transportación ***¿Qué es este tipo de magia tan monstruosa? Muy pocos unicornios tienen el nivel para bloquear a una de las princesas, puedo decir que ninguno…. Puede ser*** Y aun así, estaba claro que no era un solo unicornio.

Paso un rato, no mucho después del intento fallido de la princesa para que algo extraño ocurriera, un silbido retumbo en el gran eco del área y una pared purpura parecía desintegrarse en las paredes, esto no solo sorprendió a la princesa si no la asusto ***No me digas que…*** Los ojos de la princesa representaban el horror, su rostro el miedo y sus cuerpo el temor a ser cierto, un miedo gigantesco le recorrió el cuerpo mientras observaba con angustia la situación, ese miedo, el cual era combatir a una de sus compatriotas.

Dentro de la mente de Luis, un espació blanco, lleno de soledad y sin vida existente, parecido al limbo pero en blanco, y además sin ningún tipo de material, solo una pantalla blanca. Luis por su lado se despertó desesperado, su cara lo denotaba y desesperadamente empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados descontroladamente, buscando señal de algo… o alguien

 **-¡Alguien!-.** Luis grito con conmoción, parecía atormentado

Al levantarse, no evito caminar desesperadamente a su derecha, buscando cualquier vida con la que pudiera hablar, sin tener demasiado éxito.

Dentro suya, sentía soledad, le desesperaba, le molestaba, le asustada de forma horrorosa, tanto que sus piernas empezaron a temblar y de su cuerpo imaginario empezó a derramar gotas de sudor sin poder sentirlo, esta vez tenía miedo, y a Luis jamás se le dio el hecho de fingir su miedo, estaba aterrado, esta sensación de soledad le dio escalofríos y unos temblores intensos, hasta el punto de arrodillarse y poner sus manos en la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de forma brusca y violenta mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, reteniendo el grito que parecía estar a punto de pegar, su voluntad no le fue suficiente para aguantar su cordura y ahora el hombre permanecía en el piso blanco, tirado, desesperado, y lo más importante, solo. Su mente parecía no tranquilizarse, la única y extraña sensación erala soledad, lo cual parecía intranquilizar a Luis de manera enorme ***¡Sáquenme! ¡Sáquenme! ¡Sáquenme!*** Era lo único que pensaba, no tenía otro pensamiento más que ese, y el de estar solo completamente, sin nadie en que confiar, sin nadie en que apoyarse, era un sentimiento horrible desde su punto de vista, su miedo, era el de quedarse solo.

Un rato paso, el tiempo no se suministraba bien en su mente por lo que parecieron horas de sufrimiento, Luis no dejaba su postura asustada, cerrado en su estado de miedo y desesperación, pensando únicamente en salir de su propio infierno, antes de que en la zona sonara una voz totalmente masculina y dolorosa

 **-No has cambiado en nada, Luis-.** Luis miro hacia los lados confundido, pero un tanto más tranquilo por la compañía de algún modo **-El mismo niñato de siempre, tirado esperando que alguien te ayude-.**

Luis se levantó con tranquilidad y observando el fondo, sin poder observar a algo **–Creo que tú mismo deberías empezar a tomar tus propios consejos Luis-.** La voz se intensifico, llegando a molestar al hombre **-¿Se dejara llevar por sus emociones, Luis?-.**

El hombre permaneció callado, mirando hacia abajo, el miedo le controlaba totalmente, quería decir algo, pero ni una palabra salía de su boca, solo se abría antes de volverse a cerrar de nuevo **–Decepcionante, la misma basura de siempre, el mismo miedoso que todos conocen, hacerte el fuerte jamás te ayudara en nada, Humano Estúpido-.** La voz se aclaró, esta vez sonaba enojada, atemorizante y vengativa **-¿!Tu único miedo es quedarte solo, Luis¡?-.**

Sin una palabra, la voz suspiro en decepción y enojo **–Sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a este sentimiento, Humano, lo vas a sentir por todo tu predestinado camino, quieras o no quieras-.** Luis abrió sus ojos, para después encogerlos con algo de tristeza **–Y si no encuentras la salida, será mejor que te vayas pudriendo como el desecho que eres, no tengo tiempo como para tratar con tus niñeces, eres un adulto, confróntalo como un adulto-.**

La voz desapareció, sin dar ninguna otra palabra, pero dejando en total destrucción al humano ***¿Y no piensas que ya lo he intentado?*** Luis miraba a su mano, la cual daba contornos robóticos, temblando, volviéndose a caer en su propio pozo.

Luna estaba afuera, parecía estar en la misma situación de Luis, estaba observando las paredes desaparecer con el color característico de una de sus amigas princesas, ella permanecía estática, quería atacar, pero no pudo, su cuerno rápidamente se oscureció sin dejar verse ninguna luz

 **-¿T…Twilight, eres tú?-.** Luna le pregunto con un miedo inundante, retrocediendo hasta llegar al filo de la roca

La pregunta reboto por las paredes de la zona muchas veces, escuchándose la pregunta varias veces antes de ceder. Al no responder nadie en la obscuridad abundante, Luna suspiro en alivio, el cual se lo iba a tragar al ver los cascos de la Princesa Twilight resplandeciendo en el obscuro lugar, Luna reacciono al instante volando y encendiendo su cuerno en color azul alcanzando a ver el rostro de la princesa, dejando claro que no era un Changeling o algo más, no es que fuera algo extraño ya que las paredes irradiaron el color purpura de la magia de ella, algo que los Changelings no pueden cambiar, todo esto ya notado por la princesa, la cual abrió sus ojos en preocupación

 **-Vamos, atácame, te reto-.** Twilight exclamo con odio y descaro en sus palabras, aun sabiendo que Luna era aún más poderosa que ella

Luna la miro con enojo **-¿!Como es que pudo bloquear mis poderes¡?-.** Exclamo con pudor en la voz, intentando resolver algunas preguntas en su cabeza

Twilight se rio por un buen rato, desagradando a Luna y haciéndola retroceder un poco, al tiempo necesario, Twilight paro de reírse y la miro con odio **-¿Crees que vendría a secuestrarla sin ayuda? ¡Por favor! No soy tan tonta como parezco-.** La Princesa purpura exclamo con odio, mirándola intimidada mente **–Y más importante, compañera, ¿!Por qué usted está ayudando a una de estas escorias!?-.**

La Princesa Twilight señalo al humano, el cual todavía se encontraba inconsciente en el piso de la roca, tirado y temblando de vez en cuando, al notar esto Luna la miro con algo de confusión **-¿De qué habla? El me ayudo ase unos momentos atrás-.** Luna le explico esta vez con tranquilidad, intentando evitar la violencia a toda costa **–No son nada malos, ellos son como nosotros, tienen sus cosas malas y buenas, con la llegada de la anterior especie creí que había quedado entendido esto-.**

Twilight no pudo evitar mirar con desprecio a Luna, lo cual asusto un poco a la princesa de la noche **–Si, la otra especie fue buena, nos trató bien la primera vez, ¡Pero ellos!-.** Twilight rio descontroladamente, estaba claro que la cordura le faltaba en montones **-¡Por eso termine así! ¡MIREME! ¡Vengo a secuestrarla por ellos!-.**

Esa parte no la entendió muy bien, pero tomando de ejemplo a su raza, pensó en que ellos también tenían sus problemas, aun así, la Princesa Luna tenía dudas al respecto **-¿No le quedo suficientemente claro?-.** Twilight le pregunto sin mucha voz, pero aún se escuchó por el eco de la zona **–No importa, no vinimos a tener charlas de princesas-.**

Twilight se acercó, Luna sabía muy bien que le habían hecho algo a su amiga así que se decidió a atacar, pero nada salió, su cuerpo estaba totalmente estático, ni un musculo podía mover, ¿Un truco mágico?, no, estaba claro que eran problemas internos de la princesa, ella no quería atacarla, no quería herirla ni lastimarla, eran compañeras princesas y no iba a hacer algo así. Luna retrocedió de inmediato, Twilight sonrió tétricamente por su acción

 **-¿Qué tonto no? NightMare Moon, la princesa del terror que asesino a incontables ponis inocentes, pero no puede matar a uno solo-.** Twilight sonrió con una victoria inminente

Aun con tales declaraciones y amenazas, Luna seguía en su juego de no dañar a su compañera, lo cual hiso enojar algo a Twilight. Algo que no sabía la Princesa es que una pared invisible se acercaba desde su retaguardia, por lo que, o la enfrentaba y la derrotaba, o quedaba atrapada por la pared y capturada por Twilight. Gracias a que su poder había vuelto, pudo detectar la pared a tiempo antes de estrellarse contra ella, pero aun así no cambiaba el hecho que tenía que enfrentarse contra su compatriota, Twilight se acercaba más y más siendo así la perdición de la princesa, aunque ella quería atacar, su cuerpo no respondía a su llamado, dejándola en total estado vegetativo, sin mucho que hacer más que retroceder. Al tocar pared, sintió algo, un pequeño error en la magia podríamos decir, la magia no estaba muy bien formada y parecía frágil, necesitaba algo físico fuerte con lo que penetrar sobre esta magia, y a esto rápidamente vio la roca donde estaba el arma humana, tirada sobre el piso de su anterior roca, antes de que Twilight intentara algo ella se tele transporto y apareció junto al arma, aun así parecía que el drenador de energía había vuelto con ganas de lastimar a la princesa, y gracias que la barrera no dejaba tele transportarse fuera de ella no podía hacer nada más que disparar contra ella. Trato, pero no pudo, no tenía ni una idea de cómo disparar

 **-Eso me lo esperaba-.** Twilight exclamo con felicidad maldita y tétrica

La princesa se tele trasporto junto a Luna para darle un buen golpe, tirándola y dejando el arma tirada sobre el piso de pierda, a punto de caer al vacío que se encontraba, Luna se levantó algo lastimada y la miro

 **-¡No voy a pelear contigo!-.** Luna le grito con honor y sin vergüenza

Como respuesta, Twilight sonrió con orgullo y gracia **–Perfecto, será mucho más fácil para mí-.**

A conste de eso, ella se tele trasporto cerca de Luna y le dio otro golpe en la cabeza, la cual solo se dejó y volvió a volar, su pensamiento era este, ella no quería volver a repetir lo de NightMare Moon, no quería volver a herir a una amiga cercana, en este caso Twilight, por lo que no importaría que daños le hicieran, ella no pelearía con una compañera o compañero suyo cercano, jamás en la vida lo haría.

Ahora Luna estaba a la defensiva, usaba su magia para parar los golpes mágicos de Twilight sin ningún problema, aun así ella empezó a cansarse mucho más, el drenado estaba sacando toda su magia y ella se encontraba en una situación nada favorable.

Y claro que no lo estaba, por detrás una jeringa fue lanzada contra la princesa en dirección a su cutie mark, fue con muy buena precisión, pero aun así la princesa la bloqueo como si nada, olvidándose completamente de Twilight la cual le soltó un golpe fuerte en el pecho, dejándola sin aliento y con ganas de golpearla, aun así se detuvo a si misma

 **-¡Podemos seguir así todo el día, Luna, pero las dos sabemos quién será la ganadora!-.** Twilight le grito invitándola a rendirse

Sus esfuerzos realmente no significaban nada, tenían rodeada la montaña con magos que evitaban el tele transportamiento fuera de ella, quedando atrapados todos dentro de la misma, y aun que salieran por pie, los magos serían los primeros en atacarlos, por lo que estaban en Jacke, pero aun no en Mate.

La princesa seguía esquivando y defendiéndose sin dañar, jeringas volaban sobre la escena y ella las esquivaba fácilmente, se veía la estrategia y la fuerza que la princesa tenía, no solo protegiéndose de Twilight si no esquivando sin parar jeringas que salían, digno del nombre princesa en todos los aspectos. Aun así, cada gigante tiene su límite, con el tiempo se le notaba más cansada, sin muchas energías y por más que se diera tiempo para pensar en una estrategia de escape, no podía en esta situación, no ella.

Luis despertó, se encontraba en la obscuridad absoluta y sin poder ver bien, aunque en cualquier caso se sentía mejor. Al instante, algo sorprendió a Luis, vio hacia arriba y pudo observar la batalla entre Luna y su compañera princesa, aunque no tenía idea de quien era, sabía muy bien que le intentaba hacer daño, también pudo detectar varias jeringas saliendo desde un punto cercano a él, algo no estaba bien así que, con cautela, se dirigió a la piedra flotante donde se ubicaba su arma, sin ningún sonido se acercó, llego mientras todos estaban distraídos y al ver su arma casi por caerse, se acercó con cuidado, y la tomo, nadie había interferido en su toma, lo cual apreció mucho el soldado, aun así tenía algo que hacer, apunto hacia la princesa Twilight y se preparó para disparar ***Y otra vez empezamos con esta tontería, perfecto*** Luis no podía disparar, por más que quisiera él no se veía capaz de dispararle, no a un ser vivo, su ojo pudo notar una deformidad detrás suya, y al verla, era la mismísima pared invisible, a la cual apunto con perseverancia, respiro hondo y disparo contra ella, la bala alcanzo la barrera, rompiéndola enseguida dejando caer cristales imaginarios, Luna vio con sorpresa al humano y se intentó dirigir hacia él, aunque no podía, estaba siendo dañada por dos partes iguales y con su magia actual, la tele trasportación sería un suicidio absoluto si no fuera en un lugar seguro, por otra parte Twilight se vio sorprendida por eso, al ver al humano, lo vio con odio y desgracia, del mismo modo en que vio a la princesa cuando los menciono como buenas personas, ella lanzo un rayo potente hacia el hombre, la roca se desestabilizo y se fue en caída libre, el hombre se tomó con todas sus fuerzas a la roca, aun que como se suponía, sus brazos no alcanzarían a resistir mucho más.

Fuera de la montaña, magos llenaban de magia la montaña con diferentes tipos de colores,

 **-La Guardia del Príncipe se fue rápido, le doy las gracias al príncipe por eso-.** Un mago dijo, sonaba sarcástico y algo tranquilo

El mago que lo acompañaba en la tierra lo miro con algo de gracia **-¿Darle las gracias a ese asesino? Ni de broma, aun así me encanta como las princesas lo defienden, eso de volverse un ángel nacido de un demonio es una muy buena mentira para atraer a las masas-.**

 **-Los que nacen demonios, se quedan demonios, no hay de otra-.** El mago le respondió con seguridad, pero con algo de gracia también en la voz

Un sonido algo extraño sonó detrás suyas, los dos voltearon con tranquilidad encontrándose con una nave, parecida a la que había traído a Luis pero con una tonalidad negra en varios puntos de los motores y de la cabina, la nave no estaba invisible si no que, con luces, apuntando hacia los magos que antes hablaban, la nave dejaba una pequeña oleada de aire sobre el suelo, desordenando aún más las hojas, la nave aterrizo y de ella, salieron dos magos más, junto a un unicornio obscuro, pero esta vez, el sí tenía una cutie mark, una parecida a una corona, junto a una espada ensangrentada, al salir, la nave se separó del piso y mantuvo las luces prendidas para dar algo de luz, dando una imagen algo poderosa del unicornio con cutie mark, el cual observo a los magos con algo de seriedad

 **-¿Ya tienen a la princesa?-.** El unicornio les pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva y rápida

Los dos magos se miraron nerviosos ante la situación **–La princesa todavía no sale de la montaña, ni la capturada, ni la de la noche-.**

Esta vez, el unicornio denoto enojo, el cual parecía ser incontrolable, tanto que de la furia lanzo un golpe hacia un mago de su lado, dejándolo muy lastimado y en el piso **-¡NECESITAMOS A ESTA PRINCESA!-.** El unicornio exclamo con enojo **-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE NOS HARA EL MAESTRO SI ESCAPA!?-.**

Los magos estaban asustados, ellos mismos sabían que el maestro amaba de manera loca a Luna, además de que las dos princesas restantes ya estaban bajo la protección del Príncipe León, por lo que esta era su única oportunidad para estar con los mismos poderes. Un tiempo paso, pero nada parecía salir de la montaña, lo único que se encontraron fueron a un mago galopando hacia su posición con nervios en las venas

 **-¡Señor! ¡Nos atacan!-.**

Todos voltearon conmocionados por el aviso, el unicornio se acercó con miedo a estropear el plan

 **-¿Quiénes?-.** El Unicornio le pregunto nervioso, se suponía que todos se había ido ya

 **-Guardias Reales, no todos murieron y parece que están atacando nuestras fuerzas-.** El mago le dijo con lago de conmoción, el unicornio no reacciono nada diferente

Esto se estaba poniendo mal del lado de los secuestradores de princesas, pero aun así, el unicornio guardo un poco de la compostura

 **-Todos retírense, nos reuniremos en las cercanías del Reino Helado y esperaremos, tengo otro plan -.** El unicornio exclamo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la nave, la cual volvió a aterrizar

Todos siguieron sus órdenes y empezaron a empacar para su siguiente dirección, mientras caminaba, el unicornio dio un rostro algo serio y enojado ***Parece que tendremos que usar al verdecito***

Dentro de la montaña, Luna se lanzó contra la roca cayendo para tomar al humano, Twilight se molestó por eso y rápidamente se dirigió en contra de la princesa, por suerte, el que lanzaba las jeringas seguía intentando darle, pero esta vez, al ser más rápida la princesa, todas se iban a dirección de Twilight, esto le pasaba por haber jugado con su presa por mucho tiempo. Luna tomo a Luis con su rostro nutrido en sorpresa, pero algo lastimado por sus brazos, al momento, Luna sintió que su magia se recuperaba y la barrera se caía, la tele transportación ahora era posible por lo que no perdió más tiempo la princesa, los dos desaparecieron en un destello, dejando a la princesa con un enojo diabólico, su rostro no se parecía a nada visto nunca por ella, como si el odio le recorriera por las venas de la anterior lista, honesta y amigable princesa, una totalmente diferente, ella ya no era Twilight.

Antes de que empezara a hacer berrinches por no haberla capturado antes, una voz de su cabeza resonó, dándole a Twilight un rostro de terror horrible, sus ojos se abrieron de forma gigantesca y su pupila se dilato con algunos temblores en los ojos y su cuerpo, las palabras que estaban compartiendo en su mente eran algo extrañas

 ***Twilight, ¿Qué paso con Luna?*** Una voz varonil sonó en su mente, su rostro ya está narrado ***Se… escapo***

Un silencio en la cabeza de Twilight se mantuvo por unos largos segundos, la Princesa asustada esperaba la respuesta de la voz con mucho miedo y terror ***Muy bien, Twilight, creo que me siento con ganas de pasar tiempo contigo… a solas, por favor, ven de inmediato***

Twilight no estaba muy convencida, su rostro lo decía todo, intento volar fuera del lugar, pero la voz volvió a escucharse en su mente ***¿Me desobedecerás?*** Su pregunta denoto una voz masculina, sombría y algo seria, Twilight no pudo moverse por el miedo ***N…No***

Twilight encendió su cuerno, con una lagrima de temor y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, una sonrisa le nació, la misma sonrisa que cualquier maniático pondría antes de matar a su presa, y con eso desapareció dejando el característico polvo de magia usada.

El alicornio y le humano aparecieron en un lugar nevado, el humano se empezó a congelar por lo mismo que el traje había sido roto, Luna parecía estar más estable, no había recuperado los poderes del todo pero aun así ya no necesitaba la ayuda del humano para poder caminar, cualquier amenaza podía acecharlos y Luna podía intervenir de inmediato. Se encontraban en un lugar nevado, una tormenta de nieve azotaba el lugar de forma continua, al humano se le dificultaba la vista, sus lentes estaban socios a más no poder, el traje no mantenía le calor necesario y con esto, la tormenta del bosque aprecia una broma ***A este paso moriré de hipotermia*** Montañas nevadas se veían en el fondo nublado, apenas podían verlas por la misma tormenta pero se aun así se encontraba ahí

 **-¡LUIS! ¡EL REINO HELADO ESTA CERCA! ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A TELE TRANSPORTAR!-.** Luna grito por el mismo viento que no dejaba escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos

Luis miro con dificultad aun con el traje, se tapó con una mano para poder ver algo de la princesa **-¡ENTENDIO!-.**

Los dos volvieron a tele transportarse hacia el reino Helado, cerca de él, encontrado donde Yakyakistan se encuentra, el Reino Helado era un lugar hermoso, tenía un escudo parecido al del Imperio de Cristal por las mismas tormentas, sus casas y hogares eran de madera de roble, todas con decoraciones características de nieve o algo de hielo, su aire daba tonos cristalinos y algunos Cristales, de hielo claro, flotaban en áreas específicas del Reino, protegiéndolo con sus poderes de escudo a los que vivían dentro de ella, en cambio algunos volaban con cuidado entre los hogares pomo si fueran observadores, a lo lejos se podían ver los Hielos Perpetuos de los que hablo la princesa, Hielos con muchas luces, se podían reflejar luces de diferentes colores y también el agua que no se había congelado al haber calentadores en lugares exactos de la zona, ponis pasaban a verlas con brillos en los ojos, una belleza reencarnada de la naturaleza, el lugar más hermoso y lindo, de una ciudad tan misteriosa y pútrida a las sombras, el lugar perfecto para vivir en las vistas siegas de los ponis helados, toda una mentira total.

La princesa lo miro con esperanza de ver a su hermana en cama, ella tampoco sabía nada de lo que pasaba, la princesa Celestia también le guardaba algo de rencor a su hermana por lo hecho en los eventos de NightMare Moon, desconfiando de ella casi el 90% de las cosas, pero aun así, la Princesa Luna quería ver a su hermana, con la esperanza de volver a ser las hermanas que antes habían sido.

Luna miro con unos brillos irradiantes en sus ojos **-¡VAMOS!-.** No lo grito de forma intimidante ni seria, una esperanza lleno a la princesa de forma continua, su mente quería ver a su hermana, quería volver a abrasarla, quería volver a estar acompañada

Luis, con una mirada algo triste observo a la princesa, el hombre se había dado cuenta de que la Princesa Celestia quería algo con su hermana, Luna estaba esperanzada y seguramente Celestia esperaba algo que ni Luis sabia, solo el tiempo lo diría. Cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa y afirmo, los dos se dirigieron al Reino, Luis estaba desconcertado, la misma princesa dijo que si las veían vagando por este Reino podría ser peligroso, aun así ella no dudo en ir en dirección al lugar

 ***Este mundo no me gusta…*** Luis alzo la vista mientras corría, sin ver más que nubes que tapaban la vista de la luz ***No sé qué es este sentimiento… pero siento que ella y yo nos parecemos en algo***

Luis y Luna todavía no confiaban del uno al otro, no había pasado mucho desde su encuentro y aun que ellos ya habían pasado por eventos inesperados, les faltaba un muy buen camino, para poder llamarse amigos de verdad.

…..

(Unas horas atrás)

Leonardo estaba con los elementos, no había pasado mucho desde entonces, las chicas lograron tranquilizar a Fluttershy, la cual no confiaba en nada al Príncipe, y con muy buena razón, ser el principal acusado del asesinato de su amante no era de tomarse a la ligera, aun así, con el temperamento de la típica Fluttershy se logró tranquilizar y se preguntó a si misma que estaba haciendo varias veces antes de dar algunas lágrimas en la tormenta, como si hubiera perdido la cordura totalmente, el Príncipe en su caso miro al hombre, el cual estaba recargado en una pared sentado sobre el piso, lo miro con una sonrisa fingida, aunque dentro suya hubiera un gran remordimiento y odio.

El príncipe se acercó con seguridad y sin sentir intimidación por el hombre y su arma **–Perdone por las molestias pero, ¿Qué es usted?-.** Lo dijo haciéndose el tonto, aun sabiendo exactamente que era

 **-Soy un humano, mi nombre es Leonardo-.** Leonardo le dijo con algo de seriedad mirándolo a los ojos, él sabía muy bien de su conocimiento por los humanos, no por haberlo escuchado, si no por algo mas

El Príncipe pudo denotar esto, a lo cual le llevo a dar una mirada algo amenazante **-¿Y qué haces aquí…?-.** Cerró un poco los ojos, esperando su respuesta con algo de curiosidad obscura **-¿…Humano Leonardo?-.**

Leonardo sonrió, vio una oportunidad perfecta para dar su primer paso en el plan, si es que salía como lo había previsto **–Vengo a hacer muchas cosas aquí, ¿Sabe?-.** El soldado se levantó y se estiro, dando un pequeño gemido de descanso **–Me parece un poco grosero preguntarme delante de todas apenas conociéndome, pero podríamos discutirlo en… privado, ¿Qué le parece?-.**

El Príncipe dio una sonrisa algo tétrica, el mismo sabía que no estaba tratando con un idiota **–Me parece una buena idea-.** El Príncipe dio media vuelta, y únicamente volteo con su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír **-¿Le gustaría acompañarme para tomar algo de té?-.**

 **-Seria todo un honor-.** Leonardo sonrió, estaba seguro que este se iba a convertir en uno de sus compatriotas, buscando un objetivo igual

Los dos fueron los primeros en entrar al tren, los elementos miraron con algo de miedo a los dos machos, pero no se quedaron atrás, entraron sin ninguna pregunta, exceptuando Fluttershy la cual estaba muy insegura sobre esta decisión, sin olvidar lo enojada que estaba.

Leonardo se sentó en uno de los asientos junto al Príncipe, el cual ordenaba a sus Guardias evacuar el lugar, Leonardo perdió su mirada en el cielo tormentoso, pensando en nada más y nada menos que ***…Arturo***

(Flash Back)

Dentro de un salón normal y corriente, con algunos tonos metálicos pero calmantes, estaba sentado Leonardo leyendo un periódico en una tablet de cristal, tenía las piernas cruzadas y se veía muy entretenido, dándole un trago a una taza de café de café, el miraba centrado el cristal con iluminación artificial, hasta que una puerta se abrió, algo de aire sonó y la compuerta se abrió, donde entro alguien ya muy conocido

 **-¿Te hice esperar?-.** Arturo le pregunto con algo de broma, sonriendo y acercándose a su compañero

Leonardo lo miro, dejo la tablet en la mesa de enfrente, junto al café y lo miro **–Para nada-.**

Arturo se sentó en el sillón de alado, mirando a Leonardo con algo de gracia y pena, antes de preguntarle de forma seria y masculina **-¿Estas preparado?-.**

Leonardo lo miro sin ninguna expresión, se tardó un rato en hacerla, una sonrisa **–Claro que lo estoy-.**

 **-¿Estás seguro que aceptara así sin más?-.** Arturo el pregunto algo curioso, siendo que sería muy extraño preguntarle a alguien si ir con ellos

Leonardo dio un pequeño guiño y se acomodó en el sillón, espalda atrás y pies estirados **–El confía mucho en mí, tranquilo, nada va a salir mal-.**

Arturo entonces sonrió, se levantó y se dirige a donde estaba Leonardo sentado, dándole una mano abierta y señalándole su "amistad" **–Es bueno contar con alguien tan útil como tú-.**

Leonardo miro su mano, primero no tenía la necesidad de dársela, pero después se la dio, un sentimiento de descaro fue su consecuencia, Arturo no dejaba de sonreír, igual Leonardo, aunque en sus mentes todo era diferente. En el caso de Leonardo, estaba esto ***Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito la ayuda de un viejo vengativo*** Y en el de Arturo, esto ***Me encantara ver la cara de el cuándo se dé cuenta de la verdad***

Dejaron de tomarse las manos y Arturo se dirigió a la salida **–Te estaremos esperando cuando estés preparado para las pruebas, en dos días partimos hacia la misión-.** Arturo volteo a ver al hombre **–Recuerda, los únicos capaces de hacerla somos nosotros, no la cagues-.**

 **-Lo mismo digo, Arturo-.** Leonardo volvió a tomar la tablet, dándole otro trago al café y distrayéndose por completo

Arturo salió de la sala, Leonardo se quedó sin hacer nada y tomando de la taza de un café, nada importante ocurrió después.

(Fin de Flash Back)

Leonardo miraba el cielo, esperando alguna respuesta de su "compañero" de misión, y la espera dio sus frutos, algo vibro dentro de su oreja, era un dispositivo muy dentro de ella, el cual estaba escondido para evitar el reconocimiento rápido, al dejarlo hablar, se escuchó la voz de Arturo de forma quedita y entendible

 **-No poder ayudar en la misión, algo malo ocurrió y tengo que abandonar la nave-.** Un pequeño silesio se guardó mientras respiraba de forma repetida y nerviosa, aunque con voz segura **–Estas solo en esta-.**

La transmisión termino, nada que no se esperara el Coronel ***Justo lo primero que dijiste evitara, rayos, dejándome todo el trabajo a mí, bueno…*** El príncipe se sentó del lado contario a su asiento, mirándolo con una sonrisa ***…Yo me encargare del trabajo sucio***

 **-Y bueno Humano Leonardo, ¿De que querías hablar?-.** El príncipe le pregunto, viéndolo a los ojos con algo de felicidad fingida, esperando la pregunta del humano

Leonardo sonrió, lo miro a los ojos y junto sus manos, cerrándolas en un puño unido en forma de negoció **–Tengo una pequeña propuesta… que siento nos beneficiara a los dos-.**

El Príncipe abrió los ojos en sorpresa, también se vio muy… interesado por el asunto **-¿Cuál sería su propuesta?-.**

Leonardo tenía en sus manos la perfecta parte de la negociación, su misión no tenía que hacerla sola, si hay personas o ponis con sus mismas intenciones, o eso creía en su cabeza deformada **–Es muy simple-.** Leonardo le sonrió y miro a sus ojos, los cuales sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sabiendo cuál era su acuerdo **–Venganza-.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, si, sé que me tarde mucho, pero estuve revisando algunas cosas además de que no fui un humano por mucho tiempo, de antemano les pido disculpas.**

 **Como digo siempre, cualquier recomendación, duda o incertidumbre con la historia me la pueden señalar y yo con gusto responderé, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo, tengan un bonito día :D**


	10. Aviso

**Esto va para todos mis seguidores, espero tengan una bonita tarde (Al menos aquí en México) y aquí va lo importante:**

 _ **Por el momento tendré que dejar el Fic**_

 **Si, se que a algunos no les gustara, o tal vez si, no lo se, pero el punto es que tendré que dejar el fic, los motivos son muy personales y creo haber tomado esta elección para poder mejorar, aun así, les doy las gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, fue un honor, o mas bien un privilegio estar escribiendo esta historia, tal vez algún día vuelva, tal vez no, solo el tiempo lo dirá y hasta entonces, esta historia se quedara hasta** **aquí.**

 **Cualquier duda o incertidumbre sobre mi partida, me pueden enviar un mensaje privado y yo se los contestare de inmediato, y con esto me despido, nos vemos compañeros :D**


End file.
